Family Struggles
by EriRinLee
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the four turtles turned mutant, and trained as Ninjas for fifteen years. However, not everyone knows the personal struggles each one of the ninjas endure on the day to day.
1. Intro

The city of New York was always bustling with people day and night. It seemed as though the city never slept. However as you begin to head from the giant tourist attracting buildings, and find yourself in a sea of apartment buildings, and less then ritzy shops, one can only wonder the crime levels of this area.

Many scientists had gone missing from New York over the past few months, and most of them came from this area. Although, that seems to be happening less and less these days. The people believe in masked men who "clean the streets" at night. However...none of the missing scientists have been found either, and though the situations and different incidents are continuing to be studied, many had begun to...give up.

But then again...not everyone knows what really happens on these "Quieter" New York streets at night.

"Raph! On your right!" Yelled a man from the shadow of a building. All that could be seen was his blue mask.

The man, the blue masked one was yelling to, was only visible through the shadows by his red mask, as well as his weapons the shined in the moonlight as he stretched out his hand preparing to take on the enemy "to his right."

"I got it!" A figure flew through the moonlight, but he was so fast all that could be seen before he landed in the shadows was an orange blur from the mask her wore. As he hit the shadows a kusarigama came flying from the shadows knocking down one of the enemies that came towards the red masked one known as Raph. "BOOYAHKASHA!" He then pulled his weapon back into the shadows and then lashed it out once more using the chain of the Kusarigama to tie the remaining two enemies together. The three masked men then came out from the shadows.

As the light from the full moon shone over their bodies it was easy to see that they were male, but they were not..."men" per say. They were turtles...strange, strange, turtles.

Raph stepped forward and with the handle of his sai, he knocked the purple dragon members out.

"Why'd you get in my way, Mikey!? They were RIGHT next to me!" Raph angrily clenched his teeth at the orange masked one known as Mikey.

"Heheh, you didn't look ready for 'em." Donnie playfully laughed, which only invoked Raphs anger, as a wall of flames seemed to appear behind him through his anger. Donnie quickly dove behind the blue masked turtle.

"Leo, help!" The blue masked one known as Leo shook his head.

"Can we please, just drop them off in front of the police station and call it a night?" Leo asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What, you're done!? We've only bee on night patrol a few hours!" Raph threw his arms out to express his disdain to Leo's question.

"What? You don't think we've done enough damage tonight?" Leo gestured his hand down the road and it was clear by all the rubble and dust down the street that they had made quite a mess while fighting the enemy.

"Ugh, fine, but why do we bother taking those three idiots to the police station every time!? They just get released because no one knows what they've done!" Raph yelled at Leo who just allowed his eyes to glaze over.

"Dude, maybe we should leave a note." Mikey finally chimed in.

Raph sarcastically smiled at Mikey, "YEA! Let's just leave a note that says "Hey guys, these three tried to kidnap a girl that you think is crazy since her father was kidnapped and we're just turtles dropping them off." His sarcastic smile returned to a scowl.

"Heheh, right." Mikey sheepishly laughed.

Leo shook his head, he then cupped a hand around his mouth and let out a bird call. As he did so two shadowed figures jumped from a few buildings over. The larger of the figures landed on the street first, and did not emerge until the smaller figure had landed safely on the street, they both then emerged from the shadows.

The tall figure was also a turtle like the others, but he wore a purple mask. The smaller figure emerged behind him and kindly smiled at the other three turtles who had seized their bickering upon her arrival.

"Thanks for coming after me, but I could have handled it." The girl smiled, as did Leo who then raised a brow at her.

"Could have just left it at thanks, April." Leo said as he smiled and shook his head. "Let's put these three in an alley somewhere where they can think about what they've done, and let's head home." Leo sheathed his katanas and the other turtles did so with their weapons as well. They all followed after him.

* * *

"Good work tonight guys." Leo said through a yawn. He now wished he hadn't stayed up the night before watching the marathon of his favorite TV show, "Space Heros."

Leonardo was the leader of these four turtles that had been mutated by mutagene fifteen and a half years ago. His weapon that he used was two katanas, which actually seemed to suit him quite well. Along with being the leader, he was also burdened by being the oldest of the brothers. Though he would never call it a "burden" out loud. That was a secret he kept to himself, especially since he was the one that had asked to be leader. He plopped himself in front of the Tv and turned it on. Instantly his favorite show "Space Heros" appeared on the screen, and his weariness quickly vanished, as he watched the re-run he had seen a million times like an excited wide eyed child.

"Yea whatever. Lazy ass leader..." Raph mumbled this under his breath, and though the other two could hear him, Leo was already to enthralled with the show to care.

His full name was Raphael. He was the third oldest brother, and possessed the shortest fuse. Although he usually took out his anger in a manner that "hurt" his brothers, he was a giant softy. He didn't care what happened to himself, but he never wanted to see his brothers hurt by anyone but him. Although he'd never admit that. He clearly possessed more muscle, and his neon green eyes that shone through his red mask made him look positively frightening when he wanted to be. However, no one would guess that his greatest love was a small non-mutated pet turtle named, Spike. Raph walked over to the kitchen table and placed Spike on the table next to his face that had plastered itself to a laying position. He then picked up a comic book off the table after searching for it with his hand and began to read it.

"Dudes!" Mikey quickly smiled over to April, "And Dudette." He then regained his loud excitement. "I'M GOING BACK! I'M GETTING PIZZA!" He excitedly stuck his tongue out as he smiled and ran to his skate board and ran back through the sewers they had just come from.

His full name was Michelangelo. He was the youngest of the brothers, and due to his constant moving around, his mask bore a shorter tail then all the rest where it tied. Otherwise it was always slapping him in the face. The freckles on his face were his most noticeable features, especially when he smiled. They just seemed to perk everyone up, whether they knew it or not. The brothers seemed to treat him like he was a kid that constantly needed to be watched and protected. They couldn't trust him with doing things on his own most of the time because he'd get distracted if it didn't interest him. His hobbies ranged very widely, and it was hard to keep track. Today his interest seemed to lay with his skate board, and everyone knew that even after getting pizza, he would continue rolling around the lair with it the rest of the night.

Without saying a word the tall turtle with the purple mask walked by his brothers and April, who had just sat on the couch behind Leo and was playing on her laptop. He hadn't said a word all night, nor had anyone bothered saying anything to him that needed a response.

His name was Donatello, but they all called him Donnie. He was the second oldest brother, and the tallest. Though he had been the shortest up until a year ago. Any electrical device laying around the lair was his doing. Everything worked because he made it so. Donnie wanted to know everything about everything, and excelled in science, specifically engineering. However, he had so many ideas that he never had time to get them all done, let alone write them down to perhaps tinker with later. As he walked past his brothers and April he let out a silent sigh as he walked into his lab and shut the giant metal door, meaning that disturbing him would probably bring about a rage, which was rare for him.

"So while I was being held by the Purple Dragon they brought up, The Shredder." April looked up from her computer as she said this. She was excited to tell Leo that she may know where he was currently holding base so they could attack after coming up with a plan. Though she had been training as a kunoichi for the past six months, and was able to keep up with them and do a few tricks, she still felt like she got in the way, and was always happy to divulge information, as if to earn her keep amongst the group.

Leo looked back for a moment, about to say something but something exciting happened on the TV and he was instantly re-glued to it. "C-can it wait till this episodes over?" Leo finally managed to ask as he hugged his knees to his chest.

April sighed, but looked up as a rat, dressed in a mans Kimono, and was taller than her by a clear foot, walked into the room.

"The Shredder you say." The human like rat said in curiosity as he approached April. As he made his presence clear Leo immediatly unglued himself from the TV and walked over to April as if he had cared the whole time.

"Yes, April. You said, they were talking about the Shredder. Wh-what did they say?" You could tell he was only paying attention now so he would not be punished by the rat later.

The human like rat was named Splinter. Just as the turtles had once been normal turtles, this human like rat had once been, human. He was struck with the same mutagene as the turtles that day and had transformed into what stood before her. He was their teacher, their sensei. He had taught them everything they knew about ninjutsu. He had only been training April for about six months to be a ninja, but the turtles, had been trained by him for fifteen years. Splinter and the boys had lived here in this sewer that long, completely isolated from the world. The boys knew about life on the outside from stories Splinter had told them, what they had seen on the TV, or from whatever they could salvage from a nearby dump. To the turtles, Splinter was their father, and to Splinter, the turtles were his sons. April couldn't help but be a little jealous of the closeness they all shared.

A few months ago Aprils father had been kidnapped by an alien race from another dimension known as the Kraang. They had been kidnapping scientists from all over the city to experiment with mutagene. The very same mutagene that changed the fates of the turtles and Splinter fifteen and a half years ago.

Splinter sternly stared at her as he awaited an answer. April focused back on the conversation, not realizing that she had just allowed her head to wander. "Sorry, right. One of the Purple Dragon guys said that Shredder had been using an abandoned doll factory a couple miles away. They weren't sure if he was actually there, or if it was just the foot clan."

Shredder had been an old friend of Splinter from when he lived in Japan. But due to pettiness the two were split apart, and eventually battled each other. They both lost so much in that battle... Now, Shredder had tracked Splinter to New York and intended to to finish what he had started so many years ago. The foot clan was a group of highly trained ninjas that worked directly under him. However, in comparison to Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, they looked like amateurs. The only thing they had on their side was quantity.

Raph non chalantly yelled over to them from the table, not peeling his eyes away from his comic book. "That would make sense. It's the only place we wouldn't look. I wouldn't go looking for an evil villain in a _doll _factory." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Sensei-" Leo began, but Splinter closed his eyes and held his hand up to his oldest son, silencing him.

He sighed as he spoke, "I will meditate on what to do next. For now, try and wake your brothers from this...slump." As splinter shut himself away behind the dojo doors Leo's shoulders slumped and he looked a little disappointed. He looked down to the ground. April sadly stared at him and finally placed her hand on his shoulder. His sad eyes looked back up at her. He just half heartedly smiled and placed his hand over hers. After a moment he pulled her hand off and stood up straight.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled as if he hadn't been sad only a moment ago. He smiled as the giant metal door slid open and Donnie lazily poked his head out. "Mikey will be back any minute with dinner."

Donnie just uncaringly stared at him. "Okay." Said Donnie lazily, and he began to slip back behind the wall and close the door. Leo devilishly grinned and placed his arm around April pulling her closer.

"L-Leo!" She excalimed. It wasn't as if she wasn't constantly being pulled and carried around by the four brothers, who were usually constantly fighting over her attention for different reasons, but this one came as a surprise. However, one look at his face, and she knew what he was doing. Upon her yelling Leos name Donnie had quickly popped his head back out to see what was going on, but he looked more interested than lazy this time.

Leo tried to look smug, as he forced his voice to be cheerful and carry further through the lair. "Hey, April. Do you want to spend the rest of the night with me doing a _private _training session. I'll show you how to use my katanas." As Leo ended his sentence he evilly grinned back to his brother who had emerged from his lab. Donnie quickly jumped over the pit in what they considered to be the living room, right in between April and Leo, separating them.

Irritated, Donnie looked at his elder brother. "Hey, she has school tomorrow. Be more considerate." April chuckled a little. She could tell that Donnie was being serious, but he had only really butt in because he was trying to _protect _her from his brother.

Leo laughed a little. "You're right, Donnie. But hey since you're out here, wanna help me out?" Leo wrapped his arm around his brothers neck and then, once again, evilly smiled as he whispered to his brother, backs turned so even April could not hear. Suddenly the two looked up and they were both smiling as they looked over to Raph who was still engrossed with him comic book. Judging by their faces it was clear they had come up with a scheme.

It only took moments for the two brothers to surround Raph from the back and they both began to creep in on their brother. April watched in anticipation to see how this would play out. Since the intent was clearly playful, she knew it would be fun to watch the outcome of this "fight".

"Now!" Leo yelled as he and Donnie jumped Raph from behind and piled him into the ground. The three began to wrestle each other, but Raph had managed to pin them both down. However, the two were still laughing. After a moment of sheer anger on his face, he finally let loose a smile and started laughing too.

"Heh, some ninja. You didn't even hear us sneak up on you." Donnie said through his chuckles.

"Hmph." Raph smiled. "I did. I just didn't think you two would be stupid enough to actually take me on." The three began to laugh again as Mikey rolled in on his skate board, pizza box in hand.

"I'M BA~...WHAT!? YOU GUYS WRESTLED WITHOUT ME!? You always leave me out!" He playfully yelled at his brothers and he set the pizza down.

Raph evilly grinned at his youngest brother, "Oh, sorry. Did you want some of this?" Raph quickly got up and jumped Mikey, and was quickly followed by Leo and Donnie. The four of them wrestled on the floor, laughing all the while.

As April watched, she just smiled. These were four, deadly mutant ninjas turtles that would normally strike fear into any civilian that might happen upon them, but she was lucky enough to see them for what they really were. Four brothers, that even after a horrible fight, or any other emotional trauma, could come together...work together, anything they wanted. Anyone would be jealous.

Mikey was at the bottom of the wrestling math and he reached out for April. "APRIL! TAG IN! TAG IN!" He squealed looking for a way to escape. April laughed at this, but Mikey had managed to grab her wrist and pull her into the battle. As she was drawn in the match ended and the five laid together laughing.

From behind the closed dojo door, Splinter was sitting beneath the tree that grew at the far end of the room meditating, but upon hearing the laughter from April and his sons, he allowed himself to bare a small smile.

Despite all the hardships, and personal issues each of them faced, they were all happy to just have each other, especially with all the enemies that would love to see them dead. At least for now, they could hide the pain they felt.


	2. Act 1 Leonardo, Part 1 Raphael

Part 1- Raphael

"Hajime." Said Splinter, as he stood next to the tree in the dojo. As he did so the two brothers Leo and Raph knelt forward, with the intent of charging each other. After a moment of silent waiting Raph let out a yell and lept into the air. He came down at his brother, Sais pointed at the ready. Leo merely spun out of the way forcing Raph to do a roll upon impact with the wooden floor.

Raph jumped up quickly and began charging his brother once more. Usually Raph won his battles against Leo. That is, their physical fighting battles. But today didn't feel right. Had Leo been honest with his feelings, he too, would have admitted to just not feeling like fighting today.

Leo finally pulled out one of his katana as Raph began to get more violent. Truth be told, Leo hadn't been feeling _into it_ for awhile now. He still trained as hard as he always had, but found his mind constantly slipping somewhere else.

_It's not fair._ Thought Leo. _Whenever Mikey "slips away" he becomes happy, and carefree. So why is I just get depressed? _Leo sighed and was reawakened by another yell from Raph who was flying at him. Leo merely flipped his sword so the hilt was pointing at Raph, and as soon as he was in range he shoved the hilt into his brothers neck, who then hit the floor wheezing, and trying to catch his breath.

Splinter sighed and shook his head, "Enough." Winded, Raph sat up on his knees and tried to collect himself. Leo sat on his knees next to Raph completely poised. "Raphael." Splinter said coldly. "You are not using your brain. You think that because you are fighting your brother that you can get away with any move. You do not take training seriously." Splinter angrily glared at Raph, who was finally breathing more normally.

"But Sensei, I thought you told Donnie months ago that we should "Fight without thinking". Isn't that what you wanted?" Raph was angry, but it was clear that there was confusion on his face.

"Yes I did say that. But not using your brain is different than not thinking, my son." Splinter started to lose the sternness in his voice, but he was clearly still irritated.

Looking even more confused, Raphael started to add anger to his current face. "But Sensei, aren't those the same things!?" Leo chuckled as Raph yelled his last sentence with the sound of angst. Raphael usually sounded gruff and angry, but Leo could sense that Raph was actually really upset this time. Over the last month, Raph had been a little distant from his brothers, and spent most of his time with his pet turtle Spike, and reading comic books. The only interaction they got from him recently was when they were out on patrol, and during training.

More relaxed, Splinter just sighed, "Raphael, when I told Donatello "Fight without thinking" do you think he would still jump into a molten volcano?" It was an honest question, but now Raph was completely confused. "Huh!?" Raph let out in detest.

"No, he would fight his enemies around the volcano without thinking about his next move, which allows him more time to attack, but his mind would not allow him to walk into the lava. He would still avoid it." There was a moment of silence until Raph sarcastically added, "Wouldn't everyone?"

"Raphael!" Splinter said, clearly getting angry again.

Raph stood up and flung his arms down angrily to his sides. "Look! The only problem I have against Captain dorkus over here is that his weapon is easier to handle than mine! He has more range! If I had Katana instead of Sais, as AWESOME as they are, and better than katana in every way! I would fight MUCH better if I had a princess weapon like Leo here." Leo looked up nervously at his brother, clearly sensing Splinter thinking harshly on what Raph had just said.

Splinter stroked his beard a moment. "Very well. Raphael, Leonardo-"

Both of them quickly chimed "Hai, Sensei!"

"Switch weapons and begin again." Leo looked at Splinter with surprise as he said this, while Raph looked very pleased. Raph punched a fist into his other hand.

"All right, time to show you how it's done." Raph threw his sais to Leos knees and took the two katanas. Leo nervously looked down at the sais and placed his hand on them. As he took them in his hands he nervously looked up to his Sensei. But he wasn't finding any sympathy in Splinters eyes. With a heavy sigh Leo walked to the other side of the dojo with the sais in both hands, and then prepared his battle stance, as did Raph, only, a little more eagerly.

"...Hajime." The two brothers took off at eachother, and with a flash of light, and a clink of metal hitting metal, the two katana went flying to the side of the dojo. Leo still firmly had the two sais in hand. Time seemed to slow down as the now freaked out Raph was grabbed by the hook on his own sai, and then pulled over his brothers shoulder until he met the floor with a loud crack. "That's enough." Chimed in Splinter, clearly pleased with the outcome.

Leo extended his hand to his brother to help him up, but Raph just whacked it away from him and got up. They stood next to each other facing Splinter but Raph wouldn't look up at him. "Strange, I believe you had said if you had, had a...what did you call it? A "Princess weapon" you would be able to emerge victorious. This brings me back to my previous statement of fighting without your brain. That's enough for today, but Raphael, perhaps you should spend some time thinking about what I have said."

Splinter walked away as Raph clenched his teeth and hands. He was angry. Very angry. Leo didn't like being the one to calm down the battles but he had to this time, and with a smile, he looked to his brother. "Hey, I still think you did a good job. It's just easy for me to read you because we've been sparring our whole life. Our enemies don't know all your moves." Leo was trying to make light of the situation but it clearly wasn't helping. At first, Raph didn't respond, but continued to stare at the floor grunting. Leo began to place his hand over his brothers shell, only to have his hand knocked off again.

"YOU shouldn't be able to read my moves either! I don't care how long we've sparred!" Raph yelled at his brother. He snorted and walked out of the dojo, leaving his sais in Leos hands, and Leos Katanas still on the floor.

* * *

The dojo had become dark, the only light was a shred of moon that entered through the roof where the tree was forming out of, and the candles placed around the room for light. Leo was sitting in the middle of the room alone, just...looking, at his katanas and Raphs sais. But the weapons weren't what was bothering him.

All of Leos life, he had, had to take on the role as the older brother. He WAS the oldest brother but that was besides the point. To add to this, six months ago he had taken the role of team leader as well. He had asked for the role but now...he found it a burden on his mental strength, and sometimes his emotional strength. About three months prior, Raph had told Leo he could do a better job than him as leader, so he had allowed Raph to be leader for the night. It didn't end well, and Raph admitted reluctantly to Leo that Leo WAS the best leader for them. This made Leo happy, for a short time, but...

Leo shook his head and stood up. As he did so he placed his katana back into the sheaths on his back and picked up Raphs sais. He walked out of the dojo into the well lit living room of the lair, where Mikey was sitting on the tire swing reading comic books. While Raph has beating the crap out of the practice dummy in the corner of the room. Donnie was, no doubt, locked up in his lab, just like he had been for days. Only emerging to eat, or go on patrol. Even Aprils presence hadn't allowed him to emerge from his "cave".

Leo threw the sais into the dummy that Raph was punching, which caused Raph to stop and angrily look to Leo. This also caught Mikeys attention. Leo breathed in and out and sternly looked at his brothers. "It's time to go."

* * *

Miles away a scream could be heard in the dark allies of New York, and like bullets, the four turtles were rushing across the rooftops to the sound.

As the scream muffled down to nothing the four landed in the alley to find an older woman in a white lab coat knocked out on the floor. Donnie quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Whew, she has a pulse. I think she's okay." Said Donnie relieved. Raph moved her bangs with one of his sais and a bump became visible.

"She must have been knocked out." Raph looked back over to Leo. Since this was a real problem, the issues the two had been experiencing before melted away for the time being.

Donnie was examining the woman who was showing signs of being all right, but not quite waking up yet. After examining her id around her neck Donnie looked up to Leo, "Think it was the Kraang? She's a scientist in the lab two buildings over. She's in the genetics department. That has Kraang written all over it." Leo looked sternly at the unconscious woman. "Definitely. Mikey, Raph. See if you can track down her attackers, they couldn't have gone far." As Leo finished his sentence Mikey and Raph vanished into the night. Donnie and Leo looked at the woman who was starting to lift her hand to her head. "Uh-oh." Said Donnie quickly.

Leo looked down the alley and noticed a light on in a building only a street over. He then looked to his brother. "Take her to the roof, and then get out of site. I'll be right back." Donnie lifted the woman up in his arms and jumped to the roof, and Leo took off towards the light.

Upon reaching the window that the light was coming from he knocked quietly on the glass. "April-." Before Leo could say anything else April opened up the window.

"Leo? What's wrong?" She looked concerned, but Leo looked pretty collected so she allowed her stomach to calm down.

"I need you to be...our speaker for a minute." Leo smiled.

* * *

Atop the roof, Leo and Donnie hid behind a giant vent while April kneeled in front of the unconscious woman and was trying to coax her awake. Finally she stirred.

"Ah!...W-wait...where am I? Who are you?" The woman said nervously at April.

April smiled at her. "It's okay. You're safe now. Do you know who attacked you?"

The woman looked nervously up to April, "It...it was a tall...skinny man. With a robot." April quickly pulled out her phone and on it, she pulled up a picture of a Kraang disguised as a human along with a kraang droid. "Did he look like this?" Asked April.

The woman shook her head, "No. He wore glasses, and had a mustache." From behind the vent the two brothers looked at each other, confused, and then began to listen again. "He wanted...look it's classified. I'm just a grad student, even I don't know what it was, but I was told to bring it back to our lab. Either way, he attacked me with a little robot. He yelled that his name was Baxter Stockman, or something..." April had a kind of shocked look on her face as the woman said this. April then collected herself, "Did he take the...classified thing from you?" April asked.

The woman looked around where she was sitting and then slumped in sadness, "It would appear that he did." April smiled and put her hand on the womans shoulder. "It's okay." Said April. "He won't attack you again then." The woman seemed to relax at this knowledge.

* * *

Leo Jumped across a roof, with Donnie close behind him, carrying April on his back. Finally instead of jumping over a building, they jumped off it into a dark alley where they were met by Mikey and Raph.

Mikey pouted his lip, "No sign of any Kraang." As he said this April got off Donnies back, and upon seeing her Mikey lit up and jumped her. "APRIL!" The other brothers quickly glared at Mikey for being loud, and he sheepishly smiled.

Leo once again, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, shook his head. "Well I'm glad you didn't find any Kraang, because we're not looking for Kraang." Raph walked up closer, "Then who are we looking for? Raph demanded.

April walked in between them sensing that Raph was going to unintentionally start a fight between the two over a problem that didn't exist. "Baxter Stockman. He stole something classified from her." Raph snorted and grinned. "Even April could take on that joke. This'll be a cake walk. It's not like he ever changes his lair, let's just head over there, kick his butt, and save the day." Raph crossed his arms, pleased with his plan.

"Wait-" Said Mikey as he pretended to think by placing his finger under his chin. "Isn't Stockman working for Shredder now?" He then looked over to Leo, awaiting for his answer, rather than Raphs.

Leo sighed, "He's right. Remember? He's no threat, and honestly just a waste of time, alone. But he IS working for Shredder now. We can't just rush in. His lair is probably swarming with foot clan agents." Said Leo soundly. Raph punched the garbage can.

"This is SO STUPID! We can handle it!" Raph yelled angrily.

Mikey then shivered, "But what if Dog Pound is there too!? I don't wanna die...not until next week at least." The four looked over and Mikey raising an eyebrow at him. "What? The end of the series of the comic book I was reading is next week. I don't wanna miss it." April sighed as Mikey happily finished his sentence.

Leo looked at each of his brothers and April and then sighed. April sadly looked up at him, "You look tired. Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"What? Yea, I'm fine. Come on guys. We'll go check out Stockmans lair, and see if we can figure out what they're doing." Leo jumps onto the roof followed by Donnie and Mikey, but they stop and look back as they waited for Raph. He finally jumped up with April on his back.

Donnie angrily turned around "No, she is NOT coming." Raph set her down and she folded her hands in detest, which made Donnie nervously look away. He didn't want to tell her no.

Raph frowned, "What? It's BAXTER STOCKMAN! She can handle it. Sure she's not even one percent close to our level, but she can handle it." Said Raph.

"Yea! I can handle it." She threw in.

Leo frowned at Raph, "And what if the foot clan and Dog Pound are there? And what if they find us. She could get hurt."

"Yea, but you said IF a lot." Raph let out with a smirk. April pouted as she looked to the floor, and Raph looked at her, "Aw look you made her sad. Don't worry April, I was for ya, but our fearless leader seems to have a gender bias tonight." He said as he began to storm past Leo. However at this, even April looked up with a raised eyebrow to Raph.

"Raph-" Leo began,

"Wait a second Raph, that may be taking it a little to far. Sure I want to fight, but Leo is just looking out for me." Said April.

Raph quickly turned around, "What!? Now you're on his side?"

"She's not picking sides, Raph." Leo said and then sighed. He then regained his composure and took his leader stance. "Mikey, take April back to her home and meet us at Stockmans lair. We'll be waiting." Said Leo confidently.

"Can do!" Smiled Mikey, who pulled April by the arm, and the two left, jumping from roof top to roof top.

Raph grunted, "She's only gonna learn how to be a ninja through experience."

"It's not like we had any REAL experience until we came out of the sewer." Retorted Leo, which just earned a solid harumph from Raph as a response.

* * *

Leo and Donnie peered over the edge of a building into Stockmans lair. Raphael stood behind them leaning against a vent, just angrily staring them down.

As Leo scanned the lair, he remained silent

_Just as I thought,...the place is crawling with foot clan. We can't even get close. _Thought Leo. He didn't have to say it out loud. Even Raph and Donnie could asses the situation. As he stood up straight Mikey jumped onto the building.

He looked excited and happy, just as per usual, "I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Mikey said as he poked Raphs face who just growled at him. He sheepishly smiled and inched away to Donnie and Leo. "Whoa man. We are NOT gettin' in there tonight." Laughed Mikey.

Raph growled, "Why not? It's JUST foot clan. Dog Pounds not there."

Leo was about to answer but Donnie spoke up first, "Uh guys, we may HAVE to get in there. Look." After saying this the others walked over to the side of the building and peered in as Stockman lifted a canister of Mutagene out of the briefcase on his desk.

_You've gotta be kidding me. _Thought Leo. "Fine, we sneak in and take the mutagene. Avoid being seen at all costs. It may just be foot clan, but there are a lot of them in there." Raph grinned at his brothers words.

"Finally" Said Raph as he clenched his sais.

* * *

From each side of the building there were foot clan surrounding it. The only way in would allow them to be seen. But they had no choice. Their best plan of action was to come in at different sides, and meet in the middle.

Waiting for the right moment to let the infiltration begin, Leo found himself getting lost in thought again. He found himself thinking about his position again.

The others counted on him, even Raph, though he would never admit it. Leadership came easily to Leo. There had never been question of that. However, because of this he wasn't able to fool around as much as the others, and as the months passed by Leo began to take his role more and more seriously. They weren't just fighting nobodies causing menial crimes on the streets anymore. There enemies were just as trained as they are. Leo understood this, and wasn't frightened by it, but after so many months of the same thing over and over again, not allowing him a moments rest, he had grown weary. He thought about a few months ago and had allowed Raph to be leader for the night. He had been able to do whatever he wanted all night, and it was great. Alas, this was his situation and he had to deal with it.

Only the whites of their eyes were visible in the shadows. It was time to move. Leo jumped from his building onto the roof of Stockmans lair, followed by the others on their opposing sides. They each cut a hole into the roof at the different corners and jumped in. Just as expected, every member of the foot clan immediatly noticed them, and without a moments hesitation the battle began.

There was easily fifteen foot clan ninjas to each turtle. Mikey and Donnie were handling their opponents just fine, but Raph and Leo found their enemies...more difficult.

Whenever Leo could manage to look over, he noticed that Raph was practically allowing them to just jump him. He tried to free himself from the group of foot clan that was attacking him, but couldn't manage it. "Raph!" Yelled Leo.

Raph looked up surprised to hear his name, and then looked over to Mikey. He noticed on of the ninjas was about to sneak attack Mikey, which would have surely brought him down. Raph freed his arm from a ninja that had pinned it against his back and threw his sai at the attacker, jabbing him through his head and sticking him to the wall. Blood dripped down the wall. As Mikey noticed this he looked up and saw the limp hanging foot clan member, he then noticed the sai through his head. Mikey nervously looked over at his now one weaponed brother. There wasn't much Raph could do with just one sai, let alone, one sai that was in his other hand that ALSO happened to be pinned behind his back.

Leo quickly shook off his attackers and ran over to help Raph with his problem, that was now pinning him to the floor despite his intense struggle. Baxter walked over with a smaller container of mutagene. He evilly grinned as Raph nervously looked up at him.

Baxter laughed evilly, or...as evilly as he could manage, "Let's see what happens when you mutate a mutant!" He began to poor the ooze from the smaller container over Raphael, who began to struggle uncontrollably. Leo leaped at Baxter who yelped and cringed quickly awaiting Leos attack, but it never came.

Leo was knocked back into the wall with a flash. He grabbed his head and began to blink wildly as he tried to regain his perception. But before he could he felt a sharp knife come up to his neck.

"I win again, Leo." The unknown voice said with evil chipperness. Leo finally managed to get rid of the blur that clouded his vision, and he immediatly tensed up against the wall. His pupils growing small in slight fear.

"K-Karai!?" Leo managed to yelp out.

"Keep him there Karai!" Baxter yelled to her as he turned back to Raphael, " Now, where were we?" He was about to lift the container again but it was knocked out of his hand by a nunchuck.

"RAPH!" Yelled Mikey. With the distractions happening Raph managed to force all the ninjas pinning him down off into separate directions. He was about to leap at Baxter out of sheer rage but that plan was cut short as he was thrown into Mikey by Karai who had appeared before him out of nowhere.

"Who's next?" Karai said through a gritted grin. As she did she noticed a smoke bomb go off against the wall, and Donnie and Leo vanished from the scene. She quickly and nervously looked over to Raph and Mikey as they threw a smoke bomb and vanished into thin air.

* * *

"This was all YOUR fault!" Yelled Raph through the sewers as they made it through the entrance to their home. As they walked in, Splinter was waiting for them. The four grew quiet and looked away ashamed. No words needed to be exchanged. Splinter already knew what happened.

* * *

In the dojo Leo and Splinter sat apart from each other on their knees. Although Leo wouldn't look up at him from embarrassment, Splinter was staring him down.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Leo finally managed to let out.

"Your attack was foolish. You knew that the odds were stacked against you. Even without the young foot clan woman there." Splinter said sternly.

Leo let out a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow as he smiled at his sensei, "Sensei, it was JUST footclan and Stockman. We can handle that blindfolded. If she hadn't shown up we would have been fine." He was going to add more but he could tell by Splinters stern look that he didn't want to hear it.

"Raph was pushing me...If I hadn't allowed the ambush then he would have just been yelling at us all night."

Splinter frowned at this, "The last time I checked, Raphael was NOT the leader, you were. Therefore, you allowed this failure to happen." Leo looked sadly down.

"Hai Sensei." He said somewhat reluctantly.

Stroking his beard Splinter looked over to the tree in the dojo, "Although, Raphael's choice of handling situations lately has become problematic. He is not listening to my advice. Perhaps,...a new plan is in order."

"Huh?" Said Leo as he perked his head up, confused.

Splinter looked back down to his oldest son. "We do need to retrieve that canister of mutagene that Mr. Stockman has, as well as find out what that lab was going to do with it in the first place. However, at your current level none of these things can be accomplished." The door to the dojo slid open as Donnie, Raph and Mikey walked in. "Perfect timing. Tonight, Donatello will take charge as leader, and Leonardo, you will take the night off." All four seemed to slightly jump at his words.

Mikey looked like a sad puppy, "I never get to be leader." He pouted, but that was eradicated as Raph smacked him from the back of his head.

"No offense Sensei-" Raph said as he stepped forward, "But the last time Leo wasn't in charge it didn't end well."

Splinter perked his ears. "Oh, so you are now admitting that Leonardo is your leader, and he should do the job, which also includes everyone on his team following orders completely?" Raph looked down to the side and grunted at Splinters words. "Perhaps if you has listened to my lecture earlier yesterday morning during training, as well as listening to your leaders orders, you would have no faced the embarrassment of losing your battle last night." Raph groaned again knowing that Splinter was right.

* * *

Leo walked into Donnies lab. He had sworn Donnie had locked himself in here but he couldn't be found. As he walked further in he heard small clicking sounds coming from under Donnies desk. He walked over and looked under it to find Donnie sitting there with his T-phone in hand.

"What are you doing?" Asked Leo. Upon hearing his voice Donnie practically jumped out of his shell and hit his head on the desk. He began rubbing his head as he came out from under the desk looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

Donnie quickly put his phone away, "Oh, I was...just trying to text April...again...but uh, anyway, what did you need?"

"Why were you under your desk?" Asked Leo even more confused now that he knew what his brother had been doing.

Donnie looked around, and not being able to find a way out of the conversation he slumped a little. "I don't know if I can take lead tonight. What if something bad happens? You won't be there to fix it."

"But you ALWAYS fix things Donnie." Smiled Leo, trying to encourage his brother. "Besides, Splinter already said that unless you were attacked you weren't allowed to go against the foot clan tonight. The worst that can happen is you coming across a Kraang plot. You won't have trouble with that." As Leo said this Donnie relaxed a little.

"You're right, and it's just for one night. What's the worst that could happen?" Smiled Donnie.

* * *

As the four turtles exited the sewer they shared a glance. That is until Leo and Raph began to glare at each other.

"Have fun dancing around, Princess." Said Raph sarcastically as he began to walk off with Mikey. Leo shrugged it off and gave his brother Donnie an encouraging smile, and they parted ways.

* * *

Jumping from roof top to roof top, Leo was free! He felt no sense of responsibility, and just leapt around to his hearts content. No one following him, no one depending on him He didn't have to do anything! He had been waiting for this all day. Though he had acted calm and collected in front of his family he was over filled with excitement. He imagined that this must be what it's like in Mikey's head ALL the time.

He jumped off a tall building and allowed himself to free fall, and laugh as he went down, until he safely landed on the next roof. _Okay, okay, funs over._ He thought to himself, but he was still smiling. _I may be solo tonight, but I still have a city that needs me to protect it._ From the building he landed on he walked over to the side to over look the city. It didn't seem like anything was happening that the police or the fire department weren't already taking care of with ease. Leo breathed a sigh of relief as he let the night air blow over him.

For Leo, being a ninja was nothing but natural. He didn't mind that, and as he had admitted in his mind many times before, he LOVED being their leader, but...as he had also admitted before, the stress got to him. Leo groaned as he thought about Raph. He was sure that Raph was causing Donnie endless pain tonight. He shook his head, and almost considered crying. Finally allowing all his stress to just unload.

April had told him that people cry even when they're not sad. That it was just a good way for some people to de-stress, and at this moment Leo wasn't completely against the idea. He loved his brothers, but he just wished that Raph would listen. Of course if any of them saw him crying that would be the end of any shred of dignity he had. He thought he was about to but suddenly he perked his head up as he heard a foot step. Before he could react someone had wrapped their arms around one of his and was leaning against his arm.

"It's beautiful at night isn't it?" Leo looked over to see that it was Karai, she had her weapon sheathed and she wouldn't get this close if she intended to attack. If she had intended to attack she would have at least put more of a safety distance between them, so Leo relaxed and looked out over the city. After a moment of silence she removed her arms from his and placed them on her hips.

"Hmph, what's this? You get a night off and you didn't ask me to come play. That was mean." Said Karai as she smiled at him. He finally turned to her and smiled back.

"Well you did have a knife to my throat last night. I didn't think you'd be in the most friendly mood." Said Leo, and Karai chuckled.

She looked back out over the city. "That was last night. I've got bigger reptiles to fry."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"So, any secrets you want to share tonight that will help me bring about your demise?" She cooly asked.

"Haha, I'm afraid not..." After a moment Leo lost his smile and then looked over to Karai with a serious look on his face. "Why are you here, Karai?"

She smirked. "Same as you. I got the night off. Leading the foot clan has its burdens and the stress really takes it out on a girls complexion."

"Tell me about it." He replied.

"What's the matter? Last night it appeared that you and one of your brothers...Raphael, I believe, aren't getting along. He didn't seem to want to follow orders. Do you know what I do to my men that don't follow orders?" She quickly pulled out a shuriken and threw it at a passing pigeon, which she struck and it fell to the floor. Leo grimaced at the sight.

"Yea, well your men, aren't also your brothers." Leo said as he began to walk off.

She shrugged, "That's not true. One of them is. But I guess you're right. I wouldn't hurt him." Leo stopped as she said this. She then walked up behind him and took his hand. He wouldn't turn to look at her though. "Come on Leo, come play with me tonight. Throw a few bricks through shop windows. It'll be fun." She said through a few laughs.

"Heh, I don't think so." Said Leo as he turned back to her. Suddenly Leo's T-Phone began ringing and he picked it up. "Hello? What?" He frowned sternly at Karai who, with a confused look on her face flinched a little. "I'll be right there." He quickly hung up his phone, grabbed Karais wrist, lifting her off the ground and pushing her against the wall of the building that was attached to the smaller one they were standing on.

"You said you had the night off! Was you're coming here to see me a trap to keep me from my brothers!?" He yelled.

Karai raised an eyebrow and frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Leo growled, "My brothers are being attacked by the foot clan, and they can't shake them! You said you had the night off, so WHY are my brothers being attacked by YOUR men!?"

Karai scoffed, "They aren't MY men. I'm just a leader, not a commander. Shredder commands the Foot Clan." Leo dropped her and she began rubbing her wrist. She looked up as he begins to run off. "Where are you going?"

All that could be seen of Leo were the whites of his eyes as he unsheathed his two katanas. "I'm going to save my brothers." He then took off into the night. With a scowl Karai began to run after him. "Wait, I'm coming too!"

* * *

Raph was stabbing foot clan members left and right, but they continued to pour into the basketball court the three turtles were stuck in. "What now, fearless leader!?"

Donnie backed into Raph, as did Mikey. The three looked around nervously. They were easily out numbered. Donnie gulped, "I-I don't know..." Donnie began frantically looking around for something...anything.

From the building above Leo and Karai observed the situation. "Ah, I see." Said Karai as she smiled and crossed her arms.

"What?" Leo quickly asked.

"Your brothers. They fall apart without you." She smirked and Leo looked down nervously into the battle. "They didn't even notice that building over there." She pointed at the building across the basketball court and a clear Foot clan logo was graffitied onto the wall.

Leo clenched his teeth, "Those idiots. How could they miss a Foot clan lair?"

"It's like I said, they fall apart without you." Karai put her hand on his shoulder and then placed her other hand on his chin pointing his face towards her. "I suppose we must part ways for now, Leonardo." The two smiled at each other, until Karai suddenly looked enraged and threw him down into the battle, allowing him to hit the pavement. She then landed into the battle and began walking forward, to Raph while pulling her sword out.

"I believe you ruined my good time last time, I had a free night, and now you're doing it again. Your actions are beginning to grow old." Karai frowned as she lifted her sword to Raphs neck.

"Not as old as your hair cut." Chimed Mikey, who quickly looked away and began to whistle.

Donnie angrily looked down to Mikey, " NOT NOW, MIKEY!"

Karai laughed at this, "I don't believe I've met you two yet. My name is Karai, and I will be your Grim Reaper this evening." She quickly lost her smile and lifted her sword, ready to stab Raph.

Raph clenched his eyes shut, until he heard metal hit metal. He quickly looked up to see Karai's sword go flying through the air and into one of her own Ninjas. Raph, Mikey and Donnie quickly looked over to see that Leo had sacrificed one of his katanas to disarm Karai.

"Leo!" The three yelled with delight.

Donnie allowed his shoulders to slump as he laughed out of relief. "Oh thank God you're here!"

Leo smirked, "You'd fall apart without me." He looked over to Karai who had an eyebrow raised, but was smiling at him.

"A-hem." Coughed Karai. Leo sheepishly looked around and remembered they were standing in the middle of a horde of foot clan soldiers waiting for Karai to give the okay to attack.

"Right." Said Leo nervously. Karai flicked her hand, and suddenly the foot clan was on the move again.

Donnie lifted his staff and began spinning it, knocking out any foot members that got to close. One snuck up behind him and he merely shoved his staff behind him. As he began to pull it back he realized it was stuck. He nervously looked back to see he had missed the ninja, and they had also caught his staff in their grip. The Foot clan ninja gained full control of the staff and threw Donnie into the wall, knocking him out.

"Donnie!" Yelled Leo, upon seeing his brother knocked unconscious. He ran over and took out the foot clan member who had done it.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Yelled Mikey across the battle. He leaped over several foot clan ninjas and upon landing, he let his nunchuck go flying and knocked out at least three ninjas. He did a little victory dance at his accomplishment, but was quickly knocked out during this dance by another ninja.

Raph looked over and gasped, "MIKEY!" Raph showed clear rage on his face and he threw aside the ninja he was fighting and began stabbing through the ninjas until he finally reached the one who had hurt Mikey and made sure his death was more painful than the others.

Raph and Leo looked around at their remaining enemies...surprisingly, only about twelve foot ninjas remained, including Karai.

Leo harumphed as he looked to Karai, "This dates been nice, but I think your dad will get mad if I don't bring you home." Leo lifted up his remaining Katana and pointed it at her.

She smiled while cracking her neck, "Such a gentleman." She grabbed the spear one of her foot ninjas were holding and took a fighting stance. She then charged at Leo, but Raph jumped in the way.

"Raph!" Yelled Leo angrily.

Raph snorted and yelled back to Leo, "What!? You'd just let her get awa-OOF!" Raph was knocked to the ground by Karai. Leo winced in pain as if he felt his brothers pain. Raph sat up on his elbows, pissed off at the situation, and Leo, instead of raising his katanas, allowed his head to wander at that moment-

A few months ago, when Leo had, had his first day off because Raph was leader for the one night, he had met one of the leaders of the foot clan, Karai. She wasn't like the others. He couldn't explain it. However Raph had caught the two of them together, and after a few days of badgering him Leo knew that Raph was well aware of how Leo felt about Karai just after one night. Leo wasn't stupid though. He knew she was bad news, and knew that there were some boundaries just not crossed. Although, whenever given the moment, like earlier that night, Leo would gladly accept Karai's friendly company. Luckily for Leo, Raph was the only one who knew anything about this, and for some reason, despite past actions, Raph hadn't said a word about any of this. Leo slumped as he woke up, back in the middle of the fight.

Leo frowned, and all that could be seen were the whites of his eyes, "Let...my brother...go." He once again lifted his katana and prepared for battle. It was clear that Karai could see that Leo was serious this time, and she lost her smile. Raph looked up nervously awaiting to see what Leo would do.

"Raph,...the foots are good for piling. Remember how they piled you?" Leo said right before he charged Karai. As the two became entangled in battle Raph got a little angry, but then realized what he meant by that. Raph quickly slipped away, leaving Leo to fight off the remaining foots and Karai.

_Come ON, Raph. What's taking you so long!? _Thought Leo as he continued to fight. What if Raph had misunderstood what Leo wanted him to do!? There was no way Leo could fight off this many alone. No...this couldn't be right, if any one understood his silent orders it was Raphael. Despite their arguments, and lack of ability to work together most of the time, Raph and Leo worked as a team better than any of the other brothers.

Just as Leo had decided to keep his faith in Raph he looked up to see him smirking from a rooftop. Leo smiled at his brother.

"What are YOU smiling at!?" Karai furiously demanded. Leo grabbed one of the foot ninjas by his shirt and tossed him at Karai knocking her over. As this happened Raph lifted up a giant hunk of metal from the roof and threw it down over them. Smashing Karai and the unconscious foot underneath it. As the remaining foot ninjas rushed to help Karai out from under the metal, another piece went flying through the air, smashing them in between the two metal plates. Raph jumped down on top of that and began happily stomping. After he was content he jumped down next to Leo to admire the work.

He smiled, "Foot clan sandwich, nice right? Haha" Said Raph as he and Leo exchanged a high three. "Come on, you're girlfriends gonna be all pissed off when she gets out from under there. Let's beat it." Said Raph.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Leo said through his smile. Raph walked over and lifted Mikey onto his back and jumped onto the roof. Leo looked back at the pile of knocked out Ninjas as he picked up his Katana he had thrown earlier. Karai was starting to weakly pull herself out from underneath.

"Uhn...th-...this isn't...over." Karai said through gritted teeth.

"Soooo...third date then?" Smiled Leo, Karai weakly chuckled back.

From atop the roof Raph yelled back. "Leo! When she gets up she's gonna knock you out, and I'm NOT caring all three of you!"

"Coming!" Yelled Leo. "Karai..." As Raph ran off with Mikey, Leo looked back down at Karai and then quickly ran to her and knelt down. "Thanks for tonight. Your pep talk really helped." She angrily pouted her lips at him clearly wanting him to leave at this point, but before he did he quickly leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the head, ran to pick up Donnie and took off into the night, leaving Karai speechless.

* * *

Raph sat on the edge of a roof which was closest to the manhole that led to the quickest return back to the lair. "Hey Leo." Leo suddenly emerged from the shadows and came to sit next to Raph. "They wake up?"

"Yea, and they're fine. Donnie's just glad that I'll be leader tomorrow night." Smiled Leo.

"The only time he'd take charge is if April was in trouble." Raph said while sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"What a dork." Said Leo, and they both shared a small laugh.

Raph lost his smile and looked angrily down to the road below. "Seems you and your evil girlfriend are getting pretty serious these days." Said Raph.

"Pfft, she's not my a-he, girl f-friend." Leo finally managed to get out. "But uh...seems like you thought about Master Splinters advice."

"I did?" Asked Raph.

"Well yea, you fought without thinking, which is good, but you didn't let your brain...basically, your common sense go. You knew my orders were to basically have the foot clan dog pile Karai. You normally would have tried to do that with brute force, but when you were on the roof you noticed the metal plates, and grabbed those knowing it was the best option, without thinking about it." Smiled Leo.

Raph looked uncaring at what his brother had said, "I still don't get it." Said Raph.

"Hehe, yea whatever." Chuckled Leo.

"You're right though...about what you said earlier...we do fall apart without you. It's difficult to run into things solo, so we know we work better as a team. I'm still mad that we didn't even notice that we were near a foot clan "hive." That was so STUPID!" He grunted as he hit his hand against the side of the roof. "Uugh, Donnie may be a genius, but only you would take time to think about things rationally like him, but also have the courage to step forward when need be...you're...a great leader. I'm sorry I haven't said that, and I'm sorry I've been such a bull head...it's just been...all of this...it's so much more than we've ever been expected to do...thanks for everything." Sighed Raph.

Leo's smile grew wide. He was unbelievably happy to hear that, but he cleared his throat and acted like it was no big deal. "A leader doesn't look for appreciation, it's his responsibility." He peeked over to Raph to see that his face was clearly saying /Take the damn compliment./ "But, thanks for saying so." Said Leo nervously.

"So, what amazing adventures are we gonna get into tomorrow night oh amazing leader?" Asked Raph sarcastically.

Leo smiled and stood up. "Oh You know, I figured I'd give Mikey a shot at leader for a night." Leo said jokingly.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Raph.


	3. Act 1 Leonardo, Part 2 Donatello

**Hello, I hope everyone is enjoying this fan fiction. I'd love to hear input. Please enjoy!**

Part 2- Donatello

Leo stood across the table glaring at Raph, who was doing the same. They looked as if they were just waiting for the other one to pounce.

"This is it, Leo. This ends here." Said Raph through his gruff voice.

"You will not walk away victorious, Raph. Prepare to be defeated." Said Leo sharply.

They both squinted even harder at each other, and just like that, the two jumped at the sides of the table and began wildly bashing at the buttons on it.

Mikey walked up to the two of them and watched the glowing table. "Aw, you guys always play the Hockey Video game without me." Mikey pouted.

"Shut it Mikey! I am breaking this tie!" Yelled Raph.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother, who didn't seem to notice. Suddenly Mikeys T-Phone gave off it's unmistakable ring which caused Leo to jump.

"YES! I WIN! Take THAT LAME-anardo!" Yelled Raph, who then began a victory dance that he did every time he won the hockey game. "Looks like you were useful for something, Mikey." Laughed Raph.

"I try." Smiled Mikey, who was happy looking at his phone and walking away.

Raph crossed his arms and smugly smiled back to Leo "So, what did we bet again? Oh, that's right. You can't turn on that stupid "Space Heros" show for a whole week. Hahaha!" Raph laughed triumphantly, as Leo just smirked.

"I think I owe the winner a beat down. HA!" He jumped Raph and the two went toppling down into the pit of their living room. As they both crash landed they started laughing.

Splinter walked out of the dojo at this moment and walked up to them as they collected themselves and looked up at their sensei.

"Haha, Hey Sensei" Leo said through his muffled chuckling.

"Sup" Said Raph, with the same problem.

Splinter smiled kindly at them, "I am glad to see the two of you getting along." He walked away as Leo and Raph looked at each other and started wrestling again.

It was true. Since Leos last night off from being leader, Raph had apologized and now the two seemed to be getting along great. Leo could tell that Raph was still having some problems, but they weren't with him, and they didn't seem to be affecting the team. He figured that Raph would tell him when he was ready. For now, the two were getting along and that seemed to be keeping everyone else happy.

Suddenly the two heard a metal door slide open and they seized their wrestling.

"Well, look who decided to come out of his cave." Laughed Raph sarcastically as Donnie slumpily walked out of his lab.

"What have you been doing in there? Seems like you've been in there for the past week other than night patrol." Asked Leo.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Mikey.

Raph, irritated, looked over at him, "What are you laughing at?" Asked Raph.

"Aprils' been textin' me. She keeps me updated on all the best jokes she hears at school." As Mikey said this, Donnie, who had been walking to the kitchen, sadly looked back, and then turned away and continued to walk to the kitchen.

"Any good ones?" Asked Leo.

"Nah. April has a really bad sense of humor. I'm gonna train her in the art of jokes after Splinter trains her to be a ninja. You know, important stuff." Said Mikey.

Leo and Raph looked at each other, confused, and then looked back to Mikey. "Then what were you just laughing at?" Asked Leo, with his eyebrow raised.

"The fact that she thinks she is winning this joke war." Said Mikey as he happily laid into a pillow and continued to text.

"Hey, Donnie! Mikey, just insulted your girl friend. You gonna take that?" Said Raph, clearly trying to get a rise out of Donnie. However, Donnie completely ignored him, not even retorting with a, She's not my girlfriend, which clearly irritated Raph. Donnie mumbled something and then walked back into his lab with a soda in hand, and then he shut the door. Once again locking himself into his "cave." "Dork" Said Raph.

Leo looked up at the door, actually a little concerned. Since Leo was the leader of their team he had a job of keeping order between them in battle, as well as emotionally in their normal lives. Leo felt this as a burden sometimes, always having to pretend to care, but Donnie was his brother, and really did want to be there for him. However, he could tell that whatever was bothering Donnie, was clearly a big deal.

* * *

As Raph was allowing Mikey to throw punches into his hands on the other side of the roof Leo was looking down into sky scrapper across from them. As he was over looking the scenario Donnie was sitting with his laptop open.

"Find it?" Asked Leo to Donnie.

Donnie sat silently for a moment and was still typing away, but his eyes looked very sad. Anyone else would have mistaken the look in his eyes with, uncaring, but Leo knew his brother better than that.

"...Don-" Started Leo.

"Level 34..." Donnie said as he stood up and hooked his laptop to the bag he had brought on his back. As he turned around to face the building he didn't notice Leo looking up at him worriedly. This time...Leo really did care about what was bothering his brother.

* * *

The room was dark, and the night made the level of the building feel so silent. However, if one was lucky enough to notice, they would see four ninjas swiftly moving around the level. Suddenly, the room grew silent. Nothing stirred.

"Clear." Said Leo, and they stood up normally.

Raph looked around the dark room a little better, "You think they'd hide it better. They're losin' their touch."

"Uuuuh, what are we looking for again?" Mikey smiled and asked sheepishly as they other three face palmed.

Donnie made an irritated sound, "The power readings came from this building on this level. The Kraang are trying to form another power cell. Like the one we got from Leather Head." As Donnie said this he walked over to a panel on the wall and began examining it. Leo watched and realized that that was the longest Donnie had spoken in awhile.

The other three continued to look around until they heard a noise and looked over to see that Donnie had pressed a button on the panel and it had led to a secret entrance.

"Nice work, Donnie." Smiled Leo, but Donnie just ignored him and solemnly walked in, and without hesitation his brothers followed.

Sure enough, there it was. The secret door in the wall had led to a secret room where there was definitely Kraang activity.

Raph looked around irritated, "How is it that NO ONE in this bank building noticed this?" Asked Raph as he folded his arms.

Mikey jumped up, wide eyed and smiling, "If I worked in a bank all day, I'd let stuff just pass by me too. I'd be totally checked out." Laughed Mikey, but Raph put an end to that by smacking him on the back of the head.

Donnie lifted up the power cell, and the room suddenly went dark. As this happened they heard a huge crash from outside the secret room.

"I think they know we're here." Said Leo who pulled out his katana. The others followed his example, and they began to inch out of the room.

Raph rolled out of the room, and then pointed his sais out in different directions, but suddenly let them drop as he looked around the room confused. "There's nothin' here." Complained Raph.

The others walked out but still had their weapons drawn. As soon as they began to relax they heard a huge crash again and regained their fighting stances.

Leo began making hand gestures and the others nodded. They all hid behind file cabinets and what have you, and began to work their way to where the noise was coming from. Upon turning the corner they saw Karai.

"Karai?" Leo whispered.

Raph growled at Leo, "Don't even think about it." Leo rolled his eyes at Raph.

"Duuu-uude remember our talk the other night?" Asked Mikey jokingly.

Leo let his shoulders slump as he rolled his eyes once again. About a week ago, a few days after their last unexpected fight with the foot clan, Raph had convinced Leo to explain everything about Karai to his other brothers, and Splinter. Everyone had been hurt upon finding out he had kept Karai and his, "friendlier relationship" a secret until then, but everyone forgave him.

Leo scoffed and laughed at his brothers quietly, " Um, I already told you I was over her." Said Leo, but then noticed his brothers looked freaked out. Confused he turned around to see Karai standing right in front of him, and he jumped back. Donnie quickly hid the power cell behind him and slipped it into his backpack.

"Over me?" Laughed Karai, "What did you think this was? I've been trying to KILL you." Karai said as she smirked. This only managed to piss of Leo. Donnie remained silent as he stared at Karai. There was anger in his eyes. After a moment of no one moving Donnie leapt from his hiding spot and took a swing at Karai.

Leo looked upset, "I didn't give the order to attack!" yelled Leo.

Raph smirked, "Yea, but Donnie just did." He and Mikey jumped out and started attacking Karai, and reluctantly, Leo jumped in.

The four had her surrounded, "Four against one, that doesn't really seem fair." Pouted Karai.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Leo sternly.

She smiled and shrugged, "I was following you four. Figuring out where you were going. Why exactly ARE you in a bank building? Are you stealing?" She asked with a very interested look on her face.

"We're here bec-" Leo started until he looked at Raphs face that clearly said /Really?/

Suddenly they five turned around when yet another loud crash was heard. From around the corner they could all hear the clanking, and the glowing pink light was growing brighter until finally several Kraang droids walked around the corner, guns pointed.

"You do not belong in this place, you have stolen that which Kraang has hidden in this place, you will return this to Kraang, then Kraang will remove you from this place, which is the place you do not belong." Said one of the Kraang droids.

"Ugh, that's annoying." Complained Karai, who tossed a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Damn her!" Said Raph through his coughs. As the smoke cleared the Kraang began shooting, forcing the four brothers to separate and begin attacking. The Kraang went down easily enough, just as they always did. The only difficult part was avoiding the gun shots. However, after doing this for so long, that was becoming easy.

As the four looked around to see all the robots knocked out, and the brains go running Leo smiled. "Good work team. Let's get that power cell home and- AH!" Yelped Leo, and prepared for battle Raph, Donnie, and Mikey turned around and stared in fear as Leo was pinned to the ground by Karai, who was also holding her dagger to his neck.

"A power cell you say?" Asked Karai joyfully. She then looked up to Donnie. "You're the smart one, so I assume only you would be trusted with holding something like that. Hand it over, or I slice his neck open and have a little turtle anatomy class." Demanded Karai.

Leo looked scared, but then sternly looked to his brother, "Don't do it Donnie. The three of you, get out of here!" Yelled Leo.

Mikey looked scared, and Raph looked down right pissed "Leo..." said Mikey shakily.

"You've got about three seconds before I lose my patience." Said Karai angrily.

As she said this, Donnie who had been looking down the whole time pulled out the power cell from his backpack. This clearly pleased Karai, but she did not move.

"Donnie, don't!" Yelled Leo, "That's an order!" Donnie started to breath harshly, he was becoming very frustrated as he held the power cell in his hands. After a moment of clear debating with himself he began to walk forward.

Karai smiled and began to loosen her grip on Leo, which Donnie immediatly noticed. He lifted his face to show how enraged he was, threw the power cell at Mikey, and charged Karai.

"DONNIE!" The three brothers yelled as Donnie and Karai went flying through the window of the bank building.

As they fell the 34 flights of the building, Karai pushed him off her and into the building. He fell down right into a pile of garbage after the last seven flights. Karai landed safely, and then leaped onto Donnie pinning him down.

"You have made a TERRIBLE mistake." She growled. She was about to strike him with her dagger but shuriken came flying at her from every direction. She leaped back releasing Donnie, who got up and looked angrily at her. Donnie pulled out his bo staff again and began swinging at her.

Raph, Mikey, and Leo, quickly and swiftly worked their way down the building down to the street. They couldn't find an opening to join the fight without hurting Donnie so they nervously watched.

"You're pretty good with just a bo staff! To bad that's all you've got!" She said as she took another swing at him, but with the press of a button a sharp metal end came out of the top, turning it into a naginata. Which he eagerly swung at Karai. None of the brothers had seen Donnie get like this before. He seemed like a different person. Donnie was about to stab Karai and put an end to this, that is until Leo yelled, "Donnie, stop!" Donnie, in total shock, looked back at his brother, but within an instant Karai, using her dagger cut his face and he fell to the floor. She once again pinned him, kicking his weapon away with her free foot.

"Karai, don't do this!" Karai looked angrily down at Donnie, who was angry, but anyone could tell he was scared. After a moment Karai pouted and then looked to Leo as she sheathed her dagger.

"I suppose you saved my life just now by yelling at your brother...until next time." She threw a smoke pellet and she vanished.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled as he went running over to his brother. He and Raph helped support Donnie on either side while Leo just stared at where Donnie had been laying a moment ago in complete shock.

* * *

Leo sat on the couch looking down at the floor, Raph was also sitting but he was more angry than sad, like Leo. He angrily stared at Leo.

Leo looked over at Raph who was staring at him, "What?" Asked Leo angrily.

Raph growled, "This is your fault. If you had just let Donnie kill Karai then he wouldn't be hurt like this, and we would have one less ninja to worry about." Leo looked down knowing that his brother was right.

"I know." Said Leo reluctantly, but his answer seemed to calm Raph down. The two of them looked over to where Donnie was laying, out cold, on the couch. April and Mikey were all over him, making sure that he was comfortable. Both Leo and Raph looked sad. How could they have let it happen?

As they were about to return to complete silence, Splinter came from the Dojo, and over looked his sons and April. "I have hidden the second power cell. Although, in comparison, the new one did not look complete." Said Splinter trying his best to lighten the mood.

"Donnie did say, that they were "making" it, so, maybe." Said Mikey. Splinter walked between Mikey and April and ran his hand across the scar on Donnies face. Donnie winced at this and began to stir.

"Uhn..." Donnie mumbled out as he began to open his eyes.

"DONNIE!" April and Mikey yelled together.

"Wh-what happened?" Asked Donnie wearily. "Wait...I...I remember." Donnie, with an irritated look, glared at Leo who just looked away. "How long have I been out?" He asked as he placed his hand over his face, clearly trying to control a headache.

"You were out cold as soon as we came home. You've been out for a few hours." Replied Mikey. Donnie looked disappointed in himself.

He touched his scar and winced a little, "One little scratch and I'm out of commission for a whole day..." Donnie said angrily to himself.

April looked sadly at him, but smiled trying to make him feel better "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It just came as a shock, plus you fell from a tall building, you couldn't hel-"

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" He snapped at April. She flinched and looked a little scared. In fact, everyone had flinched. Leo looked at his brother, wide eyed and nervous on what to say next. Donnie pushed Mikeys hand off him, got up and stormed to his lab weakly. Followed by slamming the door.

The room became silent until Splinter looked at Leo, "Leo."

* * *

In the dojo Raph leaned against the wall with his arms crossed while Leo and Splinter sat in the floor facing each other.

Splinter stroked his beard for what seemed like hours, Leo sat completely tense and not looking forward to the lecture that was about to happen. He was certain that he was going to hear the whole, you're the leader, speech again. Finally Splinter opened his eyes and looked at Leo.

"Leonardo,...that was a difficult battle for you." Stated Splinter, which shocked both Leo and Raph. "Not physically, but right here." Said Splinter as he patted his heart. Raph still looked surprised, but Leo appeared more interested in what his father had to say.

"This girl, Karai, I can see it in your eyes, you truly do love this girl." Both Leo and Raph became entirely shocked.

"A-he, I think, Love is kind of a strong word, Sensei. Besides, I'm TOTALLY over her. Old news." Laughed Leo shakily.

Splinter shook his head, "My Son. If we could help who we fell in love with I would have NEVER fallen in love with the woman that became my wife so long ago. I would have allowed The Shredder to have her. You cannot help that girl you fell in love with was an enemy ninja. However as I have told you before. She will not hesitate to end you, given the chance."

"Hai Sensei." Leo replied with a heavy heart.

"Luckily, your compassion for the girl seemed to save your brother...at least this time. Speaking of your brother, Donatello. I am certain you have noticed his strange behavior over the last two months." Said Splinter.

"Yes,...I have...I know it's my duty as leader to deal with it, but he didn't really seem open to talking, so I haven't brought it up." Said Leo sadly.

Splinter placed his hand on his sons shoulder, "Then I believe now is the time."

* * *

Leo walked out of the dojo into the living room. He looked sadly at April who was sitting on the couch, clearly still hurt by Donnie snapping at her earlier, and Mikey trying to make it better. Leo sighed and slumped his arms. Raph came out of the dojo behind him and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I'll deal with this, you go deal with smart ass." He smiled at Leo, who smiled back, and they separated.

* * *

Leo shut the lab door behind him. "Donnie." He yelled, not seeing his brother. He walked over to the desk and looked under it. Unfortunately, no Donnie. "Donnie, are you in here?" He continued to look around until he heard a voice non chalantly answer him.

"I'm up here, Leo." Leo looked up to the beams going across the walls creating bridges. It would appear that Donnie had been laying up there for awhile. Leo, after seeing a way to climb up, joined his brother and sat down. "What is it?" Asked Donnie, clearly in a less angry mood.

Leo looked sadly at his brother, and then started to feel horrible after looking at Donnies' new scar once again. Donnie seemed to notice. "Don't worry,...with the gel I created it will clear up, no problem, in a few days..." Donnie sighed.

Leo looked around wondering whether or not to start with something unrelated to what needed to be discussed, or if he should just get the hard stuff out of the way.

"Donnie...over the past month or two you've been...well, not you. Do you want to tell me what's going on? I mean...I've never seen you like this before. The most I've seen you back to your old self was last week when Splinter put you as leader, but now you're back in your slump." Leo looked at his brother, clearly concerned, but Donnie just shut his eyes and clearly didn't want to talk about it. "I didn't want to have to do this but...I order you to tell me what's going on. We can't have you all emotional like this. Especially not while the city needs us,...April needs us." When Leo mentioned April, Donnie clenched his teeth and his hands, he looked mad again. However, after a moment he released all the tension.

"I..." Donnie started, "I...it's been bothering me ever since our battles have become more intense...maybe...we should stop letting April come here...stop letting her train to be a ninja...completely keep her from us..." Said Donnie weakly. He began to shake.

Leo noticed this and looked worried at his brother, "What are you talking about? April is a huge help, and besides...don't you like having her around?"

"Of course I do...you know I do...but...she could get hurt..."Said Donnie reluctantly.

Leo calmed down a little, clearly taking his leader persona seriously. "Is that why have been ignoring everyones jokes about her and you, and why you yelled at her?" Asked Leo.

Donatello looked sad, "Every time you guys mention her...I want to see her, but being around me, any of us, will only put her in danger. I was angry, but I only snapped at her because well...part of me thinks it will be easier to let her go if she hates me..." As Donnie said this, Leo watched as tears began to well up in his brothers eyes. Donnie tried to look away.

"Donnie, you know April isn't going to leave even if she hates you, because you know Mikey and Raph won't make her hate them. They like her to much, and honestly, I think having her around is what's been keeping everyone calm and relaxed when we're at home the last month or so." Said Leo.

Donnie sighed, "You're right..."

Leo smiled, "So, do you promise to start acting normal again?" Leo eagerly awaited an answer but could still see Donnie was really upset. "There's something else isn't there?" Asked Leo.

Donnie looked over at him, his welled up tears had vanished. "It's...last week when Splinter made me leader...I can't lead like you. I'll never be a leader like you. I work better with these machines than commanding people...".

Leo smiled, while raising an eyebrow, "Well, there's the good news. You don't have to lead, so...I don't really understand the problem."

Donnie frowned a little, "The problem is Karai."

"Karai?" Asked Leo, kind of surprised.

"You keep defending her, and in the end we all know she only wants to see you hurt, and one day, she won't be merciful. She will take your life and there's nothing we can do about it." Donnie said through gritted teeth. Donnie had been angry at Leo before, but not like this.

Leo smiled, "You have nothing to worry about. Karai will not stand in between me and you guys ever again, I promise. But I am really happy to know you're worried about me" Donnie did not seem pleased with this answer.

Donnie began again, still frowning at his brother, "Of course I'm worried about you. I don't want to lose my brother. That thought drives me crazy. But...if it did happen, if you were taken from us...I would become leader." Leo looked surprised as Donnie said this. Leo had never really thought about there ever being a day he wasn't really there.

Donnie continued, "Splinter would make me leader...and I'd be the oldest...I don't know if I could handle being the leader...in your place. You saw how well I did the other night. It was a disaster...It's like I said, I don't want you hurt, or worse...but I don't want to put the team in a bad position either. That's why I leaped at Karai. If she's gone then we have a better chance of you being here the next day." Donnie finally spurted out.

Leo was in such a shock he couldn't speak. Hearing it, it completely made sense, and it made Leo feel, a little guilty.

Leo looked down, the shock still not wearing off his face, "I...I hadn't thought about that...You're right..." Said Leo shakily. He knew Raph and Mikey needed someone to lead them. He looked at Donnie who was already sternly looking at him.

"Donnie, I promise you. I am staying away from Karai. My heart wants to jump in and save her...you know, but I won't let myself be confused with these stupid feelings anymore." Stated Leo.

Donnie shook his head, "It's not that simple Leo...I think you love Karai as much as I love April, and if that's true...I know how you feel...having to let her go. It won't be so easy..." Leo firmly grabbed his brothers shoulder and smiled confidently at him.

"Don't worry. It will be hard. I'm not denying it. But...my brothers will always come first." Said Leo, and Donnie smiled back.

Donnie smiled at Leo, clearly with a scheme in mind, "I believe Karai and Stockman managed to get away with something a few weeks ago. Shall we go retrieve it?"

Leo smiled, "Definitely."

* * *

The four brothers moved from shadow to shadow, from roof top to roof top. After what seemed like forever the four froze upon Leo lifting his hand. No words were spoken as they looked down into the alley. Leo looked over to Donnie and they shared a grin. With a few hand gestures the four leaped into the alley, and snuck in through a window.

With quick maneuvering they made it past every foot ninja until they reached the main part of the warehouse.

No one even seemed to notice them walking across the beams on the roof as they looked down at Karai who was standing next to Stockman as he started to pour a bit of mutagene into a petri dish.

With a signal from his hand, the four brothers smiled as they lifted up their smoke bombs and threw them onto the floor. The room immediatly filled up with the extra chemical that Donnie had placed with the usual smoke. The four held their breath and leaped into the dark smoke.

The smoke cleared and the four were back on the beam, with the mutagene in hand. The foot clan ninjas and stockman laid unconscious on the floor, while Karai was still half conscious. She weakly and angrily looked up at them and they just smiled and sarcastically waved at her before taking off into the night, leaving her screaming in anger.

As they walked away victorious they laughed and shared yet another high three.

* * *

As they walked into the lair Mikey handed the mutagene over to Splinter and he was actually smiling widely. Splinter smiled back at his son as he took the mutagene and walked back into his dojo.

Donnie turned around to look at Leo, who was smiling back at him. Donnie walked over to his three brothers, and after smiling at him they stepped aside so he could be next to April. He sadly looked at her, clearly feeling bad for how he had been acting. But she smiled at him and hugged him, much to his surprise, and started blushing and widely smiling yet again.

Mikey quickly separated the two, and with a huge smile looked at all of them, "IT'S TIME FOR PIZZA!" He quickly ran off, and everyone else shook their heads at him as they laughed.

Raph started talking to April and Leo and Donnie walked a few feet away.

"Feeling better?" Asked Leo.

Donnie shrugged, "I'm still gonna feel uneasy until Karai is completely out of our lives, but...this is a good start." The two brothers smiled at each other, and performed a secret hand shake. They turned around as Mikey came crashing back into the room.

"APRIL! I need a human to pay for the pizza!" He jumped into the room, grabbed April in his arms and took off back into the sewers.

"MIKEY!" Yelled Donnie angrily who began charging after him.

Leo rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew Donnie was still upset, but at least he was feeling a little better. Leo stood silently for a moment as he realized that his brothers and him had just hit a slump, and it may or may not have been his fault, but he would bring his brothers back together. This, he was confident of.


	4. Act 1 Leonardo, Part 3 Michelangelo

**This chapter feels a little short to me, and I kept trying to add more and more but then I realized that Mikey is a very accepting character and it only makes sense that this story you're about to read will end the way it does. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Part 3-Michelangelo

"Leap! Leap!" Chirped Mikey as he jumped from roof top to roof top along side his brothers. As they began to run out of the roof they were on they looked up to investigate their new situation, however Mikey just jumped up with no regard, "Leap! Climb, climb, climb, leap! Land! Run!" Yelled Mikey as his brothers did the same. Mikey noticed a clothes line reaching from the end of that roof onto the next one, "Leap, griii~ind." Said Mikey as he "surfed" the clothes line.

Raphael groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Stop!" Smiled Mikey as he finally came to a stop and landed on a roof over looking an open road of the city. His brothers finally landed next to him. "Peer." Said Mikey as he looked over the edge of the roof.

Donnie face palmed, and Raph groaned again.

"Are you just going to announce every verb that you actually do?" Demanded Donnie angrily.

"I just want everyone to know what's goin' on up here." Said Mikey as he tapped his head. "No secrets!"

"If you don't stop talking, I'm gonna BEAT the green off you!" Yelled Raph.

Mikey stuck out his tongue at his brother, "Our LEADER understands and appreciates my desire to express what I'm doing to my brothers, and team mates. Right Leo!?" He asked happily, as sparkles began to go off in his eyes awaiting his oldest brothers approval.

Leo, who was looking away from his brothers rolled his eyes, and then finally turned around, "Look Mikey. I appreciate what you're doing, but it is getting a little annoying. You're heart's in the right place but-...yea." As Leo said this he could see the disappointment in Mikey's and he felt kind of bad.

The sad feeling that was spreading finally shattered as Donnie yelled. "Kraang truck on route!" Leo quickly ran over and over looked the road to see what his brother was talking about.

"Uuuh...we gotta Spider Bites problem on this side." Said Raph.

Leo groaned "Great. Raph, take Mikey and deal with Spider Bites. Donnie, let's get the Kraang.

Raph quickly turned around, "What!? No! I don't want to be stuck with Mikey while he's screaming all his actions to the enemy. I'LL go with Donnie." Before Leo could retort Raph and Donnie had jumped off the building and had taken off for the truck the Kraang were using.

Leo shook his head and looked over to Mikey who was widely smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Asked Leo half heartedly.

"We NEVER work together when we split into pairs! I'm excited! Let's get him!" Mikey back flipped from the roof and went down to the street. Leo groaned once again, reminding himself to beat Raph up later for this, and he jumped over and met his brother.

* * *

Donnie walked back into the lair first, looking rather pleased with himself for the work he had done that night. Raph also had the same look on his face but he had Mikey draped over his shoulders, who look completely beaten. Leo followed behind the three, looking disappointed and in just of bad of shape as Mikey.

Splinter walked out of the dojo upon his sons return. "I cannot tell if your mission was successful or not this night." He said with a slight smile on his face, knowing that everything was all right.

Raph set Mikey down on the couch, and with a smug look began to speak, "Well Sensei, some of us did an awesome job of kicking Kraang ass, while others, had trouble with Spider Bites." Raph laughed as he said this.

"Spider Bites?" Asked Splinter. "You mean the man that was turned into a spider mutant with mutagene a few months ago? The one that had the video of you four fighting?"

Leo looked down at the ground, "Yes Sensei."

"Did you not defeat him?" Asked Splinter as he raised an eyebrow.

Leo looked back up to him, "We did. However, Mikey kept getting in the way with his "brilliant ideas" so it took a little more time.

Donnie laughed a little, "Yea, but don't worry Sensei. When Raphael and I finished fighting the Kraang, we came and saved them." Leo looked irritated as Donnie and Raph began to laugh, and Splinter smiled a little.

Mikey sat up and looked at Splinter wide eyed, "Yea, but we could have handled it!"

Leo went from irritated to angry as he looked at Mikey, "No, we wouldn't have won, because YOU couldn't follow an order."

"I didn't hear you!" Detested Mikey.

"Michelangelo." Said Splinter, "I believe that perhaps you did not hear your leaders command, however, in battle you cannot afford to not be listening."

Mikey started to look a little sad, "But Sensei, During the battle, I had this awesome idea and Leo didn't follow my lead. We could have had Spider Bites down in seconds." As Mikey said this Leo had a hard time taking him seriously.

"My Son, you are not the leader. Leonardo is, and unless that changes, you do not give orders unless he allows it. Understand?" Asked Splinter.

"Hai, Sensei." Mikey said half-heartedly.

After a moment of laughing at Mikeys misfortune, Donnie and Raph looked at Leo. They all had the same serious look on their face. Leo knew what needed to be done. As the leader, it would be up to him to see why Mikey had been acting on his own so much, and if there was a problem, Leo would be the one dealing with it.

It wasn't that nobody disliked Mikey. He was their little brother and they loved him. None of them ever wanted to see anything happen to him. However, his impulsive nature always caused him to be a source of misery for the brothers during battle. Before it was harmless enough, but lately...it had gotten out of hand.

Leo was just about to ask Mikey to come over to the side with him but April emerged from the dojo. Instantly, morale within the room increased. Her presence alone always made them feel better.

"April!" Yelled Mikey happily, completely forgetting about his mood he had held only moments ago.

"How'd your training go today?" Asked Raph. Leo looked over to the side to see if Donnie would say anything, but he was just sheepishly kicking the ground. It would still appear that Donnie was having an "inner" struggle, despite their talk a few weeks ago.

April smiled at the four, "My training went really well."

Splinter chuckled a little, "Well, she can now manage a back flip alone."

She pouted, "Hey that might be nothing for you, but I'M proud." She beamed. Splinter let out another small chuckle.

"It is quite impressive, considering that you've only been training for awhile." Said Splinter. As he said this Leo looked over and noticed Mikeys face go from happy, to deep in thought...wait...DEEP IN THOUGHT!? Leo was kind of surprised. He had never seen this look on Mikeys face. At least...not in a serious way. Something really WAS wrong.

"So, do you know what today is?" Asked April happily.

"Thursday?" Said Raph.

Donnie lightly smacked the back of Raphs head, "It's December 31st. Why? Do you have a school report due? Need help? Asked Donnie shyly, until Raph hit him back.

She giggled, "No. Tonights' the last night of the year. Do you guys want to go out and see the fire works?"

Suddenly Mikey returned to normal and looked curious and wide eyed at April, "Fire works?"

April smiled at him, "Yea. At midnight when December 31st changes to January 1st fire works are lit throughout the sky. It's fun to watch."

"I WANNA SEE!" He yelled, "CAN WE GET PIZZA AND WATCH!?" He asked excitedly.

"Haha, yea, we can." She added.

Leo relaxed as he watched Mikey get more and more excited. Their conversation could wait until later.

He looked up and met Splinters eyes, which contained the "We need to talk" look. THIS conversation could not wait unfortunately.

* * *

They weren't meeting in the dojo to speak this time. Splinter had chosen that the two take a walk through the sewers. Leaving Donnie and Mikey at the mercy of Raph and whatever mood he was in.

"I have told you before, my son...I do believe Michelangelo contains more raw talent than the three of you. However, he'll never be able to use it if he continues to act this way." Said Splinter solemnly.

Leo looked around the sewer for anything to help his answer, but he sighed and began to talk, "I know. But...at the same time, not that I want Mikey to be bad or anything, but this is just who he is. I don't know if I'd like Mikey another way. Does that make sense Sensei?"

"I understand your worry Leonardo, but you are the leader, and you need to do what's best for the team. Not for you. In a few months you will all be sixteen. A year will have passed from when I first started allowing you all to venture out on your own. I had hoped that this would help age Michelangelo mentally, however, it would appear that he is still the same. Do not misunderstand. I too love Michelangelo, and want him to be happy. However, there are times when even the most kind hearted of people need to begin to grow up." Splinters words felt like the hurt him to say. Leo could tell that Sensei did not want Mikey to change either, but for his own good he might have to.

* * *

The streets were crowded with people. New York was more lively than ever. It was eleven pm, but there was not a single soul sleeping in that city tonight. April and the boys each appeared on a roof one by one. The boys hid in the shadows, with an additional bit of cover from the harsh cold with dark grey ponchos splinter had made them wear. Although it was cold out, so silently they thanked Splinter. April was in her usual yellow shirt, but it was covered by her army green jacket.

"Any criminal activity?" Asked April

"Uh-nooooo." Replied Mikey happily.

Leo smiled, "I think because it's so crowded none of them would dare give away their positions tonight."

"That's true." Replied April.

"It's a good thing too, otherwise we would have kicked their butts!" Yelled Mikey happily as he dove for the pizza Donnie had jumped over with. Leo shook his head. Although, he felt a little tug at his heart thinking about how he knew that Mikey couldn't act like this forever.

The five sat down around the pizza, and began eating. Raph and Donnie were playfully arguing about something, while April added a few comments to the conversation However Mikey wasn't speaking at all. He was smiling as if he was listening, but Leo could tell he was zoning out. Leo was about to ask Mikey if everything was all right, but he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. He quickly looked back, but only saw something glimmer for a moment and then vanish.

"What is it, Leo?" Asked Mikey curiously, which brought Leo back to what was happening beside him.

"Uuuh...I'll be right back. I gotta...go to the bathroom." He stood up, and was about to walk away but the others were staring at him with their eyebrow raised.

Raph was the first to speak up, "YOU have to go now? You always yell at us if we have to during night patrol."

Leo laughed, "Yea, but we're not on night patrol are we?" He then jumped away and left. The others returned to their playful argument but Mikey watched his brother leap away.

* * *

Leo jumped from roof top to roof top. There was slight rage in his eyes, as he finally saw the glimmer again. He pulled out his katana as he landed on the roof and made his way between the two tool sheds that were placed on top of the apartment complex.

Leo growled, "I warned you to stay away from my brothers."

"Who said I was after your brothers?" Said Karai as she came out from behind one of the tool sheds shadows and pulled off her mask. As she did this she sheathed her blade, Leo then followed her example and sheathed his katanas.

"What do you want, Karai?" Demanded Leo

She crossed her arms and pouted, "It's New Years Eve. I don't want to be alone."

Leo frowned, "I'm not exactly the person you should be around if you're looking for company. You're the enemy and I will take you down."

She laughed, "Then why did you sheath your weapons?"

Leo jumped realizing he had, "Well that's...because...YOU sheathed your weapons. I won't attack someone who isn't going to do anything.

"Right." She chuckled.

* * *

Mikey looked around the roof, and then looked down at his phone to check the time.

"The fire works go off at midnight right April?" Asked Mikey.

"That's right." She replied.

Mikey jumped up and then off to the next roof which grabbed his brothers attention. "It's 11:30! I'm gonna go find Leo before he misses it! I'll be right back!" He waved at his brothers and took off in the direction Leo had gone earlier, and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

"I suppose, if I had a human body for a day, I'd like to go through the museums and see that stuff. Could be interesting." Said Leo. He and Karai were leaned up against one of the tool sheds and after being there for about a half an hour they had begun to talk about some..."difficult" topics for Leo.

The current topic was if Leo was a complete human. It's not like Leo hadn't thought about it. Not having to hide from people, seeing and learning new things that he couldn't while always being in hiding. He was happy with his life, though he could see why someone like Karai might think his life was less than desirable.

Leo sighed, "Look, it might be fun to be human, and easier, but I personally enjoy my life, and I wouldn't have it if I was a normal human like you."

Karai raised an eyebrow, "But..."

She knew that there was more. One thing Leo had realized, very recently, was that he couldn't have a connection, in a romantic sense. He was a teenage boy after all, of course he thought about these things from time to time. Karai and April seemed to accept Leo for what he and his family was, but deep down he knew that even April probably would never take Donnie into her life the way he wanted to be. So why would Leos situation be any different? Especially when a girl wouldn't accept them the way April did. It hurt a little, especially when he heard stories about Master Splinter and his wife that he had lost. Relationships were...complicated, especially if you were a mutant.

Leo lifted his hands and looked at them sadly, but who would want to be with...a turtle that way? ESPECIALLY a mutant turtle. Even if they could somehow get past that, they'd always have to worry about whether or not Leo was in trouble at night while he went on patrol, and then they'd have to get over never having kids. Leo wasn't stupid, he knew that most girls would eventually want a child, instinctively, and he knew that he would not be able to provide a normal kid. Let alone a normal life. Leo had accepted this long ago.

Karai placed her hand in one of his open ones and he was shocked back into reality.

"Don't think so hard, you look stupid." She laughed, and Leo, irritated, raised an eyebrow at her. After a moment of not wanting to remove her hand from his he pushed it off and began to walk away. "Aw, what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?" She laughed once more.

Leo became angry and quickly turned around, "Why are you doing this to me!?" He demanded, which actually made her look a little nervous.

"You're my enemy! You try and kill me! But then you turn around and act like my friend! It drives me insane! You're my enemy and I know you're just trying to psych me out! I've figured it out so just leave me alone!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "What? You're my enemy, but you're friendly to me. Don't you think that makes me feel a little guilty?"

He scoffed, "No! You know I like you, and you're using that to try and get to Splinter."

She rolled her eyes, "True, but I also do this because I like you too. Do you see me act like this with your brothers? No, I just try and kill them."

He walked away for a moment and then walked back. He stopped and kicked one of the sheds causing a huge dent.

"Don't fuck with me, Karai. Saying you like me is pushing your little game to far. I may be my teams leader, and I may be a highly trained ninja, but I'm still young, and I still have feelings! Do you know how it feels with you getting my hopes up all the time!?" She started to get angry as he yelled at her. "I'm a god-damn TURTLE, Karai! You think I LIKE you playing these mind games with me!? I know that I won't ever be able to publicly love someone like you, and not because you're my enemy, but because you're a human and I'm a mutant! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed Leo. He breathed heavily, kind of shocked at what he had just done, but deep down, he didn't regret it. He knew that he needed to get Karai off his mind who had taken up an almost permanent residence within his mind.

At first, she just slapped him. He didn't look angry, he just let it happen. He turned back sadly to her. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he was too tough. They were not going to leave his eyes. "I'm sorry, Karai." He said with a heavy heart. He began to walk away, but stopped as the fireworks began to go off all over the sky. He was about to leave after admiring the lights for a mere second but was instantly pulled back and shoved into the tool shed.

He reached for his katanas, but slowly dropped his hands as the world seemed to speed up and he couldn't keep up. No enemy had ever attacked him here before, and he didn't know how to react. After a moment of just leaning back like an idiot he lifted his hands and trailed up her arms until he reached Karai's shoulders.

Leos head was completely fuzzy, but he was finally able to grasp the fact that Karai may have been pinning him, but she was kissing him. His eyes had automatically closed. He had always seen in shows that it was the boy that had made the first move, but this was the real world, and he guessed that it was okay for the girl to do it. He realized this moment wasn't ending. Not that he wanted it to. He stood up properly and wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed his other hand on her face to keep her from moving away.

He was careful to pay attention to where her hands moved. He didn't want her going for her sword and getting him. However her hands hardly moved from his chest or his face. In Leo's opinion, this was the best moment he had ever experienced, and he could die right now, and not feel regret.

Though the moment had lasted over a minute, Leo felt like it had only been a second. Their bodies did not move but their faces parted only a few inches from each other. He could see it in Karai's eyes that she was just as nervous as he was. She was serious. This wasn't just a kiss to lead him off track again.

The hand that had been placed on her face ran through her hair, "Karai-" He started to say more but a dagger went flying in between there faces. In response Karai unsheathed her sword and with the handle end, used it to punch Leo in his stomach, and she leaped away. She threw her own shuriken in the direction the dagger had come from but the figure jumped away.

After collecting himself Leo quickly looked up, "KARAI!" he yelled. She looked down at him, and then quickly released a smoke pellet, disappearing into the night.

Leo was finally able to stand up, and he weakly did so. He looked around to see who was there, but before he could see anything he found himself being thrown back into the side of the tool shed.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" demanded the figure as he stood over him. Leo's eyes finally adjusted and he looked scared. He couldn't believe who it was, and he felt his heart sink. He had not come to this roof top to allow Karai to have her way, nor had he intended for things to go the way they did. He didn't intend for one of his brothers to find him, ESPECIALLY Mikey.

The lights from the fireworks illuminated Mikeys furious face. He looked like he was about to cry.

Leo gulped, "M-Mikey-"

"DON'T MIKEY ME! You promised, Leo! ...You said you were over her...why are you here with her...doing that? NO SECRETS...Leo..." Mikey started to cry, unable to hold back the emotion from what he had just seen.

"Mikey-" Leo tried to demand his attention, but Mikey jumped back and released a smoke bomb, once again vanishing into the night. Leaving Leo alone on the roof...ashamed of what his brother had just seen.

* * *

Angry grunts could be heard from the dojo. Mikey was in there beating up anything and everything he could punch. Leo sat on the couch just staring at the dojo doors, feeling horrible. He didn't know what to say, but he was sure Splinter would expect him to say something soon.

His thinking was cut short as he heard Raph laughing and Donnie yelling as they came back in.

"It's not funny, Raph! I am seriously gonna kill you!" Yelled Donnie.

Leo happily turned around to face the brothers that DIDN'T know what a horrible person and leader he had been that night. "Hey guys. Where's April?" He asked happily.

Raph laughed a little and walked down to the couch and sat down crossing his legs. "We took her home already."

"Why do you look so happy?" Asked Leo with a smug look on his face.

"Haha, Donnie was looking through his computer and looking up New Years stuff. He wanted to know more about it, but then he read that you had to kiss someone to have good luck that year. April told him that was true so when midnight struck guess who reached in and stole Aprils first kiss?" Laughed Raph.

"Donnie?" Asked Leo.

Donnie pouted, "No, RAPH did!"

Raph began to lose it again, "You should have seen his face!"

Donnie grew irritated at his brother, "You know I don't believe in the whole luck thing, but dammit Raph!"

"Whoops." Raph managed through his laughs. Even Leo was chuckling a little. Donnie stuck his tongue out at his brother and shut the door to his lab.

Raph finally calmed down and looked over at his brother, "What's with you? You look guilty, but...kind of happy. It's weird."

Leo chuckled again, "It's a secret, but...it's a bad one...I need to talk to Mikey, sorry Raph." He got up and left Raph to sit in his glory of taking what his older brother had wanted for so long.

* * *

Leo nervously walked into the dojo. Upon shutting the door Mikey stopped what he was doing and faced away angrily from his brother. He was still infuriated by what he had seen earlier.

Leo looked sad as he stepped forward, "Mikey...we need to talk."

Mikey pouted and turned his head enough so his brother could hear him, "I don't want to talk to you right now. I won't tell Raph and Donnie, so you don't have to worry. I don't want them to feel the way I feel." As Mikey said this he slumped a little and he tried to hold back tears.

Leo sighed, feeling ever more guilty. "Mikey, this isn't about that...completely. Karai, took me by surprise. You know I really like her, I couldn't just...push her away. I know it's not an excuse."

Mikey sighed, "I know, bro. I get it...but..." Mikey began to look mad again, "But why can you just get away with something like that? I'd be mad if it had been Donnie or Raph, but you...you're our leader...you can't give into temptation."

Leo looked down to the side and then confidently back at his brother, "You're right. You're completely right...I'm sorry you saw that...I'm sorry I did it."

Mikey sat down and pouted, "Sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught?"

Leo stood in stunned silence. He had never seen Mikey like this before. It was all coming at him as a complete shock. "Mikey, I know what I did was wrong, and I'm not asking you to forgive me or make light of the situation, but...there's something else bothering you isn't there?" Leo sat next to his brother, truly concerned. It hurt him to see Mikey this way.

If Leo were having this conversation with Donnie or Raph, it would not have been going this smoothly, but with Mikey...he was an open book most of the time.

Mikey sadly looked at his brother and sighed, " ...Remember when you met Karai for the first time? You let Raph lead that night. I get that. But a few weeks ago when Donnie led...for the most part both Raph and Donnie are good leaders. They can't handle it like you can, but their decent...You're a great leader. Even Master Splinter thinks so. But..." Mikey began to sink his head into his knees, whatever he was about to say was clearly upsetting him already.

"At first I thought, I would never be a replacement Leader, even for a night, because I'm the youngest, and I was fine with that...but then...recently it's been really clear...I wouldn't ever be considered for leader because no one would trust me to be, not even Master Splinter..." Leo could see that Mikey was really upset by this, but before Leo could say anything Mikey had started again.

"But...I can accept all that. What I CAN'T accept is that you get to be leader but you get to get away with being extra friendly to the enemy! It's not fair! Donnie and Raph wouldn't give into temptation like that...They wouldn't hurt the family like you're going to if you keep doing this." At this point Mikey couldn't hold back his tears anymore. It made Leo feel horrible. All he could do was wrap an arm around Mikeys shoulders.

Through his tears Mikey managed to say a bit more, "I haven't been listening to you because I wanted to prove that I'd be okay on my own...and that maybe one of my ideas would impress Master Splinter. I don't need to be leader, I just want to be able to be considered for one..."

Mikey had a heart of gold. Being the youngest he would always be last in line for everything, but he never complained. Leo felt horrible, he felt like all of Mikeys pain was his. How could he have ignored how Mikey was feeling all this time? It was hard for Leo to pay attention to Mikey since he was always with Raph, or partnered with Donnie.

He loved his brother...but,...he also loved Karai.

"Mikey I promise. I mean...I've promised this before but...I promise...Karai will not come between all of us. I let things get out of hand tonight but she is the enemy and I will take her down before she ever hurts our family. And by the way, Splinter thinks you'll be a great leader some day."

At this, Mikey raised his head, very curious.

"Master Splinter hates when I tell you guys about our secret talks but, even though he thinks you're immature at times, he would allow you to take on the burden of leader some day if there was a need." Leo ended with a smile.

That was all it took. Mikeys face brightened right up, and he smiled widely at his brother.

Leo sat alone in the silent dojo. He felt so foolish. His brothers were still having problems getting along for some reason, but for the most part, anything that had had to do with him had been resolved by just speaking to them. Only for a few minutes to each of them. How could he have let their fighting amongst themselves to continue for so long?

After a few minutes Leo decided to let it go, and allowed his mind to wander. Eventually it found its way back to earlier with Karai. Even if hey had to be enemies tomorrow, at least he would have that moment forever. He smiled as he finally exited the dojo.

* * *

The four brothers stood in the shadows, however Mikeys face was peering from around a corner, smiling widely. He made some hand motions and the four silently followed. Leo was smiling as they snuck around but Raph made his way next to Leo.

"Are you sure about this? Having Mikey lead a mission against the foot clan?" Asked Raph, still not convinced.

Leo shook his head, but never losing his smile, "Look how happy he is. Besides he'll be fine. He's a good leader when he wants to be." Raph shrugged at Leo's answer and the four continued sneaking from room to room of the building they were currently in.

"Splinters gonna get mad when he finds out." Whispered Donnie. Leo only responded by sticking his tongue out at him.

After a few more minutes of what appeared to be aimless sneaking around they made it. Within the main room of the warehouse were foot clan ninjas were intently listening to Karai's plan. She had three containers of mutagene behind her.

With a few hand motions from Mikey, the four brothers took off, and landed behind Karai. The other foot ninjas quickly jumped up, and Karai quickly turned around.

"What!?" Demanded Karai.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie each held the mutagene canisters in their arms and evilly grinned at Karai.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Yelled Mikey as he threw a smoke bomb directly in her face. Before she could collect herself and the room was clear enough to see in again the four brothers were gone.

* * *

"Ugh, I HATE running away! We should have stayed and fight!" Yelled Raph.

"Oh come on Raph, they had mutagene. We can't risk it."

"Yea, but where are they getting it from? Asked Donnie. Leo shrugged and smiled as he and Mikey sped up ahead of Donnie and Raph.

"Thanks for letting me lead man. That was AWESOME!" Yelled Mikey.

Leo smiled at his brothers joy, "I'm glad you had fun. But Splinter never finds out and everything goes back to how it was tomorrow, got it? Mikey nodded.

Suddenly Mikey got a mischievous look on his face, "So, I know she's evil and all, but you like her soooo- how was it?"

Leo looked confused, "How was what?"

Mikey raised his eyebrows and grinned, "You kissed her didn't you? You looked like you were enjoying yourself so it must have been nice."

Leo groaned, "Shut up!"

Mikey laughed at his brothers anger and sped up, Leo could only smile.

* * *

"At least he wasn't annoying tonight. He actually looks like he's calmed down a lot. Making him lead tonight turned out to be a good idea." Said Donnie happily. As he said this he and Raph quickly turned around to see Splinter. "M-m-master Splinter." Splinter walked past them and they nervously watched as he walked to Leo and Mikey who were talking about something. The two stood up upon his arrival. At first he looked mad but then placed his hands on both of their shoulders and smiled.

They replied with a smile as well.

A few weeks ago, Leo would have gladly given up being a leader to anyone, but now, he couldn't have been more proud of his team, his brothers. Only one thing stood in the way of their success...and that was him...


	5. Act 1 Leonardo, Part 4 April

**Hello again! Before we get started I just wanted to say that I'm happy people like the fanfiction. I didn't expect this many people to like it. However through two of the reviews, and several pms' people have mentioned that I messed up the ages of the turtles. I'm clearing that up now by saying that I did take a little creative liberty with this fan fiction. I changed Donnie to the second oldest because I felt it worked better with the story I was trying to tell. On a side note, I'm really glad people have their facts straight. **

**Side note: Please check out my tumblr, I will be posting doodles relating to this Fanfic there soon. You can find the link in my profile! **

**Anywhos, let's get to the story!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4- April

Aprils room was almost always quiet. This temporary home only held a few things that she held dear. Today, that room held four things that she held closer to her heart than anything else.

* * *

Mikey sat on Aprils bed kicking his feet back and forth, Donnie sat next to him but he was carefully examining the website that was currently on his computer. Despite his concentration Mikey was poking him on the back of his head, giggling to himself every time his brother flinched. He was trying to ignore Mikey, but finding it to be very difficult. The little orange clad ninja always had a tendency to amuse himself by bothering his brothers.

"MIKEY!" Yelled Donnie, finally snapping at his brother, who jumped back widely smiling.

Raph hit Mikey in the back of the head.

"Haha, thanks Raph." Laughed Donnie as he turned back to his computer.

Leo was leaning against the wall and after watching his brothers messing around, he made a small groaning noise, narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. "Guys, quiet. I'm sure Aprils aunt doesn't want to come up here because of the noise and find four mutant turtles covered in weapons!"

"Sorry Leo." Said Mikey who sheepishly shrunk down knowing that his brother was right.

"What are you looking at anyway, Donnie." Asked Leo. Leo wanted to at least form some conversation. He knew that if it stayed to quiet while they awaited April to return home either Raph or Mikey would become restless and they'd be back to square one again.

Donnie was silent for a moment, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just looking at some stuff." Mikey peered over his shoulder.

"Whoa, how'd you get all these pictures of April?" Asked Mikey as he raised an eyebrow and grinned. Clearly he was trying to irritate Donnie.

Leo and Raph walked over to join Mikey and look on the computer.

"Haha, I knew you were a stalker, but come on Donnie. You have over 100 pictures of her!" Laughed Raph.

Leo peered even harder then suddenly looked surprised, "How DID you get some of these pictures. They were taken in the daytime." The brothers quickly turned their gaze to him very interested in what their now embarrassed brother had to say.

Donnie grumbled, "If you MUST know, I didn't take these pictures. Their from Aprils friendbook page."

Leo looked over his brothers shoulder and back at the computer. "This is the same website that Mikey met Bradford through right?"

"Yea, but I de-friended him. I was to cool for him. 'Sides, he's in a bad crowd. He's a dog for cryin' out loud." Mikey shook his head, "Mutagene, not even once." Once again Raph slapped the back of Mikeys head.

Leo was over looking he page as Donnie got out of the picture area. "Wait, April only has six friends? Is that normal?" Asked Leo, the confusion in his voice was unmistakable. Donnie looked down the page, and seemed kind of shocked by it as well.

"Most people have at least 20...people just add whoever they know whether their friends or not...Mikey and I are her friends on friend book, one of them is her dad, and I don't know these other three people." The four boys looked at each other kind of confused. Leo was about to say something but the door went flying open and then slammed shut, Donnie quickly shut his computer.

"April?" Said Leo as he quickly turned around.

"AH!" She kind of screamed upon seeing them as she backed into the door. "Oh geez, sorry guys...I didn't know you'd be here already." As she said this she covered her eyes with her sleeve.

"...Is something wrong?" Asked Leo as he walked over to help her up.

She shook her head, "No, every things fine..." The brothers could all tell by the tone of her voice she was lying.

Leo took her hand in between his and looked intently at her, "April, you can tell us." He smiled at her but she still didn't seem very happy.

She stood quietly for a moment but finally sighed and decided to let it out, "Now that the new semester has started we got put in all new elective classes. I was put in the media productions class, which means we do the school news every morning."

Mikey quickly jumped over, "Do a report on me, April! I'll let ya!" Yet again, Mikey was met with yet another slap from Raph.

"Sounds like fun. You're pretty forceful, you'd be a great reporter." Laughed Raph who was only met with disapproving glares from Leo and Donnie.

She sighed, "It's not that. I'd prefer reporter, because,...you're right. It would be better for me, but I wasn't chosen as a reporter. I had my teacher for this media productions class for a history class a few semesters ago. He really likes me so he chose me as the "boss" of the news production team."

"Also sounds right up your alley." Shrugged Raph, still not realizing what the problem was.

Leo raised his eyebrows at Raph, "Would you just let her finish, please?"

"Fine, fine." Shrugged Raph.

"So...what IS wrong with being the leader?" Asked Leo.

"Nothing really...it's just...I'm not very popular at school. Most of the kids think I'm weird and don't want to talk to me. So the news was a disaster this morning because everyone would take off if I even came near to start talking." Sighed April. She was looking to the side until Mikey spoke up.

He held the computer open near her face, "Well you only got six friends. Maybe add more people to your friend book and they won't think you're so weird." Donnie quickly grabbed the Laptop and smacked Mikey angrily with it.

April closed her eyes "I just don't get along with the kids at school. Besides, two of those friends on my friend book won't even talk to me anymore. It's not that I really care, it's just...frustrating."

Leo looked confused, "I just don't understand why someone like you would have trouble making friends."

"Yea, you're like the coolest person we know." Added Raph while crossing his arms

Mikey scooted over, "Well, you're the only person we really know, but you'd still get my vote."

April chuckled a little as Leo wiped tears from her eyes, "Thanks guys. I wish you went to my school. Things would be so much more fun."

This made the four happy to see her smile, but Leo wasn't pleased.

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey took off through the window and headed back home, but Leo remained behind.

"I'm glad you guys did a surprise visit for me today. It's just what I needed. You can hang out as long as you want, but I'm going to go to bed soon." Chimed April as Leo over looked her Media Productions homework.

After a few minutes, April emerged from the bathroom, ready for bed. She sat down beside him and over looked the papers as well.

"Ugh, this is a pain." She sighed. "They don't need to like me, but I wish they would just pay attention. I bet you don't have this problem when you lead the others."

Leo slumped over and allowed his head to rest in his hands. "Actually I do." April looked over curiously, "Splinter once told me that it was to much to ask for appreciation when you were the leader. That you alone were expected to uphold responsibility. I've kept that close to me, and trust me-it's made leading those three ungrateful brothers of mine a lot easier, haha." The two of them shared a laugh.

"You're right, but it's like I said. I don't need them to like me or anything, I don't even need them to thank me. I just wish they'd listen." She said this and all Leo could think was _Isn't that what you just said a second ago?_ But he ignored it.

"Donnie is usually really good at following orders, and so is Mikey, but if Raph has another plan in mind then he won't listen to mine and Mikey will usually follow him. It makes things,...complicated." Leo finally managed to let out.

April look up at Leo. He was still looking at the floor, and the concern on her face grew stronger. "Leo, things have seemed...off between you guys...is everything all right?" She asked with concern in her tone.

He smiled at her, "Everything is fine. Don't worry about it. My little brothers are just going through some growing pains is all." She smiled at him, and he made his way to the window. As he over looked the view of the city he had the yellow drapes from the window blew past him. The wind went away and as the light yellow drapes returned to their normal hanging position Leo was gone.

* * *

7:30 am, Leo was awake. Which was strange. The brothers normal schedules consisted of

10 pm to 4 am-Patrol

4:30 am to 10:30 am-Sleeping

11 am to 3 pm-Training

3 pm-10 pm-Whatever.

So, for Leo to be awake was...weird. His brothers still rolled around in their beds. Being Ninjas they couldn't sleep if a strange noise could be heard. Leos moving was enough to make Raph open his eyes and roll over to see Leo leaving the room. However he ignored it and went back to bed. "Dork." Mumbled Raph as he fell back into sleep.

The four brothers had a hidden room in the lair that even April didn't know about. However to get to it you had to be able to clear 20 feet by jumping up to the ceiling or being very resourceful. As Leo emerged from the crack in the wall that served as the entrance to the room he walked out to the plank that was attached to it, and leaped off landing within the middle of the lair.

Like a true ninja he swiftly and silently made his way to the exit of the lair. As he was about to leave an irritated voice echoed through the lair.

"Where are you going my Son?" Asked Splinter who had been in the living room all along drinking tea. How had Leo not noticed him!? Master Splinter truly was a Master. Leo shrank and made his way back to the living room.

"Master Splinter." Said Leo as he sat on his knees in front of his sensei. He looked a little disappointed with himself for getting caught, but he felt more disappointed for attempting to sneak out. "I was heading to Aprils school." He sighed.

Splinter opened his eyes to look curiously at his son. He perked an ear to show just how curious he was. "Is she in trouble?" Splinter asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Leo shook his head, "No, Sensei." His brow furrowed and he looked back up to Splinter confidently. "Sensei, she's not in trouble, and I know it's day time, but April needs my help."

Splinter chuckled a little, "Miss April needs PLENTY of Help, Leonardo." He said jokingly as he took a sip of his hot tea. Leo smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Master Splinter, with your permission, I would like to help April lead. With the assistance I could help provide her today I believe she will be able to take charge of her own duties as a leader for the remainder of the semester." Leo spoke confidently. He wasn't sure what his father was thinking, especially when he closed his eyes and took yet another sip of his tea.

"My Son." Said Splinter as he opened his eyes. Upon looking at Leos' confident face he sighed and took a more formal stance with his son. "You do know what will happen if you were seen. Worse, if you were seen with April. You must take great care." As Splinter said this Leo smiled and bowed to his Sensei. He stood up and hooked his katanas on his back.

"I understand, Sensei." Leo bowed deeply and took off, leaving Splinter alone in the lair.

Splinter took a sip of his tea and smiled, _My son...your heart is strong. You are a magnificent leader and inspire others despite the lack of confidence you hold in yourself as a leader. I trust you...be careful my son._

* * *

April walked through the busy halls of the school. She was rushing after a boy who was clearly avoiding her.

"Jim, wait! I really need you to show me the story for your report today!" The boy known as Jim rolled his eyes and walked into the boys bathroom. As April stopped in front of the door she was very tempted to break it down and give "Jim" a piece of her mind. However, she sighed and let it go. With a slumped posture she began to walk back to the students news room. She did not need to weave through the crowds of students, they always moved from her, not wanting to get in her way and receive "bad luck."

Leo was confused as he watched the whole ordeal from the vents of the school. Why had this boy ignored her so openly? She hadn't done anything wrong.

As Leo surveyed the students he couldn't help but notice how different they looked from April. All the other girls in the school wore name brand clothing, flashy accessories and giant purses that could have fit their whole lives in them if they had wanted, and a starbucks cup in their free hands. Their hair and make up were done in all sorts of fashions.

"I thought this was school, not a fashion show." Leo mumbled as he thought back to a night he had been flipping through channels and had happened upon a Ralph Lauren fashion show. He didn't understand what it was, neither did his brothers. Donnie had finally figured it out and the four had just been left very confused at the experience.

Still scanning the crowd Leo wondered if maybe the reason April was considered "Weird" was because she wasn't dressed like the girls. He attention was suddenly focused on a girl who had an annoying scree in her voice.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe him! He didn't give you an A because you skipped a question?! That's BS! It's just ONE question. It's not like it matters, oh my god, the teachers at this school are so stupid." Leo couldn't listen anymore. He felt as though his ears were being bitten off by hungry wolverines. No wonder April didn't get along with the kids here, she wasn't an idiot.

Not wanting to listen to the girls voice anymore and realizing that it was probably a good time for him to do what he had come here for he snuck back through the vent. He finally came across an opening that he could peer through and looked into the boys bathroom that "Jim" had gone into only moments before.

He removed the plate of metal that blocked his exit into the bathroom. With a flick of his hand a shuriken went flying and turned off the lights.

"Aw what?!" Echoed "Jims" voice around the tiled walls.

Leo made his way down into the restroom silently. He then locked the door which caused Jim to turn around upon hearing the click of the lock.

"What's going on!?" He demanded as he zipped up his pants.

Leo was positioning himself professionally in the shadows. Every time Jim looked in his direction Leo swiftly moved. Since there were no windows in the bathroom and the light was off, Jim, would have a hard time locating anything.

"What's going on?" Said Leo cooly, allowing his voice to drop deeper to appear more intimidating, "I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Who is this!?" Demanded Jim who was frantically looking around. He went for the light switch but screamed upon cutting his hand on the shuriken. "What do you want!? This better not be Billy! I swear!" Yelled Jim who was now clearly scared.

"It's "Jim" isn't it?" Asked Leo, whos eyes were now glowing white in the dark bathroom, which only served to scare Jim more as he reached for anything to use as a defensive weapon. "Karmas a bitch Jim, being rude to others isn't very nice. So tell me why everyone feels it's necessary to be rude to April O'Neil."

Jim fell back and began to press himself against the wall, getting more and more scared. "A-April O'Neil? Sh-she's just weird. Please let me go! Don't hurt me! My Dad has a lot of money! He'll pay you off! Please!" Jim began to shield his face with his arms.

"I'm not interested in your money. Now tell me why is it that people think she's "So Weird" that it constitutes people being mean to her." Leo demanded, adding a little snap in his tone.

Jim gulped as he desperately tried to make out an image of the person standing before him, "She's always been weird! When we were freshman she was just ugly and nerdy." Leo rolled his eyes, "When we were Sophomores all she cared about was her grades, she never made many friends, plus she was just different you know!?" Leo was starting to get aggravated with the shallow thoughts of "Jim", "And this last year after her Dad got kidnapped she was just even weirder you know!? Everyone thinks she'll put a curse on you if she doesn't like you! I've seen her do it too! There was this girl April didn't get along with named Charlotte, she told this other girl, Irma, that she wished the Charlotte would turn into a frog. The next day we had an extra frog in the science lab, and Charlotte was never heard from again! Aprils a witch! That's why everyone stays away from her!" The boy looked completely mortified, his eyes were welling up with tears from fear.

Leo was stunned silent, he could not BELIEVE what he had just heard. This boy was an IDIOT! Just like the rest of them! The other kids at school hated April for a reason that didn't really exist! Leo was infuriated. He could hardly contain himself. Leo growled angrily as he pulled the shuriken from the light socket so he would not leave any trace of his being there, other than the broken light switch, and then silently made his way back into the vent leaving Jim alone and scared shitless in the bathroom.

* * *

April sat alone in the news room. She looked up at the clock and groaned as she slammed her head back onto the round table, the other people on the news team were supposed to be there getting everything ready for the news show that would be airing in thirty minutes. April pushed a pencil back and forth on the table. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched and she sat up. She slowly turned around preparing herself for anything, but found she was not prepared for what was there.

April yelped as she jumped back in her chair.

"Haha, you're jumpy." Laughed Leo as he emerged from the only shadow in the news room.

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded nervously, "Someone might see you!" Leo walked past her and locked the door to the news room.

Leo shook his head, "No one is going to come in here until class starts, April." April lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? This is the Media Productions class room. We're supposed to meet in here to get the news ready." She began to look sad as she looked into Leos eyes.

"I snooped around. They're getting all the news preparations done in one of the art rooms." He said this with sadness in his voice. He didn't want to be the one to tell April that all her classmates had completely avoided her by changing the preparation room without telling her.

"But...I'm the leader...they need my approval first..." She couldn't continue. She sat down in the chair slowly, not looking at Leo. Finally, she slammed her head on the table and began to cry. "It's not fair! I didn't do anything! Why can't they just pretend to get along with me long enough for us to just get through the semester?" There was less time between her sobs. Leo felt horrible. He didn't want to see April like this. He tried to think of what Donnie might say, but nothing came to mind.

Leo sighed and smiled at April as he walked over and placed his hand on her back. "Look, I've been at this school all morning and honestly I get why they don't like you." April looked up at him kind of hurt.

"They don't like you because you're different then them. You're so much better than they are. All of them just look like a matched set. You...I would always pick you out of the crowd because you're the only one who doesn't look as shallow as the others." April smiled up at him, and he began wiping tears from her face.

"Hehe, that's the second time in less than twenty four hours that you've wiped away my tears. I hate crying." She said through laughs as she kindly pushed his hand away and began wiping the tears herself.

Leo grinned at her, "So, what's this, you being a witch business?" He laughed as he said this.

April made a "pfft" noise with her lips and laughed a little, "I didn't like this girl named Charlotte back in my freshman year. The day after I told my only friend that I wish she'd turn into a frog Charlotte had conveniently moved away, and our teacher had added more frogs to the class dissection tank. It's so stupid." She laughed again, but after a moment she lost her smile and fell deep into thought on the matter.

Leo stopped smiling, "I think it's time you dealt with this. Go in and take charge, but act like nothing is wrong."

April smiled at him, "Okay."

* * *

Once again Leo was hiding in the vents of the school. He watched as April walked over to the Art room and opened the door. She walked in and he could hear from where he was the loud students suddenly fall dead silent. Leo moved forward through the vents so he could see and hear through the vent what was going on in the art room.

"Y-you..." Said a girl that Leo had not seen yet.

April stood confidentially, "Sorry I must have missed the memo that we were meeting in here. Haha, my bad. Does anyone have the reports done? I can check them off for you now." Leo grinned knowing that April had taken the correct relaxed approach to her classmates. He suddenly frowned and stared curiously at the students who seemed to be standing in stone cold fear of her. The bell rang through out the halls of the school signaling the start of homeroom, yet no one in this art room seemed to budge.

"Is something wrong?" Asked April. She took a step forward but the students backed away from her. That is until Jim came forward and angrily pointed at her.

"YOU! You ARE a witch!" He yelled which kind of shocked April. She had known about this rumor, obviously, but no one had ever confronted her in person like this about it. "You sent a demon to attack me in the bathroom!"

"She can summon spirits!" Yelped another girl among the hoard of students.

April and Leo both thought _Are you f-ing kidding me!? How stupid are these people!?_

Jim clenched his fists, "I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!" He began to charge at her, which completely threw her and Leo off guard. April didn't move, she just stood there and took the first punch. Leo would have normally been there before the first punch could be thrown but he used all his energy to hold himself back. April was sitting on the floor, completely shocked. She couldn't move or say anything. It wasn't that it hurt, Jim was actually a bit of a weakling, but still...how could he have gone this far?

Leo felt horrible as he sat watching in the vent. This was all his fault. If he had never shown up then April would just have continued being ignored, and that would have been it. "April!" He yelled out, and it echoed through the vent. He quickly covered his mouth, but his yelling seemed to awaken April. She quickly jumped up and ran out of the art room. The boys that had been in the classroom quickly followed behind.

* * *

Hallway to hallway, April took sharp turns through the empty school. Every student was in homeroom, probably sleeping, as most students did while teachers sounded off their own personal announcements.

April looked back and noticed that there were still five of the boys on her tail. All of which were school athletes, and Jim. She was easily out running them, but they were the only ones who could have managed to keep up with her.

April silently thanked Splinter for all the difficult training he had made her go through. It was paying off now. Even still, April was given some thinking time during her running away from her attackers. She began crying. It was hard enough to be missing her father, fighting Kraang bots, the foot clan, and any other weird thing that came her way, she did not need this too. The tears silently streamed down as she looked every direction trying to find an escape.

April sharply turned a corner, but before she could even gain her new footing she was grabbed and pulled into a Janitors closet which was quickly shut. Her mouth was covered and her hands were pulled behind her back tightly. She slowly looked behind her to see that it was Leo.

He looked sternly at her, but she could sense the sadness in his eyes. He released her now that he knew she wouldn't scream, and before he could do anything she tightly wound her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest and continued to silently cry. He wrapped one of his arms around her and began stroking her hair with his free hand. The boys that had been chasing her ran past the closet without a second thought.

"I'm sorry, April." Whispered Leo.

* * *

Jim ran out onto the race track at the school and he angrily looked around, "Damn that April! She must have casted a vanishing spell or something!" He looked around angrily.

Jim quickly turned around as a voice came from the shadows, "April, huh?" All that could be seen from the shadow were the teeth from a glimmering straight grin.

* * *

April and Leo jumped from roof top to roof top in the late afternoon sun. They had been hiding in the closet all day and had had to wait for the students to clear out of the school so that they could escape without being seen.

Leo was furious with himself. He hadn't helped at all, he had only made things worse. He sadly looked over to April who just smiled at him. Leo realized that now that she was out of school all the bad thoughts had left. She was just happy to be with her REAL friend. The school day no longer mattered. Leo sadly smiled back at her.

Leo was about to leap to the next roof, but April stopped so he did as well. "Hold on just a second. It's the ONE girl at school that still likes me, haha." She laughed as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Irma." Leo leaned against a chimney while April happily talked on her phone. He breathed a sigh of relief that she at least had one normal friend. "What? ...No, after they chased me I went straight home...Oh no...Thanks. I'll call you later." April hung up the phone but looked scared. She stared worriedly out at the city.

Leo raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her, "April, what's wrong?"

"The whole schools knows about this morning!" She bursted out, "But that's not even the worst part! Jim is missing! Everyone thinks I did to him what they think I did to Charlotte!" Leo frowned as April began to look worried, and tears began to well back up.

"Don't worry April. He couldn't have gone far." He put his hand on her shoulder and she nodded as she allowed the tears to sink back in. "We'll find him and we'll MAKE him deal with this mess." April happily grinned at Leo. It was nice to have intimidating ninja friends.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky. The wind blew cold, but nothing else stirred, save for a few pieces of trash blowing across the streets.

April sighed as she sat on the edge of the roof top. Leo was standing behind her scanning the city. The two quickly looked back as a quiet tap was heard. Behind them Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had landed on the same roof top.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Said Raph as he crossed his arms. Leo moved to the side revealing that he was with April.

"April?" Asked Donnie, even more confused now. "You've been gone all day, and have been hanging out with April!? Not fair!" Yelled Donnie angrily.

Leo ignored his brother and began poking buttons on his phone. He then showed the screen to April and she nodded. He then pointed the screen to his brothers.

"HAHA! What a dork!" Laughed Mikey.

"Who is he anyway?" Asked Donnie.

Leo dropped the phone to his side. "He's a classmate of Aprils. He's been missing since earlier today. We need to find him.

Donnie looked a little sad and then sheepishly looked to April as he rubbed his arm with his free hand, "So...is he like...the guy you like or something?" Asked Donnie with slight shaking in his voice.

She pouted and crossed her arms, "No, he deserves whatever happens. I'm only saving him to clear up my name." Donnie peered at her even more confused, then they all turned their attention to Leo.

"It's a long story." He shrugged.

Donnie placed his hand on his chin and began thinking, he then looked up with what was clearly a bright idea. "April, you wouldn't happen to have this guys number would you?" Asked Donnie happily.

April pulled out her phone and began going through her contacts, "Yea. I have all the numbers of everyone who is on the news team, despite how much they were against it." She clicked through her own T-phone and finally pulled up the number. "Here." She handed her phone to Donnie who then began pushing in different patterns of keys.

The genius at work.

"Got it." Said Donnie happily. "Huh?" Everyone stared at him as his face began to show confusion.

"What's wrong?" Asked Leo.

"I tracked his phone...according to this he's...at the bank building a few miles North." As Donnie said this everyone added to his confusion with their own.

"It's midnight. Why would he be at the bank?" Asked Leo.

* * *

It took only minutes. The boys were on top of the bank building with April clinging to Donnies back until they landed. She let go and the five stared at Jim who was on his knees, blindfolded and tied up.

"Jim!" Said April, suddenly worried for him.

"April?" He asked worriedly. You could see that part of him was relieved to hear a familiar voice, but another part of him was scared because it was Aprils.

Leo was about to step forward to untie Jim, but Karai landed behind Jim.

"Karai!" Yelled Leo. The four brothers angrily and swiftly pulled out their weapons. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie looked to Leo for a moment wondering what he might do, but upon seeing Leo tighten his grip on his katana the three felt confident that Leo was not going to let Karai get away with this. Several foot clan ninjas appeared all around the building. Mikey took Aprils hand and pulled her in between him and Raph, thus protecting her from whatever the foot clan might do.

Karai evilly grinned, "It's been a few weeks Leo. What kind of man kisses and then doesn't call the next morning?" Leo blushed with the brightest red any of the brothers had ever seen. He was completely taken back by the statement. The three brothers and even April glared at him.

"A-hem, leader." Raph finally said.

"R-right!" He regained his stance, "Karai! Release that boy! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Leo! Release that girl! She has nothing to do with this!" Said Karai mockingly, but referring to April.

The distance held between Raph and Mikey became smaller as they squeezed April in closer.

Karai chuckled for a moment, "Hand over the girl, and I release the boy." The brothers suddenly look confused.

"What could you POSSIBLY want with her?" Demanded Donnie.

Karai tilted her head, "I'm sure after proper torture, the girl would release valuable information. Such as where your hideout is."

"I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU!" Yelled April. Karai looked smug as she lifted an eyebrow.

"That's fine." She grabbed Jim by the back of his shirt and began dragging him across the rooftop.

"Uuuh guys, what's she doing?" Asked Mikey, with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Finally reaching the opposite end of the roof Karai lifted him over the edge and dangled him over the roof. Jim was still blindfolded and could not see anything, however as his shoe slipped off his foot, he had a pretty good idea about what was going on. He began to clearly tense up in worry.

"JIM!" Yelled April with clear worry in her voice.

"April..."Whispered Leo. She looked over to him and he tilted his head. Raph, Mikey and Donnie didn't understand what he meant, but April obviously did, and she nodded. "Drop him Karai!" Yelled Leo as he lifted his swords, indicating that he wasn't kidding.

Karai laughed, "Drop him? Okay." She released her grip on the boy and he began plunging down to the earth.

Leo charged forward and before Raph or Mikey could stop her April was running directly behind him. Unable to change the course of action the three other brothers followed behind as they trailed up to Karai with speed, taking out any foot ninjas that leaped at them.

Karai expected Leo to stop so she just stood there. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she realized he really was coming for her. She leaped out of the way as Leo quickly skidded to a stop on the side of the roof, and without breaking Aprils momentum, grabbed her, spun her around and threw her plunging down into the street.

Karai, and the other three brothers looked mortified and over thrown with shock.

"LEO!" Screamed Donnie in an almost girly voice.

The brothers and Karai looked over the edge, Leo being the only one smiling.

As April forced her self to fall into a straight line as she practically flew to Jim. Finally she grabbed him mid air and using her momentum continued them at a side ways angle, and finally forcing them threw the window of the building over. The two rolled on the floor of the office building until they finally stopped. The alarm on the building started going off like crazy, and April looked around nervously until Jim started to stir.

"Jim!" She yelled as she took her pocket knife and began cutting his binds and ripping off the blindfold.

"April!" He leaped at her and clung tightly to her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Thank you!" Without a word she smiled and patted his hand. The two then took off running together.

Back on top of the roof everyone stood and stared wide eyed at the event that seemed to freeze their own battle.

"Well...that was lucky for her." Said Karai who then regained her normal stance, "But not so much for you!" She pulled out her sword and swung at Leo who quickly blocked her. Leos brothers and the rest of the foot clan quickly joined in.

With precision and skill the brothers quickly began taking out their enemies one by one. The foot began retreating. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Karai demanded at her own foot ninjas as they took off one by one. Until finally only the brothers and Karai remained.

"You're out numbered, Karai." Said Leo sternly. He then lifted his sword to her face. "Give up."

Karai looked nervous, then looked angry, then hurt. It was clear that she couldn't quiet decide on which emotion to take in this situation.

"What do you think a fitting punishment for Karai would be tonight?" Asked Leo smugly.

Donnie sarcastically began to think, "Hmmm, let's see, she's dropped a boy off a roof intending for him to die."

Raph cracked his knuckles, "I say, let's drop her off the roof."

She nervously looked up at Leo, as Mikey quickly took her weapon away. He kind of looked sadly down at her, but his sternness was overwhelming.

Leo lowered his sword and backed away as his brothers began to look rather pleased. Only the whites of their eyes could be seen through the dark night. Donnie whacked her over the head with his bo staff as Mikey used his nunchucks to keep her hands pinned to the ground. Mikey released her after she was dizzy from getting hit and Raph began dragging her over to the edge of the roof. Leos heart began to sink...this was it...no more Karai. His eyes grew wide, as he nervously dropped his hands after sheathing his katanas.

"Later, home wrecker." Said Raph evilly as he kicked her over the side of the building. Mikey and Donnie high threed and laughed, happy to finally be rid of the problem that had been haunting their family for months. Raph looked over to Leo with his arms crossed, and rather pleased with himself. Suddenly his arms dropped to his sides and he looked scared.

As Raph looked at Leo he felt surprised with himself at what he had just done, and worse...his brother...was heart broken.

From pushing Karai off the building to now, it had only been about a second, but to Leo it felt like the world had slowed down and it was ending...he couldn't believe that Karai wouldn't be there the next time they would face the foot clan.

Within an instant Leo took off for the edge of the building clearly ready to jump after Karai, but he was quickly held back by Donnie and Mikey.

"KARAI!" Screamed Leo who began to shed giant streaming tears. He tried to rip from his brothers but found it impossible in his current state. He looked up, heart broken, at Raph who slumped his shoulders and then looked over the edge.

"Dammit..." Without looking back Raph leaped over the side of the building.

"RAPH!" Yelled Mikey and Donnie. Leo looked completely shocked.

Luckily for Raph he was FAR heavier than Karai and fell faster than her, especially since he had positioned himself to be a straight line while free falling. Only two stories before the pavement Raph caught her safely in his arms. Thankfully to all of his training, he was able to land safely, despite having just straight lined off a 100 story building, with an unconscious Karai safely in his arms.

After only a few moments the other three landed next to Raph. It was silent.

Leos was still silently crying, however his tears seemed to hold longer intervals between each drop. His mouth gapped open, staring wide eyed at Raph. He couldn't believe what is brother had just done.

Raph looked to the side and sighed, "It's not like Splinter raised us to be killers...besides...I couldn't stand you looking at me with that weak face. You look pathetic." Raph growled, until Leo hugged his brother tightly. Raphael felt his face turn a little red, knowing how grateful his brother was. As Leo pulled away he took Karai from Raphs arms and fell to his knees, setting Karai down on the floor, only holding up her upper half.

His giant hand ran threw her hair. He couldn't stop staring at her. He knew she was unconscious, but seeing her this calm...it made Leos heart skip a few beats.

Once again, the four brothers were surrounded by foot clan. They did not move, and no one pulled out their weapons.

Mikey looked around wide eyed, "Ooooo~oh, we have their leader. They won't hurt us until she's safe." Mikey awkwardly grinned at one of the foot ninjas that had decided to step forward.

Leo stood up with Karai in his arms again as he walked over to the foot ninja. Reluctantly he handed her over to him. Leo looked up at where the mans face was, "Perhaps there is some humanity left in all of us."

The foot ninja replied only by nodding, and within a moment of their awkward conversation smoke bombs went off in every direction. As the wind blew the smoke down the street the brothers found themselves alone.

"Well-" Grunted Raph, "That was painful." He crossed his arms and scowled at his brother.

"Aaaw, you're such a softy, Raph." Said Mikey as he began to laugh at his brother who in turn, grabbed him and began giving him noogies until he started to walk away.

Donnie stepped in front of his older brother looking sternly, "You know...none of us REALLY want to see the girl hurt...it's just...who she is that we want to see gone."

Donnie looked a little sad until Leo smiled and put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"There was hope for Raphs humanity, maybe there's hope for hers too." The two brothers smiled and began to walk off until Donnie suddenly jumped.

"MIKEY, RAPH! COPS!" The four brothers quickly turned around as the lights of cop cars started turning street corners, answering the "break in" alarm from the office building April and Jim had dived into.

The four brothers quickly scurried along before being spotted.

* * *

April nervously walked into the News room the next day. Everyone was there, including Jim who was covered in bandages from the night before. The room grew silent, other than a few whispers shared between the girls.

April looked back at the students who suddenly jumped at her stern look, "Why are we standing around? I haven't signed off any of the reports. Get moving."

As everyone stood silently unaware of what to do after she had given a command Jim stepped forward, "You heard her. Let's move." The two smiled at each other as the rest of the students suddenly started hurrying to work.

* * *

April made her way to the girls bathroom. After walking in she looked in all the stalls. Nobody. She walked to the door and locked it. Before she could even go for the light switch it was already turned off.

"Oh no! Is that the ghost?" Gasped April sarcastically. She began laughing as did Leo.

Leo came closer to her, "Seems like the students are saying you beat up Jim and demanded that he be nice to you "or else". Haha." Leo couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't imagine April as a "real" bully.

"Well, I suppose being thought of as a bully is better than everyone thinking I'm an evil witch that summons demons and turns people into frogs." She giggled again and stepped forward. Leo was confused as to why she was so close until she laid her head on his chest and hugged him. "Thank you Leo." Said April softly.

He hugged back and laid his head on top of hers.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Splinter was meditating in the dojo until his son walked in and sat on his knees in front of him. "My Son." Said Splinter who then grew quiet awaiting to hear what Leo had to say.

"You were right...about what would happen. I wasn't seen by anyone but I only caused more trouble for April...in the end...I'm glad it happened though." Splinters ears perked up in curiosity.

"Because of everything that happened April is going to have an easier time at school, and eventually everyone will have forgotten about the whole thing and she'll be able to go back to a "normal" school life." Both Leo and Splinter chuckled at this.

"Your brothers told me what happened last night at the bank. Are you glad that that happened too?"

Leo let his head sink, "I admit...it wasn't the most ideal way for everything to come together, but yes. I am glad it happened. I learned more about myself...about being a leader. I learned where my humanity was...and I think Raph did too. I know it's not really the ninja way but-" Before Leo could continue Splinter opened his eyes and placed his palm up which silenced Leo.

"Humanity has been lost to many warriors in recent years. It is not the Ninja way, it is YOUR ninja way." Splinter smiled at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have grown much over the last few months my son, you are, an excellent leader."

Leo widely smiled and bowed at his father, then allowed himself to hug his father. As the two separated the doors to the dojo came flying open as a water balloon came flying at Leo and smacked him in the face. "MIKEY!" Leo angrily yelled at his brother.

"That's for going to a high school without us!" Screamed Mikey as he quickly ran away.

Leo and Splinter walked out into the lair. Mikey was hiding from Leo behind Donnie who was sitting on his laptop next to April, and Raph was sitting on the couch reading comics.

They all stared happily at each other feeling the warmth within the room.

Leonardo was a leader, and this was team, ...his strange, strange loving family.

**Act 1 Leonardo END [See you in Act 2 Raphael!]**


	6. Act 2 Raphael, Part 1 Donatello

**Yay! You came back for Act 2! XD I hope you enjoy. Follow my tumblr, twitter, DA, so on and so forth. XP**

**Fair warning: Act 2 may or may not start getting a little dark as we go further along. XD Taking some creative liberty.**

**I hope to update pretty frequently before TMNT 2012 season 2 comes out and makes this fanfaction 100% non-canon. XD Haha**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Act 2 Raphael, Part 1 Donatello

Beep beep beep be-beep

Ring, ring

Beep be-beep be

Ring, ring

Over...and over...and over again...the clicking led to ringing. The silence in between was not long enough.

He could no longer take it. It had become to much for him to handle. He had finally snapped-

"DONNIE!" Screamed Raph angrily, jumping out of his bed. The blanket and the pillow landed on the floor after his feet had firmly stomped onto the cold tile.

Making every grunting noise possible, Raph angrily made his way to his brothers bed with fire in his eyes.

Upon reaching Donnatellos bed he grabbed the purple comforter off the bed, ripping it away. Beneath it, Donatello had been sitting on his bed, using the blanket as a sort of "tent" he had his T-phone in hand. After seeing the clear rage in his brothers eyes he nervously smiled.

"H-hey, Raph...s-something wrong?" Asked Donnie, shaking was undeniable in his voice.

Raphael seemed to grow angrier by the second, " ...It...is seven am...who...could you POSSIBLY BE TEXTING SO LONG!?" Yelled Raph, which caused the other two brothers to stir groggily.

Donnie seemed to cower as his brother grew angrier, "Um...wait, it's seven?! I've been texting that long!?" Donnie even seemed surprised with himself. Before he could say anything else Raphael ripped the phone from his brothers hand and threw it out of the door and down into the lair. The sound of a breaking phone was...unfortunately undeniable.

Donnie closed his eyes, clearly irritated and he tried to breath in deeply to avoid snapping. "What...did you do THAT for, Rapahel?" Donnies words were slow and concentrated. He didn't want to start a fight, at least not this early in the morning. Despite the fact that Rapahel was clearly asking for it.

Raph, feeling better with himself, folded his arms, "Raphael? What? Are you mad at me? Instead of kicking your butt for keeping me up I let you off the hook by only destroying the phone." Raph said with a tone.

He looked away from Donnie. Splinter always called them by their full names, but usually if any of the brothers used the others full name it meant they were either being introduced, (which was rare) or they were in trouble with the other.

Though Donnie was being really calm, he had clearly said Raphael, not Raph. He was mad.

"Yes, Raphael. I AM mad." Donnie finally snapped at his brother.

Leo groaned in his bed and buried himself under his blue comforter, and rolling out of his orange comforter Mikey opened his eyes slightly. "Dudes, pleeeease. I'm to tired to play family therapist. Can you two fight later?"

Raph made a noise under his breath and began to walk back to bed, still clearly irritated. However Donnie stood up and made his way to the opening that qualified as a door to their room.

Leo rolled over, "Don, where are you going?"

Raph jumped into his bed and began pulling his pillow back up, "He's just mad 'cause I broke his toy. Leave the kid alone, Leo." Said Raph, as he began to yawn and allow sleep to overtake him once more.

However, Donnie was not pleased with that. With an angry yell Donnie was over Raphs bed. Raph was completely taken by surprise.

First of all, he was safe in the lair. He never had to be worried about being attacked while he was in bed.

And second of all, one of his brothers actually had the guts to attack him at all!

Fists went sailing, kicks went flying. The two had wrestled out of Raphs bed and were now on the ground continuing the battle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Screamed Raph as he began to over power his brother.

Donnie clenched his teeth and managed to roll them to the opening of their room. Leo and Mikey quickly perked awake. They leaped out of their bed to try and stop their quarreling brothers from falling over the edge of their "second story" hidden bedroom and into the lair. However, it was to late. Raph and Donnie went over the edge. With proper precision Donnie had managed to get on top of Raph during the fall, forcing Raph to slam into the hard and cold cement, shell side. Donnie pinned him with all his strength, but it was only a matter of moments before Raph had managed to kick him off.

As Raph and Donnie collected themselves from the fall they gained a battle stance. Both clearly ready to fight each other. Leo and Mikey leaped into the main room of the lair. Mikey stared helplessly at his two brothers, but Leo decided to try and break it up.

"What is going on you two!?" He demanded as the two went flying at each other. Leo quickly jumped in between them. He grabbed both of their forearms before they could even make contact, spun around, and threw the two into opposing walls. "STOP IT! One of you is going to get seriously hurt!"

"Or perhaps both of you." Leo and Mikey quickly looked over their shoulders at the dojo. The door slid open revealing Splinter who began walking forward. Donnie and Raph quickly collected themselves and weakly stood up. Both looked ashamed and angry. They stood with proper respect for their incoming Sensei, but would not look at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Splinter with an angry tone in his voice. His eyes stared angrily at his two sons. His gaze could not be ignored. Mikey and Leo nervously backed away knowing full well that Raph and Donnie were in for it.

With a sigh, Donnie looked up to his Sensei with shame and spoke, "I'm sorry, Sensei. I attacked Raph."

Splinter only raised an eyebrow. He was not pleased with his son, but he was interested that his son had admitted to doing wrong. Raph merely folded his arms. "Donatello, Why did you attack, Raphael?"

"Because he's an IDIOT that doesn't know how to pick his fights." Growled Raph who had decided to answer for his brother, which only managed to make Donnie angry again. Donnie was about to retort but was quickly taken back into slight fear by Splinters sharp voice, as was Raph.

"Donatello! Rapahel!" Both immediatly fixed their posture as they stared nervously at their sensei, awaiting their punishment that was sure to be thrown at them in a matter of moments.

Splinter sighed and then looked to his other two sons. "Leonardo, Michelangelo. You may return to bed." Without a word the two brothers backed away and jumped back into their room. Laughter could be heard as the two returned to bed.

Raph angrily snarled at his brother who merely stuck his tongue out at him. That quickly came to a halt as Splinter quickly brought his attention back to Donatello and Raphael.

"Donatello may have started this fight, but I am sure you did something to encourage it." Said Splinter calmly who then looked to the floor. His eyes glanced over to the broken T-phone on the floor. "Raphael. Why did you break your brothers phone? I am sure those are difficult to make, especially with him not being able to venture to the surface for parts whenever he pleases." Said Splinter coldly.

Raph hadn't thought about that and did feel a little bad for breaking the phone, but he wouldn't admit that so easily. Before Splinter or Raph could say anything, Donnie cut in.

"I'm sorry Sensei...and Raph. I shouldn't have attacked you. It was child like to get bent up over this. Don't worry, it'll be easy to fix. I have the parts in my lab." He looked sad, but wouldn't glance at Splinter or Raph. He merely bowed to his Sensei, silently picked up the busted phone and walked to his lab, shutting the door behind him.

Splinter had been debating in his head on how to punish the two for causing such a fuss this early in the morning over nothing, but even he was surprised at the maturity Donatello had taken.

"I believe, just as he owed you an apology, you owe him one as well." Said Splinter. Raph merely replied by looking down, and Splinter walked back to the dojo sliding the door shut behind him.

* * *

Raph sat on the couch. His trusted pet turtle Spike sat next to him. Both just stared forward. Although, Raphs stares were filled with glaring anger.

Leo could feel the "anger beams" on the back of his head as he watched his favorite show on the television, but he chose to ignore them.

Mikey rolled on his skate board back and forth behind Raph. Every time Mikey passed Raph he poked his head and let out a small squee of delight by the fact that Raph had ignored him. Meaning Mikey was free to do it again.

Mikey poked him again and skated away, this time leaving Raph growling angrily like a dog about to attack. His arms folded, and rage building he continued to focus on the back of Leos head.

The credits for "Space Heros" began rolling, marking the end of the episode. Leo looked over to the door of the lab. "He's STILL in there? What did you guys talk about after Mikey and I went back to bed?" Asked Leo as he turned back to his brother who was practically steaming, "Whoa,...that bad huh?" Leo asked nervously.

Raph let out another growl and he hunched over deeper. "Get him out of there." He groaned angrily. "It's bothering me." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

Leo shook his head. With this action, Raph quickly stood up, now infuriated with his eldest brother. "WHAT!? THIS ISN'T MY FAULT! He shouldn't have been texting so long! It was keeping me up!"

Leo raised both of his eye brows up at his brother, giving a very un-enthusiastic look. "Nobody said anything about that."

Raph stomped around for a minute, "THIS IS STUPID!"

Leo thought for a moment, "Didn't he say that he didn't even realize how long he had been on the phone? Yea, I think he did. I'd venture a guess that he was texting April."

Raphs eyes went from angry, to kind of surprised. He was no longer tense and allowed his arms to drop to his side. Not only had his brother taken the more "mature" stance, at least at the end, but Raph had managed to ruin something that was making Donnie really happy.

Happy was NOT an emotion they had been getting from Donatello lately. He was fine for the most part when he was with Leo, but other than that...

Raph sighed. He felt bad, but he still couldn't bring himself to admit it.

* * *

The middle of the day on a Saturday. The streets were packed. It was nothing like the night time.

One thing did not change though. The swift and silent undetectable ninja jumping from roof top to roof top. Besides, everyone down on the streets were busy dealing with their own problems. No one in this city ever looked up.

Slide across one more roof. Fall between the two buildings. Grab the clothes line, swing to the fire escape, and there you had it.

Raph wasn't like his brothers who were usually courteous. He opened the window and peered in. Nothing moved. He made his way completely through the window and shut it behind him. Shutting the yellow curtains behind that.

Raph looked around the room he was now standing alone in. Whenever he was here it was usually with his brothers so seeing it like this...was strange. Aprils room. He never really had a moments peace to pay attention, but something about the room was nice. This room made him feel...warm? That was it. A familiar scent over came him. The smell of lavender. He couldn't associate the smell with an actual lavender flower, since he had never seen one before (Nor did he care). The only reason he knew the name was because Donnie had said it before. No...the only thing Raphael could associate the calming smell of lavender with was April.

He could hear April arguing with her aunt down the stairs of the apartment despite the fact that her door was closed. He sat on her bed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He was still kind of pouty, but if anyone could have seen his eyes they would have thought, calm, relaxed, those sort of things. Emotions one would not usually associate with Raphael. He waited for April to return to her room.

After a few minutes he was wondering if she was going to come back up at all. Maybe she had been on her way out. It was saturday after all, and she did have that one friend. Or maybe she was on her way to visit them. Raph groaned. He couldn't believe he had come here in the first place. If April did come back up he'd have to tell her the truth and admit that he felt bad about what he had done to Donnie earlier that morning.

Raphs signature growl escaped his gritted teeth once again. He was about to hop off the bed and leave, but the door to the room suddenly clicked open. Raph flinched and stopped in his tracks. Like any skilled ninja he could have easily made it out of the window, or hidden himself before anyone saw him. However, the scent of lavender suddenly burst through the now open door, and he knew he was safe.

She didn't even see him, he was standing so still, despite the fact that he was standing in plain sight. He couldn't move. He was in complete surprise at what he was looking at as the ginger hair girl quickly closed her door and locked it.

Aprils ginger hair draped loosely across her shoulders. It was longer than it looked in a pony tail. However this was the least of his surprise. What REALLY got him was that April wasn't in her usual Yellow T-shirt and shorts. It wasn't even her army green jacket. No, April was wearing a long yellow sleeveless dress. It took him completely by surprise and left him at a loss of words.

April turned around and jumped back upon finally seeing Raph staring at her dumbfounded.

She placed her arms on her hips, "What are you looking at!?" She pouted. She was blushing all the way across her cheeks. Clearly she was not to thrilled with his being there and seeing her in this get up.

Raph crossed his arms, "What's with the get up?"

April sighed as Raphs face began to take on its usual irritated look. She dropped her hands to her side as she walked to her closet and pulled out her usual clothes.

"This stupid Prom thing is in a few weeks. I told my Aunt I wasn't going, but she fished out her old prom dress from when she was my age. She wanted to see me in it." April said, still not able to completely look at Raph. She expected him to start making fun of her regardless of the reason.

Silence.

She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, "What are you looking at?" She demanded once again, and he threw his arms up in defense.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He protested. She twirled her finger implying that he look away while she changed. Raph blushed and turned around whilst crossing his arms once again.

As April was about to pick her shirt off the bed a light flashed through the room. She looked around for a second, "Did you see that?" She asked.

"See what?" Groaned Raph.

"Nothing." And she went back to her business. "What are you doing here anyway? I was about to head to your place."

He gazed down and looked a little ashamed. "April...were you texting Donnie this morning?" He asked with a bit of stutter enveloped in his voice.

She perked her head up as she became fully clothed once again in her usual garb. "You can look again." Said April. Raph then turned and sat down on the bed. April made a seat beside him. "Yea, I was texting him. Almost all morning in fact. But he stopped texting me back suddenly. Why?" She asked.

Raph sighed, "It's...a long story, but...what were you guys talking about?" He wouldn't look at her. April had never seen him like this before, and was actually feeling concern for the turtle.

"Well uh, we were just talking about a science fair project I have due. He really wants to help, but honestly I bet that means he wants to just do it all himself, haha." There was slight hesitation in her voice. Raph made a small noise, meaning that he understood.

THAT was why Donnie wasn't paying attention to the time. Not only was he texting the girl he really really liked, but he was talking about on of his favorite subjects with that very same girl.

Donnie had been..."depressed" for awhile, and the thing that made him happy, even if only for a few hours, Raph had ruined the moment violently. He loved his brothers even if he didn't act like it. Despite the fact that he would throw a few "friendly" punches at his brothers, he didn't want to see them hurt.

And yet, Donnie was hurt by Raph today, and had handled it maturely,...after the little fist fight that is.

Raph hadn't said anything for a few minutes, and was suddenly shaken back into reality upon feeling a small soft hand touch the side of his shoulder. He looked down and could clearly see the worry in Aprils eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, and then stood up. "Don't come to the lair just yet, wait a little longer. I'll see you later tonight though, okay?"

"Okay." She replied with question in her voice, and just like that, Raph was gone.

* * *

Raph made his way into the lair. It looked like neither Mikey or Leo had moved from the couch since he had left.

"Where's Dr. Dorkenstein?" Said Raph with his usual attitude. Both Mikey and Leo looked back at him, and then turned their attention back to whatever they were doing.

"He hasn't left the lab." Said Leo. Raph stomped over to the lab and then stopped in front of the door. He angrily lifted his hand and growled. He looked as if he was actually about to knock, but debated against it. His hot temper wouldn't allow him to be "courteous" despite the fact that he was going to try and apologize.

He quickly threw the lab door open, "Yo, Dork-atello!" He angrily yelled.

There he was, sitting in front of the computer, completely lost to the world. Raph stomped over to his brother, "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Half expecting Donnie to start cowering. But he remained uncaring as he stared at the screen.

"Correction, you're yelling, not talking, technically." Said Donnie cooly as he squinted his eyes to look at some smaller text on the screen.

"Well pay attention then!" Raph demanded.

Donnie scoffed as he leaned into the computer a little closer, "I REALLY don't want to talk Raph. I may have forgiven you, but I'm still mad."

Raph grunted and groaned some more. It was hard for him to apologize. It just wasn't in him. Plus, Donnie wasn't making it any easier. "HERE!" He angrily slammed his phone on the desk right in front of Donnie who looked down at it.

"Aw, what? Is your phone broken? Suddenly it's not a toy anymore when it's yours, and now you want me to fix it, is that it!?" Said Donnie, with clear irritation in his voice as he finally glared up at his brother.

"No! I'm trying to apologize!" Grunted Raph angrily. His brow furrowed awaiting for his brother to accept his apology.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "I already fixed my T-phone. I don't need yours." Retorted Donnie who was about to look back at the computer.

"LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" Demanded Raph with fire in his eyes, and more rage in his voice than Donnie was used to. He cowered a little as he nervously picked up the phone and looked at the screen.

His face turned bright cherry red, his brown eyes grew small, and his mouth fell open revealing the gap in his top teeth.

"Wh-wha-."

Raph scrunched up his nose and he crossed his arms. "She saw the flash when I took the picture, but I got her to forget about it pretty quick. You're welcome." He groaned.

It was a picture of April in the yellow prom dress. Raph glanced over to look at his brothers face. He was pleased with what he saw. Donnies face was now in a wide goofy smile.

"Careful, your face might stick like that." Said Raph, ruining the moment. Donnie sighed but then followed up with a small chuckle.

"Thanks, Raph. This...this means a lot." He said as he then sent the picture of April on Raphs phone to his.

Raph, pleased with his work, left the room.

* * *

Raph laid in his bed. They would be leaving for patrol in a few hours. In the meantime there was nothing for the brothers to do besides wait for April to come over and entertain them with objects from the surface.

Alone...no one would notice.

Raph laid his arm behind his head to help prop it up. With his other hand he pulled his T-phone from his belt and opened up to the picture of April.

After admiring the picture for a moment Raph began to feel horrible. One thing Raph had managed to keep completely secret from his brothers, something that no one had even picked up on in the slightest, something he hadn't even told Spike, was the crush Raph held for April.

Raph was the strong brother, he was tough, stubborn, and hot headed. So why was it that Raphael decided to keep his crush to himself? Well for one thing it was embarrassing and he didn't want his brothers to see him as "weak" for liking a girl.

and second, Donnie...

Donnie, who had always been obsessed with filling his mind with knowledge, and was the least needy of the brothers for social interaction had shown extreme affection for April. Raph had NEVER seen Donnie act like this. Not that they had seen many people. But it was nice to see his brother acting nervous and showing "emotion" for another like this. Raph didn't want there to be any chance that he could rip that from Donnie, so he had kept it to himself. Pretending to only like April as a good friend.

That wasn't un-true. April WAS a good friend to him, but like Donnie, he wouldn't mind it becoming more.

Raph had backed away for Donnies sake. Not that he wanted his brothers to know that either.

He put the phone away, and sat up in the bed. He was sitting here day dreaming instead of training.

Suddenly a sound echoed through the main room of the lair. That cheerful "Hello". Quickly, before April found out where their room was secretly hidden he jumped down into the lair. Even Donnie had left the sanctuary of his lab to greet her.

And there it was,...that smile on Donnies face.

"Uuuuuh, why are you starin' at Donnie like that?" Asked Mikey curiously as he inched his face closer to Raphs. Raph growled and grabbed his youngest brothers wrist, followed by throwing him into the wall.

Donnie placed his hand behind his head nervously, "So uh...sorry about the text messages stopping this morning...So...what's with the dress?" He asked sheepishly. Grinning nervously revealing the gap in his teeth. His face began turning cherry colored again.

She quickly glared at Raph, who in turn quickly turned away acting as if nothing was wrong and even began whistling.

"What dress?" Asked Leo who had now come to greet April.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, she had hoped that the dress thing would remain hers and Raphs secret, but alas, it couldn't be helped. "It doesn't really matter. It's INTENDED to be my prom dress, but I'm not going."

The boys all knew what prom was, they had TV. However the shows always made it seem like Prom was a big deal. The four boys were very confused as to why she didn't want to go.

She raised her arms in defense, "Look, it's not as big of a deal as the TV shows make it seem. Besides, no one even asked me, and my friend Irma has a date so she won't be hanging out with me. There's no point in going."

"That makes sense I guess, but why wouldn't anyone ask you. I don't get why people don't like you still." Added Leo.

"Yea! Besides, if he could we all know Donnie'd take ya!" Chimed in Mikey, which made Donnie angrily blush. April just chuckled.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Yea, nothing says great High School memories like being taken to Prom by the over sized ugly green mutant." Raph laughed while he said this, feeling pretty proud of his stab at Donnie, however, Donnie didn't find it so humorous.

* * *

The city of New York was,...silent. Well, as silent as the city could be.

You know, other than the loud clanks of metal hitting metal.

WOOSH!

Raphaels' sais found their way through the center of a Kraang droids head. The robot fell to the ground and the alien came leaping out past Raph and then ran away.

Raph reached down and grabbed the canister of mutagene from the once life like robots hands.

"Good work everyone." Said Leo happily.

"Donnie catch." He threw the canister at Donnie who almost narrowly missed it, but managed to catch it by throwing himself out a few inches.

"Be careful, Raph!" Said Donnie in a loud whisper.

"What!? Are you mad at me again?" Yelled Raph with some defense in his voice.

Donnie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Relaxed, he opened his eyes again, "No Raph...I'm not mad. I'm just asking you to be careful. I...am not as skilled as you...and I can't catch things as easily. I could have dropped it." Said Donnie calmly, however, anyone could sense the irritation in his voice. But Raph could not muster a retort.

With one sentence Donnie had not only taken the wind out of Raphs sails, but he had managed to calm the entire situation.

Placing the mutagene carefully in his bag Donnie looked to his brothers. "It's time to head home. We've been out longer than usual and if we don't hurry the sun will come up." The other three nodded and they began to walk off.

However, Raph and Leo trailed behind a little.

"What?" Asked Raph, knowing full well that Leo was about to give him a lecture.

Leo sighed, "Look Raph. I know you've had a lot of pent up aggression the last few months, more than usual. But you're really starting to hurt Donnie. I mean look at him. He doesn't even have the energy to fight back with you anymore."

"I can hear you, you know." Added in Donnie, and the four brothers stopped. "It's not that I don't have the energy to fight back. I'm CHOOSING to not give him the satisfaction of fighting." Raph raised an eyebrow as Donnie continued. "For fifteen years, you've always played rough with us. I know it's all just messing around, but lately you've gotten out of hand and it's because no one stands up to you. I'm tired of letting you always have your way. You're just selfish Raphael."

There it was. His full name. Though Donnie was speaking calmly, he was furious. Anyone could see that Donnie would have just loved to throw the mutagene in Raphs face and then knock him out. But Donnie knew better, and knew he wouldn't be angry in a few minutes.

Raph pressed his lips together, and his brow furrowed. Donnie was right, but to be honest, Donnie was winning this "fight" with words alone. Raph never stood a chance. He couldn't STAND losing fights, no matter how petty.

He clenched his hands into fists, as he debated on yelling.

"Leo...Mikey...we'll catch up." Growled Raph. Still glaring at Donnie.

Leo and Mikey looked back and forth between the two. Donnie was glaring down Raph as well. Their eyes never averting.

Leo frowned, but nodded. "Whatever you do, take care of your issues here. Or else the fighting between you two will start to be a problem for this team. Do I make myself clear?" Said Leo with strict council in his voice.

"Yes." They both replied.

Mikey nervously looked between the three brothers. He hated confrontation, and he did not want to see what would happen between Donnie and Raph. Without hesitation he stepped closer to Donnie who had taken off his duffle bag that carried the mutagene and handed it to Mikey.

Leo turned to his orange clad brother. "Let's go." The two leaped up a building and vanished into what remained of the night.

The two remained silent for a moment.

Just loud enough for Donnie to hear, Raph finally broke the silence. "You think I'm selfish?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I know you are." Said Donnie as he reached for his bo staff. Deep down neither of the brothers really knew what this fight would accomplish. Probably nothing, but they both felt a grand need to do it. Donnie wanted to reprimand Raph for all the abuse they had taken over the years from him, and Raph...well,...Raph just had a strong desire to punch his brother.

Raph grabbed the handles of his sais. Neither brother drew their weapon.

"How can I be selfish? I'm the one that lets you keep April all to yourself."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" He said confused. He wasn't able to tell if Raph was serious anymore.

"What I mean is, I LIKE April." Raph continued to glare, but Donnie just gained a very shocked look on his face. He no longer knew what to say other than-

"What?"

Raph pulled out his sais, "You heard me. I like April. I have since the day we met her. But you seemed to like her so much I decided to be the good guy and back off. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that seems like the NOT selfish thing to do." He gained a battle stance, and Donnie regained his composure. He pulled his staff off his back and gained a battle stance as well.

Raph couldn't help but raise his weapons to his own brother, he knew that the worst he would do was knock him out. Same went for Donnie. But...why WERE they fighting? Raph couldn't put it in his head as to why. This was just how things were playing out.

"So you like, April...fine. But now that I know that I'm assuming that you're not just going to stand ideally by anymore, huh? That wouldn't be like you." Asked Donnie as he started to inch closer.

"No, it wouldn't be like me." Grunted Raph. It was time, whatever they were fighting about was about to become physical.

Raph had always beaten Donnie whenever they had to spar during training. Even still, Donnie took the first swing at his brother.

Raph easily dodged it. It wasn't difficult to read Donnie when he was mad. His swings were meant to do damage, HARD damage. But because he could read them before they even appeared, he managed to get out of the way.

"HAHA! You actually think you can get me!? Well here's a little fuel for your fire! I bet April likes me more! You wanna know why!? She let me stay in the room while she was getting undressed!" WHACK!

Blood went spraying across the floor. Raph sat on his hands and knees watching blood drip from his now open cheek. He nervously looked back at his brother who suddenly appeared dark and taller. He quickly grabbed his sais and took a swing at Donnie, who narrowly avoided him.

"I'll bet she made you turn around. But thanks, you DID fuel my fire!" Donnie took another swing at his brother, but Raph was ready this time. He ducked and threw his arm up. Using the thick metal handle of his sai he bashed it into Donatellos chin, sending him flying, and spraying blood onto the floor.

None of the brothers had EVER hurt each other to the point of bleeding. At least, never on purpose.

On top of the roof across the street from where the two were fighting stood Leo and Mikey. They had watched the whole fight go under way. Mikey stepped forward, but Leo placed his arm in front of his brother to stop him.

Mikey had tears welling up. He seemed to be more scared tan Raph currently was. Without a word he glomped his brother and hid his face from what was happening in the street below. Leo only placed his arm around his youngest brother to console him. His eyes never peeling from the fight below.

Their blood mixed together on the floor. As Donnie landed on the ground with a loud thud he began to quickly collect himself. However Raphs attention was brought to their mixing blood. As it pooled together he saw his reflection in it. He appeared to be dumb founded. That is until he saw Donnies reflection joined his, but instead of staring, he was coming down on top or Raph ready to strike.

Raphael quickly jumped back. He had never wanted to hurt Donnie so bad. But at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to see his brother smile again.

What had Raph done? He couldn't believe himself. Why had he hurt his brother with his own harsh words?

A long time ago there had been a man that had insulted Raph harshly. Numerous times. Anger had consumed him and he didn't handle the situation well. The man was later mutated into a Spider with mutagene and Raph was free to attack however he had pleased. Despite the outcome Raph had needed to over come his desire to hurt another just because of hurtful words.

Raphael realized he had done the same thing to Donnie as Spider Bites had done to him. But he had, had fifteen years of build up to this point. Raphael felt horrible, and he knew the only way to help Donnie, was to let him get this out of his system.

Raph finally knew why they were fighting right now. He was sure that he wasn't the only source of pain on Donnies mind, but this was his way of letting it all out. He only wanted to see his brother happy again. Even if that meant "losing" this fight.

"THIS is for always breaking my stuff!" WHACK!

"THIS is for always punching me!" KICK

"THIS is for Michelangelo!" PUNCH

"THIS is for Leonardo!" JAB

Donnies onslaught stopped for a moment as he caught his breath. Raph took this chance to leap at his brothers, sais pointed at the ready.

Luckily, with quick thinking, Donnie managed to hook the two oncoming sais by shoving his staff in between one of the sais handles and blade. Thus shoving his brother into the ground. More blood sprayed upon his impact with the concrete. Still on the floor, Raph became furious and kicked his brother in the face, which sent him back, and gave Raph enough time to get back up.

Raph understood what the battle was for, but it wasn't completely fair that Donnie got to let out his aggression. Raph decided he'd at least get a bit of a turn.

Before Donnie could collect himself, Raph went flying at his brother again, landed on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"THIS is for thinking you're the ONLY one who gets to like April!" Raph punched his brother squarely in the face. The impact made an opening in Donnies cheek. "THIS IS FOR-" Raph drew his arm back but stopped. He couldn't think of anything else. What HAD Donnie done that made him so angry? Angry enough to always bully his brother...why?

That slight hesitation was all Donnie needed. He grabbed his brothers mask and twisted it so he could no longer see, and using the force of both his legs, he kicked his brother off him. As Raph flew a few feet away he dropped his sais and landed with a crash into one of the building walls.

Before he could get up, Donnie had picked up his brothers sais, ran over, and continued pinning his brother to the wall. All Raph had managed to do was put his mask back on properly.

He turned the sai backwards so that he could use the handle as his weapon rather than the blade.

"THIS IS FOR APRIL!" He punched his brother with his own weapon.

"AND THIS...THIS IS FOR ME!" Once again he threw his arm back and landed a firm punch into his brothers already bloody beaten and bruised face.

The pain had become to much. Raph was going to have to knock his brother out, or one of them might actually accidentally kill each other. Raph pushed his brother off, but with a spinning back kick Raphael found himself in the same position pinned against the wall.

But this time...it was different. He wasn't being pinned by Donnies weight, he was pinned back due to the business end of his own sai pointed only an inch from his face.

He had never felt so scared. Only the whites of his brothers eyes could be seen.

Time seemed to stop.

Back on the roof top Mikey and Leo still silently stood. Mikey looked nervously to his leader who, without averting his gaze, made a motion with his hand.

Mikey eagerly nodded and leapt off the roof. Upon hitting the road he pulled out his kusarigami from his belt. Swung it over his head once and threw the fundo end at Donnie, knocking him square in the back of the head. It was to much. Donnie quickly fell unconscious and fell forward on his brother Raph.

Without hesitation, Raph caught his brother before he could hit the ground. "NGH!" Raph winced upon catching his brother. He then weakly looked over to Mikey who was suddenly becoming very fuzzy. Weakly he looked down at his brother and quickly saw the reason he was starting to black out. Though unconscious, when Donnie had fallen forward he had accidentally stabbed Raph in his thigh with the sai.

Raph looked up once again as Leo landed in the street. He could see the suns light begin to illuminate the wall of the building across for him and then...darkness.

* * *

Raphael rolled around his in bed. His body felt sore. The last time he had felt this bad was when he 10 and just starting to get actual muscle. Although, he was pretty sure that he felt worse now.

What had happened?

It only took a moment for Raphael to sigh heavily upon remembering what had happened the night before. Or at least, he HOPED it was only the night before. He had kind of wished it had just been a bad dream.

As he breathed back in a familiar warm scent filled him.

Lavender.

"April?" He said groggily.

His eyes seemed to roll around in his head until he managed to finally open his eye lids. As the image started to become less fuzzy his eyes shot open in surprise.

He growled at his youngest brother who was happily standing over his bed ridden brother with a giant grin on his face.

"LEO! HE LIIIIII~IVES!" Yelled MIkey happily.

Leos voice then echoed through the lair and up into the room, "MIKEY! Leave them alone!"

Raphael didn't need to say anything to his youngest brother. He leaped off the bed and happily jumped out of the room and vanished into the lair.

_Wait..."them"? _

Raphael slowly rolled his head over to the side to see Donatello laying in his own bed. Donnie didn't look much "prettier" than Raph assumed he did.

"Hey." Said Donnie with a bit of weak sadness in his voice as he rolled his head over to the side. "Are you okay?" Asked Donnie.

"...Yea." Raph began to sit up on his elbows but winced in pain. Donnie sat up and leaned against the wall. He was covered in bandages and judging by the sheen of his skin, Raph assumed he was covered in ointments and such.

"It's okay to sit up. April just changed all the bandages and wrapping about 20 minutes ago. So it should be fine." Raph stared at his brother. This overly calm Donatello wasn't a Donnie he was used to either, but he MUCH preferred this one to the one he had been dealing with the other night.

"So that's why it smells like Lavender, she was in here." Said Raph.

"So...you notice that kind of stuff too." Donnie weakly added.

Slowly Raph sat up and leaned against the wall. His comforter fell from his shoulder and he finally got a look at the damage.

"Huh, that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be." Said Raph calmly looking up at his brother.

"Heh, well you haven't seen your face then." Said Donnie with a sad grin.

Raph grinned and furrowed his brow, "Not like your face is any better." The two shared a laugh for a moment, but suddenly the air grew tense again, and they both lost their smiles.

"Are we done...fighting?" Asked Donnie.

"Hmph. I don't know. Got it all out of your system yet?" Said Raph, who then regained his smile.

Donnie let out a chuckle and smiled back. "I'm real sorry about all that the other night, Raph. I REALLY didn't mean to stab you with your sai. Luckily I missed vital body parts. It'll hurt to walk for awhile, but you'll be okay. And I SWEAR! When I had you pinned at the end of our fight...I would have NEVER stabbed you. I had no intention of continuing the fight at that point but...I just...didn't know how to say it was enough." Donnie looked down at his knees, ashamed of himself, but Raph only chuckled which caused Donnie to look back at his brother with his eye brow raised in confusion.

"Please, you didn't have me beat. I just let you think you did. 'Cause I'm a nice guy." He grinned as he crossed his arms.

Donnie merely smirked in response. "Hey Raph...just...one thing."

"Yea?" Asked Raph, actually curious to what his brother had to say.

"If we're going to be competing over April can we just promise to not let it come between us. At least not, seriously." As Donnie asked this Raph rolled his eyes. "What?"

Raph smirked at his brother, "I don't want the little ginger. You keep her."

Donnie smiled and raised his eyebrow. "Yea right."

"Heh, I'm not gonna push it for your sake, but if the girl just happens to fall in love with my pure awesomeness then there's nothing I can do. Sorry Bro." Laughed Raph.

"Haha, whatever...I have to ask, Raph. When you went to Aprils house and got that picture of her in the dress,...Why DID you go to her house in the first place?" Asked Donnie curiously.

Raph looked around the room trying to find something,...ANYTHING that could possibly change the subject. Alas, he sighed and realized that there was no way out of it.

"I went to her house to try and figure out what it was you two had been texting about all night. I guess...I felt like if I knew that then I would be able to make up for how mean I had been...or something. But when I got there...I guess the only real reason I went was because I felt bad about what I had done to you and I needed her to comfort me..." Raph lifted up his eyebrow and looked back to his brother who had a pleased smug look on his face. "What are YOU looking at!?" Demanded Raph.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know what a wuss you were, hehe." Laughed Donnie.

"Whatever! You do the same thing! But worse! You do it to us too!" Said Raph as he crossed his arms harder and glared at his brother.

"Yea, but it's expected of me." Added Donnie smugly.

Before their conversation could continue they both turned to the entrance of their room to see Master Splinter had silently made his way up to their hidden room.

"My sons. I am glad to see you both awake and well...maybe not physically well, but you know what I mean." Said Splinter with a slight chuckle.

The two brothers looked at each other and then looked down, ashamed.

Donnie was the first to break the new found silence. "We're REALLY sorry about the mess we've caused Sensei. We're sure that we've only caused struggle between the family due to our actions."

"Yea,...we accept whatever punishment you have for us...you know...AFTER we heal up." Added Raph.

Splinter merely stroked his beard and stared at his sons. "Raphael, Donatello...I am just glad that you both are all right. Most brothers don't fight as violently as you two did the other night, but brothers through out history have fought one another out of rage." The two looked back up at their Sensei curiously.

"Besides, it seemed as though your fight was fueled by an alternate source. You two are not the first to fight over a woman. As you know, I fought my best friend Oroku Saki over the love of a woman. My wife...Tang Shen..."

The two brothers seemed to flinch upon realizing just how similar that sounded to the fight they had held the night before.

"Sensei, we would NEVER fight over April to that point...nothing more than harmless brother fighting antics. We swear." Donnie let out.

"Besides, Dork-atello was only letting off some angst. I was just being the nice guy and helpin' him out." Said Raph smugly.

Donnie snapped his gaze to his brother, "Whatever."

Leo and Mikey quickly leaped into the room and ran in front of Splinter.

"Dudes! Please don't start fighting again!" Pleaded Mikey.

"Yea, you're still to hurt to fight!" Added Leo, hoping his words reached his brothers.

Mikey and Leo looked back at Splinter who had placed a hand on each of their shoulders. 'Sensei?" They both asked. Splinter only replied with a smile, as the two nervously looked back to their severely hurt, bed-ridden brothers.

"To the death?" Asked Donnie with a wide grin on his face.

"To the death then brother." Replied Raph with his brow furrowed and an equally wide grin on his face.

The two leaped off their beds at each other but upon impact they both fell onto the floor in agonizing pain.

"Ouch ouch ouch!"

"Oh geez...my leg..."

Moans and painful groans were all that could escape their gasping mouths as they writhed in pain on the floor.

Mikey and Leo just looked confused at the spectacle happening before them.

"So are they like...actually fighting, or are they just...messin' around?" Asked Mikey with sheer confusion in his voice.

"Ugh, I told you idiots you weren't well enough to fight!" Yelled Leo.

Though still on the floor in pain, Donnie and Raph managed to look up at their brothers and smiled.

Splinter closed his eyes and smiled as the four brothers began to laugh together. Living with four mutant teenage boys who were starting to show typical teenage angst was not easy, but at least there was never a dull moment.

As the four brothers continued to laugh and share the current family "tranquility" Raph was taken back to the fight in his mind for a moment. He remembered his and Donnies blood mixing together on the floor. As brothers...the two would always be together...no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Lolz, I bet in the middle you thought this was going to be an April chapter. XD Hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to hear feedback! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Act 2 Raphael, Part 2 Michelangelo

**Helloz~z, welcome to part 2 of the second act. I know it's all fan fiction but I hope you'll all be proud of Raphael and Michelangelo as I am in this next chapter. So mature. XD**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Act 2 Raphael, Part 2 Michelangelo

CRACK!

Raph stared wide eyed at was happening to his left. It was what he feared most. The sound of metal hitting flesh. It was an unmistakable sound that Raphael was unfortunately acquainted with thanks to his brother Donnie. The color orange went zipping past Raphs line of vision and suddenly it vanished.

Without hesitation Raphael spun around and with extreme force used the handle of his sai to hit the back of a Foot Clan ninjas head, knocking him out. Raph went flying to the edge of the building and looked over the edge, "MIKEY!" he yelled.

He never received an answer. Suddenly Mikey came flying up from the alleyway he had just fallen into, leaped onto Raphs shell, and pushed off that which sent him straight at the foot clan ninja that had knocked him over in the first place.

Raph turned around and groaned as he watched his youngest brother take out a few more ninjas. Leonardo and Donatello leaped from the roof next to theirs and joined them. With a few swings of their weapons the foot clan was taken out.

"Let's move it before they start waking up. We've been fighting them all night, and we can't risk getting caught in the sun." Said Leo as he sheathed his weapons. His brothers followed his example and they leaped away from the scene.

"Risk getting caught in the sun..." Thought Mikey out loud as they ran across the building, "HAHA! Do you guys ever think of us like Vampires. We can't get caught in the sun or else we'll sizzle up and die! Haha!" Laughed Mikey.

Donnie rolled his eyes, "That's adorable Mikey." He said sarcastically.

"Ouch." Yelped Mikey as they continued to run. The four took a sudden stop and looked back at Mikey who had stopped a few feet behind. He was touching his face. After removing his hand the gushing blood was apparent. "AAH! What do I do!?" Said Mikey, completely freaked out. "DONNIE! Am I gonna die!?" He asked with child like fear.

Donnie made his way over to his brother and investigated the cut, "They got you pretty good, Mikey. You might die." Said Donnie jokingly, but Mikey didn't pick up on the sarcasm. He quickly grabbed his brother,

"I don't wanna die! Donnie fix it!" He screamed as he started shaking his brother.

The shaking was stopped by Raph whacking the back of Mikeys head, "Quit freaking out you idiot. He's kidding."

Mikey sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Right, I knew that, a-hehe."

Leo, Donnie, and Raph simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Come on, it's still bleeding pretty bad though. They cut your cheek open. We do need to attend to it quickly or it'll get infected and heal up funny." Said Donnie.

"Cool! Battle scars." Mikey said excitedly which only gained a sigh from his brothers, and the began running away again.

Down below on the street, an oh-so familiar mutated dog stared up at the fleeing turtles. He was surrounded by foot clan. Although, none of them moved, "Soo...the turtle is bleeding." He grinned as he looked down to the mutated fish with robotic legs.

"It's like a little bread trail." Laughed Fish legs.

* * *

Raphael rolled around violently in his bed. Taken into his dreams one could see that he was reliving that horrible punch that had befallen his brother and hurt him so badly.

Raphael had felt defenseless. He didn't know what to do. In the dream he tried to get to Mikey, but it failed, and Mikey fell back into the darkness of the alleyway, but this time...he didn't jump back out.

"MIKEY!" Yelled Raph as he woke up in shock. He breathed heavily as he looked around the room. After taking in the room, he realized what had happened and he breathed a sigh of relief. He flopped back down in the bed and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"Aaaaaw." Said a familiar voice. Raphs eyes quickly burst open as he quickly snapped his neck in the direction of his youngest brothers bed.

"You were dreaming about me? That's so romantic Raph." Said Mikey jokingly.

Raph jumped out of bed with rage and embarrassment in his face. He made his way to Mikeys bed with violent intentions. With a playful yelp Mikey evaded the incoming slap from his brother and leaped out of the room and into the lair.

"SENSEI! RAPH WAS GONNA SLAP ME! HAHAHA!" Echoed Mikeys voice throughout the lair.

Raph, having calmed down made his way to the opening of their room and dropped into the lair.

"Raph, don't hit him for awhile. It's all bandaged but you could open up the wound again." Said Donnie who was sitting on the couch playing on his laptop.

Raph growled and punched the wall, with no intention of doing damage. He walked over to his brother and flopped on the couch. As his eyes closed again all he could see was Mikey getting punched by that foot ninja. Mikey was fine, but it bothered him so much.

"So, what was up with that punch last night anyway? No foot ninja has been able to hurt us that badly with just a punch." Said Leo who broke them calm silence in the room.

Mikey stopped his running around, and smiled as he made his way back to his brothers. "You know how all the foot clan ninjas have those little metal knuckles on their suits?" He asked, but Raph Donnie and Leo only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, clearly I'M the only that pays attention." He stuck his tongue out at his brothers, "Anyways, that one had a full set of brass knuckles on. He just got a lucky shot is all."

"Hm, that would explain it." Said Donnie who returned to his laptop.

Raph looked between all his brothers. He was not happy with how calmly everyone was taking this. Mikey could have been badly hurt, and luckily he hadn't been but...he COULD have.

* * *

Raph made his way into the dojo groggily. He just hadn't been getting very good sleep lately. Especially now that he had that dream of Mikey getting hit constantly replaying in his head.

He heard the familiar slice of a Katana breaking through the air. He was glad Leo was in the dojo. They could spar and he would be able to blow off some steam.

However he stopped, dumb founded, at the entrance of the dojo. It wasn't Leo practicing with his katana. It was Michelangelo.

Raph leaped into the dojo and kicked the katana from his little brothers hand. It skidded across the floor until it hit the wall. Raph and Mikey looked back at each other, Mikey held an unamused face.

"What was that for?" Asked Mikey.

"You shouldn't be messing with that." Growled Raph.

"But Splinter told me to practice with the real one today, although, I WAS getting bored. So I guess it's okay." Said Mikey who smiled as he yawned.

"BORED!? You can't get BORED while you're training Mikey. You'll lose focus and you could get hurt!" Yelled Raph.

Mikey just stared wide eyed and confused at his brother. "Dude, you know I don't think while I fight."

"Well you SHOULD be thinking." Snarled Raph who was now growing irritated with this conversation. "Do you want THIS to happen again?" He asked as he pointed to the giant bandage on Mikeys cheek.

Mikey laughed as he pushed his brothers hand away, "Dude, that guy just got a lucky hit. Besides it only knocked me over. We get punched all the time."

Raph growled again as he walked over to the side of the dojo and grabbed a wooden practice katana for Mikey and threw it at him. "Practice with that!" Yelled Raph who then stormed out of the room.

* * *

The boys made their way through the sewers. It was late enough for them to go outside and begin their patrol. They always entered and exited the sewers a fair distance from the lair just in case they were ever followed. Not that they ever were.

As per usual Leo began climbing the ladder leading to the surface first. He gingerly lifted the lid to the hole and peered out. His gaze investigated every nook and cranny he could grasp in his vision.

"Oh come on Leo! I don't want to keep staring at your butt!" Yelled Raph, which caused Leo to jump a little.

"Uuugh, Raph be quiet. It's all clear. He lifted the lid completely off and poked half way out. "AAAH!" Leo was ripped from the hole and thrown out of sight.

"LEO!" The three brothers screamed. Raph quickly leaped out of the sewer, but he only met the same fate as Leo as he went flying into the wall.

"Dammit." Mumbled Raph under his breath as he began to sit back up.

Donnie had attempted to take a slower approach and threw a smoke bomb out of the sewer. As it exploded he and Mikey leaped out of the sewer and ran to their hurt brothers.

"Raph, you okay?" Asked Mikey worriedly. Raph just pushed his brother off him.

"I'm fine." He grunted as he stood up.

The smoke cleared and the four were finally able to get a good view of their attackers.

Dog Pound, Fish legs, Karai, and several foot ninjas.

"Great, this is just how I wanted to start my night." Said Raph as he pulled his sais out from his side.

"Donnie take Fishlegs, Mikey take foot clan, and Raph, take Dog pound. I've got Karai."

Karai raised her eyebrow and evilly smirked causing Leo to blush. The three brothers looked at him, completely unamused with his choice.

"No. I'VE got Karai." Said Raph with anger in his voice. Leo reluctantly nodded and they all prepared for battle.

With a motion of Karais hand the foot clan charged forward. Each brother took their respected opponent.

Karai was providing Raph with a difficult fight. She was one of the leaders of the foot clan, what did he expect.

"Yo bro! When you're finished with your date, I could use some help!" Yelled Mikey as he began to become seriously out numbered by the generic foot clan ninjas.

Karai seemed to take notice that Raph was more focused on the orange ninja. With a firm smack in the face Karai had raced her way over to Michelangelo and was ready to strike.

STAB! Right into Mikeys shoulder Karais sword sank.

Enraged, Raphael blindly charged toward her, easily thrashing over any foot ninja that dared get in his way. Mikey weakly fell to his knees as Raph pushed Karai into a wall with a flying kick.

"Hah! My bro got you!" Laughed Mikey weakly. "Whoa! Raph look out!" Mikey quickly swung the fundo end of his weapon at a foot ninja making his way to Raph and knocked him out. Instead of retracting the chain of his weapon it merely fell to the ground as Mikey grabbed his wounded shoulder in agony.

"You're going to PAY for that." Raph growled as he reached his sai behind him, he was about to swing forward and stab, but was stopped.

"Raph!" Echoed Leos voice across the alley, "We can't fight all of them at once. We need to flee!"

With a grunt Raph angrily stared at Karai who was looking smugly at him. She knew she had played on his nerves, which is what she wanted anyway.

Foot ninjas began to close in around Raph and Karai. Angrily he made the first move by pulling Karai into him, and turning her around so she faced her ninjas. He pulled his sai to her neck, and he began to inch backwards. "Take one step and I kill your precious leader."

The brothers immediatly took notice to the fact that even Xever and Bradford stopped attacking. They knew Karai was an elite foot ninja, but no one ever stopped fighting if Bradoford or Xevers life was threatened. Just who WAS Karai?

The four brothers backed away with Karai, who just looked uncaring. Not a hint of fear for her life could be traced across her face. She was simply, "allowing this to happen."

Donnie lifted his arm into the air and threw a smoke bomb as hard as he could against the floor, and they were gone.

* * *

The tunnels were mostly dark besides the red security light that filled the dark sewer that workers used.

This part of the sewers ran so deep, and was so far away from their home that even the brothers hadn't explored it much.

Karai was pouting as she was tied up and leaning against the wall. Not that she was really trying to escape.

Only a few feet away Donnie was looking at the stab wound in Mikeys shoulder.

"Hmm...you got pretty lucky. It could have been so much worse. But it'll hurt for a bit." Said Donnie as he wrapped gauze around it. Even further from them Raph and Leo were standing and chatting in secret.

Raph lightly kicked his leg Donnie had stabbed a few weeks ago back and forth keeping it from stiffening up. His arms were crossed and he look infuriated.

"You know why she allowed me to take her so easily. She knows we'll go soft on her cause she's a girl, and she is probably hoping that we'll let something slip about where our lair is, or about sensei." Grunted Raph.

Leo nodded in agreement, "I know. But at the moment you did the right thing. It was the only way to get them to stop attacking long enough. You did good Raph."

"You know what I wanna know? Said Mikey groggily "How did they know where we'd come out?" The four brothers turned their attention to Karai.

She merely shrugged, "You left a trail of blood to that manhole last night. You made it to simple." She said.

Mikey looked embarrassed, he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about that.

Raph merely stormed up closer to his other two brothers, completely infuriated, "So this is Mikey's fault!"

Mikey cowered a little which caused his shoulder to hurt, but he was more upset with Raph yelling to care about that physical pain he had.

"That's being a little harsh Raph." Said Donnie calmly.

"Yea besides, Karai is only telling us that because she WANTS us to fight amongst each other over something petty." He glared at Karai as he came closer.

"Oh Leo, you always see right threw me." She laughed. She was the master of deception after all.

"That's not the problem! Mikey shouldn't be fighting anyway! He doesn't pay attention, and he always manages to put in worse situations than we were in before!" Yelled Raph.

"Oh come on Raph. Half of the time it's he's going with YOUR idea. You should be grateful that he trusts you enough to follow your lead when Leos' not around." Groaned Donnie.

"You know what, if you don't want me around Raph, fine! I'm going home." Moaned Mikey who just got up and began to walk away while grabbing his shoulder in pain.

"Tch, look what you did Raph." Complained Leo.

Raph was about to begin his yelling match with his brother, but it was cut short when Karais eyes seem to gleam with excitement as two shadows went flying across the sewer and then suddenly vanished.

"Those were foot ninjas, what did they-" Leo quickly took notice to Karai pushing her self up as far against the wall as she could, and clenching her eyes shut. "GET DOWN!"

Leo quickly jumped Donnie, pushing him to the ground and covering his head. Leo tucked his head as far as he could. In the mere seconds that Leo had done this Raph looked up to see the two bombs placed on the ceiling set to go off in less than a second.

With swift precision Raph leaped to Karai and used his shell to cover them both.

Two beeps echoed throughout the sewers as the two bombs detonated. The concrete walls began to crash around them. Raph quickly turned his head as far as he could to look down the direction Mikey had gone. "MIKEY!" Yelled Raph with worry in his voice.

"RAPH!" Screamed Mikey as he watched helplessly. The cement came between them.

* * *

The dust began to clear, and the walls were beginning to become visible again. Raph and Karai coughed as they got up from under the rubble they had been slightly buried with. Raph angrily grabbed the ropes tying Karai up and pulled her forward. He pointed his sai at her neck. "How did your men find us!?" He demanded.

"Hmph, you really are over confident." She pouted. "They came for me, obviously, not that those idiots did a good job since I'm STILL HERE!" She screamed angrily.

Raph released her as he realized that they were trapped. They had been in between the two bombs, and the new walls blocked either path. The only way out was up. "LEO! DONNIE!" Yelled Raph as loud as he could.

From the other side of the wall Donnies muffled voice escaped through a very tiny opening. "Raph, are you hurt!?" Asked Donnie worriedly.

"No! But I've got princess here with me." he groaned.

"Where's Mikey!" Asked Leo worriedly through the wall.

"He got blocked on the other side, MIKEY!" He yelled, but there was no answer. "No..."

Donnie sighed loudly, "He's not picking up his T-phone." Said Donnie.

Raph ran over to the other wall and began furiously ripping at the contents. "MIKEY! MIKEY! ANSWER ME!" Part of the new wall began to cave in over him. One of the chunks knocked him on his head and he fell back, luckily the new debris from the "almost" cave in created new support for the wall of debris.

"You idiot! You're going to get us both killed." Scoffed Karai who had managed to free her legs from her ropes.

Leos voice escaped form the other wall, "Karai, you're okay!?" He asked

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for being so much more courteous than your brother." She smiled.

"Hey! Be more courteous!? If you don't recall I protected you from falling debris you ungrateful little-"

"RAPH!" Yelled Leo through the rubble. "You don't have time for that! You need to find a way to get to Mikey! He could be really badly hurt!"

"Right." He angrily scoffed. "Come on." He motioned towards Karai.

She raised an eyebrow and looked very uncaring in his direction, "And what makes you think I'm going with you?" She demanded.

"Because, like hell I'm just going to let you get away. This is all YOUR fault." Yelled Raph

"My fault?" She asked questioningly, "I'm not the one who trapped myself down here am I?" She evilly grinned which only pissed Raph off more.

"Oh you're coming with me, or else I drown you in raw sewage! GET ME!?" Flames seemed to spread behind him he was so angry.

She merely rolled her eyes, "Fine, I was bored anyway."

* * *

It was worse than he feared. He would have been more calm had he seen an unconscious Michelangelo laying there, but he was not...

"He's not here. Can I go now?" Asked Karai, whos arms were still tied up. Raph only replied by growling and glaring at her. She replied to that by only rolling her eyes.

Raph looked down sadly as he noticed a bloody nunchuck discarded on the floor.

"Uhn...Mikey...this is all my fault...if I hadn't yelled at him he wouldn't have walked off and..."

"Bleh, brother bonds." Karai said as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Hm?" As she looked down her face trailed across the floor. "Yo, stupid red turtle." She commanded his attention which only caused him to snap back at her.

"HEY! DON'T YOU-"

"Shut up and listen. Look." Her face went back to the floor and he followed her gaze.

"Blood?" Asked Raph.

"More like...little bread crumbs." She menacingly smiled.

* * *

They followed the trail for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been about 20 minutes. By the look on Karais face you could tell they hadn't spoken, and she was extremely bored. But Raphs face was intent with finding his brother.

"Uuuugh, this is stupid." She complained.

"HEY! My little brothers hurt! This is your mens fault so take some responsibility!" Raph tightly clenched his brothers bloody nunchuck in his hand. He couldn't bare the thought of Mikey being more hurt than he already was. "Uuhn..." Raph moaned as he moved his free hand to his head.

"You're an idiot. You got hit with debris. You're probably over working yourself with a concussion." Said Karai, but Raph quickly snapped back.

"Only wimps like Donnie and Leo get concussions." He angrily replied.

"What about the youngest brother, Michelangelo?" She asked.

Raph sighed as he looked around the sewer, "Mikey's different. He can get hurt, but he'll always jump back, and why am I telling you this?" He pouted.

She shrugged. He quickly placed Mikeys nunchuck in his own belt and pulled out his sais, followed by pointing them at karai.

"I know what you're doing! You're trying to get information out of me! Our fighting styles! Is that it!?" Raph demanded.

"Hmph, you're not AS stupid as I thought you were." Said Karai.

"What's THAT supposed to mean!?" He complained.

"Ugh, look. I think we got off on the wrong foot." She moaned.

"No kidding the WRONG foot, Miss Foot clan." He retorted.

She rolled her eyes, she was as far from amused as a person could possibly go, "Look, I suppose despite the fact that were mortal enemies, I owe you my thanks. A few months ago,...you may have been the one that threw me off the building, but my henchman said you were the one that saved me. Today you used your own body as a shield to protect me from falling debris. I'm going to consider helping you find your brother a token of my thanks." She said reluctantly.

Raph and Karai were a little similar when it came to their personalities. They weren't good at apologizing, or saying thanks. They walked to the beat of their own drum.

"...You're just trying to get me to trust you aren't you?" He asked unamused, and she merely smiled and shrugged evilly. "Uuugh."

"This is stupid. Look, your brother is obviously fine or else he wouldn't be walking and making this trail. So you don't need to act so hostile towards me when we're not even fighting. Why are you so worried about him anyway!? He's a fully trained ninja." She asked.

Raph realized that Karai was right, though he was bleeding Mikey WAS probably fine. Not that Raph would admit that she was right.

"Uuugh...he's our youngest brother...I'd feel responsible if something happened." He let out with the saddest tone in his voice.

"Oh god, don't get all mopey on me." She groaned, and he only glared at her.

Raph turned his head back to the small droplets of blood that trailed the floor. Suddenly his face went from angry at Karai to VERY concerned.

"What now?" She complained again.

"Earlier when you told us that you guys followed us because of the trail of blood Mikey had left...he would have taken note of that, and made sure that it didn't happen again..." He mumbled.

"So?" She asked with confusion.

He turned towards her, the worry in his eyes was so strong that even Karai became a little worried just through being in his presence.

"So, he wouldn't let his blood make a trail, unless he WANTED someone to follow." Raph stared blankly for a moment, "Mikey's in trouble!"

Without a second thought Raph cut the ropes on Karais wrists and took off down the tunnel. She looked at her now free hands, completely confused. She then chased after him.

"You're letting me go?" She asked as she easily caught up to him.

"I don't care what you do! I need to get to my brother!" He yelled at her and sped off past her. She debated on following him for a minute, and finally decided on it.

* * *

Mikey lay semi-unconscious on the floor. The concussion he had received from the falling debris earlier was starting to become to much, the blood loss wasn't helping either, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was trying to sit up but found that his body felt like led.

"Are you sure about this?" Said Xever to his mutant dog companion.

Bradford growled a little, "Yes. He may be the weakest and stupidest of the four of them, but he'll still prove useful. You know, if Master Shredder doesn't kill him first."

"Uuugh, how long do we have to wait in this sewer? Why isn't the truck here yet!" Stomped Xever, clearly upset with having had to wait for so long.

"They'll be here any minute. But we can't risk going up yet. Someone might see us and it'll blow our cover." Complained Bradford

"HEY! If I had my nunchucks neither of you would be walking! I just want you to know that!" Yelled Mikey weakly.

"A-hehe, but you DON'T have your nunchucks." Bradford evilly grinned revealing his sharp teeth.

"Hmm...I just had a thought." Said Xever, "If the others died in that explosion then that means Karai probably perished as well. What shall we tell Master Shredder?" Complained Xever with anger etched in his words.

"That rotten brat? Master Shredder will probably thank us for relieving him of her presence. I'm sick of taking orders from her anyway." Said Bradford who then crossed his arms.

"Why those little-" Karais mouth was quickly covered by Raph.

For the last minute or so Raph and Karai had been watching the scenario below from a giant pipe that trailed across the ceiling of the giant room hidden within the sewers.

She glared at Raph as he released her, "Tch...just this once turtle. I just want to get back at those two. Do you understand?" She groaned.

"Why should I trust you?" he complained.

"Hmmm, good point. I guess you'll just have to hope I'm on your side." She said as she frowned. Raph reluctantly nodded.

She leaped down into the room and landed before her two underlings.

"Karai!?" They both shouted in surprise. She only folded her arms and glared at them.

"Y-you're alive." Said Bradford with false joy in his words.

"Save it. You two almost got me killed and then you left me there!" She scoffed.

"A-hehe, yes, but, here's the good news. We got the annoying turtle. With the proper punishment he'll tell Master Shredder, your father, everything he wants to know." Said Xever very pleased.

_Her father!?_ Thought Raph with shock, _The Shredder is her father!?_ Raph KNEW he couldn't trust her. he clenched his fists as he pulled out his sais.

"You idiots. That's Rapahel. He won't tell you anything. He'd die before my father even got to interrogate him." Karai was lying through her teeth, but Bradford and Xever were so thrown off they didn't pick it up in her voice.

"What? No, the orange one is the annoying one." Retorted Xever.

She scoffed, "Ugh, those brothers are just as trained in ninjitsu as we are. They're smart, and if you payed any attention you'd know that they switch masks to throw us off. They know we'd pick out the easy target, which IS Michelangelo, but YOU managed to pick up Raphael." She leaned into her hip, clearly she had done this before, Raph wanted to jump in and start creaming all three of them but knew he needed to practice his patience and wait.

"You should just kill him. The other three are already dead. I checked each one before I left to find you two idiots." She snapped at them.

Xever growled, "I thought you said this was the right one."

"I thought it was. I guess this means that they're ALL annoying." Complained Bradford.

The two made their way over to Mikey. Karai looked to where Raph was standing and motioned to him with her head. He nodded and then threw a smoke bomb into the room.

As the smoke started to clear Bradford, Karai, and Xever tried to gain their vision back.

"Cough cough, I KNEW It! Those turtles ARE alive!" Snapped Xever at Karai.

"Ooops." She uncaringly replied to him.

The three looked over, but Raph and Mikey were no where to be seen.

"Come on!" Yelled Bradford, "Those idiots left a trail of blood again!" He and Xever began charging down a tunnel, and Karai was hot on their heels.

* * *

"Raph..." Mikey looked up weakly at his brother who was doing his best to carry him into the sewer water so they could swim through the tunnel and escape.

"Mikey, you're going on a diet after this. You eat to much pizza." Complained Raph who was having a hard enough time carrying his brother with his already hurt leg.

"Dammit. If Donnie hadn't accidentally stabbed me this wouldn't be a problem." He made his way down the ramp to the sewage and set his brother down in the shallow end.

"Are you gonna be able to manage?" Asked Raph with a bit of a sour tone in his voice.

"Dude, stop worrying about me. I'm fine. Glad you picked up on my trail of blood though. I was worried you guys might not notice." Laughed Mikey.

"You're NOT fine, Mikey! You're bleeding everywhere!" Yelled Raph

"Well yea. I have a now re-opened cut on my cheek, a stab wound on my shoulder, and hundreds of cuts from debris falling on me, plus a hundred more from Bradford and Xever. I did have to at least TRY to fight them off a little you know." Said Mikey with his huge child like smile on his face, "Pfft, Raph. You need to learn how getting hurt works." He laughed.

"THAT isn't funny Mikey!" Yelled Raph again. "You really could have got hurt! What if I hadn't found you!? It's because you don't think! ...How could I let this happen...I'm supposed to protect you...you always follow my lead and you always get hurt...this is all my fault..." As Raph looked down he looked so depressed. Mikeys eyes widened in shock at how his brother was acting. He had never seen Raph like this before.

"Dude, you really think I need you to protect me?...Why? You sound WAY like Leo right now." Asked Mikey.

"You're the youngest...older brothers are supposed to protect their younger brothers...besides...I love you man..." Mikey giggled at what his brother had just said.

Raph flared up and glared angrily at his brother, " If you EVER tell anyone that I'll KILL you!" Yelled Raph.

"Haha. Now you sound like you. Dude, I know. Raph, you don't need to protect me because I'm the youngest. Besides, I'm not the youngest." Said Mikey with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"What I mean is like...how do you KNOW I'm the youngest? Before we were mutated we were just pet store fresh water turtles as Donnie likes to point out. So we probably all had different moms and hatched from different nests you know. Who knows? Maybe I hatched before all of you. I don't need you to protect me because you think I'm younger. As far as I'm concerned we're brothers, do we need any other reason than that to help each other out?" Asked Mikey.

For the first time Raphael felt like he was the one leaning on Mikey, rather than Mikey doing it to him.

"And don't listen to what Donnie said earlier. It may be your idea that I'm following, but I get in trouble because I don't pay attention. Just like you said. You're like, my best friend Raph. I don't want you to be upset over me." He grinned at Raph who was still dumb founded by the speech.

Mikey sounded very mature...Raphael assumed that it had always been there deep down somewhere.

Raph looked around to make sure that his other brothers weren't there by chance, and finally hugged Mikey, who graciously hugged back.

"This conversation NEVER happened, or I'll kill you. Do you hear me?" Complained Raph who hugged his brother tighter.

"I know dude. Haha...uh...Raph." Mikey said with a bit of shaking in his voice.

"What?" He released Mikey and turned to see what he was staring at.

"Sorry, did we break up your bonding?" Laughed Xever evilly.

Since Mikey was still to weak to actually moved Raphael grabbed the edge of his shell and threw him completely into the sewage so he could start to try and swim away. He then looked to Karai who just glared at him. He bowed his head for about half a second and then leaped in after his brother.

"Rrrggh, Xever, go!" Demanded Bradford.

Xever quickly pushed himself out of his robotic legs and flung himself into the sewage.

He was far faster than Raph and the hurt Mikey. He easily caught up to them and grabbed Mikeys leg, throwing him threw the water into the wall.

"Haha! I can breath underwater but I wonder how long that human side of your mutant DNA can hold its breath down here."

The two brothers WERE limited to about ten minutes under water. Fighting shortened that time to seven. Mikeys physical state shortened that to about five minutes.

Raphael swam to his brother and quickly pushed him along. Once he had the momentum Mikey was able to continue swimming off on his own, leaving Raph to face Xever who had a clear advantage underwater.

Xevers tail was sharper than Raph thought, with one quick swing Xever was able to whack Raph in the face with the tail, disorienting him with it. He continued hitting Raph over and over again.

He was completely at Xevers mercy. He couldn't escape. "AH!" The sharp stinging pain filled Raphs shoulder. He had felt it there before. Xever had bitten him and placed Venom into his system.

Raph could no longer move as he began to faint in and out of the world. Water began to fill his lungs as he subconsciously tried to start breathing again. Xever whacked him one more time with his tail and went after Mikey. There was nothing Raphael could do. He sank to the bottom of the tunnel and allowed the darkness that was filling his brain to take over. He had done what he could to save Mikey.

_I'm sorry...Mikey...I wasn't good enough._

Deep down Raph couldn't help but beat himself up. He assumed he would never see the light of day again, sit and eat pizza with his brother, breath in the scent of lavender...see Mikeys annoying face getting in his line of vision ever again...the darkness clouded his mind and he was gone.

"RAPH!"

* * *

Raphs eyes started to open, though they still appeared glazed over.

_Oh no...I passed out again didn't I? Man...that sucks...that's the second time this month...I passed out helping Donnie, I passed out saving Mikey, that's it. I'm not helping or saving anyone ever again!_

Raphs eyes finally opened and he let out a small groan. He grabbed his head in pain. Maybe Karai had been right about him getting a concussion from the falling debris.

Wait...Karai...Bradford...XEVER!

Raphael completely sat up and he looked around. The room was silent. Which made him even more nervous. Usually when this happened to him Mikey was always watching over him. Why wasn't Mikey here?

He leaped out of bed. His red comforter went flying. He felt sore, and his head hurt, but nothing stopped him from ferociously throwing himself out of their second story room and into the lair.

He landed with a loud thud, his shoulders hunched as he bared the pain he was feeling.

"Raph! Don't over do it!" Yelled Donnie who had been sitting on the couch. He jumped from his spot as did Leo and Mikey.

Upon seeing his brothers all fine, Raph stopped his heavy breathing, and began to stand up straight. His thigh began to shake and feel weak, and he fell to his knees.

"Ahhnnn." Moaned Raph.

"You've been out for two days, you haven't moved that leg I stabbed. You're probably really stiff." Lectured Donnie.

"What happened?" Asked Raph, who was starting to become fully aware of what was going on.

Mikey jumped in front of his brother, "I made it to the other end of the tunnel by myself, but Donnie and Leo were there luckily. Leo pulled me out, and then Donnie electrocuted the water." Said Mikey with a large grin on his face.

Raph glared at Donnie, "I was IN THAT WATER, DR. DORK-ATELLO!" Yelled Raph infuriated.

Donnie nervously smiled, "Yea, but I knew the voltage I was putting in. I-" Donnie stopped before his lecture even began as Raph glared at his brother and growled. Donnie threw up his arms in defense and laughed playfully. "A-he,don't worry about it. I knew you'd be fine."

Raph let out yet another signature groan and looked back to Mikey, "Yea. Xever passed out and Leo jumped in and saved you." Said Mikey who was still overly happy.

Raph didn't say anything. He just calmly stared at his brother, and remembered the conversation they had, had before the battle with Xever.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Asked Mikey. His grin was spreading from ear to ear.

"Tch...what we talked about earlier it's still our secret right?" Asked Raph calmly. Mikey just stared at him wide eyed and Donnie and Leo flinched upon hearing Raphs calm voice.

"What'd we talk about?" Asked Mikey curiously.

"Exactly." Raph smiled at his brother.

"OOOO~oooh, you mean about how you actually like us, and want to protect us, because you actually love your family." Grinned Mikey playfully.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Mocked Leo who let out a chuckle.

Donnie began to laugh, as Raph growled at Mikey.

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" Flared Raph who immediatly jumped at Mikey who fled for dear life.

* * *

Splinter was meditating in the dojo. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo had fallen asleep on the couch.

Raphael made his way into the dojo and shut the door behind him. He walked up to Splinter and then fell to his knees in silence. Splinter did not acknowledge him, he merely continued to meditate. So Raphael waited.

An hour went by and not a word was spoken.

"My son." The old rats voice echoed throughout the dojo, and Raph looked up. "How unlike you to wait. Is there something bothering you?"

Raph looked to the side and sighed, "Sensei...when you first let us start going to the surface I didn't know what to expect...suddenly this new world came crashing in our faces, and we loved it. I know that we have a lot of responsibility, and it's our duty to protect this city but I...I feel so confused."

"You no longer wish to protect the city? Protect your family?" Asked Splinter curiously.

"No! Sensei, I LOVE protecting this city, our family...but...lately...after Leo and I stopped fighting I started feeling different. Something...something changed." Raph looked depressed down to the ground until he heard a small chuckle come from his master. He angrily raised an eyebrow.

"You are growing my son. These are good changes. The Raphael I have known for the past 15 years normally would not have waited an hour for me to properly finish meditating." Raphael no longer looked angry, but stared up at his Sensei.

"My son. You have grown stronger on the outside, but you have also grown stronger on the inside. There is no shame in showing compassion for the people you care about."

"But...I liked things the way they were. I don't want to change Sensei." Added Raph sadly.

"Hehe, Raphael, growing up does not mean changing who you are. You just...become more aware. Your fight with Donatello only a few weeks ago, you showed that you understood how he was feeling, and allowed him to take out his anger. Talking is usually better, but your way worked too. And the other night with Michelangelo...there is no shame in letting the people you love know that you love them. He is strong my son, and he does not need you protecting him every step of the way."

Raph looked down, ashamed of having been treating Mikey like a kid for so long. Splinter lifted his sons chin.

"But, your brothers appreciate the physical sacrifice you make for them. Hehe, you can still have a hard shell for the world to see, just make sure that the people you love know that you are a bit soft under that hard shell."

Raph grinned at his Sensei, "I understand. Thank you Sensei."

"I'm glad. I am proud to call you my son...you too Michelangelo."

Raph quickly turned his neck to see that Mikey had been listening to the entire conversation.

"Haha, Raphael loooooves uss~s." Laughed Mikey

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TELLING SPLINTER ABOUT THE SECRET CONVERSATION THEY OTHER DAY!" Yelled Raph who quickly leaped at his brother for the second time that day.

"AH! LEO HELP!" Screamed Mikey as he went charging out of the room.

Some things would never change.

* * *

**A/N: Aw! See!? My feelz! Haha. Poor Raph just doesn't want people to know he cares. See you guys in the next chapter! If you want updates, follow me on tumblr!**


	8. Act 2 Raphael, Part 3 April

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Act 2 Rapahel, Part 3 April**

"But Auntie...I know I just...uuugh...okay...yes, I'll be home at 9...Yea I-"

"April Shut up!" Yelled Raph.

April had been on the phone stuttering for almost fifteen minutes with her aunt. She had only been at the lair for about thirty minutes before her aunt had called and begun laying into her. Donnie was to distracted with his machine he was tinkering with to care about her noise, and Mikey was to busy trying to annoy Donnie. Leo was in the dojo training with Splinter, while Raph was trying to enjoy comic books with Spike.

Upon his rude command April stuck her tongue out at Raph and walked out of the lair into the sewer.

"Aw, you're mean Raph." Whined Mikey.

"Hey, she's the one that won't tell her aunt off like I suggested." Complained Raph.

"I wonder what their fighting about anyway. This has been going on all week." Said Donnie as he finally started pulling himself away from the gadget he was messing with.

"Who cares, at least it's finally quiet in here." Moaned Raph as he went back to the latest issue of his comic.

A loud thud was heard from inside the dojo. The three brothers looked up nervously as the room grew silent. After what seemed like an eternity Leo weakly slid open the door to the dojo. Upon entering the lair, Leo fell to the floor and passed out.

"Wow...training's tough these days..." Said Mikey worriedly.

Master Splinter made his way out of the dojo and walked past Leo.

"Donatello, please see to your brother. I believe I focused mostly on his neck and the back left knee." Said Splinter calmly.

"Hai Sensei." Donnie got up and with Mikeys help the two carried Leo into Donnies lab. Without another word Splinter walked back into the dojo and closed the door.

Raph peered up...finally...it was pure silence. He knew the moment would only last either until Leo had awoken or Mikey got bored and exited the lab. At least he had the next minute or so. He breathed in a sigh of relief and set his comic down. He looked at Spike.

"Yea buddy, I like it better when it's just us too." Raph smiled as he poked the back of Spike shell. "Hey...why haven't we tried painting your shell red?" Asked Raph.

"Yea! I'm there now!" Said April dripping with so much sarcasm. Raph quickly jumped to an upright position as if he had not been talking to his turtle, which he did not like to do in front of everyone. He was afraid that everyone might think of him as soft if they knew.

Raph growled as he began to glare at April, but that quickly changed to confusion as she looked at him with giant puppy dog eyes and her hands held together as if she was asking for a favor. "What!?" He demanded.

"Talk to my Aunt." She said as she tried to shove the phone at him.

"What?! No!"

"Please?!"

"Why!?"

April rolled her eyes, "Just tell my Aunt that you're my date for saturday, then say you're busy and have to go."

Raph blushed heavily, unsure of how to react, "No! DONNIE!" He yelled at the lab door.

"Busy Raph! You're going to have to wait a few minutes!" Yelled Donnie through the crack in the lab door.

"NOW!" Screamed Raph.

He was answered with the lab door being completely shut by a grinning Mikey on the other side. Raph angrily looked over to April who still had her giant puppy eyes. He growled as he rolled his eyes and reluctantly snatched the phone from her.

"Hello?" He said with absolutly no thrill in his voice. "Yea...uh-hu, that's me...I'm her..." He angrily looked to April who just smiled and made a nudging motion with her hands. "Uuugh, her date on Saturday...yea...I'll bring her home alive, I mean fine! She'll be fine. Okay...bye." Raph then hung up the phone. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His eyes flashed open and he quickly chucked the phone at Aprils head.

Thanks to her training with Splinter she was actually able to handle that attack, and managed to grab the phone before it came in contact with her face.

"Whew...Thanks Raph." She smiled at him.

"I don't actually have to be your date on Saturday do I? Cause that's not part of the deal sister." Complained Raph.

"Haha, No. I just needed to lie to get my Aunt off my back." Laughed April, who seemed to be in much better spirits from a few minutes ago when she was fighting with her aunt.

"Why does she want you to have a date on Saturday?" Groaned Raph, who was actually curious. It wasn't like April to give into her Aunts "weird" demands.

She rolled her eyes, "Remember a few weeks ago I said I wasn't going to Prom?"

Raph imagined her in the yellow prom dress she he had accidentally caught her in a few weeks prior. "Yea?"

"That Prom is this weekend, and my Aunt was still demanding that I go. I told her I couldn't because I didn't have a date. She told me to find one or she'd do it for me. So I just had you help me with that little lie. Now she'll leave me alone." Smiled April happily.

Raph folded his arms and smiled, "Getting a little fiendish I see. Good job." He was actually impressed that April had lied to her Aunt for this sort of thing. Raph was not the best person to go to to try and convince a person to do the right thing.

"What are you gonna do on Saturday when she realizes you're at home all night?"

She shrugged, "I bet Splinter will have a training session with me if I ask."

The lab door finally opened. Donnie and Mikey emerged together.

"Leo's awake, he's just exhausted. So what did you want Raph?" Asked Donnie

"Nothing!" Yelled Raph who then hit his brother over the head playfully.

* * *

The four brothers jumped across the roof tops with ease. April was not far behind them. She had been getting better at jumping the distances between roof tops, of course she was no where near the four brothers skills.

The four ninjas skidded to a stop at the end of one of the rooftops and looked back at April who had just landed on the same roof as them,

"You-you don't need to stop for me." She said through gasps of air. She didn't have as much endurance as her odd friends, but she had a strong desire to be better so she always pushed forward. "Even if I fall behind, I know where my house is."

"Not this time April, we took a different route to your house tonight. This next roof...may be a little tricky." Smiled Leo as he allowed her to walk next to him and peer over the edge. He was a little curious to see how she would react.

The distance from the roof to the next was a good 20 feet. Not a problem for the four ninjas, but for her...a little unrealistic. "Should I just go the rest of the way on foot?" Asked April as she looked up to Leo.

Lately April had been doing training with the brothers, of course they went easy on her, but because of being around them so much she had come to see Leo as a leader like the rest of them had. She looked up to him, and almost always followed his orders.

Leo nodded, "Splinter would want you to at least try it." Leo looked over to his youngest brother. "Mikey." Not another word needed to be said. With a playful salute Mikey jumped off the roof and down into the alley between the two buildings. "Just in case you don't make it Mikey will be there to catch you. He smiled reassuringly at her. She replied with only a nervous nod. She knew she would be fine, and that the brothers would always save her, but she still couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She breathed in and out deeply and then focused forward.

Donnie nervously began speaking to her, "Usually Mast Splinter says not to think about the jump, but it's okay this time. You kind of need to, to make all the right decisions." Said Donnie

"Okay." She nodded showing she was understanding.

"Try actually aiming ABOVE where you need to get, sometimes that helps." Said Donnie.

"Oh, that makes sense." She replied happily. That might actually help she thought.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of...this is taking to long." He stomped the two feet over to April, grabbed her by the back of the shirt, and with enough might he tossed her over to the second roof.

As April came plummeting down to the hard roof she thought she might be able to land safely...for the most part. Before she could even get her footing right for the land Donnie had appeared below her and caught her before she even came close.

"RAPH!" Screamed Leo at his brother on the other rooftop.

"What? She was starting to chicken out. We need to keep moving." Complained Raph angrily as he crossed his arms.

She collected herself in Donnies arms, and placed her hand on her head. "Ugh, I WAS NOT! I just needed another second!" Donnie set her down, but that didn't stop her screaming rant. "And if you really are in such a hurry then you could have just left me behind!"

Raph rolled his eyes.

"She could have been hurt Raphael!" Yelled Donnie, who was probably more furious than April was.

"What? You're mad at me too?" Groaned Raph, "Whatever, let's just keep going." Raph then jumped off ahead of the brothers.

As he left Mikey jumped out of the alley and on to the roof, "Hehe, I thought it was weird. I didn't know if you'd make it or not, so I was totally surprised when I saw you doing flips in the air, I was like WHA!? Haha." Laughed Mikey, but April was still none to pleased.

* * *

Donnies hand was holding Aprils firmly as he was lowering her down the fire escape from the roof.

"Oh Come on, Donnie." Complained Raph. Donnie chose to not even acknowledge Raph as he reluctantly let go of Aprils hand when she gained her footing on the fire escape.

"So you'll train with me tomorrow right Donnie?" She asked smiling, which caused Donnie to blush. Further away on the same roof Leo and Mikey were making fun of him. While Raph just stood there, arms folded and internally complaining.

"Y-yea, It's Saturday so Master Splinter will be watching TV. Hehe, he likes this mid day cheap drama that's on. But I can teach you a few basics on the bo staff." He said sheepishly smiling.

"Sounds good. Good night you guys." She smiled and went back into her apartment through her window.

The familiar sound of the window being locked echoed. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey immediatly snapped their necks and glared at Raph.

"WHAT!?" He yelled in defense.

Donnie stood up, "What's your problem, Raph?!"

"You're acting like a Jerk for no reason." Chimed in Mikey.

"Not you too." Moaned Raph to his youngest brother.

Leo shook his head. "We don't have time for this, let's just forget it and go."

* * *

"So...why were you been a jerk to April? You two seemed to be getting along fine earlier today." Asked Mikey who suddenly sent the fundo end of his nunchuck flying. It struck something that groaned in agony.

Swinging his sais viciously around the dark room Raph groaned, "Are you really still on this!?" Complained Raph. Suddenly he jumped from the dark floor up to where Mikey had swung his fundo and whacked something with the handles of his sais with all his might. The tall dark object groaned again in pain and suddenly fell from the pillar it was standing on and onto the dark floor.

The giant lights suddenly flashed on within the warehouse. The floor seemed to move away as the object Raph had hit became visible.

"Rat King." Moaned Leo.

"Come on Man. You and your stupid rats are finished. You can't beat us with just, sewer rats." Complained Raph who picked up one of the rats and threw it at Dr. Falcos head.

Falco slowly raised his head and looked enraged, "Why can't I beat you..."

"Uhm, because you're fighting us with rats." Added Donnie who jumped down to meet his brothers. "Sorry Doctor Falco, but we just can't even take you seriously."

Mikey nodded, "The only reason we're here fighting you now is because you unleashed rats into the Pizza shop. We will never forgive you." Glared Mikey with a bit of a hiss in his voice.

"Down boy." Laughed Raph. "Okay Falco how shall we do this? Easy way or the hard way?" He said as he cracked his knuckles.

A loud rushing noise suddenly came from the halls. The brothers looked over as a swarm of rats started flooding in from the hallway. Raph backed away as the Rat King was covered with rats and then was gone.

"Great." Slumped Raph angrily.

Leo placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, "It's just the rat king. We'll get him next time."

The four brothers silently agreed and left for home.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Why are you being such a jerk to April?" Asked Mikey playfully who was only met with a slap.

As they left the now quiet building they hardly payed attention to the rat that had stayed behind to watch them leave.

* * *

"I hate you." Yelled April

"What!? April-wait!" April went running of as Raph reached out for her. "April!"

"That's how you lose your friends Raph." Said Leo who looked sternly at his brother.

"I can't believe you chased her away." Said Donnie solemnly.

"Now she'll never want to hang out with us again." Whined Mikey.

Raph lifted his arms in defense and nervously smiled at his brothers, "You guys, I didn't do anything. She'll be fine in a few days...right?" Suddenly the room became dark and everything seemed to swirl away from Raph until there was nothing but darkness.

"Raph...Raph...RAPH!" Raphaels eyes burst open as he sat up in bed. He looked a nervous wreck as he scanned the room.

"Dude, you were having a nightmare." Raph looked over to see his three brothers standing next to his bed. Each one looked concerned.

He pushed Mikeys hand off his shoulder, "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

"Grouchy as usual." Moaned Leo.

"He's fine" Yawned Donnie as they each made their way back to their own beds.

Raph rolled over in his bed and looked worried. Why HAD he been so mean to April the last day? It took him a moment, but he realized why. It was because April had made him do that lie for her aunt. That was such an embarrassing situation that Raph had only resolved it by being mean to April in return. He groaned as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He knew he'd have to apologize in the morning. No matter how much he didn't want to.

* * *

The sun in the sky had begun to set. It was the last minutes of preparation for her aunt.

April sighed as her Aunt gleefully played with Aprils hair, when in reality all April could wait for was to get to the lair and put her hair back in a pony tail.

"Oh April, you look so cute! I'm so glad you found a date! You're going to have so much fun." Her Aunt giggled as she dance around happily. "He sounded nice."

April sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yea, nice." Since her aunt actually had no idea who or what Rapahel really was April could only chuckle at the thought of the short hot tempered angry turtle being marked as, nice.

"Okay, I've finished your hair April honey." Cheered her Aunt who encouraged April to turn around and face the mirror.

April looked at herself. Sure the dress was old but it was still nice. Aprils Dad had always said that she looked her best in yellow, which was another reason April didn't mind wearing it, even if it was pretend. April looked at her hair and saw that her aunt had done a remarkable job with her make up. April didn't like wearing make up but her aunt had managed to make it so it seemed like she wasn't wearing any at all, but it still brought out her natural features.

April sighed as she lifted up the sides of the dress and swung them back and forth to make her Aunt believe that she really was admiring herself. But in truth April was sad. She didn't really want to go to prom, but it still would have been nice to have been asked.

She wondered if maybe she was ugly, but she quickly shook that idea out of her head. No way was she ugly! She snorted triumphantly as she agreed with herself.

She didn't really want to walk around town in her prom dress so she turned to her aunt, "Auntie, I know it's a little out of the ordinary, but could you take me to my Dads house? My date knows where my Dad lives and he's gonna pick me up there."

"Sure." Her Aunt happily replied.

* * *

Aprils aunt waved good bye from the car, and April lightly waved back as she unlocked the door to her house. It was dusty on the inside. Spiders had clearly made their home here.

She looked around sadly as she was filled with memories from the night her father was taken from her.

"Don't worry Dad...I'll save you, but for now don't worry about me. I have a family that cares about me." Said April to herself, but being in the house made her feel like if she spoke that he might actually hear her.

April opened up the brown satchel she had draped over her shoulder. Inside were her normal clothes. "Oh man, did I forget my shoes? Oh good, here they are." She set the bag on the ground and began pulling out her clothes until she pulled out a small container of perfume.

She looked around nervously to make sure no one was looking, not that anyone would be there, and she sprayed her neck and wrists with the lavender perfume. She decided that she could change her clothes but there was no way of getting the make up off without making it a mess.

Over the past few months she could easily see that Donatello had grown a crush on her. It was hard to ignore. She remembered that he had somehow seen a picture of her in the dress before, and had really liked it. Since she wouldn't be going to the lair in the dress she figured she could kind of make him happy while they trained by still wearing the light make up and just a bit of perfume. At least he would appreciate her.

She felt a little embarrassed thinking about it. Her thoughts were cut short as a rat went running across the floor. "Ew!...Oh...it's just a rat...but still." April didn't mind a rat as a pet or even the rats that ran across the busy streets of New York, but something about an unclean one running around her house was a bit unsettling. She stood up and turned around. She didn't even have a chance to scream, her perfume bottle fell from her hand and crashed on the floor. Within an instant, April was gone.

* * *

Donnie stood in the middle of the lair running over a basic bo staff move over and over again.

"Donnie, even I know that move. Why are you going over basics? It's getting annoying." Said Raph who had grumpily been watching his brother from the corner of his eye for the last thirty minutes.

"Eeh, I just want to make sure I've got it before April gets here. I don't want to teach her the wrong thing, then she'll think I'm stupid." Replied Donnie who continued to do the basic swing.

"Donnie, I don't compliment people often, but you're a master with a bo staff, so stop being an IDIOT." Yelled Raph.

Donnie smiled and rolled his eyes, "That's the best compliment I'm gonna get from you huh?"

Mikey walked out of the kitchen in a pout, "Why isn't she here yet? I wanted her to try my new recipe."

Donnie and Raph both worriedly looked at each other, "Wh-what new recipe?" Asked Donnie nervously.

I made this when we met Leatherhead, and he liked it. AND I remembered that April liked that Japanese soup that Murikami San makes. So with a few added changes I made my pizza soup more like Pizza udon! I Present to you- PIZ-ON! Sounds zingy right?" Asked Mikey who was clearly proud of himself.

Donnie and Raph just stared worriedly at him, as well as grossed out.

"I thought you wanted me to apologize to her. There's no way I can do that if she hates all of us because you kill her with your disgusting food." Yelled Raph.

Mikey jumped away, "It's not disgusting! At least...I bet it would have been better hot." Both Donnie and Raph made noises that sounded like they were holding in vomit. Their gagging made Mikey frown, "If she hadn't been late, it would be warm and I guarantee it would have been good! Hmph!" Mikey stuck his tongue out and walked back into the kitchen.

Leo sat up on the couch, "Yea where is she? It's 8pm already."

"Maybe she decided to go to Prom." Said Donnie, who was kind of disappointed, but also pretty calm seeing the situation.

"Maybe we should call her just in case." Said Mikey as he poked his head back out of the kitchen.

"Good idea." Said Donnie as he began clicking buttons on his T-Phone.

Raphael just watched his brothers. How is it that one person could change how dramatically they all felt about the world? If it hadn't been April they saved that day...had it been someone else...would they still feel the same? Or would they have only gained this deep connection with April?

"She's not picking up." Said Donnie as he pressed his lips together.

"Oh! Text her Aunt. Ask where she is." Said Mikey.

"Uuuuuh, better let me do that!" Said Rapahel with a little shrill in his voice as he pulled Donnies phone away.

"What gives?" Asked Donnie questioningly

"N-nothing. It...just trust me. I know what to say." Said Raph as he pulled out his own T-Phone.

His three brothers narrowed their eyes at him.

"What's going on?" Asked Leo.

Mikey pouted, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Before Raph could turn around Mikey had jumped his red clad brother and pinned him to the ground. He laughed as he quickly snatched the phone and leaped away out of Raphs reach.

"Hey!" Yelled Raph angrily.

"...Wha?" Said Mikey as he over looked the script on the phone over and over again.

"What did he send?" Asked Donnie.

"He said "Hey, I'm Aprils date tonight but I can't seem to find her. Is she with you?" Whaaa..."The three brothers were even more confused than before as they stared at Raph who looked mortified.

"Um, what's all that about?" Asked Donnie whos teeth began to clench in regards to his brother.

"Donnie. I swear it's not what you think. This is why I was calling you yesterday. She had me pretend to be her date on the phone so her Aunt would get off her back." Raph nervously answered but then lifted his eye brow. Why did he care what Donnie thought of the situation? However Donnie seemed to accept the answer.

"Hm? Hey, her Aunt is calling." Said Mikey nervously as he threw the phone to Raph.

Raph then tried to shove the phone at Donnie, "She's your girlfriend, you answer it!" Complained Raph.

Donnie pushed it away, "One, she's not my girlfriend, and two, her Aunt knows your voice. We don't sound anything alike. You have to answer it."

Raph groaned as Leo made a "answer it" motion with his hand. With a roll of the eyes Raph picked up the phone.

"Hello? ...Oh, yea of course. I just got lost...could you?...Yup, got it. Thanks. Yea, bye." Raph quickly hung up the phone.

"Well?" Asked Leo.

"April had her Aunt drop her off at her Dads house. She's probably just being all emotional at her house." Moaned Raph.

"Aw, we should go check on her." Said Mikey sadly.

Donnie nodded, showing that he agreed.

"All right, let's move team." Said Leo

Raph slumped his shoulders as he glared at his oldest brother, "And what if she is depressed? When did we become a mobile therapy session?" Complained Raph.

Leo and Donnie just narrowed their eyes at him.

"If she IS sad I'm sure I can make her happy with some of my homemade Piz-on soup!" Said Mikey happily.

The three brothers quickly snapped their heads at him, "NO!"

* * *

Across the night sky only four shadows could be seen crossing over the light of the moon. Suddenly these four shadows disappeared as they fell into an alley.

"This the place?" Asked Leo quietly.

"Yea, it's the address her Aunt said." Whispered Raph. But he didn't need the address to know that this was the right house. It reeked of Lavender, the same scent Raphael had come to associate April with, but tonight it was to much.

"Do you guys smell that?" Asked Mikey as he started sniffing the air.

"If this is a trick to get us to smell your fa-" Suddenly Leo sniffed the air and cringed a little. "Wow, she put on way more perfume than usual." He complained as he covered his nose.

Knowing it was safe the four brothers made their way into the house. It was to quiet. Even if April had been asleep in the house they would have heard her breathing, but there was nothing.

"April?" Said Donnie in a loud whisper. The four boys spread out across the house.

"Are we sure we got the right house?" Asked Mikey as he spun around taking in the room. Leo then stared at his brother as he pointed to a picture of April and her Dad.

"B-ehehe, right." Laughed Mikey sheepishly.

Raph walked to the middle of the room where he saw the large brown satchel on the floor. Next to it were tons of tiny pieces of shattered glass with a stain on the carpet.

Clearly this is where the over bearing lavender scent was coming from.

"Guys." Said Raph as he looked at the situation laid out before him. The others joined him as they looked at the same contents.

"Somethings happened." Said Donnie worriedly. Raph and Leos line of vision trailed to a piece of paper on the floor only a few feet from the bag on the floor. Leo picked it up and began reading it. As he did this Raph looked over to a dresser on the side of the room and noticed a rat standing on its hind legs staring at them.

The brothers watched Raphs arm swoosh past as a knife went flying at the wall. They looked up from the note to see that Raph had pinned a rat to the wall and killed it with his throwing knife.

"Falco" Grunted Raph angrily. HIs brow was furrowed, and his shoulders were raised with tension. He was infuriated.

The other three over looked the note once more, "It is. He's taken her." Said Leo sadly.

Donnie looked mortified, "What...what could Dr. Falco possibly want with April? He no longer holds connection to the Kraang so theirs no point in taking her." Said Donnie in a muffled voice. The worry was strongly apparent in him.

"It doesn't matter why he took her. We just need to get her back." Said Raph confidentially. "How do we find him?" Demanded Raph

Leo sighed, "The note tells us exactly where he has taken April. This is obviously a trap for us. He knows we'll come save her."

"Then what are we waiting for? April could be in trouble!" Yelled Donnie. He was ready to sprint out of the door to go save her.

"I gotta go with the love sick dork on this one Leo. If we don't hurry there's no telling what'll happen." Said Raph in agreeance to his brothers previous statement.

Leo nodded showing that he agreed too, but his face seemed to say otherwise, "We can't just go in. Not when Aprils at risk. Once we save her then taking down Falco won't be a problem."

* * *

Atop the rooftops the four turtles kneeled as they peered over the edge of the roof carefully to avoid being caught.

Sure enough there was Falco, and a few feet away was April.

As Donnie stared through his telescope he couldn't help but blush. Raph noticed this and lightly smacked the back of his brothers head.

"Ouch...only her arms are tied up, why hasn't she tried to escape?" Asked Donnie.

"Hmmm. She's got a bunch of tears at the bottom of her dress. I'd say she has tried to escape." Said Leo trying to calm his brothers down.

"Could you imagine fighting in that thing? No thanks." Complained Mikey as he felt bad for April.

"Where's the trap? It can't be that simple to just swoop in and save her." Asked Leo as he looked over to Donnie expecting an answer.

Donnie scratched his chin for a moment as he thought about it. "Falcos a scientist so he's smart...he's probably expecting that we'll be expecting a trap to keep us on guard. He's just trying to psych us out."

"He's gotta have a better plan than that." Said Leo with doubt in his voice.

Donnie lifted his eyebrow as he looked up at Leo, "Were you expecting a better plan? He may be a scientist but I don't think he plans very well."

Raph groaned and punched one of his fists into his hand, "So let's just go shake him up a bit, grab April, and go."

Leo looked over to Mikey, "Mikey, and I will go distract Falco. Raph, keep your eye open to any sneak attacks Falco might try. For all we know he does have a secret plan. Donnie, grab April and get out. As soon as she's out of the way we'll be able to take out Falco no problem." The four nodded and off they went.

* * *

Leo and Mikeys part of the plan was to get Falcos attention focused on them. Easy enough. Mikey made his presence known by jumping directly in front of Falco, putting only about thirty feet of distance between them.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Screamed Mikey happily all while swinging his nunchucks.

Leo landed next to him with his swords drawn, "You're pretty brave for thinking you could just kidnap the girl Rat King, and calling us out like this...I hope you have a good plan for what you're about to do next." Leo raised his sword showing that he wasn't going to hold back.

"Haha, Would I have called you if I didn't have a plan?" Chuckled the Rat King

Raphael landed behind the rat king with plenty of distance between them. Raph prepared himself for whatever could happen. Luck was on their side, the Rat King didn't seem to notice Raph and Donnies arrival.

Raph watched as Leo and Mikey successfully distracted him for the time being. He then looked back to see how Donnie was handling getting April out of here.

April slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth was covered by tape and she couldn't speak. Instantly she saw two turtle feet in the corner of her eye. Her face quickly snapped in his direction and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry April. We'll get you out of here." He said quietly and calmly, but her eyes grew wide and she started shaking her head as if to tell Donnie to get away.

"What? April what's wrong?" She tried to push herself away from him, and scream at him through the tape bit he was still confused. "April I can't understand you with the tape on your mouth. Hold still." After a moment of struggling he grabbed hold of her face and ripped off the tape with his other hand.

Raph raised an eyebrow as he spectated the weird act April was pulling. Why was she trying to get away?

"Donnie don't touch me!" She quickly yelled, but it was to late. Donnie felt a little prick on his hand that was touching Aprils face. As he pulled his hand away he looked confused as a rat ran off her shoulder and ran away.

April looked up at him as if she were watching him die right in front of her.

"April what's wrong? It was just a rat bi-uuuuhnnn..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. Suddenly he felt strange. Donnie tried to stand up but ended up staggering back and forth. Finally he began vomiting right as he fell to his knees and finally passed out.

"DONNIE!" Yelled Raph.

The Rat King smiled menacingly, "It would seem that my plan has already gone into effect. The smartest of your brothers could not even figure it out. Although I'm sure as he was vomiting he had figured it out. To bad it was to late by then. Hahaha."

"Donnie!" Yelled Mikey who then charged The Rat King, nunchucks flying.

The Rat King did not move from his spot. As Mikey closed in on him three rats appeared over his shoulder and leaped at Mikey. Each one landing a bite on the orange ninja. Down he fell, no vomiting needed.

"MIKEY!" Both Leo and Raph yelled. Leo quickly made a motion with his hand and before the Rat King could respond, the two remaining ninjas leaped at the Rat King.

He was unable to avoid their strikes and he fell to the floor. Leo placed his blade next to the Rat Kings neck.

"What have you done to our brothers. Tell me or I'll kill you, do you understand!?" The rage filling Leos eyes was nothing in comparison to the rage held in Raphs.

Falco laughed mockingly, "I'll never tell you but if you kill me then you'll never find out." He chuckled once more.

"THEY'RE GOING TO BE FINE!" Yelled April from across the roof. The three looked at her kind of shocked. However Raph and Leo quickly snapped their necks at Falco showing that they meant business now.

"Okay okay! Your brothers will be fine! I made my own venom and made it so if they bit one of you four they would receive an intense version of Rat Bite Fever. A mutated version..." Suddenly Falco began to laugh.

"What's so funny Falco!?" Demanded Raph who pointed his sai along side his brothers katana.

"It's a mutated version of the disease, so I wonder what would happen if a normal human was injected with this venom based version.

Leo and Raph hearts sank in their chests, they nervously looked over to see April still sitting where she had been before, bound and unable to fight back, her face once again seemed as if it were looking death in the face. She nervously looked over at the rat that had placed itself upon her shoulder. It didn't move, it just sat their awaiting the psychic command from its King.

"Knowing what's in the venom, I doubt she'd make it through the night. Certainly not enough time for your already sick brother to make an antidote for her." Said Falco, with clear satisfaction on his face.

The two brothers reluctantly pulled their weapons away from him. As the Rat King began to stand the rat that had been sitting on Aprils shoulder leaped off her and started making its way to its King and the two remaining turtles.

Leo felt a pinch and looked down in time to see that the rat had nibbled at his ankle. He managed to kick it away but it was to late.

Leo clenched his eyes shut and dropped both of his swords. While one of his hands clasped his throat the other grabbed Raphs shoulder in need of support.

"No, No, Leonardo don't do this!" Said Raph in dismay. He tried to help his brother stand but after a moment it was no use. Leo fell to the floor in pain.

Raph looked between each of his fallen comrades...what could he do now? He knew that if Falco was unconscious then he could no longer control the rats. But, could he risk that with April still on the roof?

"I believe it's your turn." Laughed Falco

The sides of Raphs mouth twitched as he suppressed his rage, "Let her go first."

"Oh, I don't think so. The moment I let her go you'll turn on me and I know all to well how that plays out." Said Falco who was no longer amused with the waiting around.

Raph looked at April worriedly and then back to Falco. There was no way he could get her to safety in time. Either April, or him would be attacked by the rats, and if he did manage to get to her there was no telling what Falco might do to his brothers.

Raph slowly placed his sais in his belt.

"RAPH NO! I'LL BE OKAY!" Cried April.

Raph did not look at her, but kept his sad gaze at the ground. "Whatever you want...just please...release her when you're done with me."

The Rat King chuckled as he turned his back and began to walk away, "I only kidnapped her because I knew that it would bring you four directly to me. But if it hadn't been for her then you four never would have found out about my secret plans in the first place. I wouldn't be...this monstrosity you see before you.

You four mutants may have done the fighting, but ultimately if April hadn't been snooping around I would still be completely human, and would still be one of the top scientists in the city." The Rat King bit his lip angrily as he peered over to April, "No...I won't let her go. She will die along with all of you." Mumbled Falco just loud enough for Rapahel to hear.

Raph angrily looked over to April who looked fearfully at him. Suddenly April seemed to get an idea. He could tell because her face seemed to light up, "RAPH! You really aren't going to fight Falco unless you know I'm safe?" She asked, but there was a smile on her face. Falco saw no harm in the question so he allowed the two to continue yelling from across the roof at each other.

"No...you can't make the jumps between here and the next roof...you have no way of saving yourself...all you can do is make a run for it while he's dealing with me...I'm sorry April." Raph really was sorry. He felt helpless and useless.

"Okay then...Raph! THIS IS TAKING TO LONG!" As April screamed this a burst of inspiration came to Raph, the events from the very night before came flowing back into his mind. He furrowed his brow and smiled. She smiled back at him once she realized that he understood.

As Falco watched the pair come up with their secret plan he became infuriated. "Stop this!" He demanded angrily.

Raph quickly made a spinning kick and knocked Falco to the ground. There wasn't a mere second to lose before Falco would summon the rats to attack.

Dashing faster than he ever had before Raph practically flew to Aprils side and lifted her up by the back of her dress.

He didn't even have time to cut the ropes on wrists. He heaved her back and threw her across the thirty foot gap between the two roofs.

Without the use of hands April came into the next roof with a crash landing. She had hit her head on the roof but not hard enough to knock herself out. She stood up as best as she could and began to run away.

"No...NO!" Screamed the Rat King in agony. "You could have killed her! Why would you chance that!?" He demanded, of course he wanted April dead so he didn't care, but he was extremely curious as to why Raph had chanced her safety.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know that she'd be okay. You on the other hand Falco-" Raph started cracking his knuckles as he made his way to Falco, "I could care less what happens to you."

"My brothers! Protect me!" Falco pointed forward as rats began to rush forward. Raph didn't even give them a chance to take a bite at him. He had dashed to Falco, face full of excitement, and sais back in hand. CRACK! Raphs sais found their way to Falcos head on either side.

Immediatly following this, Raph sheathed his sais and lifted Falco up by the back of his robes. "Tell your rats to back off or I cut you head off!" Demanded Raph.

The Rat Kings eyes flashed in fear and the rats suddenly stopped making their way over. Falco nervously looked at Raphs eyes which were clear with controlled rage.

"Please...Please don't kill me." Begged Falco, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Slowly making his way to the edge of the roof Raph lifted Falco over the edge.

"You don't have the antidote for your brothers! If you kill me then they'll die!" Screamed Falco, trying to convince the red turtle to spare him.

"Seems like April had a pretty good idea of what was going on when she yelled that they were fine. We'll manage Rat King." Said Raph with absolutly no compassion in his voice.

"Your Master teaches you compassion! I know he does! I've read his mind! He won't forgive you if you drop me!" Screamed Falco.

"You're right...but you have put my family in danger more often than I'd like to admit. All of our enemies have hurt us, but you...you like to go and make things personal. Since my leader is currently out of commission that means I make the rules." Without another moment of hesitation Raph allowed Falcos clothes to slip through his fingers. He watched at Falco fell to what should have been his death.

The floor of the alley began to move as Falco landed. No blood sprayed, Falco had been saved by his rats and he would plague their lives yet another day.

Raph was slightly relieved. He didn't really want blood on his hands. However he did feel a twinge of anger that this horrible man would be allowed to try and hurt his family again.

Raph sighed and turned around to face the new challenge of helping his brothers, "April! I'm coming over for you!" He yelled as he started making his way to the end of the roof he was on.

"No need!" April yelled back. Raph watched in amazement as April cleared the thirty foot jump between the two roofs. "Ha!" She said triumphantly.

"You...you just did a thirty foot jump. Well all right." Said Raph, who was actually impressed with her. He took out one of his sais and cut through the ropes on her wrist.

"I knew I could do it, you just weren't patient enough to see it last night. My training hasn't been completely useless you know." She said as she folded her arms.

Mikey groaned as he rolled on the floor. April and Raph quickly ran to his side.

"So what's wrong with them?" Asked Raph with a hint of worry trailing over his words.

April placed her hand on Mikeys shoulder, "It's like I said. It's just an extreme case of Rate Bite Fever. It's not really common anymore, but they're not going to be feeling well until I mix together an antidote. Donnie has all the stuff in his lab." She said happily

"And how do YOU know the antidote?" Asked Raph questioningly.

She rolled her eyes, "The Rat King was telling me that even if I escaped I'd never be able to save you all from the disease because I couldn't mix together the right stuff for the antidote. I asked why not, and he told me it would be because I wouldn't have the ingredients. Just in case worse came to worse and you guys DID get bitten I wanted to know it so I asked him to prove that I wouldn't have the ingredients. So he told me the recipe basically." Said April.

"Smart." Replied Raph, "Now...how are we gonna get them home?"

The two stared at each other wide eyed and at a loss.

* * *

Raphael sat alone at the top of the building that sat beside the sewers manhole that they frequently exited out of. Every rat that scurried by the building was met with a horrible fate. He knew that they were probably just typical rats but he had been deciding to throw shuriken at them anyway. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Someone's being paranoid." Raph turned his head to see April had climbed up the ladder that was attached to the building.

"How are they doing?" He asked calmly.

She sat down on the edge of the roof next to him. Usually Raph was loud and rude, but under the light of the circumstances she could understand why he was being so calm and somewhat distant. She decided to take this rare calm opportunity to speak with him. "They're already up and moving. Mikey did get a few more bites so he's a bit out of it still. He'll be fine by morning."

"Good" Sighed Raph.

"...I told my Aunt that I was staying with my friend tonight. This way I can watch them all night to make sure they don't get sick again." She said, trying to make the conversation continue so an awkward silence wouldn't grow.

"...Thank you, April." Said Raph in a hushed tone. He meant it, but he didn't really want her to hear.

April knew that if she said "your welcome" that she would be verbally acknowledging his thank you, and she knew that he didn't want that. So instead of saying anything she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her with a small smile on his face.

" ...I can't believe you're getting two nice things out of me today...I'm sorry April." He groaned.

"For what?" She asked curiously. She was still in somewhat of a shock from the thank you, but now she was getting an I'm sorry!? Maybe Raph HAD been bitten.

"For being such a jerk. I didn't mean it." He moaned.

Before he could say anything she quickly hugged him. "This is for the apology." As she pulled away she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "And that's for not letting me die tonight." She smiled playfully at him.

"Gross. Save that crap for Donnie." He said jokingly to her which only earned him a playful slap.

Suddenly the two froze as laughter was heard below. The two peered over the edge of the roof and down below into the lit up street. Six students from Aprils school still in the prom get ups made their way down the street. They joked and laughed together as they made their way home.

Raph looked over at April who was still sadly watching her school mates walk away. Her dress was torn all around the bottom. Her face and arms held cuts and bruises from her being with the rat king, and her face had a small bruise from when Raph had thrown her earlier that night. She looked like she had been to hell and back, but Raph just couldn't see that.

" ...You look nice." He said as he furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Thanks. But you don't need to lie to make me feel better. You're bad at it." She laughed as she playfully pushed him.

Raph stood up and cleared his throat, "This was probably not the way you intended to spend your first prom huh?" He asked coyly.

"No, I intended to spend my first prom training with a bo staff." She replied playfully.

"Hm, well, I'm your date and I didn't dance with you once. So, should I take care of that before we call it a night?" He asked as he smiled and furrowed his brow. He extended a hand to her.

"Aw, you're such a gentleman." She laughed as she took his hand. He pulled her up and then just stood there.

"Haha, I have NO idea how to do this." He laughed. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she took his hand and placed it on her hip and led his other hand into hers.

Smoke from peoples homes, and crappy factories polluted the air. Because of lack of clarity in the sky not a single star could be seen. The smell of exhaust from the few cars in the street filled the air. Even still...April couldn't have asked for a better ending to the night.

She and Raph continued to playfully dance, both completely fooling around by this point. Neither of them could take the other one seriously, so their waltz had turned into a half waltz, half shoving each other. But there were only full smiles.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey poked their heads over the side of the roof. The three still looked pretty exhausted but had enough energy to come out.

"Aaaaaw." Said Mikey.

"You gonna go stop him Donnie?" Asked Leo teasingly to his brother.

"Heh, nah. I'll let him have this one time." laughed Donnie, happy to see his brother enjoying himself.

Raphs pushing had begun to turn into noogies as he and April laughed and continued to have a hard time continuing their dance. They were more like close brother and sister than anything else. Not that Raph minded. He liked it this way.

"Come on. We'll thank them in the morning." Said Leo, and the three brothers disappeared back into the sewers.

Finally April completely pushed away from him.

"Okay, I think we're done with our dancing lesson." She laughed.

"Aw, but we were getting so good at it." Said Raph teasingly. "Oh, how about we see if you can jump forty feet now that you've managed to clear thirty alone."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, you can't be serious. I'm in a dress! Besides I'm barely making thirty...do you think I can?" She asked.

"Only one way to find out" Said Raph as a mischievous glimmer flashed in his eyes.

Before April could oppose he had already grabbed her by the back of her dress and sent her flying across the street. She some how managed to land safely much to her surprise, and she glared at Raph from across the rooftops as he was doubled over in pain from laughing.

April rolled her eyes. Master Splinter had said hat Raph was growing up, but some of his qualities would just never change.

And no one wanted him to.

* * *

**A/N That's the end of Act 2 Raphael! See you in Act 3 Donatello! Follow me on tumblr for updates! (You can find the link in my profile!) Thanks for continuing to read!**


	9. Act 3 Donatello Part 1 Michelangelo

**Hello everyone! So glad you stuck around! Before we get started on this next act I just want to say that if you want to know when the rest of the fanfiction is coming out then go to my profile. There is a set date for each chapter. :]**

**Also, for those who don't know, IRL I'm a comic book writer/artist. My employees and I have been hitting post production on our latest comic and realized just how much people were enjoying this fanfiction so here's the deal-If we get at LEAST 100 people to write in the comments either here on , on MY Deviantart, or by commenting in the "ask box" on MY tumblr "YES!" then we will make this fan fiction into a comic that will be available on Deviantart. But that's only if we can get 100 "YES!"s. You can find the links to my tumblr, and Deviantart in my profile. Thanks for reading! **

Act 3 Donatello Part 1 Michelangelo

The second eldest brother sat at his desk within the confines of his lab. He had specifically asked that no one bother him until it was time for dinner. He didn't want to over work himself like last time, but he still wanted to get his latest project done. He was making something so important, its very existence could change the turtles lives! Donatello held this idea in high regard, it had to be perfect because-

Sliiiiiiide, the door to Donnies lab slid open. He did not look up from his work. He didn't need to. His peripheral vision was excellent. From the very corner of his eye he could easily see silky ginger hair, and a blue clad turtle. Leonardo, his eldest brother had led April, the girl of his dreams, into the lab. Donnie desperately wanted to look up and start talking with her, but his focus needed to remain with his work right now. He was going to ask them to leave, despite him not wanting April to leave, but he didn't need to-

"He didn't want to be bothered so just be quiet while you're in here, okay?" Donnie recognized Leos voice. He could then hear Leos familiar footsteps leave the lab. As long as she didn't bother him in this scenario, Donnie didn't mind her being there. In fact, he welcomed it. Just being in her presence, her beautiful smile, the scent of lavender always coming off her, her- Right! Donnie re-focused on his work. He was on a deadline, that he had set himself.

For about 20 or so minutes April had remained completely silent. He had needed to get up to grab something from a cabinet and he was able to see her sitting against the wall reading one of his robotics textbooks. This particular text book he had happened to stumble upon during a trip through a dump, and it happened to be one of his favorites. He wanted to start talking to her about it, but he knew he needed to get back to work.

Another 10 minutes had passed since he had sat back down. He was making awesome headway on the project, and couldn't have been more pleased with himself. It needed to be perfect, detail for detail, or else-

WHACK! The door to his lab slid open again, but this time it went all the way with force. Both Donnie and April looked up to see the "supposed" youngest of the brothers, Michelangelo, smiling widely at April. He didn't say anything so Donnie rolled his eyes and went back to work.

He could hear April get up from where she was sitting and walk over to Mikey. The little chit chits of their whispering could be heard. He was going to ask them to leave, but April let out a small giggle at something he assumed Mikey had said. Her little laugh made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. He became distracted, but then quickly shook his head and began his work again.

For the next 5 or 6 minutes, Donnie could hear the two of them walking back and forth in the lab. He wasn't sure what they were doing, since everything was happening behind him. He figured it couldn't be to bad, or else April would put a stop to it. Right?...Right. Of course she would...right?

Donnie quickly decided to turn around to see Mikey walking out of the lab with a box with unknown contents. April walked back in and could see Donnie glaring at her.

She flinched nervously, she knew what this particular glare meant. It meant, "I'm irritated, but not REALLY mad, but would you mind dealing with this?" She nervously smiled at him, and put her arms up in defense and backed away out of the lab. She shut the door behind her and whispered "sorry." They smiled at each other until the door completely shut.

Still in thought about her cute smile he turned back to his work. He sighed happily, but once again shook his head. He needed to work.

Despite the thick metal door that separated the lab from the rest of the lair, Donnie could still hear Mikeys loud and yet, always playful voice. He groaned at the annoyance, but found he could understand the conversation that was taking place. He couldn't help but eavesdrop, even though the conversation wasn't meant to be secret, clearly it wasn't since Mikey was being so loud.

"But we need it!" Whined Mikey.

"It's all right, Mikey. We'll make due without it for now, we can get one at my house. A-he." Said April cautiously trying to calm Mikey down.

Donnie sighed. He still didn't know what was going on, but when Mikey was excited about something he usually got his way. Luckily for him April seemed to be doing a good job at keeping Mikey out of the lab.

Donnies work continued. For a few minutes he didn't hear anything happening outside of his lab. His mind fell into nothing but his project. He could no longer hold onto the time that was passing. What felt like five minutes to him had really been two hours. He was making wonderful progress. This project...when completed it would-

"EEK!" Donnie snapped back to reality upon hearing Aprils squeak. He quickly, and nervously turned his head to the door of his lab, and even flinched as Mikey threw open the door once more.

Donnie rolled his eyes. Mikey must have pushed April out of the way or something. He then turned back to his work, and allowed Mikey to roam around the lab. It was fine until Mikey began moving things around on all of the tables and shelves, desperately trying to find something. Donnie sat and grumbled as he tried to stay focused on his own work. That was until Mikey couldn't find what he was looking for and made his way to Donnies desk.

Mikey didn't distract Donnie by talking to him. He just got in the way by constantly reaching over him and moving all of his well placed stuff around. Mikey groaned and pouted, still being unable to find what he was looking for.

Donnie sat and allowed his anger to fester until he couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR!?" Screamed Donnie with sheer anger.

Mikey nervously jumped away, and also let out a nervous laugh, "A-he,...your lighter."

Donnie, was so dumbstruck by what Mikey was asking for...he was willing to make such a mess and bother Donnie even though he had asked to not be disturbed for...a...lighter.

Donnie debated in his head on whether or not to give it to him, but after a little consideration pulled the lighter off the desk. It had been in plain sight the whole time, and handed it over to Mikey with clear irritation on his face.

"THANKS!" Said Mikey happily who then jumped away and out of the lab.

Donnie rubbed his face with his hands. Trying to calm himself down. He looked over to the mess in his lab that Mikey had left and groaned. There was nothing he could do but clean it...there was NO WAY he could work with this mess in here. But first, he was determined to get Mikey to come back in and help him clean this.

Donnie then reconsidered. Did he really want Mikey in here again? He sighed and then decided that he would at least get up long enough to see what was going on outside.

Upon making his way out into the lair Mikey and April were packing something away into a duffle bag. Donnie looked over to the box that Mikey had taken out of his lab earlier that day. Most boxes in the lab had "Mikey do not touch" on them, but this one was an exception, it said "The only box Mikey is allowed to touch in the lab, the ONLY". Within this box Donnie had collected random things that could be used to keep Mikey busy for whenever he decided to play "scientist", and these things couldn't hurt him or anyone else. Thus making it the only box Mikey was allowed in.

But still...the lighter...why did Mikey need that? And where exactly were Mikey and April taking their...thing? It was still daytime. Mikey couldn't go out yet.

"Mikey." Said Donnie with a hint of rage in his voice.

Mikey nervously turned around and held a huge smile to act like he wasn't up to anything. "Yeeee~es?"

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Donnie who then folded his arms.

During this entire conversation Leo had been watching TV. Raph had been sitting on the couch behind Leo pretending to not watch the TV, but they both turned as they became increasingly more interested in what was happening between their two brothers.

"Uuuuuuuuuh..." Said Mikey with no answer.

April rolled her eyes at Mikey, and then smiled at Donnie, "We're going to my Aunts house. We'll be back as soon as we're done there."

Donnie narrowed his eyes, "What's in the bag?" He was more directing his irritated voice at Mikey, and everyone knew it.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhh, just somethin' me and April made." Smiled Mikey, but seeing that April was now more involved than he had previously thought he turned his attention to the one he knew he would get more answers out of.

April swallowed nervously. "Uuuuh...don't worry Donnie. We'll show you soon. I promise." She then smiled at him.

The rays of sunshine from her smile that only Donnie ever seemed to see illuminated off her face and into his eyes. He couldn't say anything more. He was dumbstruck.

Mikey and April took the duffel bag and took off for the exit of the lair, and they both vanished.

Donnie then became angry again. "Damn that Mikey! He's always getting in my way!" Donnie gritted his teeth.

If anyone understood Mikey, it was Donnie. At least...Donnie was the only one that came the closest to "understanding" Mikey. Which was strange since Mikey was also the one that irritated Donnie the most.

Raph turned his head back to the TV, not wanting to get in the middle. He just folded his arms and allowed Leo to take over. Leo switched his gaze from the exit of the lair to Donnie.

"Donnie-" He said in his "I'm about to be the older brother" voice, "Would you relax. I know Mikey got in your way and distracted you, but trust us they're fine. April did most of the work on their project anyway." Said Leo reassuringly.

Donnie let out a sigh and let his shoulders slump. He then picked himself back up and began rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Okay...so...what did they make?" Asked Donnie, still not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Leo was stunned silent and remained that way for a few moments. Clearly trying to come up with an idea, but then turned to the TV, "I wasn't really watching."

Donnie turned his gaze to his red brother, who didn't even look up from the TV, "Rocket." Grunted Raph. It was clear by his face that Raphael was having the same nervous twists in his stomach that Donnie was now getting.

Mikey...made a rocket...sure April helped, and probably made it really well, but still...the thought of Mikey with something that could do some damage didn't help make things easy to accept.

"Relax guys. Aprils got it under control. They'll be fine. You'll see." said Leo

Donnie sighed and made his way back to the lab. Going back to work was the only way he wasn't going to be able to think about it.

* * *

Within the confides of his lab, no one bothered him for the rest of the night. He was able to work in peace and solitude on his project...his project that would change everything and- "AGH!" Yelled Donnie as he smacked his head on the table.

Despite being left alone and not having to worry about Mikey barging in and getting in his way he was completely distracted.

He knew he had nothing to worry about with Mikey and April, but still...Mikey had been hanging out with April almost none stop. Mikey had even been calling her his bff, which, to Donnie, meant that the two were now close. This irritated Donnie to no end. He didn't mind his brothers being close to April, but not when they weren't in his line of vision. Donnie was a tad ashamed to admit that he was a little...jealous and perhaps a tad selfish. Even with his own brothers. Perhaps he was to needy...could one be needy when he didn't even have the girl in the first place? He pondered this for a moment until the door to the lab went flying open.

Donnie quickly turned, expecting to see Mikey...Donnie had a few choice words for him. However, it wasn't Mikey standing stupidly in the doorway. It was Leo.

Donnie showed confusion on his face, "Is it...time for dinner?" He asked nervously, knowing that by the look on Leos face, he wasn't to get anything remotely relating to the question.

Leo looked almost afraid to speak, but he finally managed to get it out, "They're missing."

* * *

"MIKEY!" Yelled out Leos voice throughout the night.

"APRIL!" Followed Raphs voice.

The three brothers had hoped that it would be safe to yell for their missing friends. For all they knew Mikey and April had just stayed out really late, and were probably just a rooftop or two away. Alas, no response. They're phones also gave no response.

The three brothers stopped on top of a roof and looked down.

"ARGH!" Grunted Raph as he shoved his sai into the cooling vent next to him.

"Calm down." Snapped Leo.

Donnie looked back and forth to each brother. It was clear what was going on in all of their heads. It wasn't like Mikey to just up and disappear. He would have at least texted them. Though anyone else who might have known Mikey wouldn't count on him for even a courtesy text, but the brothers knew...he wasn't as immature as they had always believed. That had become very apparent over the last year. He still made mistakes, but then again, they all did.

Where could their brother be...where could April be?

Donnie shook his head, "What if this is my fault?"

Both Raph and Leo looked confused as they turned their heads towards Donnie, "How is this your fault?" Asked Leo.

"I yelled at him...he knew I was angry...what if someone spotted them and came after them, but he was to afraid to call for help and thought I'd be even madder?" Complained Donnie.

"Uuum...I think you're reading to much into this." Said Raph as he rolled his eyes.

"Yea, you're thinking about this to hard Donnie. Mikey doesn't hold onto that stuff for to long." Added Leo.

"Not that he holds on to much for to long." Raph threw in.

Donnie couldn't help but notice...the two had been just as nervous as him a few minutes ago, but now the two seemed completely relaxed...but Donnie was smart enough to know that the two were covering their fears with jokes...they couldn't really hide just how worried they were.

Raph and Leo were more than likely right. He probably was thinking to hard...in the past he had always allowed himself to internally take blame when things went wrong, especially with Mikey. Everyone knew that all of the brothers held strong brotherly love for Mikey, but everyone also knew that Donnies was probably the strongest. Maybe because the two were polar opposites, but it didn't matter. Leo and Raph continued to make poorly placed jokes but Donnie couldn't find himself to act this way. Something deep down inside him knew something wasn't right...

"He's probably okay..." Whispered Donnie, attempting to lie to himself. He didn't need to say anything about April. The brothers already knew about his worry for her.

Wait...April...who was it that was after April?...Who is the only enemy Mikey probably couldn't handle on his own?!

"Kraang!" Yelled Donnie, who then covered his mouth as he looked back to his brothers, remembering they were supposed to be quiet.

Leo stood alert, "Did you see a Kraang droid?"

Both Leo and Raph reached for their weapons.

"No, no, no! I'm saying the Kraang! Look, we might not have time for me to sit here and explain, but my guts telling me they must have been captured by the Kraang." Donnie spurted out.

Leo and Raph released their weapons and looked sternly at him, "Are we sure we wanna go after the Kraang, based on a gut feeling?" Raph grumbled. But there was no need for anymore words. Donnies face said it all.

* * *

Flying across rooftops the ninjas moved silently. The only time they were visible would be if you managed to catch a quick glimpse of the silhouette when they happened to jump in front of the moon. The brothers didn't need to try and hunt the Kraang down. They knew exactly where Mikey and April would be.

A few nights before, Donnie and Leo had placed nano cameras in every lab in New York. The Kraang weren't making a move they didn't know about. The only building that remained was the TCRI building. That HAD to be where the two were.

Knowing how "well" their attempt to the top of the building had been from the inside only a few weeks prior, the three decided to make their way up from the outside. At least this way, if they didn't have April and Mikey, then they could escape without ever being seen.

"Hey, what's the plan if they DO have Mikey and April?" Asked Raph in a loud whisper. He was moving the fastest out of the three and was a few floors higher than Leo and Donnie. Whispering wasn't really an option.

As Leo continued to climb he thought for a moment, "I don't know. We'll have to assess the situation once we get up there." That wasn't the plan anyone wanted to hear, but Leo was right. The three continued their silent climb up the tall...tall...building.

* * *

Raph had already made it up to the room that was all to familiar to them, he wasn't really reacting, but trying to get a good view. It was hard to see through all the green poisonous air the Kraang needed to breathe.

"See anything?" Asked Leo.

"Uuuhh...I've got good news and bad news." Said Raph reluctantly, but with slight irritation in his voice.

"...What's the good news?" Asked Leo hesitantly.

"Mikey's not in here." Said Raph, almost instantly Donnie and Leo let out a huge sigh of relief. They now believed that whatever the "bad news" was, was probably a new Kraang problem they would have to face soon.

"So...What's the bad news?" Asked Donnie, praying with all his might that they just needed to go in a fight off the Kraang, but by looking at Raphs face he knew...Raph didn't have to say it...

"They have April." Said Raph with a quiver in his voice. Upon hearing his words, Donnies heart sank.

Not another moment was needed for Leo and Donnie to make it up to Raphs level. The three continued to over look the situation.

April was in the same glass container that they had been trapped in only a few weeks ago. There, April laid unconscious on the ground. Safe from the poisonous air, for now.

"...There are to many, we can't afford a fight, especially not when their teleporter is still operational...remember last time? We cracked the window and all the poisonous air flew out. We'll break the glass, sneak in, grab April, and start looking for Mikey." Said Leo.

Donnie then tried to assess the situation further. Suddenly he seemed scared, but his brothers weren't looking at him, so they didn't catch on.

_What if...the Kraang already..."dealt" with Mikey? ...Or what if they have him somewhere else?..._Thought Donnie. The possibilities of what could have happened to his brother began to drain over his mind. He then noticed Aprils hand twitch and he was immediatly brought back to saving her.

"All right Raph, ready?" Asked Leo as Raph prepared himself to break into the window. Donnie had no objection until something caught the very corner of his eye.

"Wait!" Demanded Donnie as he peered back into the room. His heart that had previously sunk into his stomach shot back up into his chest. He had never been more relieved. "Look..."

The three brothers peered in to see their orange brother across the room. Sneaking along a smaller platform, overlooking the whole Kraang operation.

"What's he doing?" Asked Raph, extremely curious.

"I'm not sure, but he can't breathe. He's won't be able to hold his breath long enough to get him and April out of there." Added Leo sternly.

Not another word needed to be spoken, Donnie had already cut a small hole into the window. The poisonous air began to filter out like a jet stream. This grabbed the Kraang attention but the cut was so small that they couldn't pin point it. The Kraang fled further into the building, save for a few Kraang droids that could breathe the Earth air. They looked around desperately trying to find the cause of their air going missing, but the cut in the window was just a bit smaller than Donnies hand. They wouldn't find it before Mikey was already gone.

Even Mikey was confused. He took a breath, and quickly decided to just be grateful for his good luck and took off.

Only the whites of Mikeys eyes could be seen. April began to stir and opened her eyes. She quickly stood up in her cage and looked scared. She immediatly started to try and throw herself at her prison walls in an attempt to break them, but she just wasn't heavy enough.

The other three brothers watched Aprils attempt in mental pain. They felt horrible for her. They knew she hated the feeling of being helpless, and nothing hurt her more than that. But there she was...helpless and scared. She nervously made her way to the center of her cell, and looked around desperately for an escape.

Though she wasn't alone she thought she was. Had someone been with her she would have been tough, and continued trying to escape, but from not seeing any logical way out April was reduced to nothing more that a scared teenage girl.

BOOM! Aprils and the Kraang attention was turned to the corner of the room where a bomb had gone off. The Kraang began to walk over to investigate the small explosion that was now causing a fire.

April backed away as she rubbed her arms trying to comfort herself. She knew she wouldn't die...the Kraang needed her for some reason...but she was afraid to find out what for.

Suddenly she jumped and let out a small yelp as two little taps on her prison became audible. She turned around to see a smiling Mikey.

Donnie could see her face over come with delight at Mikeys arrival. At first he was happy to see her happy, but then he became upset...there it was again...April showing more affection to Mikey...he shook his head. His brothers were right. He always over thought on these kinds of situations. April was just happy to see one of them...that's all.

"Come on, Mikey." Said Raph encouragingly.

Suddenly Mikey's face became very serious. Once again only the whites of his eyes could be seen. April watched with confusion written on her face as Mikey slowly backed away into the only shadow in the room, and vanished.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie, were even more confused.

"What's he doing?" Asked Raph, but his question was suddenly answered when three gunshots from the Kraang droids guns came flying by their heads through the now shattered window.

"We've been spotted!" Shouted Leo as they quickly jumped into the building.

"Oh really!?" Said Raphael sarcastically as he drew out his sais.

Donnie allowed Leo and Raph to take on the Kraang, he quickly turned to the cell they were keeping April in, but she was...gone?

Donnie looked around every corner of the room. No one was there. "Guys!" He yelled towards his brothers. Leo and Raph quickly looked back and realized that April was gone.

"Fall back. Their reinforcements will be up here soon." Yelled Leo.

Raph looked back to the teleporter that the Kraang used to ship things between Earth and Dimension X, "Can't we do anything!?" Complained Raph.

Donnie quickly shook his head as he took down a Kraang droid, "We couldn't destroy it last time, even with our high explosives. Leos right. We have to fall back!" Yelled Donnie.

The brothers quickly looked around the room one more time for Mikey or April, threw a smoke bomb, and vanished.

* * *

Yet again, the three brothers quickly trailed across the rooftops. It was unknown where they were going. Even to them. All they knew was that they needed to find Mikey and April before they got into more trouble.

Thinking about this Donnie became angry again. What could they have possibly been doing to get spotted by the Kraang? Why had they even gone out? ...The rocket...that's right. Maybe the rocket had somehow caught the Kraangs attention by chance and it drew them to it.

That was it, from now on whenever Mikey wanted to do a science experiment, he would pick himself up from what ever he was doing and help.

"GET DOWN!" Yelled Raph who quickly jumped over his two brothers and brought them to a screeching halt on the roof. As the three collected themselves from their crash landing they looked up to see one of the new flying Kraang droids fly over them. They quickly reached for their weapons, but there was no need. As the Kraang droid flew over head it flew on. Even though it had clearly seen them.

"Where's it going?" Asked Raph angrily.

The three sat silently for a moment, but they all seemed to get the same idea at the same moment.

"He's looking for April!" Yelled Donnie who quickly got up and started chasing down the Kraang.

They did not have to follow for long. Suddenly a silhouette appeared in front of their line of vision a few roof tops away. The Kraang droid stopped mid air and began firing his gun at Mikey. Leo, Raph, and Donnie stopped and watched what Mikey would do.

"Why is he putting himself in plain sight!?" Asked Leo angrily. He stared worriedly at his brother.

Donnie had the same worry on his face. Which was quickly changed to fear as April jumped in front of Mikey.

"APRIL!" Yelled Raph, now joining his brothers in worry.

Mikey couldn't be this stupid could he!? Suddenly the Kraang droid stopped shooting and took off towards April.

Donnie, Raph, and Leos feet seemed to move on their own. The three brothers tried to catch up to the Kraang droid, but he was to fast. As soon as they knew it was to late Leo grabbed the back of Raph and Donnies shells to stop them.

"WHAT GIVES LEO!?" Demanded Raph.

"Why aren't the moving?" Asked Leo, but it was more of a "statement."

Just then, Donnie focused on Mikeys right hand which had been behind him the whole time. He finally started to pull something out from behind him. It was hard to make out because of the shadows but Donnie was able to barely see it.

"Mikeys using April as bait to bring the Kraang droid closer! He's gonna shoot the droid with the rocket they made!" Yelled Donnie.

He was right. The droid was only a few seconds away. Mikey quickly lit the end of the rocket, threw an arm around Aprils waist and pulled her back. He turned so his shell was facing the droid and April was safely tucked beneath him.

The rocket flew at the droid and hit it with such force that the alien within it came flying out. It hit the ground with a loud squish and took off screaming.

Mikey and April nervously looked up to where the droid had once been. Realizing that they had won the two hugged each other tightly and began laughing.

"That was amazing Mikey! Your plan worked!" Said April happily

"Of course it did! Donnies not the only smart one you know." He added jokingly.

"Oh really?" Asked Donnie. Mikey and April quickly looked up to see the three brothers towering above them.

"Guys!" Yelled Mikey happily. He and April quickly got up, both widely smiling at their friends. "You totally missed it! April and I worked together awesomely!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie, each had something they wanted to say to Mikey to rebuttal against his assumed "awesome", but none could conjure up the words to go against his wide smile.

Donnie looked down to April, "Are you all right?" He asked, you could tell by his voice that he was calming down.

"I'm fine thanks to Mikey." She said happily.

Donnie smiled at her, but only April didn't seem to notice the sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

Donnie sat in his lab, but strangely, not at his desk, but on the floor. He was leaning against the wall April had been earlier that day. The faint smell of Lavender still lingered off the text book she had been reading. The lab door opened and in walked Splinter.

Donnie quickly stood up in silent shock. Master Splinter rarely walked into the lab. He wasn't very good when it came to technology. Hey, everyone has a weakness.

"Sensei?" Donnie asked.

"Donatello." He stepped forward and met his son. "Please, explain to me what happened tonight."

Donnie sighed, "Sensei...no disrespect but could you ask Leo or Raph...I'm not really in the mood." He said as he looked down.

"I did ask Leonardo AND Raphael, and that is exactly why I am now asking you. From what they have said, I believe that you had more of an emotionally taxing night than your brothers." Said Splinter with a calming voice. "Your brothers were worried about Michelangelo, but trusted that he could manage on his own, but you...you stayed in a constant state of fear for what may or may not have happened."

Donnie looked up at his sensei curiously. How did his brothers know how difficult the night had been for him? They had hardly spoken...of course...they didn't need to speak to each other anymore. They could all read each other like a book. Though things had been difficult for the last few months between the four of them, the only one with any real problems was Donnie. He had been harboring so many different feelings for April that he had allowed it to leak out in a bad way and hurt his brothers...any other problems did seem to be resolved between the brothers...

The purple ninja looked up to his sensei and nodded.

"Mikey and April had been hanging out today...I guess April had helped Mikey make a rocket and they went out to test it...Mikey told Leo that they made it to Aprils apartments roof but a Kraang droid came after her in broad daylight."

Splinter stroked his long beard, "It would appear that the Kraang are becoming more aggressive in their search for April."

Donnies shoulders slumped, "Yea...Mikey may be strong enough to handle a Kraang or two on his own, but not ten, especially not while he's protecting April...They took him and her out and they both ended up in the TCRI building like we had been before." Donnie took a deep breath, his run on sentences started to tire him out. "They took his weapons and his T-phone, and he said that they were separated. He waited for his chance and escaped."

"But instead of coming for you and your brothers help, he went after April." Said Splinter curiously, but clearly he was thinking about something.

"Yea...I guess he thought that if he didn't act fast that something bad could happen to April. Waiting for us to show up might have taken to long. But Sensei,...Mikey he...he was actually...really good on his own. It was like he was a different person. I've never seen him act so well on his own...making judgments like that so quickly. He snuck in without being spotted, he started an explosion to get the Kraangs attention off April,... To be honest...he might have been better off if we had never shown up and got the Kraangs attention." As Donnie said this he started to think about what had happened that night. Earlier that day he hardly trusted Mikey with a lighter, but now he was basically saying he would trust Mikey to lead if they needed him to.

"He saved April before we even noticed...and before we even caught up with them he already had a plan for taking down any Kraang droids that might have caught onto their trail...it was like...he had planned everything out by three steps ahead of the Kraang..." Donnie nervously looked down. Something about Mikey acting..."mature" just wasn't sitting well with him.

Splinter let out a small chuckle as he finished stroking his beard, "Heh, I understand now...your brothers were right. This night was the most difficult for you."

"Why is it that you say that?" Asked Donnie, seriously wanting to know the answer.

"Because, out of all your brothers it is clear to see that Michelangelo cares for you the most. He has a closeness to you, despite your differences. He holds much respect for you. Tell me Donatello, do you fear that one day Michelangelo may take April away from you?" As Splinter asked this Donnie flinched. Adding April into this particular statement was a little out of the blue...but Donnie couldn't help but say

"Hai, Sensei."

Splinter made a noise showing that he understood, and placed a hand on his sad sons shoulder. "My son. April and Michelangelo have grown very attached. There is no questioning it. Perhaps, Michelangelo holds feelings for April that closely resemble yours. However, he would never take away your happiness."

Donnies eyes grew wide. Mikey may always get in the way, and maybe Mikey didn't always understand that he was getting in the way, but at the end of the day all he wants is his brothers happiness. Mikey truly had a heart of gold...he could only see the good in people...which also explained why he had been the only happy one over the last few months amongst the family struggles that had been occurring. Mikey was someone they could always lean on, he could lead them through the sadness, he was strong enough to defend you in your darkest hour, and he was smart enough to know when to step in. Without Mikey...

"Thank you Sensei." Smiled Donnie.

Leonardo and Raphael stood in the kitchen in the midst of an intense arm wrestling match. Upon Donnie entering the room Mikey happily ran up to him.

"Here's your lighter!" Said Mikey happily slapping it into his brothers hand. He was about to run back to watch the battle between Raph and Leo but Donnie spoke up,

"Mikey...thank you." He said kind of quietly.

Mikey only looked confused, "For what?"

Donnie smiled over at him, "For saving her..."

Mikey looked down to the side for a moment, not really knowing how to react. This gave all the indication that Donnie needed to know that Mikey may in fact have a few feelings for April, but that didn't matter anymore. "Ah, you know bro. We can't leave our friends hanging like that!" Said Mikey cheerfully.

Donnie let out a small chuckle, "Right."

Mikeys smile widened, "Your laughing...You're happy with me? Dude, I thought you were mad at me this morning."

Donnie smiled and rolled his eyes, "I was...but, it was for a dumb reason. You were just being you."

Mikeys eyes shined, "So did you finish your project?" He asked, by the look on his face it was as if he actually wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact I did. Hey guys! Put your match on time out for a minute!" Yelled Donnie.

Leo looked up and within a second Raph slammed Leos hand into the table, "I win!" Yelled Raph happily.

"No you didn't! That was a cheap shot!" Complained Leo as they made their way over.

Donnie happily ran into his lab and then emerged with something behind his back.

"This is going to change our lives. After today, it will be silent in here almost 100% of the time. Mikey." Said Donnie as he smiled at Mikey.

Mikey looked a little nervous, "Yea?"

"I've worked on this for awhile, wanting it to be perfect. This is for you." Donnie pulled out the portable device behind his back. "A new hand held gaming system. I've programmed over 500 games on it, and it's all yours." Said Donnie happily.

Mikey was clearly over taken with joy. He immediatly started playing with his new game, "WHOA! Thanks Donnie!" He quickly hugged his brother and wasted no time at starting up the first game.

Raph Leo and Donnie stood in the new silence of the lair. The only things that could be heard were "typical house" noises.

"Peace at last." Sighed Leo happily.

"It really did change everything. It's finally quiet in here." Said Raph happily.

Splinter emerged from who knows where, "Indeed. Even when Michelangelo isn't speaking, he does seem to still make an exceptional amount of noise."

The four sat in the silence for a good minute, and suddenly they lost their smiles.

"Does it feel kind of lonely in here?" Asked Donnie.

"Yea" Said both Raph and Leo. Splinter stood still as Leo walked to the TV and turned it up, Raph walked to the stereo and allowed it to blast music through the lair, Donnie opened the door to his lab and allowed his computer and other such gadgets to make their usual chatter.

Splinter closed his eyes and chuckled, "Ah, peace."

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet, that's just how some chapters need to be. Kind of felt like you were watching a silent movie half the time, huh? XD Mikey makes everyone happy. Anywhos, start paying attention because the build ups for the finale now begin. Prepare yourselves for the most epic of epic finales, you will not want to miss it. Of course we still need to get there, haha! Just getting you excited, but just get ready for Act 3 Donatello Part 2 April. Check out my profile for release dates! See you then! Things are about to get real (especially now that all the brothers appear to be at peace.) ;]**


	10. Act 3 Donatello, Part 2 April

**Oh! You came back! XD **

**So while writing this chapter I figured this would be the one people either did or did not want to read. It's the chapter everyone has waited for, or they have dreaded. Act 3 Donatello Part 2 April. Will it be what you wanted? Will it be better? Will it be what you feared? Or was it worse? Did the picture from Deviant art bring you here!? XD (For those not on Deviant art, a week or so ago I released a teaser picture for this chapter on my page.)**

**Also, it appears that most people aren't into the idea of this fan fiction becoming a webcomic. (Since only three people have even said anything. Remember, we need 100 "YES!"s in the comments here on my DA or tumblr (links in my profile) these "YES!"s will be combined. We don't need 100 of them on just one site. The option is still open, but come May we won't offer it anymore. So if you want to see this fanfiction become a comic, you know what to do!**

**So without further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Act 3 Donatello Part 2 April

"APRIL!" Screamed Donatello through the dark hallway. Only one light from a lamp above was flickering in and out providing poor light.

Whoosh!

A figure flew by Donnie swiftly and vanished down the dark hallway.

Donnie looked scared...but it was not his life he was scared for.

The ever so familiar sound of a Kraang droid echoed down the hallway followed by a scream from another familiar voice.

Off into the darkness shot Donnie. Not caring what the consequences of running blindly were. No one was holding him back.

Swiftly and silently Donnie made his way through the hallway and into a room that opened up over...a gorge!? The wall of the room that was next to the outside world had been blown off. April dangled helplessly in the Kraangs strong robotic grip. She was trying to grab hold of its robotic arm, but every time she did it responded by shocking her.

"APRIL" Screamed Donnie in fear once more.

She quickly looked up and noticed him, "Donnie!" The fear on her face was all the motivation Donnie needed to attack the Kraang. Blind with rage he gritted his teeth, and pulled out his bo staff.

"Let her go Kraang, and I may do the same thing for you." Said Donnie. His voice shook from his anger. The Kraang only responded by lifting a gun in his other hand. He began shooting at Donnie who easily dodged.

It only took moments. Donnie managed to pull the Kraang droid away from the gorge, with April still in the droids hand.

The Kranng had been holding April off the ground by the sleeve of her yellow shirt. All Donnie had to do now that there was ground beneath her was press the button that turned his bo staff into a naginata. With one carefully placed swing Donnie cut the sleeve of her shirt and caught her before she hit the ground, all the while, he kicked up and smacked the Kraang droid right where the alien rested within it.

Donnie continued to hold onto April as he grabbed the droid by the head and hurled it out into the gorge. The battle was done, and April was safe. He breathed a sigh of relief and carefully set her down.

"Donnie! Thank you! I thought I was done for!" Cheered April happily. She looked around, "Where are the others?" She asked confused.

Donnie sighed still trying to grasp onto his sanity as his rage quieted. He softly smiled at her, "They're still out front. They couldn't get past the main gate. Only I could get through. Otherwise they would have been here."

"Okay, good. We need to hurry and meet them out front. There's more Kraang in the-"

Donnie let out a small chuckle, "I already got them. There isn't one moving Kraang droid left...well...IN the building."

Aprils shoulders lost tension as she stared at her saviour. Donnie could see that she had been through so much that day that she was no longer able to hold back how scared she had been. He knew she didn't like looking weak or pathetic so before she could start crying he took her in his arms and hugged her.

"It's okay, April...I wish I could have been here sooner." He whispered sadly to her.

She shook her head even as it was plastered to his shoulder, "You came...that's all that matters...Donnie-"

Not another word was spoken after she said his name. She placed her hands on his face, slowly began to lift herself on her tip-toes, and closed her eyes.

Donnies heart jumped into his chest upon realizing what was about to happen. That shock was all it took for him to wake up.

* * *

Donnie laid in bed. His eyes blood shot and wide open. It was as if he had just seen a ghost, but he laid perfectly still. As the sleepiness drained from his mind it became very apparent that he had dreamt the whole thing.

"No...No...No no no NONONONONO NOOOO!" Screamed Donnie throughout the lair.

* * *

The four brothers sat with Splinter at the table in the kitchen. It was rare for Splinter to join his sons for breakfast. He was usually meditating at this time.

Raphael and Michelangelo were in the midst of a battle of "Who could finish their food the fastest?"

Leonardo attempted to control the situation since Sensei was present, but in truth he was rooting for Mikey.

Donatello sat at the other end of the table slumped over his bowl of whatever it was Mikey had decided to make for breakfast. He was certain that it was blinking at him so he pushed it away and sighed.

Splinter looked to his son that was not partaking in the "fun" with his other brothers. Over the past few months as the brothers had been fighting Donatello had receded further from his brothers more so than any of the others. He had been keeping all his pain to himself, and over the last few months he had managed to have a much needed talk with Leonardo, an almost life threatening fight with Raphael, and managed to reconnect with Michelangelo. It also appeared as though the others had solved their differences as well...at least for now.

However, one thing still bothered Donnie...it was April. Obviously. Who else could crawl so far under his skin and take up a permanent residence in his mind other that his brothers and Master Splinter?

At first, Donatellos depression with his brothers had seemed to be solved after dealing with each one individually, which reflected how he reacted with April. But in the last week or so he found himself back in his slump. He didn't want to talk to his brothers, and he REALLY didn't want to talk to April. The thought made his stomach turn.

Why was that? Maybe he felt nervous and unsure of his place in her mind because of Raphael admitting to him that he liked April, or because Mikey had even shown interest in April. No...that made him nervous, but that wasn't a reason to not want to see April. Perhaps he was back in the train of thoughts that led him to believe that maybe she would be safer if she weren't around. But he knew that couldn't be true either. They knew now that the Kraang were after her specifically. If she wasn't with them then she would be in even more danger.

He knew he was thinking about this to much, especially when there were 100 more important things that required his attention. His brothers needed him...he was no use when he allowed himself to stay in this slump.

Donnie looked up from the table to see Master Splinter staring him down. He sighed...he knew all to well what the silent stare meant.

* * *

Donatello and Splinter sat across from each other in the dojo. They're eyes closed. Splinter appeared relaxed in his meditation. However, Donnie was having obvious trouble focusing.

"Tch-" clicked Donnie as he completely fell from his meditation.

Without opening even one of his eyes Splinter cocked his ears,"My Son, making noises will not help the meditation process."

Donnie sighed and shut his eyes. Ever since he and Raphael had had their battle against each other where they both were horribly injured Splinter had made the two of them have private one on one meditation sessions. For Raph it was a punishment since he did not like to sit still, however for Donnie it was more than just a nuisance. It was to quiet...it was a perfect opportunity for bad thoughts to enter his head.

Master Splinter had always taught them that though they were ninjas and they were raised to fight, they were first and foremost-protectors. Never intending to hurt someone unless it had fallen to that point. Even Raphael had come to accept this over time, but recently Donnie found that in the quiet recesses of his mind that he more than anything...wanted to hurt someone.

He realized it when he and Raph had fought. Not in a million years did he want one of his brothers on the receiving end of one of his enraged punches, nor had he ever expected to lose control like that. Donnie was constantly over run with guilt whenever he thought about the battle. In the end, even though it was an accident, Donnie had stabbed Raph in the thigh with his own sai...Raphael would always have a scar from that, and if he was ever put in a situation where he couldn't move his leg around for to long then it would become painful to move. It was all Donnies fault and he felt horrible...

Even still...he wanted to hurt something again. Whenever he thought about it he would start to build up adrenaline. Eventually it would become to much and he'd start to hyperventilate if he tried to calm himself down before one of his brothers noticed. Which was why he had recently become used to locking his lab door. He was locking away the monster inside him...by locking that lab door and keeping away from his brothers.

He knew this couldn't be hidden from Splinter for long. In fact, he was certain that Splinter already knew what was happening but was just waiting for Donnie to mention it, or...for something worse to happen...

For a long time Donnie had always read that sometimes teenagers feel this way...things in their head just change from the hormones and it can't be helped...but...not every teenager was a ninja...not every teenager could do the things he could...hurt others they way he could...Donnie didn't want to lose control...it scared him more than anything. But one thing scared him more than anything else...and that was losing April...thinking about the Kraang kidnapping or hurting her infuriated him...it drove him...to think...horrible,...horrible things...The Kraang deserved every possible physical pain Donnie imagined but he knew that even if they were evil they were still living beings...

When he had been asleep that night Donnie had dreamt that he had saved April from the Kraang and that she had been so grateful that she practically fell into his arms. The only stress Donnie had felt in that dream was when he couldn't physically see April, as soon as he saw her he was relaxed and felt confident. Once he saved her he felt happy and everything was wonderful, even if he had woken up before the best part. But...that wasn't real life...he couldn't just...save her...even if he took down 20 Kraang labs in one night...they would still come...again and again and again...

"My Son." Splinters voice cut through the loud thoughts within Donatellos mind.

"Uh, hai Sensei?" He asked nervously, realizing that he had allowed himself to build up a little adrenaline. He slowly calmed down.

"Unable to focus, nervous, is there something you wish to tell me?" Splinter remained with his knees bent onto the floor, his hands remaining perfectly placed in their meditation pose, and his eyes remained closed.

"Something I wish to tell you? Or something you just want me to admit?" Groaned Donnie. Suddenly Donnies eyes grew wide and he quickly looked up to his Sensei. "I'm sorry Sensei! I didn't mean-" Donnie was stopped as Splinter placed his hand in front of Donnies face, silencing him.

Splinters eyes slowly opened, "My Son. You are safe...no one is here to attack you. But your brothers have grown worried for your well being."

Donnie turned his head to the side, a little ashamed of how he had been acting. But he couldn't help it.

"Your battles have not been getting any easier. I believe that you have harbored your anger for far to long. Your battle with Raphael was two months ago, and still you show signs of irritation in your body movements." As Donnie looked back up he noticed this look on Splinters face...this was a face Splinter had only made a few times. Words could not describe it...the best way for anyone to say anything about it was "I am your father, and I truly am worried about you." It was a look that always made them feel ashamed, sad, scared, guilty...horrible.

Donnie sighed, knowing that he could no longer refuse answering the question Splinter had clearly wanted to ask for the last two months. "Sensei,...awhile ago,...way before I even got in that stupid fight with Raph, Leo and I talked about April." Splinters ears suddenly perked as he grew curious, "I told him that maybe...April would be better if we didn't let her hang out with us anymore..."

Splinter sighed, he knew how hard it was for Donatello to even think of that option. "Donatello,...I'm sure you of course understand that being away from April would be more dangerous to her now."

"Hai Sensei. After we discovered that the Kraang were after her I knew we needed to keep her closer than before...and secretly...I was kind of glad."

Splinter knew the answer as to why, but still, he showed curiosity, wanting to see how his Son continued.

"If it weren't for the Kraang then I never would have been able to even talk to April...I at least owe them that...I tell them when we're finally kicking them back into their dimension permanently" He chuckled.

Splinter allowed a soft smile to fall onto his face as he sighed, this was the Donatello he was happy to see.

"But Sensei...I've just been angry...all the time...I'm sure you've noticed...even Mikey's probably noticed." Grumbled Donnie who was starting to find himself getting irritated.

Splinter took notice to this, "Donatello...what you are feeling...it may feel strange, but it is normal."

Donnie looked up at Splinter half sad, and half curious. To be honest Splinter was like any other Dad raising a teenager for the first time. He had no idea what he should say to his own son. Splinter sighed and smiled at his son once more. He stood up and walked over to the photo of himself and Tang-Shen.

"My son...it is easy to see...it's so obvious that even you know the answer."

"...What I fear is losing April...in this way." Donnie clenched his teeth together and clenched his eyes shut. It was one of the most difficult things Donnie had had to accept...he knew that April would never be his...like that...but he didn't want to lose her to the Kraang...no...when he lost her he knew it would be to a man he knew he could trust to always protect April...this made him angry too, but...not as much as not knowing if April was safe.

"Sensei...I'm always...so angry. I'm constantly worried about whether or not she's all right. I'm obsessed with her...it can't be normal...if anyone even had an idea of how much I had her on my mind, they'd think I was crazy...she'd never want to be around me if she knew how I felt about her...at least...not if she knew just how MUCH I feel for her..." Donnie lazily slapped his face onto the wood floor as he spread his legs and allowed himself to lay on the ground like a sorry lump.

Splinter began to stroke his beard, he was going to say something until Donnie began speaking again, " ...I've got myself all riled up when I don't know if she's safe...so when she gets here I'm relieved and exhausted..." Donnie once again closed his eyes. He knew it wouldn't last long...but at least for now, getting everything off his chest made it easier to relax. He thought he might fall asleep on the floor.

"...That is why you lock yourself away...Donatello it is normal for a boy of your age to act these ways...but...not all boys your age are living the life you are. You cannot afford to lose control." Donnie nodded by rubbing his face against the floor. He looked so defeated, and Splinter felt terrible about having to have this conversation with him. He only wished he could have been of more help...but everyone must make their own path...

_Good luck my son..._Splinter walked to the side of the dojo that led to his room. As he opened the sliding door he looked back to his son who remained on the floor. "You are intelligent my son...far more than anyone I have ever met. You will find a way...I know you will." He turned away and closed his door behind him leaving Donnie behind to wallow in his own self pity.

Donnie looked around the floor. He felt bad about how Splinter had been acting just now...he may have been a master of Ninjitsu...but even he had to hit the bumps in the road that came with fatherhood. But not only did Splinter have to deal with fatherhood...he had to deal with being that father of four mutant turtles that had to remain in hiding...all alone...

Donnie touched his heart. He now felt horrible. He hated the thought of being without his brothers, but he felt a great stinging in his chest that was followed with a hollow pit in his heart when he thought about being without April. Sometimes Donnie wondered if Splinter felt this way about Tang Shen. He must...right?

He closed his eyes and thought about the heart ache Splinter must constantly feel when he is alone. Not only had he lost his wife...but he had lost her...in a horrible way. Donnie didn't want this to happen to April...

For a moment Donnie began to worry that his adrenaline was starting to build up, but suddenly...he was asleep.

* * *

Donnie groggily looked around. Suddenly three figures appeared a few feet in front of him. As the vision cleared up he could see his three brothers. They were looking at something. What were they looking at?

Michelangelo fell to his knees and lifted whatever it was off the ground. Donnie started to inch closer. Curious and confused. He was almost able to see what Mikey had in his arms until he heard crying.

"Why? ...WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Echoed Mikeys voice throughout the emptiness of Donnies dream.

Raphael turned his head ever so slightly. His teeth were clenched and he was clearly pissed off. However, tears streamed down his face...how unlike him. "I just...wasn't fast enough."

Leonardos actions weren't very different from Mikey and Raphs. He completely turned around and covered his eyes, but the stream of tears was unstoppable. "I shouldn't have looked away...but...it was only for a second...I-I-..."

"APRIL!" Screamed Mikeys voice as he collapsed over what he held in his arms. Donnies eyes widened in horror as he saw the lifeless body that hung in Mikeys vice grip.

_April?_ Donnie did not have a voice in this dream. There was nothing he could say or do really. He was just...useless...kind of like how he was in the real world. His mind allowed him access to the knowledge that made him realize that this was just a dream.

He hesitated stepping any closer.

_If it's a dream then this is somehow in my subconscious...in this dream she must have died during a fight. I'm afraid of losing April in a fight...this makes sense. So I'm having a nightmare...wait...but why am I dreaming about my brothers? Usually in a dream that Aprils involved in they aren't around..._

Donnie looked back and forth from each of his brothers. Suddenly he noticed..._They'd all be sad too...if April died... THEY'D BE JUST AS SAD!_

It was like a punch in the face. Within that instant Donatello was forced awake. He got up from the floor of the dojo and went running straight to his lab.

* * *

It had been days. Donnie had not emerged from his lab. The giant metal door remained closed and locked. They had knocked a few times, but were only met with the response, "I'm working!" each time.

Seeing that he was still speaking, no one decided to bother him.

Earlier Mikey had started to try and pry the door open so he could bring Donnie dinner, but Splinter had put a stop to him.

The week was over. Friday. The boys had gone on patrol every night without Donnie for four days, but Fridays were different. April would be coming over after school that day. Usually April made it a habit to visit everyday, but finals at her school were coming up, and she was busy cramming.

Mikey quickly looked up to the entrance of their home as that same ginger haired girl that brought them so much happiness just by being there walked into the room.

"April!" Smiled Mikey widely. Usually she was only met by waves from Leo and Raph. However today she was practically attacked by the three brothers.

"Haha, I'm happy to see you guys too." She smiled. She really was happy to see them. She was beyond done with cramming and was extremely thankful for this time she could spend with her close friends. She looked around and noticed a turtle missing...which had been normal recently.

"Is Donnie working again?" She asked, with a hint of sadness in her voice. For awhile it seemed like Donnie was starting to act normal again, especially after his battle with Raph a few months ago...but it didn't last.

Mikey looked down to the ground, he had been the most sad about Donnies constant locking away. Leo and Raph had tried to be considerate of Mikeys loneliness without Donnie, but there was only so much of Mikey they could take at a time.

April placed her hand on Mikeys shoulder. He placed one of his hands over hers and sadly smiled at her.

"Well, he's still alive, so it's fine." Grunted Raph. He folded his arms, but clearly he was upset by the lack of "Family Time" Donnie had been spending with all of them.

Leo rolled his eyes, "He hasn't opened the door for us, but maybe you-" Leo didn't even have to finish. April had already made her way to the lab door. She stopped in front of it and stared at it nervously. She didn't want him to be mad at her for bothering him.

It was unfortunate that April was worried about this. When she had first met the turtles Donnie would allow her to do practically anything she wanted. He loved having her around. But now...April had to worry about whether or not she was a nuisance to him...or worse...a burden. She slowly lifted her hand into a fist so she could knock on the lab door, but before she could even hit it once the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud thud.

Donnie stood in the door, standing over her. The brothers and April stared up nervously at him. He had the widest smile on his face. Donnie was mixed with super excitement, and immense lack of sleep.

"HE'S CRACKED!" Screamed Mikey who dove behind the couch, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"D-Donnie?" Asked April nervously "Are you all right?"

He looked down at her, he couldn't control himself. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up and spun around once. He set her down, but still looked just as excited. "I'm MORE than all right! I just solved our Kraang problem!"

Mikey poked his head out from behind the couch. Leo and Raph both looked surprised and the three began to listen intently.

"Well, not OUR Kraang problem, but I think I know how to deal with YOUR Kraang problem." He smiled wickedly as he pointed at April. Everyone appeared to be...a tad nervous.

* * *

"As I have told Leonardo before...plans rarely survive contact with the enemy. Though your plan would appear flawless...I worry. She will be put in grave danger."

Donnie, and his brothers kneeled in front of their Sensei. Listening to his words intently. However, they still felt confident in Donnies plan.

"I know Sensei." Replied Donnie.

"I do not doubt any of you...you all care for her deeply and in different ways...you all will do your best to keep her safe...but...Donatello."

Donnie lifted his head curiously at his Sensei.

"...Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo...please go prepare for the task at hand."

The four brothers looked at each other, but after a moment the three got up and left the dojo.

"Sensei?" Asked Donnie curiously

"Donatello...if something were to go wrong...would you be able to handle it? Given your present situation where you appear angry all the time...if something were to happen I worry that you would draw away from the family completely..."

Donnie furrowed his brow, and looked stern and confident at his Sensei. "I will never abandon my family..."

Splinter nodded, and allowed Donnie to stand up. It was silent in the room, and neither one moved.

Suddenly the two fell into a father/son embrace.

"Good luck my Son."

"Thank you, father."

* * *

The shell raiser made its way through the streets. Though it could reach great speeds, tonight...Leo drove slowly. Though everyone felt confident in Donnies plan...they still felt worried.

After what seemed like hours, the moon reached the middle of the sky, and they parked the shell raiser on the side of the street. Not a word was spoken between the brothers. They had gone into many difficult battles before...but none of those would meet the same pain as if they lost April...

Leonardo thought about how he would feel if he lost Karai. The pit in his heart matched Donnies. However...if he lost April...he didn't even want to think about it.

Raphael felt a twinge of pain in his heart as well...he didn't want to lose the girl he had come to see as a sister.

Michelangelo almost cried whenever he thought about losing the girl who had become his best friend over the last year.

Donatello couldn't imagine losing the girl he loved...not like this.

The four brothers looked at each other then to the girl who emerged from the back of the vehicle.

April looked a little embarrassed. Before leaving Splinter had given her, her very first "urban" ninja costume. An almost skin tight grayish black long sleeve hooded shirt covered her torso. The hood covered her ginger hair perfectly. Black pants covered her legs and met black tabi boots near her ankles. The only thing that made her still appear like her was the one thin yellow line that trailed down the arm of her right sleeve.

Though she was wearing this for a reason the boys didn't like, it did make them feel a little relaxed to see her getting embarrassed. If she was more worried about embarrassing herself with her looks than with this mission, then maybe they could relax a little too.

Leonardo chuckled, "Yellow's more your color." He stood up and walked over to where she stood. He stared down at her nervously and she had a little worry on her face.

"Don't worry about me. It's going to be fine." She smiled, trying to reassure him.

He sadly smiled back at her. "If you don't think you can keep up...just let us know. We'll fall back and try again some other time. Okay?"

She shook her head. "It won't come to that. We will succeed." She confidently smiled at him. He lifted an eyebrow. After a moment of just taking her in, Leonardo leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Leo let her go and then jumped out of the shell raiser. Raphael looked back at her as he was about to follow behind Leo. He stopped, "Don't be afraid to ask us for help if you can't make a jump or something..."

"Thank you Raph." As she smiled at him he grunted and jumped out of the vehicle. April was then quickly met with Michelangelo throwing his arms around her waist. He buried his head into her back. She thought he was crying, but he was hiding it very well.

"April...please...just stay here. We'll always protect you, so don't fight off the Kraang..."Mikey finally managed to get out, even though he was choking between every other word.

"Mikey...I know you'll always protect me. I'm going on this mission with you because I know you'll be able to do it." Mikey slowly stood up and nodded. Though his tears were gone April could tell he had been crying. She watched as he exited the Shell Raiser. Mikey looked so...much older now. More mature. She slumped her shoulders as he vanished from the inside of the car.

She turned her head back to see Donnie still sitting in his seat, staring at her with his brow furrowed. She turned her whole body to face him. She didn't want another brother to get emotional over her, so she decided to start the conversation she knew was going to happen.

"So?...What do you think?" She asked as she presented her new outfit to Donnie.

He gave a soft chuckle, "To be honest, I want to know why Sensei had that stuff laying around."

April suddenly felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders. She hadn't seen Donnie smile like that in a long time. Despite the present situation she couldn't help but be over come with joy at seeing the Donnie she had grown to adore.

"...It looks good on you...I really like you in yellow...but this works too." He smiled for a moment, but then turned his head to the side. It was clear that he didn't really know what to say next.

"Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." She smiled softly at him.

There were a million things Donnie wanted to say to her right now. Things he knew he should say...or at least FELT he should say. The only thing that kept his mouth shut was feeling that if he said these things then it would be like saying goodbye. He decided to swallow his feelings. He stood up and made his way over to her.

For a moment he couldn't really control himself. He softly pulled her hood back and ran another hand over her head and down her hair. He didn't look sad, or angry, or happy...he looked like he was lost in space.

April felt a difference in the air as Donnie stared at her. She felt her heart beat faster for a moment, but she quickly managed to calm it down as Donnie reached for something in his belt pocket.

"This is what I've been working on all week. If worse comes to worse you have one shot to use this."

She looked curiously at the bullet sized object in his hand. "What is it?" She asked.

"Have you ever seen the super hero movies where the good guy can lift his hand and suddenly he'll have like...a force field or something?"

"Yes." She added.

"This is just like that, the only difference is you can only use it once, and it's only good for one second." She looked up at him with confusion on her face, "Do you hear me? ONE second." He looked sternly at her, wanting her to understand that no matter how much danger she thought she could handle, she wasn't invincible.

She nodded, "Thank you Donnie." He lifted up one of her hands and placed it in her open palm where it quickly stuck. He cupped both of his hands over hers, and didn't let go. He started to look scared, but it was quickly being taken over by sadness.

He still hadn't let go. She slowly reached up on the tip of her toes. He could see this out of the corner of his eye, and for a brief moment he was taken back into his dream he had been woken up from earlier that week where he was almost able to share a kiss with April. He blushed furiously as April reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Not what he wanted exactly, but it was more than enough for him. He released her hand and softly smiled at her. "Let's go..."

* * *

The four brothers worked in perfect unison. Each knew what would happen if they failed here, and they weren't about to let that happen. In fact they all seemed to notice this...they hadn't worked this well together in a very long time. Each of them actually felt kind of...happy, to be on this mission.

It felt just like the first time they had succeeded in their mission. The mission where they saved April and met her for the first time. It was wonderful. The four brothers felt confident.

This Kraang built lab was just like all the others they had been to. The same droids guarding the place, the same strange activity happening around every corner. The only difference was the amount of Kraang droids guarding a cell. If one could peer into the small window of this cell, they could see Aprils father. He looked tired, and run down. His hair and beard had become a bit scraggily, and his clothes were torn every where. Clearly he had been trying to escape a lot recently.

For a year Aprils father had had to live like this, but all he cared about was knowing that April was safe. Not that that mattered to April. She was determined to rescue him no matter the cost.

From their hiding place Leo shot several small throwing knives at the Kraang guarding the cell. He managed to hit each of the actual Aliens, making it impossible for them to call for back up.

"Getting pretty good at that." Smirked Raph at Leo.

Leo nudged April around the corner, "Go ahead. The nearest exit you can get your Dad out of here with is continuing down this hall. You know what to do from there."

"Right." She nodded. She ran down to the cell that held her father. The three brothers looked back at Donnie nervously.

"It's all right...and here they come. Right on schedule." Whispered Donnie.

He had scanned the entire lab earlier and was able to see each Kraang droid in the vicinity. Three Kraang droid would be coming from Aprils right, and two more from the left.

The four brothers looked back down the hall to see that April had just unlocked the cell door and was in a tight embrace with her father. Raph made a soft whistling noise that travelled down the hall to warn April that she was running out of time. She quickly looked up at her father, took his hand and they ran down the hall.

"Come on...come on..." Whispered Donnie under his breath. And there it was. The oh so familiar sounds of the Kraang guns firing off. "They've spotted her." He smiled.

Suddenly another soft whistle travelled down the halls back to the brothers, and they all smirked at each other.

"Proceed to phase two." Smiled Leo as they went running after April.

"APRIL!" Yelled Mikey as the four came behind the onslaught of Droids that were chasing April. With one powerful swing Mikey threw a smoke bomb at her and her father. The smoke quickly filled the hallway. As it cleared the turtles now stood where April and her father had previously been, and the two of them vanished.

"Kraang, the one known as April, that Kraang has been trying to capture has escaped the hands of Kraang, as did Kraangs bait for April." Said one of the Kraang droids to the other.

"Fear not Kraang, for Kraang has tracked April with a device invented by Kraang. April will not escape Kraang." Replied the droid.

Donnie grinned widely, "Perfect." The four smiled at each other, but instead of using a smoke bomb, they merely ran out of where April had only a few moments ago.

* * *

"Here Dad! Stay here and don't leave! I'll be back!" She quickly shoved her father into the Shell raiser.

"April wait! Where are you going!? Get back here!" Screamed her father.

She looked back at him and smiled confidently, "When I finish this mission, you and I won't have to worry about the Kraang anymore. Don't worry. I'll be back." She quickly threw her hood over her head and jumped up the building in front of her and off into the night.

" ...She's not my little girl anymore...she's growing up." He sadly smiled, "Good luck, April...be careful."

* * *

The four brothers ran through the city easily out smarting the Kraang. There confidence was sky rocketing. They had never felt better. This mission would succeed!

As the brothers ran through the streets April began to follow their patterns from the roof tops until she was far enough ahead to jump down and be caught by Raphael.

"Did the Kraang see where you hid your Dad?! If he's captured again then this mission is a failure!" Yelled Donnie to her as she began running with them.

She smiled back at him, "NO! I got him back to the hiding spot and wasn't followed. We're clear to continue on to Phase three!" She yelled back at him.

Donnie nodded to her.

"Central Park is just up ahead. Mikey!" Yelled Leo

"Right!" Mikey smiled and playfully saluted to his oldest brother. He quickly scooped up April into his arms and then made a sprint for the park. Leo, Raph, and Donnie stopped and turned to face the Kraang who were chasing after them.

"Wow, they didn't hold back the army this time." Grunted Raph.

"That's because we have April in plain sight, and we've taken their bait for April. They know if they don't get one of the two of them now that they'll be set back on their goals." Yelled Donnie as they pulled their weapons out.

"Take out the bulk of them. April can't handle this many!" Yelled Leo as the three charged the oncoming battle.

* * *

Mikey set April down and began to catch his breath.

"Are you all right, Mikey?" She asked worriedly.

"Yea. I just...I just went really fast to make sure that they couldn't keep up." He widely smiled at her. April looked back to the Kraang droids attacking the brothers from the air about 2 miles away.

"Please be okay..."

* * *

"NGH!" Leo sliced one of the Kraang droids in half, "DONNIE! How many are left!?" Yelled Leo.

Donnie swung his staff and stabbed one of the Kraang aliens. "Uuuh...I'm estimating about 23!" He yelled.

"Time to go then!?" Yelled Raph to Leo.

"Time to go!" He replied. The three brothers quickly took off towards Central Park.

* * *

"Phase four..." Whispered Mikey. He didn't look at April but quietly took her hand in his and gripped it tightly. She gripped his back just as tightly. They both breathed in heavily. "Kick 'em where it hurts April." Mikey said a he smiled to her. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I've been waiting for this moment...it's high time the Kraang see just who they've been messing with." She slowly pulled out a machete she had had hooked to her back. "I will be free after today..."

The three brothers quickly ran and stopped several yards away from Mikey and April. They all nodded at each other. As soon as the Kraang caught up they stopped and pointed their guns.

"MIKEY! You were supposed to get April out of here!" Screamed Raph.

"I know I know! But she wanted to fight!" Yelled Mikey back to him.

"Give to Kraang the girl known as April, that Kraang needs to possess to continue with Kraangs plan." Yelled one of the droids.

"Come and get her." Said Donnie whose brow furrowed.

Each side had something to gain and to lose. This battle would not end well for someone.

The turtles and April quickly charged the droids who immediatly began shooting.

SLASH! Leo cut across two droids, slicing them in half.

STAB! Raphs Said easily found their way into the heads of two more droids.

BAM! The fundo end of Mikeys weapon had directly knocked a Kraang from its droid.

WHACK! With Donnies handy work he easily took down three droids that had surrounded him.

SLICE! April had actually managed to cut through one of the Kraangs droids and cut the actual Kraang inside in half.

Only fourteen droids remained, and ten of those droids had April surrounded. She drew back a little, not sure how to attack.

"APRIL!" Yelled Donnie who looked nervously back at her.

"Donnie! This isn't part of the plan! You said I'd be okay!" She yelled back at him.

"Calm down April!" Yelled Donnie who nervously looked back to the Kraang surrounding her.

"It would appear that the Turtles had a plan against Kraang. The Turtles plan against Kraang has failed, and the Kraang will leave successful." Laughed one of the Kraang droids.

One of the droids shot the machete out of Aprils hand.

"Ah!" She yelped as she grabbed her hand.

"Donnie!" Said Leo, trying to make sure that Donnie was fully aware of the situation at hand.

"I know!" He snapped at Leo. He quickly looked back to April. "APRIL! KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!" He yelled as he grabbed the one droid that was keeping him from her. He used the droid as a weapon and threw him into the droids surrounding April. It only managed to take two out. There now remained 11 droids. April quickly ran through the new gap to Donnie, who grabbed her wrist and hid her behind him.

"Be more careful." Donnie growled at her.

"I'm sorry." She replied sadly. She looked around "Am I the only one getting that...sinking feeling?" Whimpered April

Donnie prepared his stance showing that he was ready to take on another Kraang droid, " ...Not yet." He said to her without turning back. She nodded even though she knew he wasn't looking at her.

Within that moment the battle started again with Donnie heading directly into the bulk of the remaining droids. April looked up to the sky as she noticed an onslaught of new droids coming over the horizon. "Uh, guys!" She yelled nervously. They quickly noticed what she saw.

One of the flying droids that had just come to the battle positioned himself to shoot down Donatello.

Leo tried to reach that droid with his throwing knives but he was to far away. Time seemed to slow down.

_Battle feels like it would take an eternity. But that moment you realize you're about to lose someone...it happens so quick...it's not like the movies where one will have a glorious battle right before their demise...it's so fast that your mind cannot comprehend it, and time appears to slow..._Aprils eyes widened as the droid shot his gun down at Donnie, before the blast even left his gun April was beside Donatello. His eyes widened as he realized she was with him. He didn't even have a moment to realize what was happening. She shot her hand up and released her force field, but it was released to late. The blast from the droids gun shot through her before the shield even opened.

Donnies eyes grew wide as his mouth began to gap open. Her body hit the grassy floor. Blood pouring from her staining the grass..

"...A...April... " Donnie began to shake as he slowly knelt down next to her. The entire battle had stopped.

Donnie placed one hand behind her head and one wrapped around her and lifted her back off the ground. He just stared at her unable to speak. Her eyes were closed...Donnie could feel peace in the air...there would be no more fighting over April again...her body shook in his arms because of how much he was shaking.

"April...April...this...this isn't really the place for you to...rest...you know?...April..." Donnie knew she wouldn't respond. He only tried to speak to her this way so he could try and cope with what had just occurred.

From a few feet away his brothers stared down at April. Mikey was the first to let tears begin streaming down his eyes. "April..."

Raph and Leo allowed tears to well up in their eyes, but their brows also furrowed. They gripped the handles of their weapons tightly as they gritted their teeth.

"The plan...the plan would have worked...why did you jump in to save me? ...April...GOD DAMMIT!" Screamed Donnie who could no longer hold back his tears. He buried his face in her chest. "APRIL!"

The Kraang droids all looked at each other. One of them shot down the one that had shot April.

"Kraang was a fool for shooting down the one Kraang needed. Kraang no longer needs to be here. Kraang must return to Kraangs base and inform Kraang of Kraangs foolish act." The Kraang droids that were still there began to turn and leave.

"You..." The droids looked back to Donnie.

He lifted his head, and if his face had been visible to his brothers they would have known to get out of his way.

"You KILLED her." Growled Donnie. Though he had tears falling down his face, his eyes were so small he looked possessed. His top teeth grinded his bottom teeth. He slowly set her down and ran his hand down her face one more time before he stood up. His bo staff was gripped tightly in his hand.

Leo looked enraged as he lifted his sword, "Kill them."

The order had been given. The four brothers attacked any Kraang that dared try to escape. But Donnie didn't just destroy the robot bodies. He made sure that he mercilessly killed each of the aliens inside. Not one would escape his grasp that night. Each would suffer a long painful death at his hands.

The adrenaline level inside Donnie had over flowed. There was no stopping him. This was the rush he had waited for! This was better than when he fought Raphael. The quiet Donnie that was always trapped inside a book or a computer screen was now deep within the Donnie that was fighting now. This merciless, world hating, purple clad Ninja turtle. He held a new found thirst for blood, and the Kraang were the perfect targets. He could continue to attack without mercy. Let all of his rage out.

Donnie was slouched over as he went over each Kraang like an animal. He noticed that one of the Kraang had started to head towards April, probably to check if she was really dead, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He threw his staff at the droid and then jumped him. He continued to beat the droid long after the Alien inside was dead.

"DONNIE STOP!" Yelled Mikey. He ran to Donnies side and tried to touch his shoulders but Donnie slapped him away. He looked up to notice that there was only one remaining droid. He was one that could fly and was taking off into the sunrise that was starting to illuminate the park.

Only the whites of the purple ninjas eyes could be seen. He quickly threw his own throwing knives at the droid but they were met with Leos throwing knives.

"YOU'RE SAVING HIM!?" Roared Donnie who quickly turned his aggression towards Leo.

"DONNIE!" Yelled Leo. Donnie suddenly snapped back to reality. The adrenaline in his body seemed to just flow out. He realized just how exhausted he was. He was so frustrated and tired that tears began to stream out of him like crazy.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He said as he gritted his teeth and tried to wipe his eyes. The four brothers were still crying, but each one had seemed to relax now. There was no need to feel anything but peace...the battle was over.

The four slowly turned to April who remained on the ground. They worriedly made their way to her and Donnie fell back to her side.

"April...April..." Said Donnie as he began to run his hand down her face.

Mikey wiped his eyes and smiled, but the tears still continued, "I'm just SOOO glad we won't have to protect April anymore."

Raphael wiped away the last of his tears, "Yea, I'm finally relieved. She'll be safe now..."

Leo sighed as he allowed his shoulders to relax, but he was still crying even as he let out a small chuckle, "Think it worked?"

Mikey, Raph, and Leo smiled down at April who weakly opened her eyes and allowed a soft smile to shakily work its way onto her face. "Hehe,...your acts were convincing." She weakly said. She tried to sit up but the pain was to much and she grabbed her arm that had been shot.

"Don't move to much. You were supposed to pretend to die, not actually get shot. Why didn't you listen to me when I said "Not yet?" Complained Donnie through his tears.

"You were in trouble...I had to." She smiled at him. She suddenly lost her smile and slowly raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second...you guys are really crying? But you knew the whole thing was fake."

"That didn't make it any easier." Smiled Mikey who finally managed to wipe away the rest of his tears.

"Besides, you still got shot." Said Raph a he folded his arms and tried to look tough to justify why he was he had appeared sad. Even though everyone knew that he actually cared.

Leo shook his head and smiled, "Even if it was fake, I think...we all felt for a moment...what it would actually feel like if you were taken from us that way...if you were killed..."

April let out a few tears, she was over come with joy knowing how the brothers felt about her. She could not hold back her smile. Though she had always been treated like an out cast at school (even if it was for a dumb reason) she knew she would always have this loving family here...a loving family that was also full of out casts.

At that moment the sun shined in Leos eyes. "We need to go back to the Shell Raiser now. We need to look at your shoulder, and I'm sure there is someone there eagerly awaiting your return." Said Leo.

"Do you think the plan worked?" She asked.

Donnie nodded, he was the only one who still hadn't smiled at her. "I almost killed the last one, but thankfully Leo stopped me. He should be almost back to his base and letting the other Kraang know that you're dead. As long as they never see you again, they will never come after you or your father again." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Tears of joy of course. She quickly threw her arms around Donnies neck, despite the stinging pain from her wound, and buried her face in his shoulder.

He hugged her tightly back, but his eyes shifted from one end of the floor to the other. He looked up to his brothers who all appeared happy and relieved. Donnie merely sighed and lifted April up into a princess carry. The five then vanished in the light of the day.

* * *

The door to the shell raiser flew open as Aprils father ran out to greet his daughter. At first he was mortified to see her in the state she was in, but it only took a few moments for him to just be happy that his daughter was safe and well.

"Aw, that's so cute." Said Mikey as he took in the air of the father daughter moment.

Leo smiled back at his brothers, "We did good work today. I'm sure Donnies act convinced the Kraang too."

Donnie rolled his eyes and smiled,"Hey, I did what I knew would help convince them." As his brothers turned away from him he lost his smile and looked down at the ground. He knew now that he was the only one that knew his out burst was NOT an act.

* * *

Donnie sat in the dojo alone. He had finally managed to calmly flow into decent meditation. Something he had not been able to do for a long time. He was so relieved that the plan had worked the night before, and that April was safe. He was grateful that his brothers had just been just as sad about losing her as he was. It definitely helped convince the Kraang that she was dead.

Donnie was taken from his meditation as the door to the dojo slid open. He peeked up to see Splinter had entered the room.

"It would appear that you were correct. With April now safe, you are able to calm down." Said Splinter.

Donnie smiled a little, "Yea. It's nice knowing that I don't have to worry about her all the time. Plus, since her Father allowed her to keep coming here for training with you then she'll become stronger. Hehe, p-plus, I'm just happy to see her." He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Splinter calmly smiled. He was extremely happy to see Donatello become the one he was for so many years. "Even with this new found joy, something still bothers you. Am I correct my son?"

Donnie looked down, but gave a small nod. "Sensei...we had played each part of last night so perfectly. Ever moment had been perfectly planned, and we had convinced the Kraang that we had had a different plan that had already failed...it was perfect. The only thing that didn't actually go into plan correctly was how soon April allowed her death to happen...I never expected her to come and try and save me...she gave me the signal by tapping her finger nail on the ground to tell me that she was actually all right even though she had been shot...even still...I couldn't control myself. I almost butchered the whole mission by killing the last Kraang. If I had hit him he wouldn't have been able to spread the word that April was dead and we'd have been right back where we started."

Splinter stroked his beard as he listened to his son, "It would appear that, April...is your key."

Donnie lifted an eyebrow, "My Key?"

Splinter gave a soft chuckle, "Even in a situation like the one you all put yourselves in last night...even knowing that April was actually all right, seeing her hurt...she was the key that unlocked that other person inside you."

Donnie looked upset, "Yea well...I don't like that other person inside me...he's inside me still...deep down...and I don't want him to ever come out again..." he complained.

Splinter placed his hand on Donnies shoulder and smiled softly, "If it weren't for that monster inside you, April might not still be here with us. We don't know if that's true or not, but I believe it is. He may be hard to control, but we all have that monster deep down inside us my son. A person can have many "keys" for opening up the door that leads to this monster. And that is where you must be careful. Who exactly will you give the keys to? I allowed my enemy...the Shredder to have a key to the monster inside of me...and I was only met with regret. I feel you made the right choice...by giving it to April." He chuckled a moment, "I know you'd rather she had the key to your heart, but I think this is a close second."

Donnie smiled up at his Sensei. His words were exactly what Donnie needed to hear.

"Now my son. April is here for her training with me. I must ask that you leave the dojo for awhile." Donnie got up, still smiling and bowed to Splinter before he left the room.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Donnie had found himself in his lab again, but much to his brothers relief, the door was open. He was messing around with an older invention, trying to improve it.

He thought about the last time he had just sat and played around with something like this. It was kind of relaxing.

After a moment of thinking about this he heard foot steps enter the lab. He rolled his eyes, "For the last time Mikey, I'm not making you a motorcy-" he stopped as he turned and saw April was the one standing at the doorway. He nervously jumped back.

"Uh, uh! April! You're f-finished with your training already?" He widely smiled at her and nervously blushed.

"Yea. I finished a few minutes ago." She was looking at the walls of the lab. It had been so long since she had been in here that it was like looking at a brand new room.

Donnie relaxed as the familiar and warming smell of lavender filled the room. He realized the scent had become stronger, so he looked up to see that April was standing beside him now. He looked down nervously blushing still. "Uhm...d-did you need something?" He asked with obvious shaking in his voice.

"I just wanted to know...the way you were acting while I was..."dead"-" She stopped for a moment as she placed her hand over her wound that was now properly bandaged.

"Y-yea?" He asked.

"I can't help but feel like...that was really...you." She looked to him sadly.

"Uhm...of course it was me April. How many other purple wearing mutant ninja turtles do you know?" He laughed.

"That's not what I meant...I mean...the way you were acting...I feel like...that's how you would really act if I was dead...I mean...I think we're friends so I would hope you'd be sad if I died...but...would you really be...THAT upset?" She blushed a little as she looked to him. He just stared wide eyed at her not exactly sure of how to respond.

"...Of course I would...April...I guess...now is just as good a time as any...April...ever since the day I met you I've...I've been in lo...I've...dammit."

"You've what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He quickly turned to her, breathed in deeply and was about to practically scream that he loved her, but the silence was broken by Mikey.

"HEY YOU TWO! Get out here! We're going out on patrol! Let's move it! WOO HOOOOO~!" Mikey bounced away from the lab entrance. Super excited as usual.

Donnie swore that his heart had just skipped a few beats and he cursed Mikey in japanese under his breath.

"S-so...what were you going to say?" Asked April as she nervously turned towards him. He heart beating in her chest so loud she could have sworn the others in the living room could have heard it.

"A-he...i-it can wait. I'll tell you later." He smiled at her, and she replied with a chuckle.

"I've got something to say to you too, but...I don't think it can wait." She blushed.

"Y-yea?" Donnie was worried that if he had been hooked up to a heart monitor that he might have been flat lining, he was so nervous. The butterflies in his stomach would not stop.

She sat on her knees and took his hand. The extreme redness that had just been crossing his face suddenly vanished. He appeared calm. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her, and an eternity passed.

"Hey Don-" Said Leo as he was about to enter the lab, but Mikey quickly covered his mouth and the two brothers silently stared as they witnessed their brothers first kiss.

Leo smiled as he pushed himself and Mikey away from the door.

"Thank you." She whispered as she smiled and pulled away. She stood up and lifted her hood of the outfit Splinter had given her onto her head. "Let's go on patrol." She smiled as she walked out of the lab leaving him dumb founded, but happy.

He started to blush again as he gave a soft chuckle to go along with his new found smile, "You...are so- welcome." He replied even though she could not hear him.

He stood up, grabbed his bo staff that was leaning against the wall. He then left the lab to go and join his brothers and April. There was still so much to be done.

END of ACT 3 DONATELLO. See you in ACT 4 MICHELANGELO!

* * *

**A/N Even in text, Kraang voices are hard. XD Haha I do so hope you enjoyed. But now we leave Donatello behind and run straight into Michelangelos Act! We're getting so close to the amazing-sauce finale! Don't forget to put "Yes!" In the comments on DA, tumblr, or here (links in profile) if you want to see this turned into a comic. We need 100 "Yes!" s by May or else we won't do it. **

**I'd also personally like to hear what people have thought of the FF so far, especially now that we're nearing the end. (Release dates for the rest of the Fan fiction can be found on my profile!)**

**Thanks for reading so far! See you next time!**


	11. Act 4 Michelangelo, Part 1 April

**Oh my god! I'm sorry it's late. I've been really really sick, so unfortunately when I got better, finishing up the chapter was the last thing on the list because sadly, real life comes first.**

**Anywhos, enjoy! And don't forget to submit your "Yes!"s to see this FF turned into a web-comic! We need 100 before May!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Part 1 April

Ru~ub

The sound of the marker running across the calender echoed throughout the lair.

It was such a small easily drowned out noise. The reason it was able to over power any noise was because...it was the only noise inside the lair.

Michelangelo faced the calender, he appeared to be upset and frankly, out of energy.

The youngest of the four brothers, (although he had recently been deeming himself as the oldest), was usually full of energy. The bright orange of his mask easily reflected his true personality. However,...in the last week or so Mikey had found himself...less than entertaining.

Ever since they had found Aprils father she had been spending less and less time here. Sometimes she would only show up for her training with Master Splinter and then leave. He knew she wasn't avoiding them because she didn't like them anymore. He had easily wiped that thought from his mind. No...she was just busy with her father. She was spending almost everyday with him after school, making up for lost time.

None of the brothers blamed her for this, and they were actually happy for her.

But one thing Mikey noticed about her absence was how...quiet it had become in the lair.

Every now and then the brothers would exchange a few words, the sounds of clinking metal or the whoosh of swinging wood could be heard from the dojo, or once in awhile Leo would turn on the TV. Other than that...none of them spoke.

Mikey had been doing his best to try and fill the lair with noise again, by blasting the radio, or just by causing mass chaos in general. Alas, that only resulted in him getting in trouble with his brothers, and on one occasion, Splinter.

Splinter had been the most understanding of Mikeys need for there to be some form of entertainment happening, but he was also aware of how there needed to be harmony between the family for Mikey to...function properly. Unfortunately his brothers weren't as "forgiving."

Continuing to stare at the calender he slowly took in a deep breath and let out a soft quiet sigh. He clenched his eyes shut and by the look on his face one could tell that he was preparing himself. Within an instant his eyes burst open and he threw on his best full teethed grin as he turned around to his brothers who were scattered about in different areas of the main room of the lair.

**"GUYS GUYS GUYS! Guess what's happening in a week!"** Yelled Mikey excitedly.

**"You're gonna stay out of our way?" **Added Raphael sarcastically as he continued to flip through the pages in his comic book.

**"Pssshhh!" **Said Mikey as he dismissed his brother, **"No! Come on guys! Guess better!" **

Leo sighed as he turned off the TV. He looked to his youngest brother and smiled as he tried to pretend he cared, **"All right Mikey, what is it?" **

Mikey did a little hop in delight to the fact that someone was interested (even if he wasn't really). He then jumped to Leos side with a loud thunk that even drew Donnie and Raphs attention from their current activities.

**"I'm glad you asked Leo."** Said Mikey brimming with excitement, **"Next week is our...pause for dramatic effect...MUTATION DAY!" **

The three brothers suddenly looked surprised, but...not in the way Mikey wanted them to be.

**"Next week...really?"** Said Donnie as he looked down to the floor.

Raph merely grunted, and Leo began to rub the top of his head.

**"Wow...I can't believe it..." **Said Leo as his eyes shifted back and forth across the floor.

Mikey raised a curious eyebrow as he looked at each of his brothers, **"What is it?"** The confidence and excitement that he had only moments ago suddenly drained, and he felt defeated.

Donnie looked back to Mikey, **"It's just...I can't believe it's been a year..."**

**"It feels like it was only yesterday..."** Added Leo.

Mikey then realized what was going on. Their entire lives their Mutation day was one of the few things that changed their mundane day to day activities. It was the one day a year where Splinter would sneak out to the surface and come back with more than just regular food. It had always been a day to look forward to and the year before had been no different. Last years had been extremely special...It had been the first time Splinter had allowed them to go up to the surface. It had been so exciting. Nothing they had ever experienced could measure up to how wonderful being on the surface was for the first time. But that had changed very quickly when they met April. They didn't know it at that moment, but by saving her they had managed to pull themselves into a war.

The four brothers didn't mind going out every night and "playing" hero. They actually enjoyed it more than anything else. Taking down an ill-will doer was something that made them feel good inside. However,...fighting every night just to keep your family from being slaughtered was a different story.

Snake Weed, Spider Bites, The Rat King, The Purple Dragons, Bradford and Xever, the foot clan, Karai, The Kraang and Shredder...

All of these people needed to be stopped, but the four brothers knew that they would have never met any of these bad guys if they hadn't rescued April that night. They did not regret rescuing April by any means. She was their closest and dearest friend, but sometimes the brothers wished that maybe for one night...just one...if they hadn't met her then maybe they wouldn't be in such a predicament.

**"I guess...it has been a year." ** Said Mikey solemnly, almost feeling sorry that he brought it up. He quickly shook it from his mind and smiled again, **"It's even MORE reason to get excited! Look at everything that's happened over the last year! We survived it, and we're stronger for it! Doesn't that mean anything to you guys? We should celebrate!" **Squealed Mikey happily.

Leo sighed, he knew his brothers heart was in the right place, but he couldn't help but still feel a little run down from their sudden "realization." **"Mikey. It is a nice thought, but I think we're a little to busy, you know, saving the world, to worry about celebrating. Maybe next year."** Leo then turned back to the TV and turned it back on. Donnie and Raph then went back to what they were doing. Once again the lair was silent. The only sounds heard were the TV, Donnies clinking from working on his machine, and Spike eating a piece of lettuce next to Raph.

Mikey merely lowered his head and drug his feet to the dojo. At least if he was alone in the Dojo he wouldn't feel...completely weird. As he slid the door shut he leaned against the wall and then sank to the floor. From his belt pocket he pulled out the hand held video game device Donnie had made him awhile ago and started clicking at the buttons. Playing video games was all he could do.

For a while he sat here going from one game to the next. He realized he had played through at least four games, but didn't even remember going through them. He had just been on complete auto pilot. He didn't want to play anymore, but he didn't know what else to fill his time with so he continued to slowly click through his current game.

**"Your Kanji is very good I see."** Splinters voice echoed next to Mikey. He had been standing over him and hovering his son while he played the game.

Mikey looked up with an eyebrow raised, **"My Kanji Sensei?"** One thing about the brothers that most wouldn't expect after meeting them would be that their first language had actually been Japanese. It wasn't until they were about four or five that Splinter had decided to teach them English. Just in case anything ever happened to him and they needed to communicate with the outside world here in America.

All four of the boys knew how to read and write in both languages, but the Kanji alphabet was a bit harder for Mikey to grasp, and as a result, he only knew about 150 kanji.

Mikey looked down to the game and realized it was in Japanese but the text was heavily influenced with Kanji, rather than the typical hiragana alphabet. Seeing this, Mikey found himself a little surprised. Maybe those kanji lessons when he was younger had sunk in somewhere. **"That's weird."** Mikey was trying to start being playful, but he just couldn't muster the energy.

**"What is the matter my son? You have not been yourself as of late." **Asked Splinter. Mikey was certain that Splinter already knew the answer, but that he probably wanted to hear him say it.

Mikey sighed, and then stood up to face his father, **"Sensei, Leo, Raph, and Donnie...they've just been so mopey lately. They're not fighting anymore which is good, but now nothing is happening...we act more like foot clan ninjas every day..."** Mikey whispered out.

Splinters ears perked a little, it was a strange example for someone like Mikey to use. **"Foot clan ninjas you say? Please explain."**

Mikey looked up to Splinter with giant sad eyes. The brothers thought it was annoying, but the sad doe eyes always seemed to sting Splinters heart, though he wouldn't never admit it, **"Sensei...the foot clan work as a team, and I've fought them enough to know they do it well. But...even though we're a team too, we're also brothers. I don't want to just be a team...I want my brothers to act like brothers again...so...next week is our Mutation day and I thought that it would be a perfect way to get them excited and act normal again, but it only made them even sadder..." **Mikeys eyes lowered as he began to scan the floor. Splinter could tell just from looking at his son that he had begun to give up hope on the matter.

Splinter placed his hand on Mikeys shoulder, and he peered up at him. **"Michelangelo. Do you know why your mask is orange?"**

Mikeys eyes grew wide as he blankly stared at his sensei, **"'Cause you...ran out of blue?" **Mikey sincerely didn't know the answer, but his response earned him a small smack on the top of his head.

**"No." **Splinter turned from his son and walked over to the book case that held Splinters important treasures, including the picture of his old life and family. He pulled a long strand of ribbon that Mikey had never seen before, but by how it was laying he assumed that it had always been there. The ribbon from one end was Blue, to red, to purple, and the bottom was orange. The ends were bordered together with yellow thread. They blended together at the end of each color, but it clashed horribly. **"In Japan, these colors represent different things...Ninjas have always typically worn black to conceal themselves, which represents mystery."**

**"That's PERFECT for ninjas!" ** Interrupted Mikey. Splinter glared at his son and Mikey quickly covered his mouth.

Splinter cleared his throat and began again, **"The color blue represents that of a leader, I knew from when you were very young that Leonardo held the traits needed by a leader. He may be young to lead, but he does it well. Red represents life, love AND ferocity. Raphaels pet turtle Spike...when all of you were younger that turtle had been thrown to the sewers by someone above. It had been stuck in a rushing sewer line and with stubbornness and ferocity, Raphael saved its life. All the traits that represent the color red matched Raphael. Even if he is not always the most...loving of people."**

**"You can say that again." **Pouted Mikey who began to rub his head in memory of all his painful smacks he had received from Raphael.

Splinter moved the ribbon to the next color, **"The color purple represents intelligence and persistence. I am sure I do not need to explain why I gave Donatello this color." **Mikey shook his head. Splinter then went down to the last main color of the ribbon, **"Finally, the color orange. It represents joy and happiness. It is a skill you have had since you were very young. Brining joy to those around you. Even if they think you childish you bring people so much happiness my son. I know for certain that your brothers would not want you any other way. You were meant to always have a smile on your face. In fact..." **Splinter suddenly stopped and gave a small nostalgic sigh.

Mikey raised and eyebrow, **"Sensei?"**

Splinter looked up to his son and gave a soft smile, **"Michelangelo, I have not told you this before...but it was because of you that I chose to continue my life despite what had happened." **Mikey was stricken with shock and surprise. He was completely silent. **"My being transformed from a human to rat was...difficult. I had already dealt with the pain and sorrow of losing everything from my past I believed that that moment was the end for me. How could I continue on? But then...I looked at you. You were looking at you hands right after you had been hit with the ooze and mutated. Despite the suffering I was going through from being transformed I continued to look to you. You turned your head to me...you were so young, you didn't know what was happening...but when you looked at me, you gave me a wide smile. Everything else had lost importance in that moment. I knew where my destiny wanted me to go after seeing the happiness on your face. You filled me with joy in that moment I needed it most. I scooped the four of you into my arms, and then...I believe you know the rest." **

The dojo grew quiet. Mikey was still stunned. He didn't know what to say. He looked away from Splinter to a sword on the wall and he could see his reflection. But all he could focus on was the orange mask that he wore. Secretly he had always wanted a cooler color, but now...his own heart was being filled with joy from his fathers words.

**"You see my son. Even in the most difficult situations I know you can bring happiness to those who need it most."**

Mikey turned back to Splinter with a wide smile across his face, **"I will do my best to make you proud, Dad."** Usually Splinter preferred for his sons to refer to him as father, but from seeing that giant smile on Michelangelos face he could not be angry.

**"I know you will my son. Go. I believe you have a celebration to plan. But perhaps in secret. Your brothers may enjoy the surprise." **He smiled to his son.

Mikey happily nodded and was about to walk out but then turned and looked back to the long ribbon in Splinters hand, **"Master Splinter...if I can ask...why is there a random yellow border on that ribbon?"**

Splinter smiled at his son. **"The color yellow reminds me of my wife and daughter...Yellow represents one being refined, and beautiful."**

Mikey stared blankly for a moment, but a smile once again creeped across his face. He then bowed to Splinter and ran out of the dojo.

**"I have always been proud of your selflessness my Son." **Smiled Splinter.

* * *

The yellow border on that ribbon had given Mikey an idea he should have thought of from the moment his brothers got upset. Maybe the yellow reminded Splinter of his daughter, and his wife, but Yellow would always remind the four brothers of April.

Maybe April wouldn't have thought so, but Mikey thought Refined and beautiful matched April perfectly.

April had always managed to make the brothers feel better in their times of fear and doubt. Even if she didn't know it. Maybe if April was more into the idea of a celebration, the others would be too.

It was early evening. As the sun was setting Mikey carefully jumped from one building to the next, doing his best to avoid being seen by all the people traveling home from their busy work day. After some time Mikey finally landed on the apartment building that belonged to Aprils aunt. He slowly creeped down the fire escape and knocked quietly on the window.

Nothing

He knocked again. Still nothing.

Then the thought suddenly struck Mikey, and he gave himself a decent face palm. Of course April wasn't here. She was probably back at her real house with her father.

Before he left he noticed that there was a small opening in the curtain that he could peer through. He couldn't help himself. The room looked so empty and lifeless without her or her things in there. For a moment Mikey felt bad for Aprils aunt. She had probably been so used to April living there that now that she was gone she was probably lonely.

Mikey shoved the thought from his head and took off for Aprils real home.

Luckily for him, Aprils street was a little quieter than most. As night fell he was able to walk out onto the street and plainly knock on the door. He could only hear two people inside the house. He assumed it was just April and her Dad. Luckily, it was. Aprils father opened the door and smiled at Mikey, who gave a bit of a shy smile back.

**"Hey there. Are you here to see April?" **Asked Aprils father.

Mikey widely smiled at Aprils fathers warmth and inviting nature, **"Yes. If that's okay."**

**"You and the other turtles are always welcome in my home."** He stood to the side so Mikey could walk in and he could shut the door, **"April. One of the turtles are here."**

Mikey took in the room. It was different from the last time he had been here. Everything was clean, and the room had a vibrant warmth to it. The only thing that was still relatively the same was the perfume stain on the carpet that still gave off a slight hint of lavender.

**"I'm guessing that you're Michelangelo." **Said Aprils father breaking the silence. Mikey turned around and faced him.

**"How did you guess right?" **He asked smiling.

**"April has told me all about all four of you. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. She refuses to tell me about her training." **He laughed

**"Well ninjas are all about secrets." **Added Mikey.

**"She told me I would recognize you out of the four by your smile." **Mikey stood frozen for a moment. **"She said that your smile was so warm and friendly. She always felt safe when she was with you." **As her father finished explaining, Mikey was a little dumbstruck. April had described him the same way Splinter had.

Mikeys smile alone had impacted Splinters life so much, he wondered if the reason April was able to describe his smile with words like warm and friendly...had he impacted her with it too? Though he wasn't sure if that was true Mikey still felt better inside from the thought of it. He was happy that he was able to help the people he cared for most.

Well...everyone except his brothers, currently. He refocused. He had to keep his "mission" in mind.

Suddenly he heard a door click followed by the tapping of foot steps going down stairs quickly. Mikey turned toward the stairs, and April stopped half way down.

**"Mikey?!" **She said with a huge excited smile on her face. Before Mikey could say anything she ran down the rest of the stairs and threw herself into him. Mikey happily squeezed her back. **"I'm so glad to see you!" **Said April as she looked up at him.

Mikey was smiling down at her and was happy to see her too. But she had been at the lair. If she really wanted to see them then why hadn't she stopped to say "Hi" longer?

Aprils father interrupted before anything else could be said, **"How about instead of going out to dinner we just eat at home so Michelangelo can stay."**

**"Really?!" **Squealed April excitedly.

Mikey let her go and gave out a nervous laugh, **"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your plans. I can come back another time."**

**"Don't be silly. We'll order pizza instead." **Said Aprils father happily reaching for the phone. Mikey found it impossible to say no to pizza and he smiled at April.

* * *

**"Oh man, I can't believe school starts in three weeks." **Complained April who was munching on a piece of pizza.

Mikey lifted an eyebrow, **"Starts? I thought you already went to school." **

April and her father gave out a few light hearted chuckles, **"You see school only goes for a set number of months, but usually around the end of May students get to take a three month break from school. Then they begin all new classes."**

Aprils Dad gave a small shake of his head **"I'm still not ready for my little girl to be a Senior in High School." **

**"Get over it Dad." **She laughed.

Mikey couldn't help but feel a little sad. This is how a family should be treating each other. Laughing, making jokes, and playing around. Not at all how he and his brothers had been acting.

**"Oh, speaking of you becoming a senior. That means your birthday is coming up." **Smiled Aprils Dad.

**"Yup, that's right. I'll be 17 next week." **She smiled

Mikeys attention was suddenly drawn to the conversation again, **"Next week?"**

**"Yea. On Wednesday." **She replied

Mikey suddenly jumped up in excitement, **"Do you have anything planned?!" **

April looked to her Dad who shook his head, she then turned back to Mikey and smiled, **"No. Did you want to hang out on Wednesday?"**

**"Better! April, Wednesday is mine and my brothers mutat-birthday too! We should celebrate it all together!"**

Aprils eyes widened and a happy smile creeped across her face. **"That's a great idea, Mikey! What do you guys want to do?"**

Mikey drew back a little bit, he didn't want April to worry so he thought about his answer before he said anything, **"Actually April, the guys have been kind of down in the dumps lately. So I wanted to throw a surprise party." **He smiled.

April looked at him silently for a moment. His response had been so delayed, and he looked like he had been debating on how to answer. She wasn't completely sure if Mikey was all right, but she decided to shake it off.

**"That sounds like a great idea Mikey. Let's do it."**

And just like that, the plan was set.

* * *

For the next week Mikey was running back and forth between the lair and Aprils. Seeing how playful he was being about everything no one really seemed to be worried. Plus he was staying out of everyones way, and whatever he was doing during the day wasn't affecting patrol at night.

Secretly, Leo was happy to see Mikey so active. As were Donnie and Raph. The three were actually starting to get a little curious about what it was Mikey had been doing. He had never been one to be so quiet.

* * *

Finally it was Tuesday. The day before their shared birthday/mutation day. Mikey was so excited he could hardly contain himself. All day he had been worried that he might accidentally let the secret out, but he managed.

It was about that time of the night for the brothers to leave and go out on patrol. Mikey was making his way to the dojo so he could grab his weapons but stopped just around the corner of the kitchen and secretly peered around to see Donnie and Splinter obviously having a "secret" conversation.

**"I know she has training with you tomorrow, but do you think...just because it's our Mutation day...that...I could hang out with her? J-just for five minutes? Once she's done with your training she leaves to go spend time with her father, but a few minutes before your session even starts maybe sh-" **Donnie was starting to ramble, so Splinter placed his hand up to silence his son.

**"I'm sorry, Donatello. Usually I do have a training session with April on Wednesday evenings. However, she and her father had plans so she will not be coming here at all tomorrow." **Donnies fluttering heart suddenly sank in disappointment. He merely nodded to Splinter sadly, then walked into the dojo, and emerged with his bo staff. Donnie then left for the entrance of the lair to wait for his brothers.

From across the room Mikey smiled at Splinter excitedly as he revealed himself from hiding behind the kitchen wall. Splinter gave a soft smile back to his youngest son. Mikey was giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait to see his brothers faces when they saw April tomorrow. Especially Donnie. Mikey loved that his father was in on the whole surprise and was playing along to help make it better.

* * *

**"So she's not coming tomorrow..." **Leo tried to say it like it didn't bother him, but the brothers could tell that even he was a little disappointed.

Raph looked to Mikey who had a dumb smile on his face. Raph raised an eyebrow at his youngest brothers over all cheeriness. **"What are you so happy about?" **

Mikey still couldn't manage to lose his smile, **"Nothing, nothing. Just so excited that...Donnie hasn't been eaten alive." **The three brothers looked back to Mikey, now extremely confused, but they chose to ignore it.

Raph shook is head and groaned. He had considered hitting Mikey as usual, but decided that he was to far away, and that it wasn't worth it. Raph then looked to Donnie who still seemed disappointed over the whole April situation.

**"Leo." **Said Raph kind of quietly to his leader, who scanned over the neighborhood again.

**"It's pretty quiet tonight...why don't we go say Hi for a minute?"** Said Leo who then turned to Donnie. Mikey looked over and noticed Donnie gain a huge smile on his face.

Mikey was over come with joy at the fact that his brothers were actually talking to each other and thinking about the others feelings. He didn't care if it made seeing April the next day a little less exciting.

The four brothers took off towards Aprils house. As they approached they realized that all the lights were off.

**"Darn. Maybe where ever they were going to be tomorrow, they already left for it." **Moaned Donnie, but he had accepted this pretty easily.

Leo scanned the outside of the house and then looked in through a top window. **"Her Dad's asleep in that room. Maybe she's asleep in her room too." **The four brothers jumped to the other side of her roof and peered into her room through the window, but she wasn't there.

Mikey then remembered that April had gone to her Aunts house. He pulled out his T-phone to double check the text. Sure enough, "_Hey Mikey. I hope chocolate cake is okay. My Aunt is teaching me how to make it tonight so we can have it tomorrow! So excited! Text me if you need me to do anything else." _Mikey slipped his phone away. If his brothers went to her Aunts house then they'd see the cake and they'd find out about the surprise.

Luckily for him, his brothers didn't seem to hold anymore interest in locating April.

**"She does have that one friend at school. Maybe she's with her. If she needed us, she'd text us."** Said Leo. Raph and Donnie silently agreed and they began to leap away. Mikey let out a quick sigh of relief and smiled as he went to catch up to his brothers.

Just as Mikey was starting to fall back in his place behind them Leo suddenly stopped.

**"What's wrong Leo?" **Asked Donnie

**"Did you hear that?" **He quickly turned his head to look further down a street. The other three followed his example.

**"I don't hear or see anything Leo." **Added Donnie.

Mikey scanned the street but he had the same answer as Donnie. But one thing did strike him. The street name they were looking down. It was the street that Aprils Aunt lived on.

Leo looked over to Raph and nodded at him. Raph nodded back.

**"Come on, Mikey." **Said Raph with a grunt. Mikey unquestioningly followed behind as Donnie and Leo slipped into the shadows on the roof they had just been standing on.

Mikey didn't question what was going on, but it seemed like his brothers understood something he didn't. Like they could communicate perfectly without talking.

As Mikey followed behind Raph they suddenly screeched to a halt as a girl screaming echoed down the streets from the alley. Raph evilly smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

**"Hehe, Damsel in distress. I call this one Mikey."** Said Raph playfully. Mikey smiled and rolled his eyes as the two jumped into the alley, weapons drawn.

The two were quickly taken back in shock, and the readied their weapons even more.

**"My mistake. It wasn't a damsel in distress. It's just a pig wearing clothes." **Scoffed Raph

**"Hahaha!" ** Laughed Mikey.

Karai furrowed her brow. **"Really? You're making jokes now?" **She evilly smiled as she pointed her knife further down the alley. The two followed the trail from where she was pointing with their eyes until they reached the end. April was being held down by three foot ninjas.

April was trying to escape, and was clearly trying to use her ninja training, but it was no use against three fully trained foot clan goons.

**"APRIL!" ** Yelled Mikey worriedly. She looked up for a moment.

**"MIKEY! RAPH!" **She yelled back. Mikey could see how scared she was. The fear in her eyes was enough to break Mikeys heart. Though his eyes were sad, he kindly smiled at April, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right.

He noticed that she seemed to calm down a little.

**"Who would have thought that we'd be out looking for you four, and run into her instead. It was to perfect." **Said Karai as she removed her mask.** "I'll give you a choice. Tell me where Splinter is, or I'll kill the girl." **

Raphs was infuriated now that his eye starting twitching, **"If Leo were here I'm sure you'd be singing a different tune." **

She shrugged and readied her knife. The two suddenly went flying at each other, and a fight had begun. From the corner of his eye Mikey could see the other foot ninjas begin to try and take April away. He managed to sneak past the fight and run towards the foot ninjas.

With ease Mikey fought off the three ninjas and helped April up. **"Hang on!"** He grabbed April around the waist, in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly leaped up the two buildings that helped formed the alley. He was about to finally jump onto the roof and dash off with April to safety. As he leaped he could finally see over the edge of the roof. But instead of safely landing, he was met with a large fist square in his face.

Mikey flew back, with April still holding on tightly. He held her tighter and did his best to hit the next roof before she did.

Mikey managed to hit his head on the next roof, as he and April skidded to a stop. Luckily he had managed to keep her safe. She lifted her head and suddenly looked shocked as she looked at him.

He realized that his arms were no longer around her. Had he let go of her? She looked even more scared than before. Aprils mouth was moving...was she yelling at him? He realized he couldn't hear her. Everything he could see suddenly began to grow dark. Just before everything on the Earth vanished he could make out the faint outline of Dog Pound appearing behind April.

* * *

Sound began to fill Michelangelos head once more. He still couldn't open his eyes but he was able to feel again. Including the pain from where he had managed to hit his head. He was laying down somewhere, he knew that much. He could feel warm water pooling on his shoulder and slowly dripping down onto the floor...wait...water? There was also a significant amount of weight on his chest. What was it?

The smell of lavender filled him. He groaned as the soft sound of quiet sobbing could be heard. He slowly opened his eyes only to see red hair in his line of vision.

**"April?" **He weakly muttered. Suddenly the red hair moved to reveal Aprils face as she looked up at him. She had been laying on him and had been crying. A smile was quickly thrown onto her face.

**"MIKEY! You're okay!" **She said with sheer delight in her voice.

Mikey slowly looked around and scanned the room. He had been here before. It was one of Baxter Stockmans old lairs. The two were alone. Well...mostly alone. Mikey could easily tell that there were plenty of foot ninja outside the building.

Mikey looked a few feet away and noticed Raphael laying on the ground. He was alive, but unconscious.

**"Raph!" **Yelled Mikey worriedly, hoping to get Raphs attention, but he knew it would be no use.

April sadly looked over as well, **"After we were captured Dog Pound went into the alley to help Karai. Raph could have escaped but he wouldn't leave without you and I, and in the end...well..."**

Mikey clenched his teeth. He was ready to fight off every single one of them, but it was then that he realized that he wasn't going anywhere. He looked down at their hands and feet and realized they had been tied with chains.

**"What's happened since Raph lost his fight?" **Demanded Mikey.

April was kind of taken back with how serious Mikey was. She knew he could be serious, but usually by now he would have cracked a joke or something. She shook her head realizing that now wasn't the time to be thinking about stuff like that.

**"After he lost they brought us here and tied us up. They haven't come back. My guess is that they're out looking for Leo and Donnie."**

Mikey frowned as he looked around for a means of escape. Why couldn't they have tied them up with rope like normal villains? He didn't have time to think about it anymore.

The large garage door of the old warehouse opened up, and Dog Pound and Karai came through it.

As the door shut they walked over to Mikey and April. Mikey growled at the two of them, but with his limbs tied as they were he couldn't do much else. Karai grabbed the back of Aprils shirt and pulled her away from Mikey. She then threw April face first into the ground.

**"April! Hey, touch her again and I-"**

**"You'll what?" **Groaned Karai. With a wave of her hand Dog pound lifted Mikey off the ground and planted him face first into the hard ground as well.

So the two could not get up Karai and Dog Pound stepped on their backs.

**"Let's make this quick." **Said Karai as she pulled out her knife and places it next to Aprils face.

**"Hey! Don't you dare!" **Screamed Mikey.

Karai rolled her eyes, **"As much as I hate hurting an innocent girl that was only dragged into this whole Shredder vendetta because of you turtles, I know I'd be wasting my time if I tortured you. You're a ninja, and I'm sure you've been trained just as well as I have. You'll take all the secrets you have to an early grave if that's the only way to keep them. So-" **Karai lowered her head closer so she could hear April better, **"Tell me, where is Splinter hiding?"**

April tried to pull away but it was no use. **"I'll never tell you! AH!" ** With her response Karai had quickly cut her knife into the side of Aprils cheek. Karai turned around and sat on Aprils back with a large thud, which hurt Aprils back horribly. She danced the tip of the knife on the back of Aprils leg.

**"Let's try again. Where is Splinter hiding?" **Demanded Karai quietly.

April stared at Mikey. Tears were welling up in her eyes from fear. Mikey was scared too. He didn't know what to do. Karai waited patiently for April to answer. She peered back to see what was going on.

**"April...I know that this is scary...and...if you decide to not tell her where Master Splinter is...she WILL stab you...a lot...but don't be scared okay? I'm here, and I WILL save you. I promise...everything is going to be all right." ** Mikeys signature smile appeared on his face with confidence.

Seeing this put April in an obvious calm. She silently nodded and quietly laid her head down on the ground. She wasn't going to say anything else. She was ready.

Mikey couldn't watch. He shut his eyes and looked away.

Karai and Dog Pound looked at each other, clearly upset.

**"Great. Now we'll just have to kill them. What a waste. Maybe the Red one will be of more use." **Complained Dog Pound with a snap of his teeth.

Karai nodded.** "Agreed."** Said Karai with a harumph. Mikey opened his eye enough to see April still just laying on the ground. She was nervous, but Mikey could tell that she had placed all of her faith in him.

The smile faded from his face and his brow furrowed, he then turned his gaze up to Karai, **"Hey!" **Karai looked down to Mikey with an eyebrow raised, she was unamused with his outburst.

Before anything else could be said a loud thud was heard against the outer wall of the warehouse. The ever so familiar sounds of human bones breaking and the sound of human flesh hitting metal echoed through the building. Karai furrowed her brow and quickly pointed her dagger to the door, **"Go see what's going on." **

Mikey could see that Bradford didn't like the order, but he followed it without question..._Who exactly was Karai?..._Mikey ignored it. He counted his blessings for the distraction. Mikey turned his gaze to Karai again but this time looked less harsh, **"Hey..." **

She turned to him with her eyebrow still raised but now she looked curious, **"What is it?" **She asked a little defensively.

**"You seem like you really like my brother...if that's true then if you kill me and April...he won't like you anymore." **Said Mikey. He found himself to actually be a bit concerned over Leo and Karais "relationship". He didn't want Leo to be sad.

Karai still looked mad, but she turned her head to the side, and was clearly deep in thought over the situation, **"He has warned me that if I went after any of you that'd he come after me..." **Karai closed her eyes and sighed, she then angrily turned her gaze back to Mikey, **"Don't get me wrong. I do like your brother. But I have a job to do." **Karai pulled her knife out so it was facing Mikey, **"It was fun chatting." **Mikeys eyes widened. He quickly tried to come up with a plan, but it was hopeless, Karai came flying at him with a clear intention to kill.

After a moment it became dark, Mikey thought he had closed his eyes, but for a split second he saw the metal from a chain shine in the moon coming in from the warehouse window near the roof. He hadn't closed his eyes, the lights had gone out.

CLINK!

Mikeys chains were undone. He was free! But how!? He didn't care. He quickly jumped to April only to find that she wasn't there.

The lights came back on, illuminating the warehouse. The situation was clear. Across the room, standing upon the rafters was Donatello with April gripped tightly to him. April's face was covered in gratitude as she clung to Donnie and surveyed the scene from the rafters. However, Donnies face looked enraged.

On the ground level where Mikey was there were several unconscious foot ninja scattered about the floor. The only foot ninja still standing was Karai.

One of her hands was bound by a heavy weighted chain, from the other side of the room stood Leo, tightly holding one end of the chain.

**"LEO!" ** Yelled Mikey happily.

**"Get Raph and go! That's an order!" **Mikey eagerly nodded. He quickly scanned the room for his and Raphs weapons, but they were long gone. Mikey quickly threw Raph onto his back and turned back to Leo.

Seeing that Mikey was now in good hands, Donnie lifted April and took off out of the warehouse. He had no intention of exposing her to any more danger tonight.

Mikey was about to follow, but he found his feet frozen. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to leave where Leo and Karai could be alone together.

Leo angrily grinded his teeth as he harshly pulled the chain and threw Karai into the brick wall. Luckily for Karai, her knife was sharp, and after taking the one hit she managed to cut through the chain holding her to Leos will.

**"Her knife can cut chains? How sharp is that thing!?" **Yelled Mikey, feeling kind of upset that Karai would have an unfair advantage of a strong blade.

In response Leo pulled out one of his katanas and the two fell into battle with one another.

Mikey watched, feeling kind of guilty. He knew it was probably hard for Leo to have to fight Karai like this. **"LEO!"** He yelled across the room.

Leo looked back at Mikey for a split second and Karai took a swing at him. He refocused and dodged the attack.

**"I can't carry Raph alone! I need your help!" **Mikey didn't really, but he felt it was the only way to get the two of them to stop fighting.

Leo leaped away from Karai and stared her down. They two continued to glare at each other. Slowly Leo lifted his katana and sheathed it. In response, Karai did the same. No words were spoken.

**"She's...letting him go?" **Mikey was in disbelief, but didn't question it either.

Leos anger turned to sadness as he began to walk to Mikey.

Mikey stared at him as he came closer. He couldn't help but feel the pain coming off of Leos heart. It was the same feeling when he thought he was going to lose April earlier that night. **"Leo..." **Leo looked up at him, **"It's okay...just for a sec..."** At first Leo seemed confused. Then it became clear and Leo softly smiled as Mikey gave a wide grin.

**"Thanks Mikey." **Said Leo as he turned back to Karai.

It was true that Mikey probably hated the thought of his brother with Karai more than the others, but seeing him so happy...that's all Mikey wanted. Was to see his family happy.

Leo bashfully looked down to the ground as he stood a mere foot away from Karai, **"Since...we're not fighting...right this second..." ** He didn't have to finish his sentence. Mikey watched as Karai placed one of her hands on his face and gave a quick but loving kiss.

**"Your brothers smile makes you to nice and weak. Be careful." **She evilly smiled and she then pulled away from Leo and back away into the shadows and vanished.

Maybe Karai...wasn't all bad. If she could notice the goodness in Mikeys smile then maybe...she could be good too.

* * *

That night had re-played in his head over and over again since they had left the warehouse. Karai had given up so easily...it made Mikey nervous. He kept his eye open on the streets as he and Leo dragged a slowly awakening Raph back home.

Mikey then looked to Donnie who was walking a few feet ahead with April, **"Thanks for cutting our chains Donnie. I didn't think we'd get out." **

Donnie turned around and looked confused, **"Chains?"**

April raised an eyebrow and looked up to Donnie as well, **"Yea. We had been tied up with chains."**

Donnie thought about it for a moment but shook his head, **"When I picked you up you two were already free. I was trying to figure out why you two were still lying on the floor." **

Mikey and April looked at each other and then to Leo.

**"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." **

Mikeys eyes widened, "**It couldn't have been..." **_"Karai?" _He shook the idea away and they continued home. As they turned a corner they all stopped. Raphael began to stand on his own and began groaning as he grabbed his head.

**"...Happy Birthday April." **Said Mikey as the sunrise began to illuminate their path. Raph, Donnie, and Leo quickly turned to April in shock. They hadn't known that it was Aprils birthday.

**"Hehe, Happy Mutation day you guys." **Replied April. Nothing else was said. As the five headed home, they silently enjoyed each others company.

* * *

The next day was better than Mikey could have expected.

The boys all rolled out of bed around the crack of Noon. Splinter had allowed them to sleep a little longer just because it was their Mutation day.

For about an hour or so the four brothers sat in the living room and actually...talked. Not about fighting or training, but just about...brother stuff.

The other three didn't seem to notice or think it was that weird, but Mikey, though happy, was a little shocked at how friendly the four were interacting with each other. Considering how they had been acting over the past few months.

He didn't know what started it but it was clear that Raphael was about to start a wrestling match with Leo at that moment. Mikey missed this. None of them had fought just for fun in awhile, but before they even got a chance April walked into the lair with a huge box.

Mikey jumped from the couch over to her. **"What's in the box?" **He asked curiously.

She smiled, **"Oh you know. Just some cake." ** All activities suddenly seized as the rest of the brothers ran to her side. In truth, none of them had ever had a real cake and had only seen them on TV or in shop windows they had passed.

April handed the box to Leo and said she'd be in the Kitchen to help in a moment. Quickly understanding the situation Leo, Raph, and Donnie left April and Mikey alone. As soon as they vanished around the corner April hugged Mikey tightly and looked up at him with a smile.

**"Don't be worried. Every thing's fine now, Mikey." **Mikey quietly placed his arms around her and embraced her back with a relieved smile on his face.

He didn't think April had noticed...but she had known all along. Through all the Family Struggles they had been through over the last few months, though Mikey had not suffered as much Physical and emotional damage as the other brothers, he had taken it the hardest. Since he never actually had a reason to fight with any of his brothers watching them be torn apart because of each other and him he had tried his best to make them feel better and nothing had worked. Today was different. He didn't know what had exactly changed, but he didn't care. All Mikey knew was that his family was one again.

The remainder of the day was spent with the boys trying cake for the first time. Which was an adventure in and of itself. Playing Video games together, and in general enjoying each others company. At the end of all the fun April ran back to her backpack she had discarded on the side of the living room when she had arrived.

She returned with four properly colored wrapped gifts for the boys. The four brothers thanked her ferociously for their gifts. They were so grateful. However the gift she had given Mikey had made him grow silent.

What she had given him was a small cell phone charm. It was on an orange string, and the charm itself was a small smiley face.

**"I know...it's kind of dumb, but I thought of you when I saw it." **

Mikey shook his head, and then looked to her, **"I...really like it. It made you think of me?" **

April smiled, she could tell by Mikeys face that he actually loved the gift. Though anyone else would have thought he was just trying to be nice.

**"Well...Orange is a happy color, and you always bring a smile to everyones face. I thought it'd suit you." **

Mikey once again hugged April tightly.

**"Thank you, April."**

* * *

The next day was the same as always. Wake up relatively early, eat breakfast, and then training.

But this time, Mikey stayed in the dojo.

For a few minutes Mikey stayed in the room in silence. He hadn't even noticed Leo had been standing in the room behind him the whole time, as Mikey continued to stare at the new attachment of his T-Phone. He smiled as he stared at it.

**"Mikey."**

Mikey leaped into the air at the sound of Leos voice.

**"DUDE! I was thinkin' in here!" **Whined Mikey.

Leo smiled and shook his head, **"What are you thinking about?"**

Mikey stared at his brother for a moment and debated on whether or not to tell him, but he finally decided that it was right.

**"Leo...the other night...I'm sorry I messed up the mission." **

Leo raised an eyebrow, **"What are you talking about? Sure April got a little more beat up than we intended, but the mission worked out fine. We located the lair the the foot clan had been hiding in recently." **

Mikey was very confused now, **"Wait...intended?"**

Now both Leo and Mikey were both in the same state of confusion, **"Yea...didn't you...understand the order? Raph did and you followed so I thought-..." **

**"Order!? You didn't say anything! You-...You didn't need to say anything..." **Suddenly Mikey realized...maybe the brothers had been fighting for sometime but over the last month the fighting had seized, they just hadn't been talking.

They didn't need to. The brothers knew what was going on between all of them without needing to exchange any words.

Mikey let out a sigh, he felt stupid. All along he had been the one worrying about how well his brothers had been getting along, but in the end he was the only one that didn't understand.

Mikey lifted the cell phone back in front of him as he stared at the charm, **"Splinter told me the reason he chose Orange as the color for my mask...he said my smile...changed people. I thought I was doing good things...but really, I was the one that was more lost than any of you." **

Leo sighed and smiled at his youngest brother. **"You weren't lost Mikey. Splinters right. Your smile does change people. In fact I'm pretty sure you put April at ease last night. From what I was told."**

Mikey gave his typical puppy dog eyes as he looked up to Leo, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, **"Mikey. Splinter was right to chose you for the color Orange. No one can make people feel the way you do. Family sometimes struggles...sometimes all of us, and sometimes only one of us, but in the end, we're always a family."**

Mikey finally allowed a huge smile to cross his face and he leaped onto Leo and forced him into a great big hug.

**"Heh, you sound like Splinter." **Said Mikey quietly

**"Well, you've certainly been one for hugs the last few days." **Laughed Leo

**"Haha, yea, and you've been one for swappin' spit with the enemy." **Laughed Mikey as Leo suddenly pushed his brother off him and turned around to hide his blushing.

Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head, Mikey was back to his old ways, and for Leo, and the others, no one would want him any other way.

* * *

That night as the four brothers took to the streets, not a word was spoken, even as they fought off random thugs causing trouble through-out the night. The only thing that needed to be shown were the smiles and high threes from a job well done. Family Struggles, but it's the families that make it through the problems, that shine the brightest. Because that's what families do...that's what brothers do.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, even though this chapter came in late, the next one will still be available on its scheduled date! See you then!**


	12. Bonus Chapter

**So this bonus chapter was written due to how many fans the Fan Fiction has picked up. We keep going because of you! So please enjoy this extra bonus chapter! All I can say is pay attention to small details in this bonus chapter. You're gonna need to. ;] I hope you enjoy!**

BONUS CHAPTER

Most girls are the same. When they wake up in the morning they'll roll out of bed and do their normal morning deeds, including but not limited to brushing their teeth, styling their hair, make up, contacts/glasses, and what have you. A girl may say she doesn't care but deep down inside they judge themselves in the mirror for a moment, hoping that they can please themselves. Ignoring the results no matter what they are, a girl will begin her day and maybe spray on a little perfume.

A girls age and job may change a few details, but in the end, girls are usually the same.

* * *

**"April! You need to get going!" **Aprils fathers voice rang from downstairs. April was desperately fighting with her hair, but in the end it was the same as always. Headband and a boring ponytail. April hated her hair. She had intended at the beginning of her senior year that she might actually attempt at her appearance, but after the second day of school she had already lost interest. They were almost through the first quarter of school, but she only found interest in her studies rather than her looks. Unlike the other girls in her advanced science classes.

Even still, she did have a reason for wanting to at least try and look a little more..."done up"...

**"April!" ** Echoed her fathers voice again.

**"Coming!" **Yelled April. She grabbed her lavender perfume and quickly sprayed it around her neck and a small spray on her wrists. Not to much, but just enough.

April grabbed her three ridiculously heavy Science text books and threw them into her back pack. She bolted down the stairs. Quickly shoved the piece of toast that was waiting for her down her throat, kissed her father on the cheek and ran out the door.

She wasn't late for school just yet, but she was late for something else.

* * *

April didn't live to far from her high school, so she was constantly passing several other kids that went to her school. She couldn't help but notice all the couples in her school walking together. But what upset her was the amount of freshman students walking with their new boy friends and girl friends, **"They should be focusing on more important things." **She complained.

**"Oh, don't be that way." **Said a voice from the shadows. April didn't respond, and continued walking. Between every building she passed a shadow jumped over her from above, and vanished on the next roof. This continued all the way to the school.

All April had to do was cross the street and then she would be directly in front of the school. However, that was not a part of Aprils normal routine. Instead of crossing the street she looked to make sure no one was watching, and then she'd sneak into the near by alley.

Once she was far enough into the alley she'd find the biggest shadow that she could and hide in it. Until another shadow came leaping down from the roof above.

The tall figure landed safely on the ground next to her. The figure then bent down and with its head, nuzzled Aprils neck.

**" ...I Love the smell of your perfume." **Said the figure softly.

April blushed, but rolled her eyes, **"Don't be stupid so early in the morning, Donnie." **

Donnie gave a soft chuckle. This was the same every morning. Since the first day of school Donnie had come to walk her to school. Well...relatively speaking since he couldn't actually walk with her out in the open. However, he was content with their one private meeting of the day. Those three minutes before April had to actually go into the school and begin her "normal" day.

Donnie never acted like himself during those few sweet minutes, not that she minded, she kind of like when Donnie acted this way. She was convinced that the smell of her perfume melted his brain cells. It was the only logical explanation and she would constantly joke about it to him.

Donnie moved his head from her neck and placed a hand lovingly on her face, **"We found another Kraang lab that seems to be active...so be careful when you're out today." **

The Kraang were under the impression that April was actually dead, and this put Donnie at ease since it meant that her life wouldn't be constantly threatened. However, he did worry that one day a Kraang might spot her and realize that it was all a trick.

**"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just be careful if you guys are going to do this in the day time." **

Donnie smiled and nodded. He didn't worry to much about April. Thanks to all of her training with Splinter he was sure she could handle herself, at least against a few enemies.

April looked at her watch, **" ...It's that time." ** She said with a smile, but judging by her face one could tell that she did not wish to part from him just yet.

Donnie kindly smiled back to her. He didn't want to leave either, but he knew they had to. April stood on the tips of her toes since Donnie was so tall, and he leaned over so they could meet in their quick but loving kiss.

The two separated, but it was the same every time. Donnie would pull away and look absolutly star-struck.

**"Uuummm, Donnie." **She laughed

Donnie quickly shook his head and blushed, **"R-right! Right! I'll see you later." ** He quickly leaped backwards and then onto the roof. Just like that he was gone.

April smiled as he left and shook her head. Suddenly her smile turned into a dumb struck look as she jumped and quickly pulled a letter out of her back pack.

She had completely forgotten that she had been asked to meet with the Principal that morning before school. April took off like a shot for the campus.

* * *

**"HAAAH!" **The typical sounds from people sparring echoed through out the cold metal hallways of the large building.

It was the same every morning.

The sparring match had just been completed. A foot ninja laid twitching on the ground as Karai stood over him. After a moment she reached down and helped him up.

**"You're not putting enough force behind your attacks. I know you don't want to hurt me, but this is sparring, and I'm obviously not afraid to hurt you. Defend yourself." **Lectured Karai to the foot ninja she had just beaten. In response he bowed to her and stepped away.

**"Miss Oroku." **Said a foot ninja that was not wearing his mask who had just walked into the room.

**"What is it?" ** She said with a grunt as she began to unwrap the bindings on her hands.

**"Your father is on his way up." **He replied.

Karai merely sighed in response.

* * *

The tower was in the heart of New York. Most people believed it to be an office building, and the first few stories were offices and such. A few stories higher the offices vanished and one would see it as a very large condo for a very rich person, and the final stories of the tower were secret foot ninja training facilities...but the very last part of the tower...that was the lair of Shredder...

Karai entered the large metal dining room that matched the rest of the tower. A long table lay in the center of the room, but a single man sat at the very far end of the table. Karai silently made her way to the very end of the table where he sat and then sat next to him where a plate was placed in front of her and she began eating.

**"Good morning Father." **She muttered between bites of food.

**"Good morning, Karai. How was training this morning?" **Asked the man

She groaned for a moment, **"The foot ninja back home are not afraid to fight back with me. The foot ninja we have here in America are frightened that you or I will hurt them if they hurt me, even in training. They are strong, but the lack confidence." **She complained.

The man rubbed his chin before he took a bite of his own breakfast, **"Very well...Are you ready for the task at hand today?" **He asked calmly.

**"Yes. I still believe it is a foolish waste of time, but if you believe it's a good idea, then I will not disappoint you." **Said Karai

**"See that you don't. I will expect a full report when you return." **And with that the man stood up and left the room.

Karai slumped back in her chair and began to poke her food with her chopstick. She merely groaned with a hint of sorrow in her voice, **"You could just say you want to hear about my day when I get back...why does everything have to be a report?..."**

**"Miss Oroku." **Said the same mask-less foot ninja from before, **"It is time to go."**

**"...Very well." **

* * *

April walked into the principals office by poking her head in the door first, **"You wanted to see me sir?" **She smiled. She knew she couldn't be in trouble, because she had received a letter to come her rather than an angry demand over the intercom.

The principal looked up from his paper work and smiled at her, **"Yes, Miss. O'neil. This will only take a minute." **

April walked up to the desk, **"What can I do for you?" **

The Principal stood up from his desk, **"We have a new student coming to the school today, but she's not from America. It can be hard starting at a new school later in the quarter, in a new country, with no friends. We've selected you to be her student ambassador until she is used to the school and can manage on her own. Will that be all right?" **He asked, but it was clear he already intended for her to say yes.

Not that April minded. This could be a perfect opportunity to make her not look like the "weird" kid anymore. Possibly even make a new friend.

**"Of course sir. So where is she from? Does she speak English?" **Said April charismatically. She was actually kind of excited.

**"Yes, she's very fluent in English. Her father owns a large business of some sorts so she speaks a few languages. She's from Japan."**

April began grinning from ear to ear. This was perfect! All she had been learning about the Japanese culture was from Splinter, and a little bit from the turtles. Unfortunately it was all very old fashioned. With this new girl, maybe she could learn about the modern culture and maybe even impress Splinter a little. She was ready for this. With some luck, maybe the girl would be into ninjitsu, and they'd have something to talk about. Of course, April would play down the actually having to use ninjitsu in real life part.

Suddenly a voice came from the speaker on the principals desk, **"Sir, the new foreign student is here." **

The principal pressed the button to reply, **"Send her in."** He removed his hand from the button, **"Are you ready to meet her?"**

April happily nodded as she turned to the door.

The door opened slowly but she saw two men in business suits walk in first, they looked like Secret service agents. As they parted ways in the room they revealed the new student behind them.

Aprils heart sank into her stomach. Fear filled her chest and she took in a sharp breath. She was dumbstruck and at a loss for words. Very quickly she attempted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming this horrible nightmare, but she found this to be an all to real reality.

**"This is Karai Oroku. We've placed her in all the same classes as you. Luckily she tested into all of them so everything will work out fine." **

Karai evilly smirked at April. Clearly taking pleasure in Aprils fears.

**"Karai, this is April O'Neil. She will be your student ambassador until you are comfortable here at the school." **

Karai changed her appearance to friendly, bubbly and perky as she took a few steps closer to April, she then spoke with a voice that April didn't think was possible for an evil girl like her to use, **"April, I'm so glad to meet you! I hope we'll be really good friends! I'm so excited." **

April was dumb struck even more so now, and found herself unable to speak.

**"This is going to work out wonderfully." **The principal smiled and looked to Karais entourage, **"Don't worry, April is one of our top students, and a very good girl. She'll take very good care of Karai." **The men nodded to the Principal and they then left.

**"You girls had better head to class. Let me know if either of you need anything." **Said the Principal happily.

Karai gave a ditzy smile to the Principal, **"Oh we will. Thank you so much!" **She took Aprils hand and pulled her out of the room as if they had been best friends for years.

* * *

The door to the offices shut behind them. April and Karai were alone in the hall way.

Seeing that no one was around, April quickly pulled her hand from Karais, and stood in a fighting stance.

Karai evilly looked to April and shook her head, **"You can't take me. Don't even bother. Besides, I only fight when I'm on duty." ** Karai fluffed her long white skirt, **"Where on earth could I possibly be hiding any weapons? I'm not going to hurt you."**

April was a little reluctant, but she hesitantly lowered her hands, **"If you've come here to try and get information from me you can forge-"**

**"Please." **Karai interrupted with a roll of her eyes. **"You may not believe me, but I actually enrolled in school, to GO to school. Don't think you're so special that I'd actually go through all the effort of getting permitted into the school just so I could take you down. Besides, I didn't even know you went here."**

April was never sure when she could or couldn't trust Karai, but judging by the look on her face, April assumed that Karai was actually telling the truth. At least mostly. April let out a big sigh and relaxed her shoulders. **"So..." **She looked sternly to Karai, **"What do we do from here?"**

Karai smirked, **"We act like classmates."**

* * *

The day was...strange for April, to say the least. Classes went normally, but in the labs April and Karai were placed together as partners. The only other strange thing was during PE. That class had clearly been a competition between April and Karai. Of course Karai won.

She had only been in the school one day, but everyone loved her. Karai would put on a fake show and pretend to be innocent and sweet. Of course April could see through that like a window.

However, one thing came as a total shock to April. April had always been the most popular girl in school, but not because everyone liked her, everyone thought she was weird. So everyone knew her as the girl to stay away from. But during the lunch hour, April left Karai alone and went to the restroom. While she was washing her hands a girl that was in her english class walked up to her.

**"Hey April." **Said the girl.

April was so dumb founded to hear her name that she thought she had imagined it.

**"April?" ** Asked the girl again.

April blinked and looked to the girl, **"Oh um...yes?" **

**"What's the new girls name again?"**

**"K-Karai Oroku." ** Said April still kind of dumb struck.

**"Thanks." **The girl then exited the bathroom and walked off.

April couldn't believe it. Sure it was a meaningless conversation that only lasted a few short words, but...someone ACTUALLY talked to her...NORMALLY.

April left the restroom to see Karai still sitting at the lunch table where she had left her but swarmed by a group of students being friendly to the new girl.

April let a small smile line her face. Maybe foot clan Karai was bad news...but this classmate Karai...maybe she wasn't so bad.

April shook her head. Karai was a master of deception, and April had to keep that in mind. She would not allow Karai to get to her.

* * *

The last bell of the day rung throughout the school. April was free to run to the lair and tell the brothers and Splinter what had happened that day. As she started placing her books inside her bag she slowed down.

Should she tell the brothers about Karai? What would they say? What would they do?

April turned her head to look at Karai who was sitting next to her, placing her things into her large purse.

Sure Karai was evil as a foot ninja, but was it really worth making her day life miserable? The brothers would tell her father all about Karai and pull her out of the school. She'd have to transfer and start over...that was something April had wanted since she was a freshman and deemed weird by her classmates. But now...having Karai there seemed to make things...different.

April and Karai had shared a few words together, and had managed to smile at each other all day to make the other students believe that they were getting along and normal members of society. They walked to the entrance of the school side by side. They both had stern looks on their face and not a single syllable was uttered between the two.

They both simultaneously pushed open the doors of the school and walked to the edge of the stairs together. For a minute or so they stood their in silence.

**"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You know, if I don't end up killing you tonight." **Said Karai with an evil smirk.

**"Hehe, we'll see." ** Said April kind of smiling back.

And with that the two went off their separate ways.

As soon as Karai was out of sight April took off running down the street. She took a sharp turn into an alley and ran straight down it.

**"Whoa whoa! Slow down!" **April was grabbed around her waist and pulled back. She quickly looked behind her to see Leo had grabbed her.

**"Leo! I-...uh..." **

**"...April, what's wrong?" **Asked Leo sternly.

April blinked, and stared at him wide eyed for a moment, **"...Nothing. I just...wondered why you came to walk with me instead of Donnie." **She sheepishly smiled. Leo could tell she was trying to hide something, but he figured it must not be to bad so he ignored it.

He let her go and the two began walking down the alley together, **"Ah, well you know our local genius. He got to work on Metal head again after our little Kraang ordeal today, and he couldn't un-glue himself." **Leo said with a kind chuckle, April smiled back at this.

At that moment she decided she wouldn't say anything about Karai...at least not yet. Not until she could prove to the turtles that Karai was good...at least in the day time. As long as hers and Karai conversations were kept short and sweet, Karai couldn't use anything against them. She would be powerless against April in the openness of the day time.

* * *

For the next two weeks April went to school, met up with Karai right inside the building, and they went to class together. Nothing strange, and it didn't really seem like Karai was all that interested in talking about the war they were both involved in. It was never brought up.

One thing that still bothered April was how quickly Karai was able to make new friends in the school. She used her fake cheeriness to quickly melt her way into peoples hearts, but...she always ran back to April. She would force April into the current conversation she'd be having with a few students and they'd be forced to deal with April. This all had to be part of some evil plan, to gain Aprils trust, right? She wouldn't fall for it.

Over the third week of Karai having been at the school, April had convinced herself that though they could act friendly in front of the other students, Karai MUST have ulterior motives for her friendliness.

That is until one day during a lunch break Karai was not with April. That was it! She knew that if she waited that eventually Karai would go off on her own to do her evil deeds!...Whatever that was.

April slipped out of the cafeteria and opened up almost every class room in the school. She knew that if she found Karai, she'd find her up to no good. She searched and searched but found nothing. Finally the last room in the school was the library. April threw open the doors and stormed in. Convinced that she'd catch Karai in the act of something...evil.

However, she was not met with Karai up to no good. Instead she found her hunched over a text book laying on the table. She was reading through it but was clearly having trouble understanding it.

April quietly made her way to karai and sat down beside her, **"What are you doing?"** Asked April. She almost sounded a little guilty. She definitely felt guilty for believing that Karai was up to no good.

Karai looked up to April, and sighed, **"I was studying all night for our test next period, but I still don't get this part right here." **April looked at Karais face as she continued to scan the contents of the text book. She looked tired. It couldn't be easy following all of Shredders orders all night and then having to go home to study for your normal life the next day.

April scooted closer and looked at the part of the textbook Karai was reading. **"See this part here? If you-"**

* * *

The bell rang through out the hallways and Karai happily jumped out of the classroom looking very confident and proud of herself. **"YES! That test was my bitch!" **She yelled only loud enough for April to hear.

April laughed, **"I'm glad you got it."**

Karai smiled, **"It's all thanks to you. You're not so bad after all." **Said Karai as she playfully punched Aprils shoulder. **"My Dad would have killed me if I didn't come home with an A." **

April blinked, **"I can't believe you have to keep straight As and you're still expected to be a top Foot Ninja."**

Karai stood silently, and seemed to lose her spark that she had just had. She then gave a small chuckle and tried to hide her "sorrow", **"Meh, let's just leave it at, I'm Asian. It's expected. Haha. Come on. How many Asians do you know that don't get straight As?" **She said jokingly as she walked ahead of April. April smiled but she was sure she had unintentionally hit a sore spot with Karai.

* * *

**"April, can I have your number?"**

April and Karai were standing inside the school near the entrance. April was kind of shocked by the question.

**"M-my number?"**

Karai nodded, **"Yes, your number. You know, the way people can contact your phone specifically." **Said Karai as if she wasn't asking for a strange thing from April.

April furrowed her brow, **"Even if I gave it to you, you couldn't track my location with it. Having it would be useless to you. You couldn't find the lair by tracing me." **Harumphed April.

Karai rolled her eyes and handed April a small slip of paper, **"That's my number. Your little boy friend turtle can't track my phone either so it's fine. I want your number in case I have another study question." **Complained Karai.

For a moment April stood and debated the situation in her head. She took the slip of paper and typed a quick text message on her T-Phone to see if it actually went to Karais phone. Sure enough, Karais phone rang and showed the text message from April.

**"Wow...this is your real number." **Said April kind of surprised.

**"What did you think your phone was going to explode if you texted the number?" **Said Karai as she handed April her phone to type in her number.

**"Look April. There is absolutly NO reason the two of us should trust each other when we're in battle. I WILL kill you if you get in my way. But...during the normal hours of the day...I'd like to say that you and I are friends." **

April remained silent and dumb struck the rest of the day.

* * *

**"Again." **Commanded Splinter.

April started at the beginning of a form and finished it. She was exhausted. This particular move was tiring. Especially if one was not focused on the task at hand. After completing the movement she fell to the floor. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. Splinter merely shook his head.

**"Sorry Master Splinter." **Said April, **"My head just isn't in the game today, I guess." **

Splinter sighed, **" I noticed. Unfortunately that is when you must train the hardest. Your enemy does not care whether or not you are prepared to fight. They will take you down."**

She solemnly nodded, **"I understand."**

**"Very well...Again!"**

* * *

The training went on longer than usual. Splinter was determined to work her through her pain, and she was sure that even though she hated it now, she would not regret it later.

Usually after training she would head home, or stay for another hour or so to hang out with the turtles, but instead she fell on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

April didn't know how long she had slept. It didn't feel like it had been very long. She tossed and turned on the couch as she realized she was being woken up by a sound. She groaned.

**"April...April." **Whispered a sweet voice to her.

**"Nnn...Donnie?" **She opened her eyes enough to see him smiling at her. He had obviously been sitting on the floor next to the couch for awhile. At least judging by how many mechanical parts and open books had been scattered across the floor. He had clearly been working beside her.

**"Your phone is ringing." **He said. He smiled at her and turned back to his work. She slowly sat up and pulled her phone from her pocket,

**"Oh sorry." ** She said very sleepily. She pressed the button to see that she had a text message from...Karai!?

April quickly jumped and made sure none of the brothers or Splinter was staring over her shoulder. She then opened the text message and began reading through it.

_"Hey! Shower up and come meet me at the Coffee shop on Elmer street at 7!"_

April looked at her phones watch to see that it was 6:30. Without a word to Donnie she stood up and started walking to the private room that held an emergency shower that had been used by subway workers a long time ago before this area had been closed down.

**"Where are you going?" **Asked Donnie

She nervously stopped **"Uuh...just...taking a shower. I smell from all the training, hehe." **

Donnie accepted the answer and went back to work.

* * *

As April stood in the shower she was stuck thinking. As most people do in the shower. It was still to early in the evening for this to be a trap. Right? And even if it was, her turtle friends were only a text message away. If Karai were really going to try and capture April why would she have told her to take a shower first? It seemed to weird and obscure, but that could have all just been part of the plan.

April shook her head. She didn't want to believe that Karai would sink so low...then again...she was foot ninja...

* * *

**"I'll see you later guys." ** Said April as she walked by the brothers, only stopping at Donnie to give him a quick peck on the top of his head.

The brothers waved good bye to her as she left the lair. Upon finally coming up to the surface she looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. People were either walking home or heading out to enjoy the Friday night night life of New York.

Down the street April made her way to the coffee shop that was tucked between two other quaint buildings. April had always liked this coffee shop for its tea rather than its coffee. It also wasn't crowded and expensive like Starbucks constantly was.

Wait...this coffee shop wasn't as crowded as Starbucks...the street was quieter than most because it was more of a quaint shopping district. She scanned her surroundings viciously as she continued down the street. Every alley she had to pass she quickly gave a little jolt by.

Finally she reached the coffee shop. There were people sitting in the chairs outside drinking coffee and tea. Everything appeared normal. With a sigh of relief April pushed open the door of the shop and could see Karai sitting alone in the back corner of the shop.

She made her way to the back and sat down at the small table, **"Hey, what's up?" **Asked April

Karai smiled at April, **"I was invited to that Winter dance at school by some chump." **She laughed

**"The one tonight?" ** Asked April, of course she already knew the answer, but for the sake of the conversation continuing she asked.

**"Yea. I told him no. I'm way out of his league." **She said as she stared at her sharp red painted nails, **"Of course I said it in my fake cheery voice though." ** She laughed.

**"So...why is it you wanted to meet here then? Just to talk?" ** Asked April curiously. She was actually kind of excited that she was here with a friend.

**"Well kind of. You see I got the night off from Foot Clan goodness and I thought that it might actually be fun to go. And if it's not then we can at least make fun of all the obnoxious girls that act like those are the most glamorous moments of their pathetic lives. Haha!" **Laughed Karai.

April couldn't believe how similar she and Karai were...they were different, and yet...exactly the same. April wasn't sure how or when but in some small way, at some point in time...she had unknowingly made Karai her best friend.

**"Let's do it." ** Smiled April. **"Oh wait...it's semi formal. We're not really dressed for it. They won't let us in." ** Moaned April.

Karai smirked, **"I thought of that already."**

* * *

The two girls stood in the bathroom of the coffee shop. April couldn't stop looking in the mirror at herself. The girl she was looking at didn't look like her.

Karai leaped out of one of the stalls, **"Bam! I look too good!" **

At least there was one thing that made April and Karai different, they were both confident in themselves but Karai was verbally confident too. April couldn't help but laugh.

The two girls wore the same outfit, but in different colors. It wasn't quite cold enough in New York to snow yet, but it was cold enough for them to have to wear long sleeves.

They both wore near skin tight long sleeve shirts, Aprils was white, and Karais was Black. They wore long skirts that reached just past their knees, Aprils being yellow and Karais matched the red on her nails and lips.

April looked at her hair as she placed her headband back in with her pony tail.

**"Aw don't do that." **Complained Karai.

April looked back to her, **"There is no fighting with my hair. I can't do anything with it. This is the only option." **

Karai pouted and then suddenly got an idea, **"Wet the long half of your hair in the sink" **April did as she was told. Karai then came up behind her and wrapped Aprils hair around her arm. From her purse she pulled out a small can of hairspray and sprayed it unforgivingly in Aprils hair. She slowly removed her hand and released Aprils hair which now laid in a loose spiral.

**"There. You're welcome." **Said Karai, who was pleased with her work.

April stood silently as she saw herself in the mirror,... **"...I look...like my Mom."**

Karai lost her smile and they both stood silently.

* * *

The gym of the high school was dark and only illuminated by thousands of plain white christmas lights, that were placed around to look like snow fall. They had only just stepped into the gym,

**"Haha, oh my god. Laaame." ** Laughed Karai quietly to April, **"And to think, this is one of the highlights of their miserable lives." ** She and April made their way into the gym, and they were met by several eyes staring at them.

**"Oh man, Karai looks great!"**

**"She brought April with her...man...bummer."**

**"Why would someone as kind and cool as Karai hang out with a weirdo like April?"**

Though these whispers echoed over the blaring rap music, which didn't match the theme of a winter dance at all, each was pointed at the two of them. April kind of sunk into herself a little.

**"They dressed almost the same. I'll bet April copied her."**

April desperately looked around the room for her one other friend Irma, but just as she expected, Irma wasn't there. She was probably chasing boys in a local hang out a few streets down. April was stuck standing in the glow that was Karai.

Karai pouted her lips on the side of her face. She was unamused by the whispering going on about April. Karai looked over to April who was running her hand up and down her own arm trying to ignore the whispering.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Karais head and she grabbed Aprils wrist and took off the the dark corner of the gym that seemed to be deserted. She then cupped her hands together. **"Climb up." **April looked confused, but without hesitation she leaped into Karais cupped hand and used the force to jump up to the top of the bleachers that had been tucked into the sides of the gym so as to make more room for the "party" that was happening. As soon as she landed Karai jumped up beside her. **"Come on." **She smiled. Swiftly and unnoticed Karai and April made it to the other side and using the wall they leaped into the rafters of the gym. Karai easily leaped from one rafter to the other, where as April went a little slower. Eventually they made it to the other side of the gym and onto a very thick rafter next to a vent.

Karai pried open the vent and pulled out a bucket. April peered inside and saw dozens of water balloons.

**"Let's have a little fun." **Said Karai as she evilly smiled.

April was a little surprised, and then smiled. **"You've had this planned all along."**

Karai smiled and shrugged, **"No. It was more. I put these here for... the likely event that the lame brains here wouldn't appreciate you being here."**

April laughed and shook her head, **"Quick trust test." ** April pulled out one of the water balloons and handed it to Karai. **"Pop it on your own hand."**

**"Why?" **Asked Karai, slightly unamused.

**"I may hate my classmates, but I know you. I just wanna make sure that it's actually water in these things." **Said April confidentially.

Karai smirked and quickly crushed the water balloon by clenching her hand. Nothing happened, **"Okay. I suppose I can trust you." **Laughed April. Instantly she was met with a water balloon popping in her own face. As her vision quickly came back she could see a smiling Karai. **"Whoever gets the most direct hits wins okay?" ** Said April as she wiped water from her face.

**"Okay." **Smirked Karai.

And just like that, the water fight began. No one was safe from April and Karai throwing water balloons down to their classmates from the rafters. Since they were above the horrible christmas light lighting, no one could see them running from rafter to rafter and pummeling the kids below with the water balloons.

**"April!" **Whispered Karai rather loudly. April looked over to see that Karai had pulled a rope out from who knows where and tied it to the rafter so they could climb down. The two quickly slid down the rope unnoticed. As April quickly pulled the rope down and rolled it back up with ease, Karai had vanished into the janitors closet and come back out pushing a rather large bucket full of even more water balloons. Just like that, the war had begun. More of the students discovered more water balloon buckets in different rooms of the gym and began joining in the fun.

The battle was merciless and no one was safe. It was clear to everyone that this was WAY more fun than the stupid dance. In the middle of the fray April and Karai were back to back and throwing water balloons at the others.

Suddenly a boy came running up to the two of them with a water balloon, **"Don't worry Karai! I'll save you from April!" **He was playfully joking and April and Karai knew that. So the two threw their last water balloons at him, getting him head on. The two laughed together, clearly enjoying this de-stressor. This was what both of them needed. April turned around to playfully yell at Karai but as she did Karai grabbed the sides of Aprils face and squeezed her cheeks together. She then forced April into a quick and friendly kiss.

The students that saw this were struck stupid. They didn't know what to think. As Karai pulled away, she smiled at April. April was dumb struck as well for a moment, but the two began to laugh, **"Don't be afraid to be different." ** Said Karai with an evil smirk.

April and Karai dashed for more water balloons and continued the battle.

After a few minutes of the fun war teachers began running into the gym to put a stop to the madness. This was their cue to leave. Like proper ninjas the two snuck out without being noticed.

* * *

The two walked down the street wrapping themselves with their arms. They were freezing, but nothing could change the warm laughter the two were sharing as they walked together.

**"Oh man. How pissed do you think the Principal is going to be tomorrow?" **Laughed Karai.

**"Tomorrow? He's probably pissed NOW!" **Added April. April still couldn't believe that she had gone along with Karais idea. It was so unlike her, but deep down, she was glad she did it.**"I can't believe you had pre-planned all that...for me."**

**"Yea, well. I'm not completely evil." **Laughed Karai.

**"Achoo." **Karai let out a tiny sneeze as they walked.

**"Oh no, are you getting sick?" ** Asked April worriedly.

Karai pouted, **"Maybe. But I'll be better once I put on dry clothes."**

April looked around. It was only 9 pm. The brothers wouldn't even be out on the streets yet and wouldn't see her with Karai.

**"Karai..." **Said April kind of softly.

Karai looked up to April, **"What?" ** She moaned, clearly upset by the idea that she might get sick.

**"...I don't live far from here...you can borrow some of my clothes so you can get home in at least dry clothes."**

Karais eyes widened, **"Sorry April. I'm not falling for any traps. I'm not in any mood to fight off the turtles tonight." ** She pouted

April shook her head, **"No tricks...my house is safe."**

Karai gained a very serious face, **"You have no reason to trust me at night April." ** She snapped with less ferocity than one would expect from Karai.

April sighed and looked to the side, **"You're wrong...I have no reason to trust Karai of the Foot Clan, but I'm pretty sure that Karai, my really good friend, told me that Foot Clan Karai had the night off. I'm not showing foot clan Karai where I live. I'm showing my best friend Karai where I live."**

Karai was just as dumb struck as April had been since the first day Karai had come to the school. She silently agreed with April by nodding.

* * *

**"April! Why are you soaking wet!? Who is this?" ** Blasted off Aprils father as they came into the house.

**"Don't worry Dad. We got into a water balloon fight. This is my friend from school." ** She smiled, and Karai silently waved to Aprils father.

He calmed down realizing that April looked so messed up from an innocent act, and he smiled. **"Well get upstairs and dry off. We don't want you two getting sick."**

* * *

Karai was taking in Aprils room silently. Karai was only used to a room that was very bland...her father had never let her have stuff like this. Her room back in Japan and her room here in New York looked very similar. Only School stuff, foot clan paraphernalia, and she was allowed only a few small treasures. Her father was a strong believer in "less is more", "stuff only weighs you down." He was right though, so no inanimate objects ever really held a place in Karais heart. Save for her knife that she had thrown at Leo the first night she met him to save him. That knife had been passed down from her mother. Or so her father had told her. But she figured she had given it up for a good reason.

April turned on her radio and walked over to her closet, an older song started playing, **"Haha, sorry. I'm a dork. I always have my radio on this old music."**

Karai shook her head and smiled, **"I like 1940s Jazz music. It's one of the few things my father lets me listen to. Although I do listen to Metal when he's away on business." ** She laughed

As April dug through her closet, she smiled too, **"Yea, I tend to listen to rock more often, but I really like this old music too. My Dad makes fun of me for it." **April pulled out a shirt, a pair of pants and a jacket, which she playfully threw at Karai. **"Here ya go." **She then threw socks and a pair of boots by Karais feet.

**"I hope everything fits."** As Karai got undressed and began changing April couldn't help but look at Karais back which held a few...permanent scars on them. Karai looked back and caught April staring.

**"Like what you see?" ** Said Karai playfully laughing, **"Don't worry. Those scars aren't as bad as you think. They were just miscalculations during training that I had. Since I only have three you can tell that I learned quick." ** She laughed again.

Seeing that they weren't scars from her being abused April was able to shrug it off. **"Man, I only have this one tiny battle scar on my arm from training. You've got me beat." **April laughed.

After Karai finished putting on the clothes she began digging through her bag and pulled out her perfume. She sprayed her neck and wrists, then rubbed them together.

**"Heh, you put perfume on the same way I do. What scent is that? It smells really nice." ** Said April.

**"Cherry Blossom. I'm almost out. I can only get this brand in Japan. It's a pain." **She pouted. She then looked at the container and smiled at April. She got up and walked over to her, lifted Aprils wrist and sprayed a little.

**"If you like it too, then I'll order you some then next time I go to order it. You know. If you're not dead when that time comes around." ** She smiled.

April smirked back, as Karai turned around and threw her bag over her shoulders April couldn't help but noticed that Karai seemed to be masking sadness behind her smile.

Karai made her way to the window and opened it up. **"You should get out of your wet clothes too, before you get sick." **Said Karai. April walked over to her silently.

For a moment, the aura of the room was awkward, but slowly April raised her arms around Karai and hugged her like any friend would hug their close friends. Another moment passed before Karai did the same. They pulled away.

**"I'll see you at school tomorrow." **Smiled Karai as she leaped out the window.

After a moment April shut the window and sat down on her bed. Her heart was torn. Karai was the enemy...April knew this...but now Karai was also Aprils best friend. And as far as she could tell. Karai was having the same problem...or at least...she hoped so.

April was awoken from her daze by a tapping on her window. She quickly jumped and looked back to see two familiar faces staring in and smiling at her. Thank god they had only just come. Had they been just a minute earlier they might have seen Karai.

She opened the window for them and the four brothers came flying in.

**"Haha, playing dress up April? Aren't you a little old for that?" **Teased Raph.

She playfully pushed him as she rolled her eyes. **"No."**

She looked over to Donnie who was looking away from her because he was blushing.

**"Are you okay?" **She asked

He tapped his fist against the side of his leg as he gathered up his courage, and he whispered, **"You look nice..." **

Mikey fluffed her wet hair, **"Wet. But nice." ** He smiled. April realized she still was soaking wet, and she ran to her closet to grab dry clothes.

**"So why are you all dressed up, April?" ** Asked Mikey as he started poking her radio to change the station, but before he could he received a smack from Raph.

April twirled her finger, which Raph knew meant to turn around and look the other way. He did so and grabbed Mikey and Leos heads to turn them as well.

Donnie was still staring so Leo smacked the back of his head and the four brothers faced the opposite wall as April got dressed. **"Oh, my friend asked me to go to the Winter Dance at school with her at the last minute. Let's just say a couple pranksters erupted the whole event into a water balloon fight. Honestly, I think that made it better." **She laughed as she pretended to take the blame off herself. **"You can turn around now."**

The four brothers turned back to her and sat in different places around the room.

**"Sounds like fun." ** Smiled Donnie. He worried about Aprils social interactions the most. He wished that she was able to make more friends, and so he was glad that she had gone to the dance.

Raph evilly smiled, **"So April, how many guys did you dance with?" **

She playfully placed her head on her pointer finger, **"Oh you know. I think 10 or 12. I'm not sure. I lost count. Hahaha!" ** She said jokingly, and three of the brothers laughed but Donnie was not amused.

Suddenly Leos face became serious. He looked around the room.

**"What's wrong Leo?" ** Asked April. Suddenly all the brothers had the same look on their face.

**" ...Did you switch perfume April?" ** Asked Leo seriously. He looked over to her dresser and saw the half full container of her usual lavender perfume.

**"Uuhm...oh, no. I didn't switch perfume. I just sprayed on my friends perfume at the dance instead because I had left mine here. I didn't come home after I left the lair. The outfit was hers too." **She said with a smile on her face.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey easily accepted the answer. April silently counted her blessings realizing that she was successful in her lie to the brothers. As she looked to Leo she lost her smile as he continued to glare at her.

* * *

Raph and Mikey leaped out of her window ahead of the others, Donnie stood in the window sill and kissed her forehead, **"I'll see you in the morning." **They smiled lovingly at each other, and then Donnie leaped after his two younger brothers. However...that left her alone with Leo.

**"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" ** She asked, trying to avoid his death glare.

**"Hm...that scent you're wearing..." ** He began to walk towards her and in response she backed into the wall, with no where to go Leo cornered her there. **"I haven't ever smelled it before..." **He placed his hands on the wall next to her so she could not pass his arms, **"Except on one other person." **His eyes seemed to cut straight into her soul as she nervously stared into them. Fear was over taking her more than any other fear she had felt. Why was she so afraid of Leo?

One of his hands moved quickly and she flinched, but she slowly opened her eyes to see Leo pull something off her shoulder and then hold it in front of her face, **"Who else wears that scent...with black hair..."** He glared at her. She stood frozen and unable to answer. He slowly pulled away from April.

As he made his way to the window he looked back to her and let out a sigh, **"I trust you, April." **He said this with a glare still in his eyes, so April was not entirely put at ease. He then leapt out the window, and he was gone.

April sank to her knees as she stared at the floor bewildered by what had just happened.

* * *

The weekend passed and the typical Monday morning began, April got dressed, brushed her teeth, put in her contacts, and then sprayed a little of her perfume on. She quickly shoved her breakfast down her throat and took off out the door to school. She had her usual loving moments with Donnie before she went into the school. But...when she entered the doors, Karai wasn't waiting for her.

She must just be running behind...So April waited...five minutes...10 minutes...20 minutes. The first bell of the day rings. April made her way to the classroom alone.

Once she sat down she couldn't help but notice the empty desk next to her. It was hard for everyone else not to notice either.

**"April, where's Karai?" ** Asked a girl who turned around in her desk.

**"Oh, I think she got sick from walking home in the cold after that water balloon fight at the dance this last weekend." ** Said April sheepishly. This girl didn't usually talk to April unless Karai was with her.

**"Bummer. I thought I was gonna get sick too, but luckily I made it through." **Laughed the girl, **"How about you?"**

**"Me? ...Uh, no. Luckily I made it into dry clothes before it got to bad." **Replied April

**"You know I heard that John and Patty stayed out all night and now they have terrible colds, because they never went home and changed. Haha-"**

Before April could continue the conversation the teacher walked in, **"Settle down ladies. We have to get started." **

And thus class began. April found herself a tad distracted by the fact that one of her classmates had actually held a normal conversation with her. But she was more concerned about the absence of Karai.

* * *

Lunch finally rolled around and April pulled out her cell phone. She dialed through her contacts until she reached Karai and called the number.

**"The number you have dialed is no longer-" **April hung up her phone. She didn't need to hear anymore.

Suddenly April took in a sharp breath as realization hit. She quickly lifted up her phone again and dialed her Dads number. **"Pick up...pick up..."** The phone went to his voicemail and she quickly hung up. Her next action was almost natural. She quickly typed into her phone a mass text to her four mutant friends,

"_I've done something horrible! Please go to my house and see if my father is okay! I'll meet you there!"_

Tears began to stream down her face as she sent the message. She didn't want to tell her friends the horrible thing she had been keeping from them, but she didn't want her father hurt. She tucked her phone into her pocket and went bolting out the cafeteria doors.

Past every possible authority figure she ran. The truancy officer chased after her as she leaped over the stairs at the entrance of the school. Fortunately for her, the truancy officer was not in the best shape.

The New York Streets were busy as usual, still she managed to push past each person at record speed as well as dodging bikes and cars. But it wasn't fast enough. She quickly ducked into an alley, climbed up the wall and started jumping from roof to roof. Her training had definitely paid off.

With one more leap off the roof she landed in front of her house and took off for the door. She had left her bag with the house key in it at the school so she began to viciously bang on the door. **"DAD! DAD! OPEN UP! PLEASE!" ** No answer was given. She quickly ran to the side of the house and began finding every nook and cranny in the wall so she would be able to jump in through her window that she always kept unlocked in case one of her turtle friends needed in.

She threw it open and jumped into her room. She wasted no time as she ran across the hallway of the second story to her fathers room. She threw open the door. He wasn't there. At first she wanted to believe that her father had just left for work early, but judging by the wreck his room was in she was certain that had not been the case. She fell to her knees as four shadows with glowing white eyes materialized behind her.

She threw her face and arms on the floor as she began to sob, _"Not again..."_

* * *

The five sat in Aprils room. Mikey sat on the bed with his arm around April trying to console her. Raph leaned against her dresser with his arms crossed, and his brow furrowed. Leo faced away from her looking through the window, and Donnie was facing the other way as well. He didn't want to look at her.

**"I'm sorry...this is all my fault." **She said while choking from her tears.

Mikey patted her shoulder, **"Yea...yea."**

Raph shook his head, **"You're not helping." **He growled.

She sighed and wiped her tears away. **"It's okay...tell me where they've been hiding lately and I'll head to their lair."**

Donnie and Leo quickly snapped their necks in her direction, **"Absolutly not." **Yelled Leo sternly.

**"How else am I supposed to save my father? He's in trouble because of me! I have to do something." **She cried to him.

Leo glared at her, **"Last night I thought you had just been hanging out with her. I assumed school. I didn't think you'd actually be dumb enough to bring her to your house!" ** Yelled Leo angrily. His sharp hurtful words stung her deeply, and she recoiled.** "She's the enemy April! You knew that! " **

**"Which is exactly why I don't expect you to help! I fell for her innocent act! So let me deal with the consequences!" ** She retorted.

Leo growled at her. He was so enraged he almost couldn't see straight.

Raph looked to Donnie and realized that he wasn't going to say anything to stop the arguing. He let out a deep sigh, **"It's funny Leo. I seem to recall someone else falling for Karais deceit before...who was that...huh." **

Leo angrily looked at Raph, but after a moment of consideration he let out all his frustration with a heavy sigh, **"You're right. I'm sorry April. This may be your fault, but I know you didn't mean for this to happen."**

Donnie also let out a sigh as he turned around, **"We'll talk about this after we save your father." **

For a moment the room was silent, but April found herself across the room and in Donnies arms. She clung onto him tightly as she began to hide her tears in his chest. He held one arm around her shoulders but ran his other hand down her hair.

He felt a great amount of sadness for the situation. How could Karai do this to his April? Karai would pay.

True that Donnie hadn't realized that "Karai" had been the new friend that April had picked up, but he knew that April had been much happier, and having a better time at school because of her new found "friend". It broke his heart to see the girl he loved heart broken about her best friend that never was.

**"Don't worry April...we'll stop her."**

Leo looked down at the floor of Aprils room as he tried to quickly formulate a plan, but stopped as he noticed something small shine on the floor. He kneeled over and picked up.

**"What is it Leo?" ** Asked Mikey

**"Karai is going to have to wait. Karai may have been how they found this place, but Fish Face is the one that did the capturing." **Leo held up a small reddish pink fish scale for the others to see.

* * *

April wore the urban ninja uniform Splinter had given her some time ago. Her machete was attached to her back and her metal fan that Splinter had recently given her was attached to her side.

The five took off into the night. It had taken some time for Donnie to shift through the streets security footage on his lap top but eventually he was able to locate Fish Face along with Foot ninja making their way to yet another warehouse, but the difference was...this one wasn't abandoned.

**"They took him to one of the old Technodrome Companies warehouses."**

**"Technodrome? Isn't that the name of that big international company?" **Asked April

**"Yea." **Replied Donnie

**"What is it that they do?..." **

**"...I don't know." ** Added Donnie, now confused.

Raph grunted, **"It doesn't matter what they do. We have to get there and take out Fish-Sticks."**

Mikey rolled his eyes, **"Dude, I named him Fish Face! FISH...FACE! You can't go changing my awesome names." ** He stuck his tongue out at Raph and only managed to get smacked in the head.

* * *

Sneaking in was easy enough. The foot ninjas didn't seem all that into their mission tonight, and the five of them took notice to this.

**"The enemy doesn't care if you're ready or not." ** Whispered April as she smacked one unconscious that had been hiding on the roof.

**"Nice shot." **Said Raph as he put his sais away.

**"Over here guys."** Said Mikey as he motioned his brothers over to the vent that led directly into the warehouse.

The five slowly slipped into the vent and landed on the third story. As they looked over the railing down into the warehouse they didn't see Karai, but Fish Face was definitely their with Aprils father.

Leo was about to tell them his current plan, but that was quickly ignored as a metal door on the first floor went flying open.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" **Screamed Karai angrily. Leo and April winced. Karai being this mad couldn't be good. Especially when she was in her full foot clan gear.

Fish Face turned to her and the two started talking, but it was to quiet for them to hear.

**"Okay. The foot ninjas aren't on their A game tonight. I don't know why, but I don't care either. We jump down and take the two of them by surprise...Since April and I will be the most likely to get this mission failed, we'll deal with saving Aprils Dad." **Leo hated admitting it, but he knew that he could easily fall for Karais tricks.

**"At least you can admit it." ** Smiled Mikey. But Leo just rolled his eyes.

April climbed onto Donnies back and the four brothers leaped off the edge of the railing down onto the ground floor of the warehouse.

Raph was dead set on taking down Karai and aimed for her as he came flying down. She quickly leaped out of the way the moment she noticed them.

As soon as they landed April leaped off Donnies back and went running for her father with Leo. Donnie and Mikey began double teaming against Fish Face while Raph tried to conclude his unfinished business with Karai.

**"April!" **Yelled her father. With her machete she quickly cut the ropes binding her father to the chair.

**"Mr. O'Neil, hang onto April and don't let go." ** April grabbed her fathers wrist tightly as Leo lifted his hand ready to throw down a smoke bomb.

**"APRIL!" **April looked over to Mikey to see why he had screamed her name, but it was to late. Fish Face went flying towards her, grabbed the hood of her shirt and pulled her away from her father and Leo.

All fighting seized, as Fish Face held onto April tightly, **"Tell me where Splinter is now!" **Yelled Xever.

April couldn't reach her machete, she had dropped it when Xever had grabbed her. However she was still able to reach her fan. She quickly pulled it from her side and cut one of the tubes that was filtering water into Xevers gills.

In response Xever grabbed her neck and with one swift and powerful stomp the floor beneath him gave out, and he and April disappeared below the floor.

**"April!" ** Donnie tried to take off, but he found himself surrounded by foot ninjas.

Being the closest to where they had vanished Leo took off for the hole, "**Mikey! Take Mr. O'Neil!" ** Mike nodded and leapt to Aprils father. With a smoke pellet exploding around them they vanished.

During the distraction Karai ran around Raph and chased after Leo.

**"Oh no you don't!" **Raph attempted to chase after her, but found himself needing to help Donnie more. **"Dammit Karai! I'll get you!"**

As she continued to run, she laughed evilly as she pulled off her mask, **"I'm sure you will! HAHAHA!" ** She leaped down the hole after the others.

* * *

**"I hope you enjoyed living, girl." **Xever began to drag April across the ground by her hair as he headed over to a wall that was covered in weapons. Clearly this basement level had always been hidden under here, and it was clearly being used by the Foot Clan for some time.

**"AAH! STOP IT!" **She screamed

April tried to pull free from his grip but found it to tightly woven into her hair. Her only way out was to cut off her hair. She pulled her fan up and was about to slice it off, that is until Xever let her go and went flying across the room.

As her head fell to the floor she quickly collected herself and looked up.

Leo had thrown a dagger at Xever and got him square in the shoulder with enough force that it had sent him flying back.

**"Leo!" ** Said April happily as she began to catch her breath. Her eyes narrowed, **"Look out behind you!" **She yelled. Leo turned around with his swords at the ready, but Karai flipped over him, past April and ran to Xevers side.

Leo ran to April and helped her up. Karai just stood next to the hurt Xever.

**"You deserve this. How dare you not follow orders!" ** She yelled angrily.

Quietly the two began to back away from the yelling match now going on between Karai and the weak Xever.

**"You fool." **Said Xever with a raspy voice, **"You're letting them escape!"** Karai angrily turned back, with her teeth clenched together her yellow eyes shined with what looked like sparks of fire.

She quickly pulled out her knife and charged the two. Leo grabbed April and threw her back behind him as he began blocking Karais shots.

**"What did I tell you about coming after my family!?" ** Yelled Leo as he easily began to fight back.

**"I'm trying to help you." ** She quietly growled.

**"Yea, right!" ** He took a swing at her neck, but she managed to slide under it.

April watched at the battle happening before her. She felt so useless.

**"LEO! APRIL! DOWN BELOW!" **April looked up to see Mikey had returned to the hole, her father must have been placed somewhere safe. Mikey held something in his hand and dropped it down into the giant basement.

Mikey fully intended to end the fight.

Leo didn't have a chance to see it coming. He couldn't save April from it in time.

April leaped as far as her legs would allow her to push off the ground. She had tried to aim for a spiraling staircase that led to an even lower level of the warehouse, but she just missed it.

Leo covered his head as an explosion erupted throughout the basement. April could feel the heat from the explosion gaining on her, but then she felt...airy. She opened her eyes to realize that she was being carried rather quickly down the spiral staircase. More like they were jumping from level to level of it. She looked up to see Karai. **"Karai!?" ** Before any other words could be shared the explosion caught up with them. The after shock sent Karai and April flying from the stairs and onto the floor of the lower level. The explosion had caved in part of the roof of their level, and part of the floor of Leos level. April was trapped down here with Karai.

**"APRIL!" ** Screamed Leo from above the rubble as the dust and smoke still filled the air.

**"I'm okay!" ** She yelled, and with that April could hear the ever so familiar sound of metal hitting metal. Fish Face must have survived the attack and was now fighting with Leo.

April quickly stood up and pulled out her fan. Karai did the same with her short sword and the two prepared to fight each other.

**"I trusted you!" ** Screamed April

**"Yea, so did Leo, and look where that got him." **Said Karai.

April was enraged and she took the first swing at Karai who easily blocked, **"Nice weapon, but it won't work if you don't know how to use it properly." **Said Karai.

April took another swing at Karai, **"Wait a second...Why did you save me?"**

Karai had just been fooling around with April during their little sword play, so she sighed and sheathed her short sword. **"We're enemies, but that doesn't mean I actually want to see you hurt." **She groaned.

April stopped and looked a little sad. She closed her fan and put it back into her belt.

**"Okay...I am so confused." **Said April as she began rubbing her temples with her hands.

**"I didn't kidnap your father. Xever had followed me. I had literally found out about it after he had already done it." **

"**So that's why the foot ninjas have been so lazy tonight. Because they don't care about following Xevers orders, they only want to follow yours." ** Said April as the lightbulb went off in her head.

**"I am persuasive." ** Said Karai as she looked at her nails. She then sternly looked to April, **"Look. We need to stop the fight between Leo and Xever, and get you and the other turtles out of here."**

April raised an eyebrow, **"But...I shouldn't trust Foot Clan Karai. This is a trick."**

Karai shrugged and put her weight on one side of her hips, **"Typically, it would be. But I don't like my lackeys acting without my orders. I want Xever to fail."**

April nodded. **"But how do we get up there? We're trapped." **

Karai looked around the floor and then down to an opening in the floor. April looked over as Karai began moving some rubble.

**"I believe you know the way from here." ** Smiled Karai as she motioned for April to jump into the sewer.

* * *

The sewer line was small, Karai and April had to crawl through it, luckily it smelled like water, so they were pretty sure they weren't crawling through...who knows what else.

April had been through sewers enough times to know that a pipe like this would eventually lead out to a bigger area. Sure enough the tunnel opened up to a giant room with a pool in the middle. They came out on a ramp that was hanging several feet above it.

**"Ugh, I thought this would be closer to a manhole. We're just getting further and further from the warehouse. Xever and Leo might have killed each other by now." ** Said April with a sigh.

Karai rolled her eyes, **"Neither one of those two are going down that easily. Come on. We'll keep going. We would have had to anyway." **Said Karai as she began to walk across the ramp.

**"Hey Karai...I have to ask...four months ago...when you and Bradford captured Mikey, Raph and I...and we were chained up..."**

**"What about it?" ** Said Karai with a hint of irritation.

**"Did you...were you the one that freed me and Mikey by cutting the chains?" ** She asked quietly.

Karai slowed her pace down a little as she was about to cross the center of the ramp, **"Yea...I did."**

**"But why?"**

Karai didn't have a chance to answer. Both girls suddenly stopped as they heard a sound echoing though the tunnel they had just come through.

**"Do you hear that?" **Said April as she grimaced at the sounds coming from the pipe.

**"Ugh, sounds like a man with diarrhea that's vomiting at the same time." ** Said Karai as she pressed her lips together in disgust.

**"Thanks for that." ** Said April sarcastically. Only a moment later Leo and Xever came flying out of the tunnel. Clearly the two had been fighting even in that tiny space.

Upon seeing Xever Karai grabbed April and forced her arms behind her back and pinned her to the floor.

**"Good! You got her! Make her tell you where Splinter is while I take care of the soon to be dead turtle." ** Said Xever demandingly as he continued his fight with Leo. Both looked tired and weak.

**"Karai..." ** Said April in a whisper. She motioned her head towards a wheel attached to the other side of the ramp. Karai nodded showing April that she understood.

**"AH!" ** Karai pretended to fall back as if April had managed to kick her off. April then took off like a shot to the wheel on the wall.

Karai started to slowly get up and extended her leg out so Xever would trip and fall off the ramp into the pool below so April could turn the wheel and "flush" Xever away.

But plans never work out for very long. She managed to trip Xever but that only resulted in him landing on the ramp and Leo tripping over him.

Karai made a desperate attempt at grabbing Leo before he fell but she was to late.

**"No!" ** Screamed April. She nervously looked to Xever and Karai knowing that Karai would have no choice but to take her down.

Karai stayed on her knees staring into the pool several feet below as Xever slowly started to stand. He turned to face Karai and lifted his foot.

**"Karai! Look out!" ** With a swift kick Xever kicked Karai into the wall of the sewer, and she then plummeted into water far below. **"KARAI!" ** Screamed April.

Xever then looked down into the pool, **"Oh sorry little Princess. I tripped. Hahaha! Ahhh...and now-" **He turned to April, **"It's your turn." **

Down below Leo had been lucky enough to not hit anything, and he swam back to the top just as Karai hit the water. He ignored her and swam back up. From his belt he pulled out a thin rope with a hook. Despite having no ground to push off of he used all of his strength to swing the rope onto the ramp. Thankfully the first time was the charm and the grappling hook grabbed onto the edge. **"Don't worry April! I'm coming!" ** He yelled.

**"Save Karai! She hit her head on the way down! She's unconscious!" ** Yelled April from above as she backed away from Xever.

**"Are you crazy!?" ** He yelled back. April didn't respond so he looked down at the water and saw Karai slowly sinking further down.

Leo had a few moments of an internal battle. Saving Karai would only put his family in danger the next night, but not saving her would haunt him for the rest of his life. **"UUUGH!" **He said with a loud sigh as he rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

He let go of the rope and dived down into the water. She hadn't sunk far, and he was able to grab onto her and pull her back up to the surface. He grabbed onto the rope with one hand and held her by wrapping his other arm around her chest.

Karais head fell and laid on his shoulder as she coughed up a little water and began breathing again, but she remained unconscious.

Back on the ramp was not exactly going as well. Xever had been making lunges at her, and she had managed to dodge every single one, but that wasn't getting them anywhere other than wearing them both out. But April knew that she'd break before he did.

**"Hehe, you can't run forever, little girl." ** Said Xever. He was still having trouble breathing due to only having one of his water masks still covering his gills...wait...that was it! She'd just have to cut the other one! Then he'd HAVE to jump into the water.

She could flush him down with Leo and Karai hanging safely on the rope!

April quickly pulled out her fan and spread it out.

**"Haha, you won't be so lucky this time." ** Said Xever as he motioned for her to attack.

A million other things were clouding Aprils focus, the turtles safety...Leos safety...her friend Karai...and her own life, that's when Splinters words echoed through her even louder than before, **"When your head isn't in the game that is when you must train your hardest..."** Whispered April who breathed in and then out.

Standing with her legs together and straight up, she truly looked like a Kunoichi. She slowly pulled her fan behind her head as Xever began to charge at her. The moment was now, Xever was standing in the perfect spot and everything seemed to slow down. April took a perfect swing and sent her fan flying at him like a frisbee. It was a perfect hit on his second water mask.

**"Fish out of water." ** Said April actually feeling a little cool at what she had just done. Like a boomerang the fan came back to April and she caught it with ease, followed by placing it back in her belt.

**"Get swimmin' Fish boy." ** She said mockingly.

Xever growled but he knew he had no choice. He leaped into the water pool below.

April wasn't going to give him a chance to come back up and hurt Leo so she ran to the wheel and turned it.

The sound of a lot of rushing water echoed through out the sewer. As the water Leo was floating in vanished it was revealed that it had actually been deeper than it looked. Leo now hung from the rope, while holding onto Karai.

Leo let out a sigh of relief. **"Hey April! Think you can pull us up!?"**

April ran to the rope and began pulling but Leo was to heavy. **"Ngh! I can't!" **

Before she could say anything else Donnie Mikey and Raph were at her side and began pulling the rope up.

**"How did you guys find us?" **Said April happily.

**"I tracked you with your T-Phone." ** Said Donnie as he smiled at her.

April raised an eyebrow, **"I thought the T-Phones couldn't be tracked." ** She retorted.

**"Well...no one else can track the T-Phones, but I can." ** Said Donnie nervously.

With another good heave the brothers managed to pull Leo and Karai onto the ramp. Leo laid Karai on the ramp and then collapsed.

**"Leo! Are you okay?" ** Said April worriedly.

**"Yea...Yea, I'm fine. Ugh...why did you have me save her?" ** Complained Leo with only half of the enthusiasm required to actually make it sound like he was upset.

**"She saved me." **Said April as she ran her hand over Karais head to make sure she didn't have a fever. **"Oh man...she did get sick over the weekend...I can't believe she's been fighting..." **

Raph crossed his arms...**"Guys...should we...do what needs to be done?" **

April and the others looked to Raph. They knew what he was talking about. There were no Foot Ninjas here to save Karai this time...they had let this enemy walk around freely for to long. She had only been spared because of Leos feelings for her, and she had only been saved this time because of Aprils friendship with her. But...it couldn't last...not so long as she worked for Shredder. While she was unconscious, was the best time to put an end to Karai.

April knew it had to be done but she still couldn't stop tears from rolling down her face. Donnie placed his arm around her.

Mikey looked to Leo who was holding back his tears very well as he stared at Karai.

Raph knew he would have to be the one to do it, so he pulled out his sai, and placed the tip right above her neck.

April buried her head into Donnies shoulder and Leo looked away and squeezed his eyes shut, but no familiar sound of tearing flesh echoed.

April and Leo both carefully opened their eyes and looked to Raph who was clearly struggling, **"I can't do it." **He whispered as he dropped his sai to his side.

Mikey looked to his brother, **"I don't think any of us can."**

Raph snarled, **"This is stupid! If we let her live then we're only putting our family at risk! Why can't we kill her!?" ** He yelled angrily.

**"Unnn..."** Karai began to stir. Now the brothers wouldn't be able to bring themselves to do it. Karai slowly sat up and looked around kind of dazed and bewildered, **"...I'm seeing turtles..." **She said as she grabbed her head in pain.

**"Heh, Karai!" ** April choked out as she leapt onto her and hugged her. Karai kindly hugged back.

Karai opened her eyes more and looked around, she sighed as she quickly grasped the situation. She started to stand up, and almost fell over but Leo quickly caught her and helped her stand.

**"Thank you...for saving April." ** Said Leo reluctantly.

**"I suppose I owe you thanks for not leaving me to drown. I assume I fell down there after I hit my head." ** Said Karai with a small chuckle. **"Thanks for helping me take Xever off his high horse. He'll be answering to Shredder tonight." **Said Karai as she angrily cracked her knuckles.

Mikey looked back and forth between each person, **"So...what now?" ** He innocently asked.

Karai thought for a moment, **"We could finish this battle." **Karai reached for her weapon and so did the turtles. **"Then again...I'm exhausted...and still sick." **Complained Karai as she dropped her hand from her weapon.

The brothers dropped their hands as well.

Karai and April faced each other, **"I guess this means we won't be going to school together anymore." **Said April sadly.

Karai shook her head, **"No...Shredder will see to it that I never interact with the enemy again. Xever will tell him everything. But don't worry, I'm so high up on the scale I'll be able to talk my way out of most of it." ** She laughed

**"My Dad's gonna make me transfer schools so you can't find me. I'm also pretty sure he's gonna make us move too."** Shrugged April

**"What are you gonna do?" ** Said Karai and the two girls laughed together.

The brothers stood in a bit of shock at the calmness of the whole thing. They had never seen April interact with another girl on a friendly level, nor had they seen Karai be genuine.

**"...I guess this is good bye..." ** Said April as she looked down at the ground.

**"I guess so..." ** Replied Karai sadly.

**" ...You'll always be my best friend...no matter what. One of us had to have the guts to say it." ** Said April sheepishly.

Karai softly smiled, bent over and gave April a quick peck on the lips, **"And you'll always be mine." **

The four brothers stood dumbstruck at what had just happened as Karai waved and began to walk off from them.

Mikey shook his head, **"Man I do not envy her. She's gotta go deal with that three clawed freak now. Bleck." ** Said Mikey as he stuck out his tongue.

April quickly snapped her attention to Mikey, **"Three clawed freak?"**

**"Yea. Shredders got like this metal claw he wears on his arms. It can have three little clawed sword things on it and he, you know, shreds stuff with them. Like a cheese grater." ** Said Mikey, outlining the weapon as if it were actually on his hand.

_"Three swords...Karai has three cuts on her back..."_

April quickly looked back to Karai, **"KARAI!" ** Right before Karai disappeared into the darkness she stopped and turned to April with her yellow eyes glowing in the remaining light. **"Don't be afraid to be different!" ** Yelled April.

Karai merely smiled and then vanished.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Christmas was in the air.

April, and Donnie lifted up some boxes and brought them to the front door of the house. April and her father were moving closer to her new school, which coincidentally was closer to his work, and the man hole that lead to the lair.

**"I think I have one more upstairs. I'll go get it." ** Said April to Donnie who hid underneath the window sill as two woman walked by the house.

April stood alone in the now empty room. It was strange seeing it this way, but she was also kind of excited about moving to a new home and staring a new school for her last semester of High School.

There was only one small box left and she went to pick it up from the floor. She placed it under her arm and began to head out the door, but suddenly stopped.

She had left the window open and she could smell the familiar smell of Cherry Blossoms. April quickly looked back to the window, but no human was there.

She sighed, kind of disappointed. She almost turned around but did a double take at the window and noticed something she hadn't before. She set the box down and walked to the window. On the sill was a small pink box decorated with gold Japanese Kanji that she obviously couldn't read. She opened the box and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

_Hey. I ordered my new perfume, and I know I said I'd only order you some if you like it, but I assumed you did. So here ya go. Also, check out what I found. I taped it to the back of this note._

_I'll be killing you later!_

_Love,_

_Karai_

April laughed nervously, knowing that Karai wasn't kidding about the killing part. She looked into the box where a beautifully crafted perfume bottle sat with pink liquid inside. She then looked to the back of the letter and untaped a picture.

The picture was of April and Karai at the Winter Dance. The picture showed them throwing water balloons at some of the other kids in the gym.

April couldn't help but smile. No matter the situation, best friends could always make you smile.

* * *

Most girls are the same. When they wake up in the morning they'll roll out of bed and do their normal morning deeds, including but not limited to brushing their teeth, styling their hair, make up, contacts/glasses, and what have you. A girl may say she doesn't care but deep down inside they judge themselves in the mirror for a moment, hoping that they can please themselves. Ignoring the results no matter what they are, a girl will begin her day and maybe spray on a little perfume.

A girls age and job may change a few details, but in the end, girls are usually the same.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my glob! What a long bonus chapter! This is for all the fans that have been following me so far! I hope you enjoyed! Now we travel on to this fan fictions five part finale!**

**Remember, we need 100 "YES!"s in the comments by May to get this Fan Fiction turned into a web comic, so far we have...4. So yea, just sayin'. See ya later!**


	13. Act 5 Finale, Part 1 Leonardo

**Ah! Sorry for turning it in later than the date that I have set on all my pages, but I was helping Donnie save a Princess. XD (For those of you who get that new reference +1 friendship point for you!)**

**Anywhos, don't forget to vote "YES!" in the comments (reviews) or in my tumblr, or Deviant art if you want to see this fan fiction turned into a comic! We have to have 100 (total) by May 1st otherwise we won't do it!**

**Also, let me know how you think the finale is going! **

* * *

Finale Part 1/5

WHACK! BIFF POW!

**"YEA BOI~I!" **Yelled Michelangelo excitedly as he quickly swung his nunchaku back into his belt.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello sighed in relief and smiled as they returned their weapons to their homes within their belts as well.

**"That was awesome." **Said Raph happily as he folded his arms.

The four brothers had just succeeded in luring several Kraang droids out of hiding and with ease each brother had fought their fair share and taken the Kraang down.

Donatello turned around to see one of the Kraang droids still had enough power to work. Unfortunately it was one of the flying ones. Donnie sighed in frustration as the droid flew off and out of sight.

**"One Kraang base goes down, and three more pop up in its place." ** Sighed Donnie as he shook his head.

Leo smiled at his brother, **"Don't worry Donnie. The Kraang are falling into..."Quantity over quality." There may be more of them but their easier to beat." **Said Leonardo reassuringly.

**"Yea I guess your right." **Said Donnie as he looked back to his brothers.

The four began to walk back to the Shellraiser that was in clear sight.

**"So what do you guys wanna do the rest of the night?" **Asked Leo.

Mikey leaped up and down, **"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's get April to rent us a movie! Please! Please! Please!?" **

Raph shook his head as he rolled his eyes at his brothers excitement.

**"That actually doesn't sound to bad."** Said Donnie as he turned his head and smiled at Leo.

Leo opened the door to the shellraiser, **"Yea, sure. We can end patrol early tonight."**

Raph was at the back of the pack, standing with his arms folded as he waited for his brothers to pile into their vehicle ahead of him.

He just happened to turn his head in time to see a thin silver object shine in the moonlight and race towards Leos head.

With a flick of his wrist, Raph narrowly managed to deflect the object with his own shuriken.

**"What the-" **Started Leo as he and the brothers all turned their heads in the direction the object had come from.

Standing before them were several foot ninjas, as well as Karai standing in front of the small battalion.

To anyone else, the Foot Ninjas would have looked menacing, and any normal person would have begun praying that they would die quickly.

But not the brothers, there was a mix of sighs and eye rolls as the four brothers slumped upon the Foot Clans arrival.

**"Not tonight, Karai. We just dealt with Kraang. We're done for the night, maybe tomorrow." **Said Leo lazily.

Karai's eyes widened in shock, and she tore off her mask. She let out a bit of a chuckle, still not fully comprehending what Leo had just said, **"A-hehe...I'm sorry...WHAT!? You done for the night?...You've gotta be kidding me."** Said Karai as she pulled out her short sword.

The four brothers pulled out their weapons and prepared for the inevitable battle.

Karai made the first move and charged towards Leo. Her ninjas hot on her heels until they reached the turtles and began attacking.

Leo was going through the motions as he and Karai continued their battle. However, Karai was fighting with all her strength.

**"Quit playing around! I'm trying to kill you you idiot!" **She growled angrily from behind her mask.

**"Yea, I noticed." **Said Leo with a bored tone.

For a long time the Foot Clan and Karai had been a terrible burden, and difficult adversaries for the mutants, but in the last few months Leo and the others had begun to notice that the battles between them and the foot had been...less than thrilling.

A long time ago Leo had made the mistake of saying that he and his brothers weren't over confident, but were in fact, just plain good at what they did. He had been so wrong. However these thoughts began to come back to him again.

The foot clan, and the Kraang, two of the biggest enemies the brothers faced on a regular basis had recently become...just...pains.

No longer a challenge, the brothers always felt like they were just wasting time. Before they couldn't even hold a candle to Karais skill, now...taking her and her army out was no problem.

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo had no problem taking down their designated foot ninjas, the only reason Leonardo was taking so long was because he had chosen to humor Karai.

Whenever she lunged at him he would barely dodge at the last second to make her feel like she was getting close. His sword he would pull only centimeters from her body whenever he swung to make her feel like he was really fighting back.

Even after her men had fallen she continued to battle Leo for another good five or ten minutes, until Raph finally yelled, **"Leo, let's go! We're done!"** Complained Raph.

Leo looked over to his brother and dodged one of Karais shots without even looking.

As Karai stumbled past him from missing her eyes widened in shock once again. He really WAS toying with her.

**"Coming." **He yelled back. He then turned to Karai. He could see the rage that had built up in her eyes, he really had managed to piss her off this time. Once again she took another lunge at him, because that had worked SO WELL the last ten times. As she flew at him he merely turned around grabbed her and then pinned her to the ground underneath him.

**"LET GO!"** She screamed angrily.

Leo shook his head, **"Karai, tell Shredder, he's gonna have to do better than you."**

Karai grew silent and her eyes stayed frozen in shock.

Leo stood up over her and reached out his hand to help her at least sit up. She took it and as she stayed sitting on her knees she couldn't avert her scared and hurt eyes from the ground. Without another word Leo walked to the Shellraiser and they were gone.

* * *

_Than you...better than you...better than you...than you..._

Leos words echoed through her mind. As a ninja she knew what he actually meant. He needed a better challenge than her. But as a woman Karai felt a tear at her heart. She couldn't help but feel like there was an underlying meaning to his words.

In the past she and Leo had battled before, but they always shared kind words in some way...usually from him. But now...he showed lack of interest...had he outgrown her because she was no longer a challenge?

She quickly shook her head, _What am I thinking!? _ It was obvious she and Leo had feelings for each other, but that didn't matter! She WOULD take him out when she was given the chance!

She sighed as she collected herself. There was no reason to get bent out of shape over what a soon to be dead turtle had said. She took in a deep breath right before she opened the door to the dark and giant room of the Technodrome industries tower.

**"Father." **Said Karai as she approached the stairs and bowed to him.

There was silence in the room for a moment, **"What do you have to report?"** Shredders deep voice finally echoed throughout the room.

She cringed for a moment as she thought about how he would react to what she was about to say, but she cleared her throat and began, **"Father...as I am sure you know, we failed our mission tonight of taking down the turtles...but...Father it's strange to me...they don't seem to have any trouble defeating us any more. Before even when we failed they'd have to put up a really good fight to be able to get by. Usually the only reason they would succeed is because they'd find a way to trap us that we could not foresee...but now...tonight we were merely toyed with. They work as a fully functioning unit. The turtles see us as a joke, and Leonardo, their leader, even called you out." **Said Karai as she furrowed her brow, perhaps Shredder could deal with his own problem now instead of sending her out to get her butt kicked as it had been so many times the last two months. **"They have a bond that makes them fight well together. We may be a "Clan" but we don't work together like they do."**

She closed her eyes tightly and breathed out a sigh as she awaited the inevitable yelling from her father, but it never happened. She slowly opened her eyes only to find Shredder standing directly in front of her. She cringed and quickly dropped her head.

**"Arise Karai." **

The usually booming and demanding voice was softer...she raised an eyebrow as she looked up and then finally stood before him.

Shredder walked past her, **"Come with me."**

Karai was still more than confused. They had failed their mission that night. Why wasn't he angry? She then figured this was it. She must be doing the Death Walk. Shredder was surely going to lead her to the roof and push her off. She just knew it.

Karai gulped as she nervously followed her father.

They went down one floor, which contained two very specific rooms. Hers and Shredders.

He pulled out a key from his obi and opened his door. He motioned for Karai to follow him into his room.

She nervously stepped into the room. She was hardly ever in here. She wasn't allowed to be. Not even his room in Japan. She looked around at the barren walls. Shredder wasn't like the bad guys she had always seen on TV, or in Movies. Those villains always had evil things plastered everywhere around their lairs or rooms. While Shredder only had a few things. Like a normal simple man.

She watched as he walked over to a dresser that held a mirror on top of it. He took off his helmet and set it down slowly so it would not make a loud thud when it met the surface of the dresser.

Karai relaxed. Seeing her father without his helmet always made her feel more relaxed...he had a horrible burn mark on the right side of his face, but he looked like her father...not the Shredder.

**"Come here." **He said calmly, and she walked over to him. He opened the top drawer of the dresser and began to rummage through it. After a moment he slowly pulled out a long slender box. He opened it and pulled out a cloth. She was extremely curious as to what was held within the cloth. It was a very girly cloth so she knew it couldn't actually be his.

**"Karai...you have grown very much. You have recently turned seventeen if I am not mistaken." **Said her father with a calm voice.

She scrunched her nose a little and rested her weight on one of her hips. In truth she had turned seventeen over the summer time. Now it was early February. So he was a bit late.

**"It was...awhile ago." ** She said reluctantly not wanting to make him angry.

Instead of getting mad he only sighed, **"With each passing day as I hunt down Hamato Yoshi, I miss watching you grow."**

Karai raised an eyebrow at this sudden compassion her father was showing to her.

**"You have grown very beautiful."**

Her jaw dropped. Her father had never complimented her like this before. She quickly collected herself as he looked to her. She couldn't help but notice his eyes looked a little sad.

**"Every day you look more and more like your mother." **

His sentences were short, and he had a long pause between each one. But this time even Karai had fallen completely quiet. She didn't know what had brought this conversation up, or why he was acting this way. It made her heart heavy.

She suddenly jumped as a quiet chuckle escaped his lips. THAT was weird.

**"Your mother would have killed you for what you have done to your hair."** He said calmly.

Karai smiled a little as her eyes began to water, but she held it back. **"As I recall. You were against it as well." **She laughed a little. She was being careful to not become to relaxed and over step her boundaries. She didn't want to make him mad.

**"You have never had much freedom, Karai. I have always expected so much from you. When you came to join me here in New York I couldn't believe what you had done to your hair, and those piercings. I hate them you know. Haha. But,..I can't be mad if that's the worst of your teenage rebelling." **He seemed like a different person. She only ever saw him like this a few times, and each time was just as weird and nerve wracking for her. She always felt like it was some kind of mind game he was playing on her, but at the same time...isn't this how most fathers acted with their daughters?

She slowly ran her hand down the longer parts of her hair. Maybe she would grow it out again...

Suddenly her father closed her eyes, and breathed out. He then opened his eyes, turned towards Karai, and looked stern as always. She straightened up immediatly.

**"Karai, you're mother was very beautiful. I had never met a more beautiful woman. Judging by all the men that were fighting over her attention I can assume that she was the most beautiful ANYONE had seen. For some reason...she chose me." **He opened up the cloth finally and allowed Karai to look inside. It was a thin black laced choker necklace. Clearly...it had belonged to her mother.

**"Your mother didn't wear this often, but when she did...she looked...very beautiful." **Her father lifted it from his hand, and set the cloth down. He turned Karai to the mirror and hooked it around her neck.

Karai merely stared at herself. She had seen her mother in pictures, but even to this day Karai never felt she could be as beautiful as her. Still,..the necklace was beautiful. She then turned to her father, **"What is this for?" ** She asked finally, still confused.

He stood straight up and paced away for a moment and then looked back to her. **"Over the last year I have received many reports from our Ninjas, Bradford, Xever, and even Stockman. I know that in your past battles with the turtles you sometimes humored them." **

Karai tensed up. She was nervous about where her father might go with this.

**"But now...they are stronger than you. The only things allowing you to walk away from your battles with them are the compassion that they are still forced to have. As well as their feelings." **

Karai raised an eyebrow, and was actually a little shocked by the fact that her father brought up..."feelings." **"You're kidding right?"**

Her father glared at her, and she backed away, **"Through these reports it has become abundantly clear that Leonardo has gathered feelings for you. I know that you are merely toying with him, and perhaps you don't see it, but men...work differently. Your playful flirting to a teenage boy might as well mean that you are practically in love with him." **

Karai was surprised...her father was...lecturing her?...About boys?...REALLY!? She was also a little hurt by the fact that her father believed her to be to naive to pick up on Leos feelings. A-DUH! Of course she knew. But she dare not say it.

**"He doesn't know any better. The moment you show any interest back he will fall."**

**"Fall?"** Karai looked back to the mirror and looked at herself. She then allowed her eyes to trace to the necklace she now wore. _No..._

Karai looked back to her father quickly with worry in her eyes, **"Please father. Do not make me do this. I can beat him! I swear!"**

He sadly shook his head and walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. **"I have missed watching you grow up...the sooner the turtles are destroyed the sooner I can begin to focus on what makes you and I happy." ** He gently kissed her forehead, which made her nervous. He then walked past her and lifted his helmet. Upon placing it back on his head he turned to Karai and looked just as intimidating as ever. She slowly backed away.

**"Your orders are to coax Leonardo into a false sense of security in your company. Many men fell for your mother because of her beauty, as I am sure, Leonardo will do for you. Perhaps maybe even the other turtles as well. It really doesn't matter. Make them feel safe, and just when they trust you like one of them-" **Shredder clenched his hand allowing the spikes in his gauntlet to emerge, **"Take them out."**

And with that, Shredder left the room, leaving Karai alone...

* * *

The ending credits of the movie they had just watched rolled up the screen. The four brothers and April looked very tired. The credits hadn't even gone for a second, but Mikey had fallen over and instantly fallen asleep on Raph. He began to snore violently.

Instead of kicking him off Raph just grumbled and sighed.

April curled up into Donnie who began to violently blush as she rested against him. Despite the fact the two had been dating for five months he still wasn't used to it yet.

Raph evilly smirked as he looked at the innocent scene happening behind him, and then to Leo, **"So. You had Karai pinned under you for awhile there. Were you thinking of not lettin' her go?" **Raph was only joking to try and aggravate his brother.

Leo grumbled and stood up, **"No. Look...let's not joke about Karai anymore."**

Donnie and Raph both perked their full attention to Leo. They had been joking about these kinds of things since they met April, despite someone always being the butt end of the joke. But this time...Leo seemed to take it to seriously.

Leo looked to them and then sighed as he looked to the side, **"Look...she was right tonight...we're just toying with them now. But they're still really trying to kill us. They may not be a threat anymore but that doesn't mean we shouldn't take them seriously. Who knows when one of them could actually come up with a plan and defeat us when our guard is down?"**

Now even April was sitting up kind of concerned, **"I know...in the past we've always spared Karai for my feelings...and Aprils...but...we can't do this forever, and honestly...it hurts...it hurts me. Karai has to be taken care of."** Said Leo as he closed his eyes. It was clearly written on his face that he was thinking of Karai and all the things that could have been. Of course, April was the only one who could see that part clearly.

Raph looked away from his brother and pouted a little, **"Well...that got dark quick." ** Said Raph who shrugged it off. Raph then gently shook Mikeys head which woke him up.

**"Wha~?" **Complained Mikey upon being woken up.

"**Time for bed." **Yawned Raph who stood up. As he and Mikey left Donnie watched them, while April continued to stare at Leo.

**"Don..."**April placed her hand on his cheek and he nodded to her. He let her go and left the room, leaving April alone with Leo.

She stood up and walked over to him.

**"...You're doing the right thing you know..." **She said solemnly.

Leo looked sad and irritated. **"I know...but..."** He couldn't finish the sentence...not that he needed to. April could feel the pull of his heart. She felt horrible for him. To be in love but not being able to be with that person...

She slowly reached down and kissed his cheek, **"We love you, Leo. You know that right?" **Asked April sadly.

He turned and softly smiled to her, **"Yea..."**

* * *

It was very early the next morning, but the boys were already awake and doing their own individual things.

Donnie sat at the chair placed beside his desk in the lab. He was writing down notes, but it all looked like scribbles to April.

**"Hey Don...remember when we pretended I died to trick the Kraang?" **She asked as she sat on the floor with her textbooks open in front of her.

**"Yea?'** Replied Donnie, not looking up from his work.

**"Did you ever see the Romeo and Juliet movies? Or by chance, actually get to read the real book?" **She asked

Donnie was confused but he decided to continue to humor her by answering the questions, **"No."**

**"Well I was just thinking. In Romeo and Juliet, Juliet fakes her death by taking something that actually makes her appear dead. Why couldn't we have done something like that?" **She asked

He stopped for a moment, and looked at her to show that he didn't really care about the conversation they were having, **"Well we didn't so-"**

**"Yea, but what if we had-"**

**"Get over it. We didn't do it." **He replied, looking back to his work. She stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled as he turned back to his work.

Anyone who didn't know their relationship very well would have thought that the two were arguing, but April always liked to start the most random conversations with Donnie when he was working. Normally, Donnie would NEVER talk to April as he had done just now. But when he was working he no longer had a good filter, and would just say anything to end the conversation. April always thought it was kind of cute, especially since afterwards he'd realize what he had said and apologize like crazy.

April turned back to her computer, but lost her smile as she began scrolling through an article. The room was silent as she read. **"Donatello." **

She used his full name. He quickly looked up from his notes, and his entire attitude changed. She would only use his full name when she was being playful, or when the matter was serious.

He met her by her computer and looked at it, **"What is it?" ** He asked sternly as he read the title of the article.

**"Technodrome corporation is having a huge investors party tomorrow night." **She said, as he skimmed the article.

**"So?" ** He asked

She looked over to him, **"Remember the last time I was with Karai, right before me and my Dad moved? The building we fought in was a Technodrome warehouse that looked like it was crawling with Foot Clan activity. Doesn't that mean that Technodrome is somehow connected with the foot clan?" ** She asked.

Donnie stared harder at the screen, taking it seriously now. She was right. **"...Technodrome corporation is based in Japan...as is the foot clan...it IS possible that there is a deeper connection...but..."**

**"Maybe the foot clan falls into the investors category?...Maybe." **She added. It was a long shot, but it wasn't impossible.

Donnie tapped his chin with knuckles. **"If the foot clan IS involved with the investors somehow or Technodrome at all then they'll probably be there at this party as either guests or security.** "

The two looked at each other.

**"Which means Karai could definitely be there." **Said April nervously. In recent months she had found Karai to be her closest friend...relatively speaking. The weren't able to keep in contact for obvious reasons, but every time they chanced upon each other during a fight they would always share a friendly smile. April didn't want to lose her...very strange, best friend, but she didn't want to lose the turtles that had become brothers to her...and more.

She turned her eyes to Donnies, meeting his. He sighed and looked sadly at her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her and pressed their foreheads together.

**"We knew that someday we would have to do this..." **Said Donnie. He knew it's not what she wanted to hear, but even still he was trying to reassure her.

She nodded, and reached up to kiss him. He blushed the same color as a tomato. For a moment as their foreheads were still pressed together he looked with eyes to make sure no one was watching. He then began to lean forward.

SPLASH!

A giant water balloon exploded over the two of them.

**"MIKEY!" ** Yelled Donnie sharply. He quickly stood up, clearly enraged.

Mikey cooly smiled at Donnie and April, **"You two need to cool down. Hahaha-AH!" **Donnie had thrown shuriken, and Mikey dodged out of the way and out of the lab.

Realizing that Donnie wasn't going to chase after him Mikey slowed down and began to laugh again.

**"Oh man, that was good." ** He said as the laughter began to cease. He walked to the main room of the lair where Raphael was sitting with Spike. He then plopped down next to his brother. **"Whaaat chya~ doin'?" **He asked playfully.

Raph raised an unamused eyebrow at his orange brother, **"What's it look like I'm doin'?" **Mikey looked down at Spike and paid attention to him eating his lettuce leaf. It only took a few seconds for Mikey to get bored.

**"Why do you like watching your turtle eat? For a tough guy you're pretty weird, Raph." ** Groaned Mikey as he flopped onto his back.

**"Well for a sixteen year old guy, you're pretty annoying...wait...that makes sense." ** Said Raph as he looked to the side.

Mikey tilted back and forth on his shell, **"Hey Raph." ** He stopped tilting and sat back up.

**"What?" ** He said, still focusing his eyes on Spike.

**"I was just thinking...why do you think Karai works for Shredder? She's like our age, so shouldn't she be...I don't know. Doing something else?" ** He asked. Raph was kind of taken back by how serious the question was. But he shrugged it off.

Raph looked up to show that he was thinking and then suddenly it hit him, **"I guess I never told you guys." ** Said Raph acting pretty calm.

Mikey was now entirely focused on Raph, **"Tell us what?" ** He leaned in closer, to the point of being annoying so Raph pushed him back and growled.

**"Remember when we were ambushed almost a year ago? We took Karai as a hostage down into the sewers and then we were separated because some foot ninjas blew up the place, and you were kidnapped by Fish Face and Dogpound?" ** Said Raph, taking a large breath of air realizing how long his run on sentence must have taken him.

Mikey nodded, **"How could I forget? They beat me up pretty good. Pffft." **

Raph looked back to his brother, **"Karai and I worked together to come and save you. She told me that she was Shredders daughter. I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys that." **He said with a growl, showing that he was actually upset with himself.

Mikey allowed the information to sink in before he sighed and looked to the side, **"Man...well now we know why she's all crazy and junk." **Said Mikey with a laugh.** Does Leo know?" **He asked in a more serious tone.

Raph shrugged, **"Probably...I mean...who knows what those two have talked about before. But Leo's pretty good about lettin' us know about that stuff so maybe he doesn't." **Raph and Mikey both looked to the dojo.

The door was open and they could see Leo and practicing with his swords inside, while Splinter was watching.

**"Extend your arm further, Leonardo." **Said Splinter sharply. Leo nodded and tried the form again. **"Better. Your truly have improved, my son." **

Leo stopped and happily smiled at his Sensei, brimming with confidence. Leo had been so happy the last few weeks at his own progress. Splinter hardly corrected him anymore, and if he did it was for something small.

As happy as Leo was it never lasted long...not after last night. His smile faded and he sighed as he lowered his sword. **"Sensei...how can I make myself be strong enough to do what needs to be done?" ** He asked as his hand began to tremble on the hilt of his blade.

Splinter sighed. He knew this conversation could not be avoided. **"My Son...I know this will not be an easy task for you...and you are scared." **

Leo shook his head, **"...I'm not scared...not anymore...I'll be sad, but to be honest...having her gone will be a relief. I've always seen all the relationships on TV but...this is real...it's not going to work out like it does in the shows...even if she somehow joined our side...she's so different than me..." **Leo began to walk over to the tree, and he placed his hand on it.

**"...I'm a mutant...she's secretive...and stubborn...and OBVIOUSLY she's not to smart since she works loyally for Shredder, and...she's beautiful...and..."**

Splinter closed his eyes as he took in Leos words. He could tell that his son was trying to come up with reasons to hate Karai, but it wasn't working out to well. He walked over and placed a hand on Leos shoulder. **"Leonardo...Karai is like a dragon...they are beautiful to watch from a distance, but there is nothing more dangerous than coming to face one." **Leo nodded at his fathers words. He took in a deep breath and collected himself.

**"...Sensei." ** He turned to face Splinter and looked very serious. Splinter perked his ears in curiosity as to the sudden change in his sons attitude, **"I don't want any of the others to have to do this. I wish to be the one to kill Karai."**

* * *

**"You're sure." **Asked Leo to Donnie.

Donnie nodded, **"Right now, it's our only real way of tracking down Karai. It's worth a shot. The party ends at 12 so you have until then to track her down."**

Leo sheathed his swords onto his back and began to walk out of the dojo.

**"Are you sure you wanna do this?" **Asked Mikey, showing concern for his eldest brother.

Leo felt like he was going to start crying so he did not face his brothers, **"A-he. Don't worry about me. I'll be back by morning."** Leo left his family in the dojo and made his way out of the lair.

As he began to walk the tracks he heard footsteps. He quickly collected himself to make it seem like he wasn't about to start crying, and turned to see Raph running up behind him.

**"Raph?" **Raph finally caught up to Leo and stopped next to him.

**"You don't have to do this alone." ** He said, showing that there was some worry in his voice.

Leo sighed, **"Yes...I do." **He began to walk away so Raph grabbed his shell and pulled him back.

**"No you don't! I know that you think you're the only one strong enough to do something like this, but you're not!" ** He yelled at his eldest brother. **"We can help you..." ** Leo patted his brothers shoulder.

**"It has nothing to do with me being stronger...I have to do this because I need to make sure Karai is gone. I know deep down I will never be able to live with myself if I don't see her corpse with my own eyes. I won't be able to accept that she's really gone...and...with her dead...I'm sure that will get Shredders attention...he'll come out of hiding and face us again himself..." ** Leo sighed and sadly smiled at his brother. **"Don't worry...I'm doing this for me...not because I feel I need to protect you guys." **

Raph furrowed his brow and nodded. The two brothers then separated.

* * *

As Raph walked back into the lair all eyes were on him. He tried desperately to look away, but found it impossible.

**"...There's no stopping him." ** Said Raph as he slumped his head.

Donnie didn't know how to respond to his, typically angsty, brother when he was sad like this. He sighed, accepting the fact that Leo was going to do something that their Sensei would normally frown upon, and walked into his lab.

Raph jumped onto the couch and slumped over. At first he thought he was alone, until the couch began to sink under weight next to him. He looked up with the corner of his eye to see Mikey had silently sat next to him.

A moment passed and not a word was said. Mikey slowly inched over to Raph and laid his head against Raphs shoulder.

Whenever Mikey was trying to be "cuddly" (Which Raph couldn't stand!) Raph would usually have begun hitting him. But this time was different.

The room remained in silence as the two sat with each other. Neither was scared of Leo losing to Karai, nor where they all that concerned with whatever happened to Karai. No...what they feared is what killing her might do to Leo.

It wasn't like the brothers hadn't killed before, but this time...it was different. Would Leo still be Leo when he returned?

* * *

Leo felt like he had scanned over the city 100 times.

He sighed, **"Why is it the foot can always find us, but when we want to find them they're nowhere to be seen." **He complained.

For a moment he closed his eyes. This whole situation was putting way more stress on his mind then he needed.

As he leaped from roof top to roof top part of him prayed that he wouldn't find her.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

The scream cut through the cold winter night air like a knife.

Nothing else mattered. The ninja deep within Leonardo took over and he was off in the direction of the scream.

The alley was dark, but it was clear what was going on.

**"Purple Dragons..." **Moaned Leo. _Way to get in the way._ Leo complained.

They were attacking a girl in the shadows.

Leo dropped from the roof and into the alley without a second thought. His body separated the Purple Dragons from the girl. He was thankful that the Purple Dragons had chosen to attack someone in a dark alley. The woman he was saving wouldn't be able to see him.

He didn't even need to say anything or pull out his swords. He took down the purple dragons without any hesitation. **"Easier every time..." **He turned to the woman. He could barely make out her outline in the shadows, **"They didn't hurt you did they?" ** Asked Leo.

Before he could answer, he froze. ...That scent...his eyes widened.

**"Oh Leo. Such a gentleman." **She said with a soft chuckle. **"I can't jump, would you lift me to the roof so we can talk?" **The soothing voice made him feel like his insides were melting.

He knew he shouldn't but he slowly placed one hand on her back and the other under her knees. With a swift push Leo leaped with the girl in his arms up the roof he had just been on. She was so close, the smell of her Cherry blossom perfume made his head feel dizzy.

The lights of the city illuminated the roof. He kneeled on the edge of the roof as he set Karai down softly.

Karai turned from him and began to walk closer to the center of the roof. He sighed in appreciation of her beauty.

**"Take a picture. It'll last longer." ** She said teasingly. Leo jumped nervously now that he realized he'd been caught watching.

**"W-why, are you dressed like that?" **He asked nervously.

In addition to her Cherry Blossom perfume he loved so much, Karai wore a slim fit strapless black cocktail dress. He also realized why she couldn't jump before. She wore heels with at least three inches on them. He imagined that they couldn't be all that easy to move in. But the thing that through the entire ensemble together was the black laced choker necklace.

Thanks to TV, Leo had learned that men liked certain body parts on women. Boobs, butt, legs, eyes, as general body parts. Never had he seem any men on TV lose their senses over a girls "neck". Seeing the choker on her made his knees feel weak.

Karai smirked seeing Leo internally struggle inside, **"I was in charge of protection for the Technodrome Corporations dumb party tonight. It ended and I decided to walk home alone. Unfortunately, when I'm off the clock then the Purple Dragons think they can get away with anything." **Karai leaned against a vent on top of the roof as she continued to stare Leo down.

**"So. Why are YOU out alone?" ** She asked slyly. Leo could tell that she was trying to catch him off guard.

He shook his head and frowned at her, **"They're around."**

**"Really?" **She asked coyly. **"Any good fights tonight? Kraang? Stockman? Come on, let me help. I need to vent out some steam." **Said Karai with a gleam in her eyes.

Leo swallowed hard, **"A-he...I don't think...you can fight tonight...dressed like that. You couldn't even handle Purple Dragons on your own." **

She pouted and walked closer to him. Leo was thrown into all sorts of confusion, mixed with teenage hormones. Here he was with his enemy that he was sent to kill, completely defenseless, with no means of calling for help. Yet...here was the girl he liked, dressed like a 10. Leo knew better. He knew she was just messing with him, but he allowed the fantasy in his head to come forward.

She stopped a few feet in front of him. His heart beat so quickly he wasn't even sure it was still moving. His stomach grew tight, as it felt like a million butterflies had taken flight in his body.

That damn choker...if he could somehow get that off her then maybe he wouldn't feel so stupid.

Then again...maybe these butterflies weren't because he was so taken with her...maybe it was nerves of knowing that he was only seconds from ending her life.

It didn't feel right. One thing Master Splinter had always made sure they knew was that killing was wrong, and should only be used as a last resort. But here he was...mentally preparing himself to end a completely defenseless opponents life.

Karai raised an eyebrow and began to look a little irritated. She could tell he was fidgeting his fingers behind his shell. At first they had just been places on his shoulder, but now she could see his hand creeping up to his katana.

**"Don't bother. I don't feel like fighting tonight." **She scoffed, and turned around acting as if she wasn't interested in the situation at all. Leos hand immediatly dropped to his side...it was like she was controlling him.

**"...Karai...I-"**

**"Oh, Shut up, Leo." **She said as she cut off his sentence. She then spun back around to face him. She fluffed the long parts of her hair to the side as if to show off more of her face for a moment, **"Don't get started with me. You haven't even told me if I look good or not." ** She evilly smiled as she posed herself for Leo to get a good look at her.

Yet again, Leo had to swallow his words while his face began to illuminate the color red. he nervously began to scratch the side of his neck as he desperately tried to look away from her, **"You uh...you look good..." **Leo was going to begin what he had been trying to say only moments ago , but Karai harumphed and looked to the ground.

**"Ugh, even after spending an hour on my hair and make up all I get is a "You look good." Men." **She complained, **"I even wore my mothers lace choker. I really thought it would pull the whole thing together." **She tried to make the biggest doe eyes at Leo that she could manage. Karai felt stupid and shallow. She was hating every moment of this...well...except Leo looking really nervous, that was kind of satisfying. Still-Karai was now paying close attention to his movements. If he really did decide to go for his Katana as he had been moments ago she'd be done for.

Leo sighed...he couldn't do it...he wasn't strong enough. Even Karai could see that he was internally defeated, though she didn't know why. With an expression of sorrow Leo walked up to Karai. Not looking at her eyes, but down at the floor. He didn't say anything. He merely wrapped his arm around her waist, placed his free hand on her face and lightly kissed her.

To his surprise she didn't pull away, so after the quick kiss he pulled her head into his chest and placed his head on top of hers. **"You look more beautiful than anything I have ever seen..."** For a moment it was silent as he enjoyed the smell of Cherry Blossom perfume coming off her.

In her head Karai was screaming for him to leave, she wanted to yell that this was a trap, she was trying to lure him into a trap! Why couldn't he hear her thoughts!?

**"Karai...listen to me...I'm supposed to kill you tonight." **Said Leo softly as if it wasn't a weird thing to say.

Her eyes widened and she was about to pull away, but his firm grip kept her close to him. She payed attention to where his hands were, as long as she always knew where his hands were he couldn't reach for any weapons.

He kept his hands on her arms even as he pulled his body away. He then looked sternly into her eyes. Even Karai felt a twinge of fear crawl down her spine...those eyes...they had never been directed at her before, and now that they were...

**"Leave the Foot Clan. I'm not asking you to join us and fight against them, I'm just telling you to leave them. If you never come back...if I never have to fight you again...then I won't have to kill you." **Leos words shook her like thunder.

Karai had never felt so weak before. It was so out of character for herself that she didn't feel like she was in her own body. She didn't resist him, but looked to the ground, **"I can't..."**

Leo tightened his grip and shook her once to get her to look at him again, **"Why!? What have they done for you that makes it so you have to fight people you CLEARLY don't want to fight!?"**

**"Because...The Shredder...he's my father..."**

Leos hands slipped down her arms, and he began to stumble backwards. She was his daughter...she was his daughter...no...

Leo seemed a little hysterical as he pulled further away from her on the roof. He reached a metal chimney on the roof and with one swift movement of his arm he bent it in with a strong punch.

Karai stepped back even though there was a good distance between them. She didn't want Leo to be mad...wait...why did she care?

**"Leo!" **She yelled. He turned at her with his teeth and fists clenched. His glare froze her for a moment but she then furrowed her brow and made it clear that she was not going to step down just because he was angry.

**"The Purple Dragons weren't after me. It was a trap to lure you to me...I was supposed to seduce you into a false sense of security."**

**"A-he, YEA!? Well it worked! You look too fucking beautiful to not trust! You heartless soul crusher!"**

**"Thank You! You arrogant bastard!"**

The two seemed to hold their standoff for another moment or so, but they both slumped over, defeated.

**"I guess...this really is it then..."** He said sternly as he reached for one of his katanas.

Karai responded by lifting up the side of her dress and unsheathing a knife that was hooked to her thigh, **"I guess so..."**

After they pulled out their weapons they both took a fighting stance. In the few moments that silently passed Leo looked her up and down. He couldn't help but have his attention drawn towards her heels.

He sighed and sheathed his sword.

**"What are you doing!?" **She complained.

Leo turned around and walked to the edge of the roof. He never turned back to her. **"You can't fight me fairly in those stupid shoes...Go back to Japan Karai...and stay there...if I ever see you during one of our battles again...I'll kill you...I won't hold back because I'm in love with you...I won't show compassion because you're a girl, or because you're weaker then me...if you give me the chance...I will kill you." ** And with that, Karai was left alone on the roof top.

* * *

The next day in the lair was just like any other. Despite Leos failed mission the brothers continued the day like they would have. Nothing changed...and Leo had the sinking suspicion that the next time they ran into the Foot Clan...Karai wouldn't have changed either.

**"Man...why was training so tough today." **Complained Mikey as he flopped onto the couch after exiting the dojo with his brothers.

**"Probably because you stayed up all night." **Said Donnie sat beside him.

The room suddenly grew silent as the brothers looked to Raph who had stopped in front of the dojo.

**"You okay?" **Asked Leo.

Raph placed his hand up to tell Leo to be silent. As soon as he did that the four brothers listened intently as the sound of loud foot steps came charging through the sewers, coming closer and closer to the entrance of the lair.

Donnie quickly stood up, **"Those are Aprils foot steps."**

Mikey chuckled, **"You would know that." **In response Donnie smacked Mikeys head.

**"Knock it off you two." **Growled Leo.

**"Why is she running?" ** Asked Raph as the four made their way to the entrance of the lair.

Just as they came to the entrance April had just turned the corner to come running in, not expecting there to be four mutant turtles there, she ended up bowling into them.

The five teenagers went flying across the floor, and crashed into a wall.

Groans could be heard from everyone except from April who quickly scurried to sit up straight. She was breathing heavily, clearly from running quickly from a long distance. She looked like she was about to start crying from just how hard she had been running.

Before she could hurt herself by getting up to quickly Mikey grabbed her arms, **"April what's wrong!?" **He asked worriedly.

As the five finally untangled themselves they remained on the floor so April wouldn't have to stand up while she caught her breath.

**"I just...I ju-st...huff...huff"** April tried to choke out.

**"April calm down, and catch your breath." **Said Donnie soothingly.

She shook her head, **"I just...got your text and then my battery d-died.** **I-huff...Karai...IS huff~ Shredders daughter...huff~ you're sure?" **She looked scared at Leo

**"Y-yea." **He replied, still confused as to why she needed to run to double check the information.

**"B-back when she was at sch- huff,huff~ school with me...I was told th-that her father was the CEO of Huff...Technodrome Corporation...a-and we know that the Technodrome Corporation and the F-Foot Clan have something to do with each other...huff~"**

The four brothers realized what she was trying to say instantly,

**"That means that The Technodromes CEO is also Shredder!" ** Said Donnie out loud.

April nodded as she shut her eyes and began to catch he breath again.

**"You just ran from the other side of town didn't you!?" ** Said Raph angrily

**"Tha-huff That's not important." **She reassured. She attempted to stand, but found her legs to shaky. Before she could fall over Mikey picked her up like a Princess and began to carry her to the couch.

**"So, let's deal with Shredder once and for all. We'll just blow up the Technodromes US head quarters while their CEO is in, and Boom! Done with Shredder." **Said Raph happily.

**"That would be really stupid." ** Said Donnie. Raph growled and was about to punch his brother.

**"Stop it, Raph. He's right. It's just like the TCRI building. We don't know how many "normal" people could be working there. The last thing we want is innocent blood on our hands." **Said Leo sternly.

**"Then what should we do?" **Asked Mikey from the couch.

The three brothers quickly turned their heads to Donnie, who only raised his eye brow back at them, **"What? You want me to come up with a plan for breaking in so we can take on the Shredder?...Fine." **Donnie placed his hand on his chin as he began to think about the whole situation, **"I got it. We don't need to do anything drastic that could harm normal workers, but if we started small controlled fires on the bottom, middle and top floor of the Technodrome Head quarters tower then that would be enough for every person to be evacuated. Amongst all the confusion we can locate the CEO in the group and take him away from anyone else, and THEN after DOUBLE CHECKING that he IS the Shredder, THEN we can take him out." **Said Donnie, now very happy with his own plan.

Not a word needed to be added. The four brothers looked at each other and the plan was set.

* * *

**"Indeed...That is Oroku Saki...though he has aged quite a bit since I last saw him." **Said Splinter solemnly. He stood behind Donnie looking at his computer that had the CEO page of the Technodrome website open on the desktop.

The brothers looked to their Sensei. It had been some time since Splinter had seen his old friend turned enemy. It must have been hard.

**"Don't worry, Sensei. We'll take Shredder out, and with any luck, later this year we'll manage to take down the Kraang. Our problems will be solved and then things will finally be normal again."**

Leo smiled at Splinter who placed his arm on his shoulder, **"My Sons...do not be over confident..."**

* * *

The four brothers sat on top of the bank building only a block away from the Technodrome building. The hid behind the exit of the stairwell to help hide themselves from any foot ninjas that might be around.

**"Okay..." **Donnie had his Laptop open and was swiftly pushing buttons and clicking links one right after the other. **"Just finished hacking into the computers of the Technordrome corporation...the employee time sheets say that Oroku Saki is still "clocked in" so to speak."**

Donnie quickly put his computer away and the four brothers silently fell into Ninja mode. Without a word the brothers worked like clockwork.

Leo and Mikey quickly leaped as high as they could to the Technodrome building and began scaling the wall. Raph wasn't far behind them, and Donnie merely leaped into the shadows of the alley beside the building.

The moon was beginning to rise as the brothers swiftly worked.

Donnie managed to sneak into the building right through the front doors. The secretary was packing her things into her purse and looked up as the automatic doors quickly opened and closed. She looked around and didn't see anyone so she shrugged and walked out of the building, clearly thrilled that her long shift was over.

As Donnie hung from the ceiling he quickly threw shuriken into the surrounding cameras, and lifted up his phone, **"I just took out the main rooms cameras. Security will notice very quickly so you have about ten minutes before they realize it's not just the first floor that's been infiltrated."**

**"Got it" **Replied all of the brothers as they hung up their T-Phones.

Donnie quickly pulled out a small box from his belt, and then quickly lit a short fuse on it with his lighter. With haste he threw it behind the secretaries desk.

3...2...1-BOOM! It was a small explosion, but pushed off enough force to make any one close to it fall over. The flames began to build up behind her paper covered desk. _What perfect kindling _he thought happily to himself.

Donnie leaped down from his hiding spot and was about to run out the front doors, but was quickly taken back as he heard the ding from the elevator across the room. It was to late for him to hide, and the doors slid open.

However, it wasn't an unsuspecting human emerging from the doors.

**"Uh oh." **Said Donnie as his heart sank.

**"Uh oh is right." **Said Dog Pound angrily.

* * *

Raph used his knife to cut a small hole into the window from the outside. He placed a match in his mouth and scrapped it across the building to light it. He lifted his other hand that held the bomb and threw it into the small cut. **"Fire two lit." **Said Raph, clearly pleased with himself as he clung to the side of the building he had scaled.

**"Huh!?" **He exclaimed as he looked back through the window just in time to see Xever run through the building flames and force himself out the window right into Raph taking him down to the ground below.

* * *

Karai was staring at herself in the mirror in her room. She hadn't buttoned up the last part of her battle uniform, for she was looking at the lace necklace. She knew she probably shouldn't risk fighting and sweating with her mothers necklace on, but at the same time she felt it was a way to keep her spirit close to her. Sudden;y, Karais bedroom door went flying open.

**"Karai." **Said a stern voice. She quickly buttoned up the collar to cover the choker and looked to her father who was wearing his whole Shredder outfit.

**"Yes sir?" **She replied sternly as if she were only a ninja and not his daughter.

**"It would appear that the turtles have brought themselves to me. They must know who I am, meaning that they may not escape this battle alive. Leonardo and Michelangelo are scaling the side of the building on the top floor. Go and dispose of them by pushing them over." **With his statement complete Shredder turned around and was gone. Karai sternly hooked hermask completely on her face, sheathed her short sword and furrowed her brow. This was going to end now.

* * *

Leo quickly began cutting into the window of the top floor. As he did this Mikey looked down to the ground several stories below. **"Leo." ** He said calmly, trying to grab his brothers attention without him getting scared and falling.

**"Not now Mikey." **Said Leo sternly as he tried to be quiet.

**"But Leo- Raphs being attacked by Fish Face." ** Said Mikey quietly still trying to not startle Leo.

**"What!?" ** He whispered back loudly as he looked down to see the two had crashed down to the earth below. "**Go help him. I'll finish up here." **

Mikey nodded and quickly leapt down to aid his brother. Using the same technique Raph had used, Leo lit the bomb and pushed it through the window.

The explosion went off as it should have, but Leo was a bit more shocked with the shadow that emerged from the fire.

**"Karai?" ** He said out loud and nervously.

Not a word was spoken on her end. She quickly pulled out a few throwing knives and directly aimed at him.

Being unable to move as freely as he would have liked, Karai managed to get one in his shoulder and another cut along his face. **"Dammit." ** He growled as he looked back up to see Karai coming at him.

He let go of the wall and pushed off it onto the roof top that was a little closer then the Earth itself. Karai easily jumped after him.

Following her were several foot soldiers.

Taking in his surroundings as he quickly pulled the knife out of his shoulder he could see foot ninjas almost everywhere.

**"Congratulations, you found the Foot Clans secret training facility. And now that you know that, you cannot leave alive." **Karai pointed her whole hand at Leo and her ninjas charged him.

As Leo began to run away he could see down below that his brothers were having the same problem as him. With a push of his legs he was down to the Earth beside his brothers.

**"Uhm! What do we do now Leo!?" ** Screamed Donnie as he fought off a few Foot Ninjas that were clearly under Dog Pounds orders.

**"Dude! Raphs not looking so good!" ** Screamed Mikey as he defended his red clad brother who was having trouble standing up.

Raph grabbed his head, **"I'm fine." ** He moaned. **"Uhn..." ** Raph fell to his knees. He slowly removed his hand from where he was grabbing on his head. It was hazy, but he could see blood.

**"Donnie! How is he!?" ** Screamed Leo as he began to help Mikey fend off Foot Ninjas from Raph. Donnie quickly jumped next to Raph and allowed his other two brothers to protect them.

**"...Bleeding...and a bruise is forming...whew. He's fine for now, but he can't stay in this fight!" **Donnie places Raphs arm around his shoulders and helped support him, **"Hang on, Bro." ** Said Donnie worriedly.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and a half conscious Raph looked around at the situation they currently stood in.

There was no escape. They were surrounded by foot ninjas, Dog Pound, Fish Face, and Karai.

**"Stand down men!" ** Yelled Karai to the Foot ninjas. They slightly stepped back, but not enough so the brothers could escape.

The unforgettable sound of metal hit the cement every second. Though the could not see it, they knew...Shredder was coming.

This was it...the brothers knew it...there was nothing they could do...they would need a miracle...

and then...a miracle came.

Red a blue lights shined around the block through the thick black smoke that was now filling the streets from the Technodrome building. But it wasn't as good of a miracle as they had hoped.

The four brothers were grabbed and separated as they were drug across the streets and roof tops out of the way of the loud sirens, and away from the city itself.

Central park...the last time the brothers had been here was also for a large scale battle.

**"LEO! LEO!" ** Leo could hear Mikey calling for him, and even though they were in the same area, they were separated by a wall of foot ninjas.

**"MIKE-AHN!" ** Before Leo could yell back a sharp pain matched the one in his shoulder as he was stabbed in the same place.

A foot ninja stood over him as he stabbed Leo, and pinned him to the ground.

As he did so the army of foot ninjas began to spread out, and the four brothers were finally able to see each other again, everyone but Raph was being pinned down.

Shredder stood next to Raph as he lay on the ground falling in and out of consciousness.

**"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" ** Screamed Donnie. He was about to yell again so a foot ninja quickly cut the side of his neck as a warning.

Leo clenched his teeth as he waited for something to happen.

Shredder extended the third sword from his gauntlet and pointed it at Raph.

**"One of you tell me where Splinter is and I will kill him swiftly." **

The three remained silent.

**"Very well. He is unconscious and therefore useless to me. Xever, kill him."**

Leo couldn't help but notice Xevers eyes widened after being given his orders. It was as if he was reluctant to be the one to have to kill Raph.

Xever walked over to Raph and placed his hand on the side of Raphs neck, **"He's already dead...he must have bled out..." ** Said Xever who turned to Leo, and shook his head no.

Leo was confused, but grateful to whatever it was in the world that made Xever decide to help them and pretend that Raph was dead.

Donnie and Leo quickly turned their attention back to Shredder who was making his way to Mikey, **"Tell me,...where...is...SPLINTER!?" ** He demanded loudly, and Mikey tried to retract back unsuccessfully.

**"Don't you dare hurt my family Shredhead!" ** He said angrily, but whimpered softly as Shredder lifted his weapon under Mikeys neck.

Shredder didn't say anything else. He retracted his weapon and began to walk away towards Donnie. The brothers were confused from his actions, **"Bradford, kill the orange one slowly. Perhaps the brightest of the four will learn from his other brothers mistakes." **

Donnie shivered under the Foot Ninjas weight as Shredder drew closer.

Leo nervously looked back to Mikey as Bradford stood over him. He punched Mikey, but...no blood sprayed.

Mikey unclenched his eyes and looked up to Bradford who hit him again with little force.

_Why aren't they trying to hurt us? _Thought Leo to himself.

**"NOT ONE MORE STEP SHREDDER!" ** Central Park grew silent, and only the wind could be heard as Shredder stopped in his foot steps and quickly looked around for where the voice had come from.

**"Tch...who dares threaten m-" **

Before he could continue his sentence a foot ninja emerged from the rest of the army beside Donnie.

**"Get out of here." ** Groaned Donnie weakly, as he clenched his eyes shut.

**"I will not let you go down...not like this. Four against 100+ doesn't seem fair to me." **

Shredder growled from behind his mask, **"One of my own foot ninjas...what is your name, and your squad number?" ** He demanded as he pointed his weapon at the ninja.

**"Squad Mutant...name...APRIL O'NEIL!" **

**"April!?" ** Yelled Karai.

As April screamed her name she threw a bag full of the mini bombs the brothers had thrown into the Technodrome building at Shredders feet. Quickly following behind it she threw her lit lighter and threw herself over Donnies head as the other foot ninja quickly scattered away.

It only took a moment and the bag exploded into one giant fiery ball.

Being free from the foot ninjas grasp, and since clearly, Dog Pound wasn't trying to hard , Mikey was able to run and cover Raph before the explosion went off.

From the sheer force alone many foot ninjas went flying and the brothers were free to join each other once more.

Donnie lifted April up and they ran to Raph and Mikey.

However, Leo turned around and stared at Karai who was behind him.

**"I...I will avenge his death..." **Said Karai weakly as she pulled out her sword. Without a reply Leo pulled his katana out.

**"KARAI! What's left to fight for!? Don't do this!" ** Screamed April.

Leo lowered his defense for a moment so Karai could drop her guard and quickly reply to April, **"I WILL AVENGE HIM! DON'T GET IN MY WAY, APRIL!" **

The defenses were back up, and Leo and Karai were in entangled in a glorified, violent dance. One would swing and cut the other, back and forth, back and forth.

Karai was fighting with all of her anger and sorrow, while Leo allowed his mind to go blank...he'd have to kill her...with her gone there would be no heir for the leader of the Foot clan and they would have to eventually die out...disband...right?...It didn't matter...if this was the path Karai needed to choose to feel better then so be it.

One swing...a second swing...Karai was being to squirmy...she wasn't thinking anymore...it was as if she had given up, but still continued to fight.

The hilt of Leos Katana met the side of Karais face and she fell to the floor. She quickly tried to scurry up, but it was to late. Leo had his sword firmly pointed at her neck.

**"I really didn't want to have to kill you by slicing open your neck but...I guess that's just how it is..." **Leo stared her down as her eyes grew wide with fear. In their heads they were both screaming at the other _I'm sorry for everything. _ Leo lifted up his sword just high enough that the stab would end her life quickly.

**"LEO!" **Leo quickly looked up just as he was about to stab Karai.

His eyes grew wide with fear just as Karais had as he looked to the giant flame that separated him from his brothers. Karai turned her head just enough to be able to see what he was so scared of, and even her jaw hit the ground.

Shredder emerged from the flames, like a demon from Hell.

**"How..." **Before Leo could question anything else Shredder lifted his arm and pointed it at Leo. A small compartment on the bottom half of his gauntlet opened up. Without a moments notice a small missile shot from it directly at Leo and Karai.

Before either had a chance to think Leo grabbed Karais wrist, lifted her up and the two began to run the opposite direction as fast as they could, but even when in slow motion...moments must end. As the missile made contact with the ground an even bigger explosion than the bombs April had just thrown went off beside them and the two went flying...so much power...from one tiny missile that could fit in his damn glove...

Leo silently cursed himself for having believed that they could have handled Shredder. Once again...over confidence would be their demise.

As the ringing sound began to cease, Leo was able to finally lift himself off the floor. His eyes drooped as he weakly moved his head to look for Karai. He didn't need to look far. Literally within an arms reach of him she laid unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

**"K...Karai...KARAI!" **Leo quickly scurried up and scooped her into his arms.

His hand pulled the long half of her hair from her face, but it was sticking to the blood that poured from her forehead.

His teeth and eyes were clenched shut as he slowly lifted his head to face Shredder. Leo was full ninja.

Raph began to come to a little, and Mikey helped support him as the three brothers and April stood up, prepared to join Leos side.

**"HOW COULD YOU!?" ** Screamed Leo. Everyone still within the vicinity, including Shredder, was taken back by Leos fit of rage. **"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME AND YOU SHOT A FUCKING MISSILE AT US! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" **

Shredder had no answer for Leo. He lifted his weapon and began to walk towards Leo, obviously uncaring about Karais condition.

**"STAY AWAY FROM US! WHY SHOULD SOMEONE AS HORRIBLE AS YOU GET SOMEONE AS WONDERFUL AND LOYAL AS KARAI BY THEIR SIDE!?" **

Shredder stopped in his tracks. Not because he felt a change of heart from Leos words, but just...from what he was saying.

**"Just as I thought..." **

As Shredder spoke he allowed the other turtles and April to join Leos side.

**"You truly have fallen in love with her...you fool. She is a kunoichi that works for your enemy, and not to mention, a human. Unlike you vile and disgusting mutants. Do you really believe that she could have returned your feelings?" ** He laughed.

April took off her Foot Clan mask and placed her arm around Donnies waist.

**"You stupid girl...are you trying to make me change my ways just because I see a human who cares for a mutant? No. That just makes you as stupid as them. You Mutants are plaguing the Earth...now...release my daughter and I will kill you quickly."**

Leo growled at Shredder, **"We're not interested in your speech on our "relationships" Shredder. Or did you forget that we're here to KILL you!?" **

Leo firmly tightened his grip on Karais shoulder, **"Mikey...do we have any smoke bombs?" **

Mikey shook his head.

Donnie looked down to Leo to gain some sort of confirmation that Leo might have a plan. It was them against Shredder, just like it had been that night they first faced him. Dog Pound and Xever had vanished without a trace from the fight, and only a few foot ninja remained.

**"LEO LOOK OUT!" **Donnie exclaimed, but it was to late. Karais eyes shot open and with a swift kick of her leg she managed to kick Leo off of her. Before he could react she flipped over him and un sheathed his second Katana, ready to use against him.

**"Karai, don't do this or you'll regret it." ** Said Raph weakly as he attempted to pull out his sais, but only managed to pull out one and drop it on the ground.

Karai angrily looked back to Leo who was staring her down as well.

**"FATHER! ALLOW ME TO DISPOSE OF THE SEWER FREAKS!" ** She screamed. He needed to give no verbal response. The sound of his sword sliding back into his gauntlet was enough to know that she was given permission.

Leo followed her eyes as she trailed her line of vision over to a closed down shop across the road from the park. Leo lightly nodded so Shredder wouldn't notice.

Without another moment passing Karai was in a heated battle against the four brothers and April. It was a perfect dance, just as it had been between her and Leo only a few minutes earlier.

Metal hit metal, and sparks flew as they slid across each other. Minor cuts were made on each participant of the battle, and as they battle began to travel them further across the park it only became worse.

Finally they hit the edge of the park and were only across the street from the abandoned building.

Karai nodded to Leo once again who nodded back.

**"April! Run away! She's to strong! We won't be able to save you!" **Yelled Leo to April.

She slightly nodded as Karai allowed her out of the fight and she took off down the street. No one went after her. Those that remained were to enthralled at the battle going on before them.

Mikey managed to wrap his nunchakus chain around one of Karais wrist, pulled her and flung her into the glass window that was attached to the empty shop they had been heading to the whole time. Donnie helped Raph, and the four of them jumped in after Karai.

**"Quick. There are more shadows over here." **Whispered Karais voice.

The fighting suddenly ceased as the five came together. Every few moments they would throw a shuriken or a dart out the window to make it seem like they were still fighting.

Leo sternly looked at Karai, **"Explain yourself. Why are you helping us?" ** He demanded.

She angrily pouted, **"That asshole...he was willing to let me get killed if it meant taking you out...I can;'t believe it...and I was stupid enough to believe that he was really changing...that maybe...he would be more of a father...I was foolish...he is a Master of Deceit...you guys even saw Xever and Bradford...even they know something is REALLY wrong with him." **The four brothers looked at her, unamused, **"You know...more than usual...ugh."**

Raph weakly threw a throwing knife out the window with as much force as he could muster, "**So...what now?" ** He asked as his eyes began to shut again from strain.

**"Stay awake, Raph." ** Demanded Donnie quietly.

Karai sadly turned to Leo, **"You're not ready to face him..."**

Leo growled as he looked away from her, **"I know...we were to confident...we should have realized that he'd be stronger than us...he's the leader of the ENTIRE Foot clan! He'd have to be..."**

**"So what can we do?" ** Asked Mikey as he looked back and forth between Karai and Leo.

Karai placed her hand under Leos chin and forced him to look at her. All four brothers were taken back by the tears welling up in her eyes.

**"Are you...crying?...You!?" ** Exclaimed Leo

She didn't answer his question and began with her own statement, **"You and I both know that one of us is going to have to kill the other...the only thing keeping you from killing me right now is because I'm helping you...just like the only reason I'm not killing you is because I want revenge on my Dad for threatening my life..."** Leo nodded as he placed his hand over hers and moved it up to his cheek.

**"With the four of you gone Shredder will lose any leads he has to Splinter...Leo...all of you...melt into the shadows and disappear...never come back..."**

And that was it...not another word needed to be spoken...

Leo looked to his brothers who nodded, but looked ashamed in their defeat.

Mikey was the first to lift his hands to his mask and slowly pulled it off his face. Donnie and Raph did the same. Karai looked back to Leo and slowly moved her hand from his cheek to his mask and pulled it off.

She slowly reached down the neck of her uniform and pulled off her choker and placed it in Leos hand.

Her tears stopped as she took their masks from them.

Donnie handed her a backpack from within his duffle bad where he kept his computer and such.

Karai took one of his matches and lit it.

**"...If any of you come back...I'll kill you..." **

They silently nodded at her as they stepped over to the nearest exit that faced away from the park.

She lowered the match into the bag, threw it to the ground, and like proper ninja, the four brothers vanished, and she leapt to safety out of the building as the bag exploded.

For a moment she laid on the street. In a way...she had killed the brothers...at least...she had eradicated them from her life.

The sound of metal footsteps began to fill her ears and she slowly stood up. As she finally and fully grasped her bearings Shredder stepped before her.

She slowly outstretched her arms to him and held before him the masks of the four brothers.

**"Our Family Struggles...have come to an end..."**

Shredder took the masks from her and began to walk away, **"Good work Karai. Make sure that fire eradicates all evidence of their existence." **

Shredder then walked away. For a moment she was alone as she turned back to watch the burning building begin to crumble, but Bradford and Xever joined her side.

**End of Part 1/5**

**A/N: Don't forget that the finale is five parts long. Check my Deviantart and Tumblr for teaser images for the upcoming chapters!**

**Part 2 will be out May 3rd! See you then!**


	14. Act 5 Finale, Part 2 Raphael

**Well we didn't make it to 100 "Yes!"s, but as a gift to all of you that did put in a yes we WILL be posting up the into of the fan fiction in web-comic form on deviant art November 2013, just for funsies. (link on my profile) Anywhos, we are almost to the final chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

**Act 5 Finale**

**Part 2/5 Raphael**

* * *

**"Miss O'Neil! Miss O'Neil!" **A screaming voice yelled to April from a tiled hall. She turned her head and her ginger hair that hung loosely brushed past her face. A smile crossed her face as she removed her thin red framed glasses.

**"Hey Simon. What's up?" **Asked April happily. **"I was just walking over to the lab, would you like to go with me?" **She asked perhaps a little to excitedly.

The boy breathed heavily showing that he had run to chase her down, and he shook his head. He finally looked up to her and smiled. **"You need to go talk to the Biology Professors right now." **

**"What's wrong? Did I forget to clean up my tools again?"** She asked with a little worry in her voice showing that she had done this before and must have been in trouble for it.

The boy shook his head and they began to walk back down the hall.

* * *

The clock seemed to tick from 2pm to 4pm like that.

April slowly walked out of the office that all the Biology Professors had crowded themselves in and shut the door behind her. As she turned to the hall she saw several other students wearing white lab coats staring her down. They all looked very giddy with excitement, and she slowly made her way to them.

**"Well?" ** Asked one of the girls excitedly.

April looked stunned, but a smile slowly started to cross her face, **"...I got it."**

The group of students went into an uproar of excited cheers.

The room became filled with the students yelling things like, _"Let's go celebrate!" "Congratulations April!" "Guess we all have to work harder now! Haha"_

April continued to just stand, dumbstruck in the middle of the cheering group. The only sign showing that she was still there was the huge smile across her face.

* * *

_Step, step_

A man in a business suit with a burn across his face stepped foot out of the airport and made his way to the limousine across the street. Surrounded by an entourage of men who looked more like secret service. One of the men opened the door for the man who had a burn across his face. As soon as he stepped in the man closed the door and the limo took off from the airport.

He sat down in the quiet back of the limo and sighed as he set his briefcase down. He gave a small smile, **"It's been awhile." **

Across from the burned man sat a girl wearing a blue sweater and ripped jeans that did not match her red eye make up. A smile crept across her face as she opened her eyes to reveal their yellow color. **"Welcome back to New York, father." **She said calmly.

**"I require a status report. I feel as though your last e-mail was missing details, Karai." **

She shook her head and smiled at him, **"The Foot Clans New York branches training has been going very well. They are in far better shape than when you let that fool Bradford lead them."**

The man sneered, **"And What of Xever?" **

Karai shook her head, **"After we discovered Bradfords secret intentions of one day avenging the turtles, he did tell us that the only reason he was angry was because he had been the one promised to kill them. Of course after we silenced him...as you know Xever went missing. We believe that he has the same intentions as Bradford did. Unfortunately his connections in the underground are so strong that we have not been able to locate him. It's possible that he is no longer in New York."**

The man sighed and furrowed his brow at her, **"Kara-"**

She quickly interrupted him, **"Father. Can this not wait until later? I picked a new restaurant I found for dinner, and I'd love to hear all about what's going on back home. Do my friends miss me? How's Hachiko? I-"**

**"Enough." **He quickly silenced her and she became stiff and nervous. **"Before we begin any of the Father daughter "bonding" you WILL listen to why I have returned to New York. It is of the upmost importance." **

She looked away from him and bowed her head.

**"After you foolishly killed all of the turtles** **we had no one left to interrogate on the whereabouts of Splinter. However, your foolishness has not completely lost us our chance." **

Karai peeked up as her father lifted a World Newspaper out of his briefcase and handed it to her already turned to a specific page.

Her eyes widened in fear behind the paper so her father would not see.

The large picture on the article was definitely April O'Neil. No doubt about it.

**"It would appear that she is receiving some award through New York University. That does not matter. I had believed that she would not come out of hiding after you had told us that she was hiding from those Kraang that you were so obsessed with."**

Karai gulped as she read through the article, **"Y-yea...we uhm...had our men clear out the last Kraang lab as training...the Kraang have been wiped out s-so I guess she no longer has a reason to hide..."**

Her father nodded as he took the newspaper back, **"Indeed. Because of this we are now able to locate her and this time, there are no mutants to protect her." **

He clenched his fist, which was his own personal way of showing that he was happy. Karai looked nervous even as she smiled at her father, **"Yea...perfect...**_perfect..."_

* * *

As per-usual the four mutant turtles sat in the main room of the lair filling their day with there normal activities.

The presumed youngest brother who was always happy and playful, Michelangelo was in the kitchen happily stirring up some mystery substance in the kitchen. His orange mask was tied around his wrist.

The next brother, easily the most intelligent of them all in the sense of books, Donatello, was sitting on the floor and carefully moving around wires inside a computer tower. Normally this job would be simple for him, but this was Aprils Computer tower, and he did NOT want to do a poor job. He had slipped his purple mask further up his face and it now rested on the top of his head.

The eldest brother, the leader of the Mutants was Leonardo. He sat in front of the TV watching the newest re-make of his favorite show "Space Heros". At first he had been skeptical of the show, but after seeing the first episode he had been blown away and had become completely enthralled with the new version.

His blue mask was tucked in the front of his belt as he happily watched the show playing before him.

The final brother, the roughest and toughest, harder than steel turtle, was Raphael. Usually on these laid back moments he would be feeding or spending time with his pet turtle Spike. Unfortunately, Rapahel had found out the hard way that Spike was over fifty years old, and like any pet...it was their time. Ever since Spike had passed away in his lap Raph had been doing nothing but training every day. Not really having anything to take the place of his beloved friend. His red mask was wrapped loosely around his neck as he punched and kicked away at the punching bag.

The ever so familiar sound of the Space Heros ending credits song began to echo from the TV much to Leos disappointment. He stood up and rubbed the back of his shell.

**"Hey, could you change it to the news?" ** Asked Donnie. Leo yawned and changed the channel before he threw the remote to the couch. He then walked off towards the dojo.

The overly perky newscaster appeared on the screen with her large cheesy fake smile. All the boys hated the sound of her voice, and they groaned as she began her typical "Welcome to the News" shpeel.

**"Today New York University announced it's top student for the semester. Miss April O'Neil is only coming up to the end of her first semester as a Freshman at NYU, but even still, she was selected to work in the Biology department upon her acceptance into the school. All while maintaining straight A's. Live at NYU is Josh Stanton interviewing Miss O'Neil. Josh?"**

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph stared intently at the screen, while Leo listened intently after hearing her name.

**"That's right Pamela. I'm here with NYUs rising genius Miss April O'Neil. April can you tell us-" **

For a moment the field reporter stood alone in front of the camera until he went running off to chase down April who was clearly trying to sneak away,

**"Aha! Off to do more work Miss O'Neil?"**

April tried to pull away from the reporters tight grip on her shoulder as he pulled her back in front of the camera.

The sound of metal snapping could be heard throughout the lair and the three brothers looked to Donnie whos screw driver had just broken in half due to his tight grip.

Leo rolled his eyes and looked back to the screen,

**"A-he...you know me. Work work work. I need to go." ** Said April trying to not offend the Reporter.

**"Tell us April. What does a genius like yourself do at night to prepare yourself for your tough work and school days?" **Asked the reporter with the fakest smile he could muster, pretending to be relatively interested in her.

**"Oh you know...I study all night..."**

* * *

**"HAAAH!" ** Aprils battle cry could be heard through the alley as she stabbed one of the purple dragons with a wooden sword. The light from the moon shone across her eyes as she jumped backwards onto the dumpster behind her. The Purple Dragon she had knocked the wind out of slowly began to stand up as he grabbed his stomach.

On the roof above a large mutant hand gripped the edge of the building, only tapping his fingers to release some of the strain of having to watch the whole battle.

For a moment it looked as though the leader of the Purple Dragons was about to get up and attack. Raph began to push off the roof but was quickly grabbed by Mikeys arm.

Raph angrily looked back to Mikey. Past him was Leo shaking his head. **"Raph, calm down."**

Raph growled at his leader, **"She's out-numbered! We can't jus-"**

**"She's fine. She can handle a few Purple Dragons. Aren't you the one who always said she could?"** Said Leo smugly.

Raph gritted his teeth and stared back over the roof to watch the fight below.

**"This ain't over!" ** Yelled Fong back to April as he lifted Tsoi over his shoulder, and the purple dragons ran off.

**"Whew...I was worried that they might have actually been able to over power me." ** Said April as she breathed a sigh of relief and leaned on the wooden sword she had been using.

As she stood atop the dumpster four shadows landed on the ground in front of her.

**"Yea April! That's showin' 'em!" ** Yelled Mikey happily as he took off his mask and placed it around his wrist.

Raph glared at Mikey, **"Dude! Don't take you're mask off. We're still out in the open."**

Mikey looked unamused at his brother, **"Yea Raph, because WITH the masks on people definitely couldn't tell me were giant turtles." **Mikey began to laugh at his joke but was only met with a threatening gaze from Raph.

**"Good job, Ai." **Said Donnie happily as he helped her slide off the dumpster.

Raph made a fake hurling noise at his brother.

April had been trying to learn Japanese so she could be closer to the four brothers and their father and had learned that the word for love was ai. In english when a person said love they could be meaning "my love", this was not the case with the japanese word ai, but even still, April had said it to Donnie one night believing that it did, and it just stuck.

Despite it being grammatically incorrect, Donnie thought it was adorable and they continued to say it to each other.

Donnie snapped a glare at his brother as he lowered April to the ground.

**"Thanks. A few Purple Dragons is no problem anymore. I didn't even have to use a real weapon. These wooden ones work out great." **Said April as she hooked the wooden sword to her back.

**"Yea but we coulda handled them without weapons at all." **Complained Raph as he looked away from the others and crosses his arms.

Leo angrily stared at his brother as he placed his mask in his belt, **"You know we can't do that. The Purple Dragons work for Shredder. If they see us they'll tell him we're alive, and then everything Karai did to give us more time will have been for nothing." **

Raph quickly whirled around and was clearly furious, but more so than usual, **"More time?! More time!? Is that what this was?! 'Cause last time I checked none of you were training anymore than usual so we could face him again." **For a moment Raph stomped around until he caught Leos katana handle in his line of vision. He couldn't help but notice the black laced choker Leo had tied around it. It made him angry. **"Thanks to your little girlfriend, we can't face anyone except nobodies in the streets we've become sloppy. I mean come on! Yesterday when we were stopping that guy from robbing a store Mikey managed to get punched!" **

Mikey curled his lips as he pouted at Raph, **"So? He got a lucky shot? I took him down right after."**

Raph stomped up to Mikey and poked him on his chest, **"If a nobody could manage to tag you once just imagine what Shredder would do if he managed to get within three feet of you!" **

Mikey cowered back a little, vaguely realizing the point Raph was trying to make.

Donnie and Leo looked down a little, realizing that Raph was probably right.

Leo quickly shook his head, not really wanting to allow Raph to win the conversation he lifted his head back up, **"You need to leave Karai out of this, she saved us. And more importantly, back on the roof when you wanted to "help" April, what you really meant was you wanted to jump in and put our families secret of us still being alive in danger just so you could "fight?!" Really Raph? You need to fight someone so much that you would put your family at risk?" **

Raph backed away a little, **"That's not what I'm saying!...You know what I was saying..."**

**"Do I?" **Asked Leo as he crossed his arms. Raph grunted and kicked over a trash can. After a moment he lowered his red mask around his neck.

Donnies gaze darted back and forth between his two brothers. For a moment he didn't know what to do. Suddenly he knew how to change the subject and he lifted his mask onto his head, **"So April, we saw the news today. Congratulations. Top student at NYU of the semester." **

April knew exactly what he was doing so she joined in very cheerily, **"Yea. Because of that, and the research I've been doing I've been granted a full scholarship going through graduate school." **

Donnies eyes became wide as he seemed to hold pride in them, **"That's great!"**

April giggled a little, **"I couldn't have done it without your help. I'm horrible at studying when I have to do it alone." **

The distraction wasn't working. Raph grunted once again and before Mikey could reach over and stop him Raph leaped up anything he could to the roofs above and took off.

Mikey stared up at the roof Raph had disappeared over, **"Come on Raph. Don't be like that!" **

Leo grabbed Mikeys shoulder, **"Let it go. He'll be back later." **

* * *

It had been two days, and no one had heard from Raphael. However, there hadn't been anything on the news of anyone seeing a giant mutant turtle around, so they figured he must be okay.

Leo angrily threw his throwing knives into the dummy across the room. He was growing restless due to Raphs absence. Once again he threw a knife but his mask fell from his belt. He groaned as he leaned over to pick it up.

Across the room Mikey was sitting in front of the TV like an excited child. That was until the wrestling match he had been viewing switched to an urgent news report.

**"Awwww" **Groaned Mikey as he flopped over on the floor.

The horrible newscasters voice came through the lair, **"Earlier today an unknown hero took down two purple dragons single handedly. Both were being charged with breaking and entering into a local electronics distribution center-"**

Mikey seemed to get excited again, **"Yea...that's got Raphs name all over it. Ma~an, I wish he had called us. If he was gonna blow our cover he should have at least let us all have a little fun!" **Mikey was grinning out of his excitement. Though he didn't want his family to be in danger, he did miss doing good deeds and taking down the bad guys.

**"Just let it go, Mikey. Until we defeat Shredder we can't do any hero work, even on the Purple Dragon scale." **Said Leo as he pulled his knives from his target. Mikey sadly looked down at his orange mask that wrapped around his wrist. He realized that he and his brothers had only been wearing their masks properly when they went out at night...maybe Raph was right...maybe they were wasting this time they had been given.

As Donnie walked out of his lab Leo and Mikeys attention were completely drawn to him since he was talking loudly on the phone.

**"Yea...okay...Please just-...NO!...Yea I'll tell him...no I'm not lying...yea, see you later." **Donnie slumped as he finally hung up the phone.

**"Who was that?" **asked Leo very curiously. He knew Donnie couldn't have been talking to April like that so who could it have been?

Donnie hooked his phone back to his belt and then looked to Leo. He looked exhausted from the conversation he had just been having. **"Raph wants me to tell you that you're an ass." **

Leo and Donnie just stared at each other, both unamused by the statement. Mikey quickly jumped up happily onto the couch upon hearing Raphs name.

**"Is he coming back!?" **Asked Mikey happily.

Donnie nodded, **"Yea, He just needed to blow off some steam. He's okay." **

Leo shook his head and began to walk back to his target practice, **"It's not okay. He took down purple dragons..someone's gonna notice when Shredder bails those idiots out." **

Donnie raised an eyebrow at Leo and then to the TV, **"Hm...that's not Raph. That's Aprils work." **

Leo and Mikey both curiously looked back at the screen. Donnie walked over and froze the screen. He pointed to a cut that was delicately placed against the wall of the building the Purple Dragons had been apprehended at.

**"See there? That's a cut from a weapon." **

Leo shrugged, **"Exactly, Raphs sai." **

Donnie rolled his eyes, "**Since when was a sai, in Raphs hands, might I add, been able to make a cut that small? No it was definitely April. She was probably using her fan. Raph wouldn't have made a mistake like that anyway." **

Leo relaxed a little. Donnie was right. For whatever reason, April was able to go against any enemy without fear of Shredder finding out. Maybe the Purple Dragons were just to dumb to realize that Aprils capture would aid Shredder.

Donnie furrowed his brow as he stared at the screen, **"I know she can handle them, but I, at least, wish she would let me know when she's going after them. She makes me nervous." **

* * *

Raph stood on the roof of the Biology building at NYU. It was close to evening and he knew April would come out soon.

His stomach grumbled and he groaned.

He hadn't eaten enough since he had run off and didn't think he had enough energy to make it back home. Which is why he had stopped and hoped April would get him something really quickly.

**"Come on April...I'm starvin'..." **Raph had a sudden realization that maybe he should text her that he was here in the first place. He rolled his eyes that he hadn't already done that.

Raphs mask hung loosely around his neck. As he went for his phone he couldn't help but notice the red fabric flowing in front of him in the small breeze.

The months had been growing colder, and yet his mask was his only form of protection from the nights cold air...he sighed, **"What have we become?..." **

Just then Raph could hear a sneeze that came from a familiar voice below. He carefully peeked over to see April was FINALLY leaving the lab.

**"April-" **He whispered quietly. Due to her training she was finally able to hear even the smallest noises. She stopped and perked her head up a little,

_"Raph?" _She slowly began to look up and sure enough he was looking down at her. She began to smile and was going to walk back into the building so she could take the stairs to the roof.

**"April! April!" **Raph perked his head up a little to see a boy chasing after April. She stopped at the door and turned back to him.

He groaned at the thought of having to wait a little longer for food, but at least he could make Donnie aggravated by telling him that boys were chasing after April.

**"Hee~eey...youuu..."**Said April nervously

**"John. I was from the student orientation group you led the other day."** Said the boy happily.

**"Right. Right. Uhm...can I help you with something?" ** She asked.

The boy smiled, **"Are we alone?" **

April looked the scrawny boy up and down and figured that if he tried anything that she could probably snap him in half. She moved her eye to look up to the roof and could see Raph just barely poking out.

**"You could say that." **She smiled to him.

Raph snickered above. He couldn't wait to piss Donnie off with this story. It was to perfect.

**"Oh good." ** The boy looked around. It was so late in the evening that most students weren't over by the bio building. April was the only "nerd" that ever stayed to late. The boys smile remained but he furrowed his brow and set his duffle bag on the ground. April stared curiously as he opened it and pulled out a Kraang gun.

Aprils heart skipped a beat, completely unable to grasp what was happening, since it came as such a shock, and so quickly.

**"You know what this is I presume. I'd walk back inside the building if I were you." **

April didn't reply. She merely backed away back into the building as the boy had ordered. Raph was just as dumbstruck as she was.

**"A-April!" ** He stuttered. For a moment Raph considered Leos words of them needing to stay hidden, but this was different...this was Kraang. He HAD to help.

But wait...they had taken out the Kraang earlier that summer. How could there still be any left? Even the foot clan went and cleared out the remainder of the labs!...

Raph furrowed his brow as he leapt down and ran through the front door. He carefully maneuvered his way through the halls making sure that no one saw him, but...there was no one in the building. He quickly pulled out his phone-

* * *

Donnie sat at the kitchen table and was running his finger around the rim of his coffee mug. April still hadn't come over so he didn't want to get started on anything and be distracted while she was over.

The silence in the room was unbearable, but that was quickly eradicated by all three boys leaping about six feet into the air as Donnies phone began to ring.

As he caught his breath and tried to slow his heart down Donnie grabbed the phone, **"H-hello? Raph? Geez Raph you scared us, we-...what!? We're on our way!" **

Leo quickly turned, **"What is it!? Is he in trouble!?"**

Donnie had already rushed into and back out of the dojo with all of their weapons, **"No! April is! A Kraang droid has her!"**

**"WHAT!?" ** Screamed Mikey and Leo.

Just like that the three were off like shots.

Splinter emerged from the dojo and placed his hand on the frame of the door. He lightly sighed, "**We cannot hide forever...good luck my sons." **

* * *

The sun had fallen as the boy forced April to the roof top. She desperately looked around for Raph, but he was no where to be seen.

From the stairs below Raph took a picture frame off the wall and threw it to the ground as hard as he could, hoping that the shattering glass would grab the boys attention and give April enough time to run away.

As the glass hit the floor the noise echoed up the stair well. The boy quickly turned his head to try and look down. April took the opportunity to punch him square in the back of his head.

CLANG!

**"NNNGH!" ** April grabbed her hand and stepped back further onto the roof. She had hit a solid metal. That boy wasn't just working for some Kraang, he WAS Kraang.

**"You're a Kraang droid..." ** She whispered.

The boy turned his head back to her and evilly smiled, **"Yes. But upon being deserted here on Earth alone I had more time to learn the language...assimilate...track down April O'Neil." ** He lifted his gun at her.

**"Wh-what do you want from me?" **She asked nervously as she reached under her lab coat for her fan.

**"You will help me fix the portal so I may bring my brothers back here. And then we will continue to use your services the way we planned from the very beginning. Like it or not you will aid us in terraforming the Earth to our Kraang needs."**

He lifted his gun and allowed it to build up energy, **"So will you come quietly?" **

April quickly grabbed her fan and leaped at him.

**"Raph!" ** Yelled Leo as they came running up the stairs.

Donnie ran past them a few feet further up the stairs, **"We tracked your phones here. Why aren't you up there!?" **

Raph pulled out his sais, **"I was trying to distract the kid, but it didn't work. I think I heard April whisper that he was a Kraang droid!"**

Mikeys eyes widened, **"So he's not just some kid "working" for the Kraang?" **

The four brothers didn't need to say another word as they began to charge up the stairs knowing that a full frontal assault was the only way of saving April.

She managed to slice his arm, but her success was short lived as the Kraang droid kicked her into the short wall that kept people from falling off the building.

**"Uhn..." ** She was dizzy. She could barely make out the Kraang Droid that was coming towards her. For a moment her vision began to come back and she could see four pairs of glowing eyes emerge from the stair well. She weakly smiled, **"You didn't leave..." **

The Kraang droid stood frozen, **"You four..."**

**"Let's get this over with." ** Said Leo as he pointed his sword forward and the four of them took off towards the Kraang droid.

The brothers were ecstatic from the rush they were getting from fighting this one Kraang droid. They probably over did it, but for the moment they didn't care. As the kraang droid lay on the ground Raph lifted his sai to take out the brain which would completely eradicate their Kraang problem. But the moment was short lived as a helicopter flew over the building. Instead of flying on it stopped.

**"Raph!" ** Yelled Leo trying to pull him out of the spotlight of the helicopter.

Suddenly a large shadow fell alone from the helicopter and landed directly on the kraang droid. The blade the shadow held stabbed straight through the alien leaving it completely lifeless.

As the spot light from the helicopter turned off the normal city lights illuminated the face of the man who had just helped them.

The boys hearts dropped from their chests to their stomachs.

They had always expected that when they met this man again...it wouldn't have come so suddenly...as such an unpredictable shock...that they would be the ones surprising him...Shredder.

Shredder appeared as dumb founded as they were.

**"It can't be..." ** Echoed Shredders deep voice from behind his mask.

Both parties stood silently as they stared at each other. That is until Shredder removed his weapon from the now dead Kraang. The brothers lifted their weapons as well.

Donnies gaze faltered for a moment to April who was starting to weakly stand up. She grabbed her head in pain. As she removed her hand there was a small splotch of blood. Judging from the glazed over look in her eyes Donnie wasn't sure she could get away.

**"Ai..."**He whispered

He furrowed his brow as he went back to the glare match between them and Shredder.

Leo was the first to charge forward with Donnie close behind without a second thought.

In the moment it was clear to the brothers just how much they had let go...how in only a few months they had allowed themselves to fall so much.

Why could they take down an entire alien operation, but could not handle this one man? What made him so much more difficult than any other enemy they had ever faced?

Leo and Donnie were easily flung out of his way. Shredder turned and was about to strike Mikey, luckily for him Raph jumped in the way and blocked Shredders weapon with his sais. The two pushed against each other in great struggle.

**"Raph!" ** Cried Mikey

**"GRAB APRIL AND RUN!" **Yelled Raph back to his brother still trying to hold off Shredder.

**"Your brothers have grown weak, but it would seem you still hold a portion of your previous strength...unfortunately for you...I have only become stronger." **Shredder quickly pulled back and without a moments hesitation he thrusted his fist back at Raph who narrowly dodged.

Across the way Raph could see Mikey lifting April up. Shredder saw this through the shine in Raphs eye. He quickly turned, **"No Phantom will take what I've come for." **Shredder was about to leap at Mikey but was stopped as Raph threw himself around Shredders feet to slow him down.

**"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" **Screamed Raph.

Shredder lifted his weapon above Raphs head and was about to shove it straight through Raphs skull until a burst of smoke exploded around them. Raph could feel himself being tugged away. It didn't feel like the metal that Shredder wore so he gladly allowed the unknown object to pull him away.

Everything happened so fast, the arrival, the fight, the escape...By the time the smoke cleared Shredder stood alone on the roof.

* * *

The four brothers sat in the lair with April. Each one looked just as bad as the first time they had faced Shredder...and just as defeated.

April curled up against Donnie as he pressed an ice pack on the back of her head. Raph sat away from his brothers, so on and so forth...it was almost exactly like the first time...

Splinter slowly made his way into the room.

**"...You are all lucky..."**

The brothers looked up to him sadly, and defeated. This sounded very familiar.

**"...He was after April...how were we supposed to know that he'd come for her..."**Said Leo with a groan.

Splinter shook his head, **"It is a coincidence that the Kraang suddenly reappeared and Shredder came for April on the same night...however...things happen for a reason...despite your unpreparedness it is now time for us to return from hiding, and return to the shadows." **

The four brothers had a moment of realization as he spoke. It was like a ton of bricks and just smacked them across the face. They had taken their extra time for granted and now it was time to pay it back...

They would not be safe, and neither would April. The four looked to each other as Leo stood up. There was no need for them to think any longer on the subject or discuss it. There was no question-

**"It's time we put our family struggles to an end." **

Said Leo as he lifted his mask from his belt and tied it around his eyes.

Mikey took his mask off his wrist, and was smiling happily all while tying it back around his eyes.

Donnie took his hand and lowered his mask from his head back over his eyes.

And finally Raph smiled as he lifted his mask from around his neck back over his eyes.

**"We're back." ** He said happily as he pulled his sais from his belt.

**A/N: Short and sweet, the brothers have returned.**

**See you next week same time, same place.**


	15. Act 5 Finale, Part 3 Donatello

**Sorry for everything being so late and being non existent! I have a million excuses why, but they don't really matter now because here's the next chapter! Look to my profile for the new release dates or DA or Tumblr. Also, as soon as this fan fiction is complete (only 2 more chapters after this one) I will be releasing two new short fan fictions. Both TMNT, one of them is canon with this story, and the other one...is kind of. I hope to hear from everyone what they think! **

**Act 5 Finale**

**Part 3 Donatello**

* * *

That horrible night had drawn to a close. Morning had already dawned the outside of the sewers for awhile now. None of them had slept all night. Raph began to rub the sides of his arms in brief pain. Though he had still been training and fighting minor villains, he hadn't had to fight someone with Shredders power in a long while. His arm muscles ached from soreness.

Raph threw his hands to his side and plastered them against the couch and tried to act like he wasn't in pain as April walked out of the dojo. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to stay awake, followed by rubbing her temples for a moment only proving that her headache was far worse.

**"Uhn...did you sleep at all?" **She asked him groggily.

He shook his head and looked away from her. She made her way down from the step of the dojo and down to the couch where she sat next to Raph and leaned her head up against the back. Her eyes began to flutter shut until Raph grabbed her arm and jerked her.

**"You can't fall asleep yet. Not until Donnie says it's okay." **Said Raph in an almost "older brother" kind of tone.

She smiled softly as she nudged his hand off her arm.

**"I'm fine, Raph. I don't have a concussion. Donnie even fell asleep once he knew I was okay." **

Raph lifted an eyebrow, a little surprised that Donnie had just fallen asleep with her in possible danger.

Raph sighed and fixed his gaze to the floor. Sure...Leo, Mikey and himself were all irritated with themselves about how far they had let themselves go...but Donnie...he was probably taking this harder than anyone else...

**"How is he doing?" ** Asked Raph as he rubbed his head.

April sighed, **"He blames himself..."**

* * *

**[[The Night before]]**

**"Donnie, please. Everything is okay." ** Said April calmly as Donnie angrily paced his lab. Every time he turned he seemed to fling his arms out as if he was trying to hit something. April wanted him to calm down so badly. Seeing him like this made her uneasy, but she knew there was nothing she could do.

**"How can I calm down!? You were almost killed!...By Kraang!" ** As he said this he grabbed a book off his desk and threw it into a wall. A few of the pages went flying out upon impact.

**"It's not your fault!" ** She yelled to him. Anyone could sense the worry in her voice, except for Donnie. He was to far gone.

**"It IS my fault! I was the one who was 100% positive that all the Kraang were either dead or had returned to Dimension X. I was to confident...and let one slip through my hands. What if Raph hadn't been there!?" **His gaze was fixed on her, clearly expecting her to answer.

**"I...I don't know...maybe-"**

**"YOU'D HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!...Or worse..." **Donnies words struck her like a knife. He was absolutly right. April had always felt kind of invincible...she had always been strong willed, and until the Kraang kidnapped her father she had never had anything she couldn't really face. Assuming that the Kraang they had defeated that night was the last one left behind they now had the new problem of Shredder knowing the turtles were alive, and now he was after April...and knew where to find her.

**"Oh Donnie...are you crying?" ** She asked as he quickly turned around and wiped his eyes.

**"No. My eyes are just sore." ** He mumbled. For a moment April just stared at his back, and then decided to walk to him and wrap her arms around him from behind.

Before she could even fall into the hug she had just started Donnie whipped around and lifted her off her feet. Though he still carried her, his knees fell to the floor and he buried his head into her neck.

The warm tears began to build up and pour down her arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed the top of his head. **"It's going to be okay, Donnie."**

He lightly shook his head, not lifting it up. **"We could handle the Kraang after awhile...but...we can't beat Shredder...we're not strong enough...I'm not strong enough...**

* * *

Karai made her way down the long hallway. She fixed her glove as she headed straight for the elevator, mentally preparing herself for her watch duty for the night.

Her hand reached for the down button until the familiar ding reached her ears. The doors of the elevator slid open and Shredder stood before her in full armour.

**"Father? Hehe, I haven't seen you dressed like that in awhile." ** She laughed.

Her smile quickly faded as Shredder walked by her and down the hall way. **"...I take it...you didn't capture April O'Neil?" **She received no response.

For a moment she debated jumping into the elevator and being thankful for April still making it through another night, but she knew she had to do the daughterly thing and see what was wrong with her father. Unless of course he threatened her with his swords again.

She turned and followed behind him to his room. Instead of meeting silence, Shredders voice angrily struck her ears.

**"Sit...down."**

Karais heart skipped a beat. She didn't even reach for a chair in the room. She just plopped down where she was. He sounded angry, but not angry like her father when she received a poorer grade in school, it was Shredder angry.

**"Tell me Karai...how is it exactly...that you killed the turtles?" **

For a moment Karai stared at him blankly. She had told him this story many, many times. The first time she had told it her father actually smiled at her. Every time after that her father had just been curious on what kind of moves they fought with, assuming that Splinters current fighting style would be somewhat similar.

She evilly smiled as she looked up to him, **"First Raphael came after me in the house because they thought they had me cornered. They didn't think I'd take advantage of how tall Donatello was and slide through his legs. After that I set off a ton of smoke bombs, but like I've said before, I'm guessing one of them started the fire. It was an old building, one of them probably cut some bad wiring or something. The rest was easy. Take them down while they couldn't see. They were loud so it wasn't hard to find them in the smoke. Of course when it cleared enough and smoke from the fire filled the room I grabbed their masks and ran out. There was nothing left to do. But I got lucky. They were already tired from fighting you earlier."**

She smiled upon completion of her story. Partly hoping for some kind of praise, which she would get on occasion after sharing the story. Alas, it amounted to nothing this time.

He turned from her, but lost the anger in his voice, "**I see...Go on your morning patrol." **

Karai quickly stood up and bowed even though he wasn't looking and then left the room. As the door shut behind her she felt a shiver go up her spine. She couldn't help but feel like something was different this time...

* * *

The door to the dojo was shut, meaning that no one should enter. Including April who was sulking in the lair for not being able to join in the conversation.

Within the dojo the four brothers sat in front of their Sensei. The four looked sad as they weakly looked up at him. They were still exhausted from the night before even after plenty of sleep. The wounds they held were enough to show that it could be awhile.

**"My sons...perhaps it is time...we discuss leaving New York." **

Splinters statement was met with a unified **"WHAT!?" **

Leonardo was the first to make a solo outburst, **"S-Sensei! There's no point in that! We're fine here!" **

Splinter shook his head, **"At this point Leonardo, you have all faced Shredder a handful of times, and each time...you four barely escape with your lives..." **

Splinter began to pace slowly in front of him, which showed that he was still debating on whether or not his first statement would be acted upon. This calmed Leo down and he relaxed. **"The Shredder will not stop until he has ended me, and the four of you. He will attempt to eradicate any Hamato."**

The brothers knew he was right. Donnie averted his sad gaze down. He didn't want to have to think about leaving his studies...or April behind.

**"Wh...what about April, Sensei? Shredder's after her now too." **As Donnie said this he felt a little choke in his throat. He was pretty sure what Splinters answer was going to be. Raph, Leo, and Mikey all looked to Donnie and then up to Splinter, being just as curious as Donnie was now.

Splinter stroked his long beard for a moment as he thought.

**"She will have to remain here in New York, for her own safety we will have to cut all connections with her." **

That answer was met with Donnie jumping up and the other three being in just as much shock.

**"Sensei, Shredder will still be after her! If we're not here to protect her then..." **Mikey couldn't even finish his sentence.

**"Michelangelo...Shredder may be set on revenge, but he will not harm an innocent girl if she really knows nothing. When he captures her...and he will...he will very quickly be able to see that she knows nothing. He will release her. Even he knows the trouble he'll have on his shoulders if someone like April went missing and was found dead." **Though he was speaking to Mikey, the words easily reached Donnie's ears and he was not pleased. **"Donatello..." **

Donnie quickly lifted his head, curious to see what Splinter had to say now, **"She will only be safe...when we no longer exist to her." **

For a moment Donnie felt like he was going to explode into a fit of rage, but he knew better. He clenched his hands into fists and sat back down. **"...Hai...Sensei..." **

Everyone always payed so much attention to Donnies and April relationship. Raphael always thought it was annoying how much Mikey and Leo payed attention to them, not because Raph was jealous, but because he felt there were more important things to worry about. But in truth as much as he hated it, April was the best thing to ever happen to Donnie.

Sure Donnie had always been "happy" or as happy as a mutant in hiding from the surface world could get, but in truth...Donnie had always been more distant. Even Raph had an easier time connecting to his brothers. Where as Donnie always had a hole somewhere...he filled that hole with knowledge and for a long while...it worked, that was until he was starting to become so intelligent that it was boring him...he no longer had a challenge. Any problem given to him could easily be solved at the most a few hours. Then April came along...the hole in his heart no longer needed to be filled with a challenge because it was taken up by desire. Someone he felt could relate to him, at least on a mental path. Once he had her for himself the desire that had filled his heart was replaced with love.

Finally, Donnie was truly happy. The love he gained from April leaked out to how he acted with his family as well. He wasn't as easily angered by Mikey and Raphs antics and he took his training more seriously. All of his studies suddenly felt like they had purpose behind them. He didn't want to go back to the way he was.

**"Prepare yourselves my sons. Once I come up with a plan we will be leaving." **and with that, Splinter walked back into his room and shut the door.

Raph, Leo, and Mikey once again slowly turned their heads to face Donnie. The room remained silent as Donnies brow furrowed. Before anyone said anything Donnie stood up and calmly walked to the wall, lifted his bo staff off the hooks and attached it to his back.

Donnie didn't speak a word as he began to head for the exit of the dojo.

**"D-donnie, what are you doing!?" **Asked Leo nervously as he stood up.

He didn't face Leo, **"I won't lose her...I won't go back to the way I was...I'm going after Shredder...if I die...at least I won't have to return to our old lives." **

Mikey quickly jumped up and blocked the door so his brother couldn't open it and get out. **"Dude! Don't be crazy! Sure April's gonna be sad that we're gone, especially you! But how do you think she's gonna deal with you being dead even better!?"**

Donnie shook his head, **"In this scenario...I don't care what April thinks...I need to do this for myself."**

Mikey firmly stood his ground. Raph stood up next to Leo without saying a word.

**"Donnie...We could hardly get away last night. Plus you're still hurt...I know this is difficult, but Splinter is only doing what's best for us." **Said Leo, who was speaking more like an older brother than a leader.

Donnies brow furrowed once more, **"Us...he's doing what's best for US...but what about ME? I can't be happy with video games and comics and training...I need more! Call me selfish...for putting our family in danger like this...but I'm not strong enough to lose her...I know me. Twenty years from now I'm gonna have to see...I'll come find her...she'll have a family...a new life...and I'll have just been, hopefully, the good thing in this whole nightmare...I don't want to become part of a bad dream she had."**

**"But what about us...?" ** Said Mikey in a very quiet tone. Donnie turned to look at Mikey who looked like he was trying to hold back tears. **"We'd be lost without you Donnie..."**

For a brief moment Donnie reconsidered, but that was quickly put behind him as he tried to take a step forward.

Mikey's eyes became fierce as he quickly pulled out his nunchucks."**I can't lose you Donnie..." **

Donnie quickly replied by pulling out his staff. Before Raph and Leo could jump in and do anything the two were already at it.

There was no heart behind either of their swings. Neither one of them wanted to hurt the other, so whenever they struck each other with one of their weapons it was like a quick smack.

**"All right, that's enough." **Said Leo calmly, but clearly as a leader. Mikey and Donnie ceased their fighting and turned weakly to Leo.

Before anything else could be said Raph stepped in front of Leo, **"All right Donnie, you seem to have your heart set...let's go take down Shredder." **Raph smiled as he reached for his sais off the wall, spun them and placed them into his belt.

**"You can't be serious." ** Scoffed Leo as he crossed his arms and looked to Raph.

**"When have I ever acted serious?" ** Said Raph as he shrugged.

Leo sighed, **"I agree we need to try and face Shredder, at LEAST one more time before we take off but...we need to have a plan first." **

Donnie shook his head, **"Splinter will have his plan done before you. There isn't any more time Leo. Don't you see?...Remember when we had to fight Dr. Falco the first time...don't think...just do. This is one of those times where that might actually be useful."**

Leo thought about it for a moment, but sighed and shook his head. **"We need to come up with a plan. I'm leaving it at that."**

**"Fine..then we'll just be leaving." **Added Raph as he turned and began walking with Donnie to the door.

**"Guys don't do this!" **Pleaded Leo who followed them out with Mikey sadly trailing behind.

As the boys exited the dojo April looked out from the kitchen. **"Hey guys, I made some dinner. I mean, it's not Mikeys cooking but I tried." **She genuinely smiled. Though she was in pain from the night before she was hoping that seeing her "okay" would help keep the rest of them at ease. She was well aware of the effect she had on the brothers. **"Guys?" ** None of them answered as they walked up to her.

Leo finally broke the silence, **"Please, I'm begging you...as your brother...don't do this."**

**"Don't do what?" ** Asked April as she looked over to Donnie.

Without a moment for anyone to react Donnie had turned around, grabbed her and firmly planted his lips on hers with his eyes pressed shut.

Donnie never did this kind of stuff in front of his brothers. The most his brothers had ever seen them do was hug. Donnie didn't like the though of his brothers seeing their "moments" but this time couldn't be helped.

As he pulled away, he did so slowly. Not wanting to break his gaze from her very confused one. She was kind of stunned as her face turned bright red.

**"Come on April." **Donnie took Aprils hand and began to lightly pull her to the entrance of the lair with Raph.

**"If you're going to go be stupid, then you know she'll be safer here than at home." ** Said Mikey.

Hearing Mikey talk like that was very surprising. Even Raph stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Mikey very stunned.

April pulled her hand from Donnies, **"What is going on!?"**

Leo stepped forward to answer her, **"Donnie and Raph are going after Shredder."**

**"What?" ** She turned and looked directly at Donnie who had to avert his gaze from hers as she placed her hands on his chest. **"What are you thinking? You'll both be killed."**

Donnie took her hands off of him gently, **"Better than the alternatives...Mikey's right, you'll be safer down here." **

**"Don't try and change the subject! You need to heal! You need to come up with a plan! Donnie! Raph, you can't honestly be going along with this!"** She yelled at the two of them angrily.

**"See? Even April thinks we should come up with a plan instead of running head first into a fools fight." **Said Leo, internally praying that Aprils words would reach them where his could not.

**"April...I know it doesn't make sense now, and I'm being really selfish but...I'm doing this for us." **He said to her as he weakly smiled.

**"There won't be an US if you die! Donnie! Leo's right, please stay here and at the very least PLAN SOMETHING!" **She begged.

Donnie lost his smile and shook his head. He looked sternly to her, **"Whether I defeat Shredder or he kills me...at least then he'll leave you alone...and you'll be safe...April...I love you..."**

Aprils eyes became wide as tears began to make their way down her cheeks.

**"Mikey, Leo... I'm counting on you..." **Donnie and and Raph then began to take the last few steps to the exit.

**"IF YOU GO AFTER SHREDDER THEN WE'RE THROUGH!" **Yelled April to them. Raph looked back to see both Donnie and everyone elses face. However, Donnie didn't look back...

**"...fine...then we're through." **Replied Donnie who suddenly appeared very uncaring. He walked past Raph and for a moment Raph debated on running back to his brothers and April who was now so shocked she couldn't move. But he knew where he was needed, and without another word he followed after Donnie.

It felt like an eternity passed. April waited for Donnie to come running back over the stairs and into the lair. Her gaze never left the exit. She became so hopeful that he would come back that she felt like her heart was about to explode when the cold truth finally sunk in that Donnie wasn't going to come back...at least not without killing Shredder first.

She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as she wept. She had never cried as hard as this.

Leo placed his hand on her shoulder and Mikey kneeled down next to her and cuddled up to her.

**"They'll be okay...right Leo?" **Asked Mikey, knowing full well what the answer was, but he thought that if Leo could at least lie to him then maybe he'd feel a little better.

**"He just...tossed me aside...like I was nothing...he wants to kill Shredder so badly that he'd just..." **She couldn't even finish the sentence.

**"April...you know full well that Donnie is doing it to protect you...not because he wanted to." **Said Leo trying to hold back his own sorrow.

"**What should we do, Leo?" ** Asked Mikey staring up at him. Leo knew he would be unable to avoid any of Mikeys questions.

**"I don't disagree with Donnie and Raphs decision. But rushing in without thinking isn't good enough...with a well thought out plan we can defeat Shredder and save the two of them." **Said Leo encouragingly. He felt fairly confident that he could come up with something. **"Come on, let's go figure something out April. Mikey, go and get ready."**

**"Will do!" **Said Mikey enthusiastically as he bounded away.

April moved her gaze from Leo back to the exit of the lair, **"...Please be safe..." **

* * *

Raph rotated his arm as he and Donnie stared off down the acres of dirt laid out before them.

**"And how do you know he's gonna be here?" **Asked Raph as if he was about to catch Donnie at a lose.

**"Because. After learning who Shredder was in the publics eye, it was easy to figure out his companies computer system and then separate what was work and what was Foot Clan. Mostly because everything that was Foot Clan was heavily locked and protected. After hacking it I merely put in a very noticeable note that said we usually train in this closed construction site at night. He'll see that tonight and come to have a look. I'm sure he's on high alert for us now that he knows we're alive." **Said Donnie.

Raph smiled...Donnie sounded like himself. Raphael moved his gaze from his brother back to the empty lot ahead of them, **"You scared?"**

**"...Terrified." ** Replied Donnie

Raph chuckled and shrugged, **"You were pretty brave. Standing up to Leo, and completely shooting down April."**

**"Yea...I feel horrible..." **

Raph looked back to Donnie, **"You wanna go home and face the music? Remember that Leo said he did wanna try at least one more time..."**

Donnie shook his head, **"I'm scared...and I feel bad about what happened back there but...I meant what I said...besides...it doesn't matter what I do now...I've lost April, but at least this way...I can try to make her safe."**

Donnie looked defeated, and Raph didn't know what to say.

Raph had never needed to be the compassionate brother. Well...sometimes for Mikey, but it was easy to cheer Mikey up. Donnie was...difficult to please.

**"Thanks for coming with me Raph..." **Said Donnie sadly.

**"What kind of brother would I be if I let you go alone? Oh wait, I now. I'd be like Leo. Haha." **Raph didn't mean it, but it at least got Donnie to give a short chuckle.

The sun was about to set and Donnie knew it wouldn't be long after that before Shredder appeared.

He was trying not to focus to hard on his imminent demise. So he looked to Raphs thigh and then he noticed...

**"You've haven't been limping..." **Said Donnie

Raph turned to him with a confused look on his face, **"Limping? What are talking about?" **

Donnie realized that Raph probably hadn't been limping for awhile, but this was the first time he had noticed it, **"Remember when you and I got in that huge fight a little over a year ago...Mikey knocked me out to stop me from attacking you and then when I fell over you caught me but...I accidentally made your sai bust through your leg..."**

**"Oh yea...I'm still mad about that." ** Replied Raph jokingly as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. **"That actually healed up pretty quickly despite the kind of injury it was..."**

Donnie instantly went into genius mode, **"That's because of the mutant DNA that we have. It actually allows us to heal faster than most other species. The mutant gene works to protect itself. Come to think of it...don't you already feel better from last night...I think we heal even faster than we used to..."**

Raph kind of winced at that thought, **"Do you ever wonder if that means...we'll live longer than any of the people we meet? While they grow old we'll age slower..."**

Donnie hadn't thought about that, but it was an interesting theory. **"I don't want to think about that, okay?" **

**"Okay." **Raph could tell that even though Donnie didn't want to discuss it he was thinking about it. Solving these kinds of problems were far more Donnies style.

The random chatter between the two was a clear indicator that neither one felt very confident in themselves at this moment. This was a fools rush in and they knew it all to well.

Donnie was so willing to give up everything just so he wouldn't have to leave April behind, but Raph was only here because he desperately wanted to be by his brothers side, rather than let him fight alone.

The undeniable sound of the helicopter from the night before began to grow louder as it approached them from the busy city buildings.

The two brothers blankly stared it down. Neither one lifted their arms to prepare to fight off whoever came out of it. They just stood there.

**"Raph..."**

**"Yea, Donnie?"**

**"Thanks for coming with me..."**

**"No matter what's happened between us in the past...no matter what happens today...you'll always be my brother...and if brothers can't stick together...then who can?"**

Donnie slightly grinned. He wanted to say something along the lines of, "That was really deep for you, Raph." But figured he should just keep it as is.

The familiar clink of metal being pulled from Raphael's belt seemed to drown out the noise of the helicopter as it landed. The world became quieter.

_This must be what it feels like to die..._

Instead of reaching for his bo staff, Donnie reached for his belt and pulled out what USED to be a garage door opener. Raph glanced at him and gave a short sigh.

**"Wait for just a second longer..." **Said Raph, returning his gaze to the helicopter.

That second seemed like forever. Sure enough Shredders familiar armour appeared at the door of the helicopter and he made his way to the Earth below. The ground crunched beneath his feet.

Donnie could swear that he could hear all of heir heart beats, **"It's weird...sometimes I forget that even though he's evil...it all still beats the same."** Said Donnie barely loud enough for Raph to even hear him.

Donnie and Raph angrily stared down their foe who in turn was doing the same. He didn't charge them like Donnie had thought he would, luckily, it was not necessary for him to do that for Donnies plan to work.

Raph and Donnie had arrived at the site so early that they had no problem placing little land mines everywhere that Donnie had kept stored away for something like this. With the press of a button the earth below them began to light up in fiery explosions that only lasted moments. But there were so many of them that one would believe there was no break.

**"Think it worked?" **Asked Raph as the billowing smoke surrounded them?

**"Of course not..." **Chuckled Donnie.

Sure enough Shredder merely walked through the smoke and stood before them with his weapons at the ready. His armour was barely scuffed from the bombs. How was he ALWAYS able to just walk away from attacks like that!?

Donnie wasted no time pulling out his bo staff. There was no more waiting and no more tricks up Donnies sleeve. He and his brother charged Shredder.

Donnie was determined to give this his best shot. _Don't think...just do. _He continuously thought to himself. He allowed his mind to wander. First he was taken to his Sensei.

* * *

Donnie could see himself when he was young...he was in the dojo alone. He was fiddling with something in his hands but he looked very sad.

**"My son, what is the matter?" **Asked Splinter which scared Donnie upon hearing his voice.

**"Sensei! You scared me!" **Cried out Donnie. He then quickly turned around not wanting to meet his fathers supposed "judgmental" gaze.

Splinter walked closer to him to see what it was he was messing with.

**"What is it you are doing in here alone my son?" **He asked. Donnie did his best to cover it up with his hand. He looked ashamed. Now Splinter was even more curious, **"Cannot I not see?" **

Donnie kind of fidgeted around as he debated showing Splinter what it was he was doing, **"I don't want to show you..."** said Donnie, but now Splinter took even more notice to how the young turtle was acting.

**"Why not, Donatello?" **Splinter had never been one to get in the boys way for their personal stuff, but he found himself interested in whatever it was Donatello was doing. Especially since he had been acting strange all week, and usually Donatello was very good about answering Splinter.

Donnie looked back at his sensei but his eyes stayed averted at the floor, **"I'm not like the others...today when you taught us that kata...they got it instantly...I couldn't even come close...After training I tried doing the kata section by section, but even then I couldn't do it...I'm not strong or smart enough to do what they do..."** Donnies eyes began to well up with tears, **"You'd be ashamed of me...if you knew what I was doing." **

Splinter kneeled down next to his son and placed a hand on his shell, **"Donatello-" ** He said in a caring father voice, **"Have you hurt me or your brothers?" **

**"No?" ** Replied Donnie, confused.

**"Then I could never be ashamed of you. Fighting does not come natural to some ninjas. I know this truth very well."**

**"Really?" ** Asked Donnie, suddenly wide-eyed with curiosity.

Splinter let out a soft chuckle as he smiled, **"Yes. When I was your age, I could not pick up katas as fast as the others I trained with. In fact, I believe I even goofed around, so you are still on a much better track than me." **Donnie couldn't help but smile at his father as the tears that stained his face began to dry up. **"Now my son...may I please see what it is you are doing?" **Donnie once again lost his smile as he debated showing his Sensei. He sighed as he pulled it out. Splinter raised an eyebrow as he looked at the small little box filled with tiny wires sticking out every which way. **"What is this?" ** Asked Splinter still trying to be caring, but he was obviously confused.

Donnie kind of pulled it back to him, **"I've...been the one sneaking out at night..." **

Splinters eye twitched as he was about to yell at his son. For a few nights now he knew one of his sons was sneaking out, he just didn't know which. He was however a little surprised to find that it was Donnie who was getting past him. It actually caught him by surprise and he calmed down so he could allow Donatello to explain.

**"I've been grabbing wires and other little things I found lying around in the sewers. I figured out how to make them work this morning and I think it'll power my idea." **Said Donnie kind of shakily. He didn't want his father to get mad at him.

**"And what is your idea, Donatello?"** Said Splinter stroking his long beard. He decided to humor his young son.

**"I thought that if I could somehow attach this to something metal I could force it to send a small shock. Like, attaching it to Leos swords or Raphs sais. They could shock whatever they hit. Look." **Donnie quickly began re-arranging some wires in the small box he then chucked it towards one of the spears on the wall. Upon hitting the metal blade the spear erupted to life from the shock. As it finally stopped the spear fell to the ground as did the small box. **"It still needs a little work...it's to big for something like a sai but..." **Donnie looked back for a moment to see Splinters face. Donnie grew sad as Splinter stood in shock with his jaw slightly hanging open.

**"I'm sorry...I've dishonored you for not being a good ninja...and I waste my time with this...I'm a lost cause aren't I?"** Asked Donnie as tears began to well up again.

Splinter quickly shook his head, he was still in a bit of shock by what had just happened, **"No, my son." ** Splinter still couldn't believe that someone with no form of formal education and not having anything to read to even guide them, could even begin to come up with something like what Donnie had just done. **"How did you make this?" **

Donnie looked up at his father, **"Well I thought-" ** Donnie continued explaining to his father, and with every syllable Splinter found himself more and more intrigued. **"Sensei?"**

Donnie had finished explaining to him and Splinter focused back in, **"My son, what you have done is amazing."**

Donnie couldn't help but smile, **"Really?" **

Splinter smiled and nodded to his son, **"Do you enjoy making these things?" **

Donnie nodded without hesitation.

Splinter stood up and towered over his son, **"Donatello, if you promise to not give up on the katas I teach then I will return from the surface with more materials so you may continue to make these things." **

Donnies hearts skipped a beat, and Splinters own heart warmed at the sight of how happy his son looked. He was still in shock at just how brilliant Donatello was.

**"I promise Sensei! I'll work extra hard! I'll do better than Leo at the katas! I promise!"**

* * *

Donnie was back in the fight. They were still able to hold Shredder off, but were clearly not causing him any damage.

**"RAPH!" **Yelled Donnie. Raph quickly nodded as he clicked a small button hidden under the bindings on the handles of his sais. He quickly charged towards Shredder as his sais lit up with electric energy. He managed to hit the armor and began to attack like crazy. The electricity conducted against his armour and managed to slow him down, but the small electric chip attached to Raphs sais just didn't have enough power. They finally ran out of electricity and Shredder was free from Raphs control. He quickly grabbed the red clad turtle and lifted him up over his head. He then threw Raphael into his knee with such force Donnie was certain that Raphs shell was going to crack. He then through him to the floor where he struggled to move at all. He was still conscious, but barely.

**"RAAPH!"**

Donnie glared back at Shredder. _DON'T TOUCH MY FAMILY! _Donnie could swear that Shredder could hear his inner thoughts since they were being screamed so loud in his head. His rage over took him and he automatically left the fight mentally.

* * *

**"Wh-what?" **Asked Donnie as his voice cracked. April was angrily staring him down, and he was so nervous he didn't know what to do other than stutter.

**"What do you mean, "what"? All I said was my cousin was getting married so I'm going away for the weekend." **She replied as she folded her arms.

Donnie quickly began his stuttering again as he tried to play it cool **"Oh right...I um...just...uuuh-"**

She rolled her eyes and sighed, **"You're working right now so all you heard me say was married and that made you freak out, huh?" **April knew full well what the "M" word did to men. A woman her Dad had dated for a VERY short time, after her mother had passed on of course, had used the "M" word and her Dad went running for the hills.

Donnie snorted, **"Tch! What!? No. Why would something like THAT make me...freak out? C-come on April. Haha, you know me better than that. I'm smarter than that." **

She raised an eyebrow, **"Smarter than that? To not get married or know what I was saying and meant by the "M" word?" **She awaited his answer which clearly made him very very nervous.

**"Ah-mmmmmmm-...both?" **He nervously replied. He could instantly tell that was the wrong answer by the angry scowl she now wore on her face. **"What!?"**

**"Do you not want to be with me long enough where that would ever become a real topic? Or are you just afraid of commitment?" **She asked in an irritated tone.

**"What!? Ninjas are all ABOUT commitment! I've got no problem with commitment! Jeez April." **He looked away from her as he blushed. The topic was really NOT one he wanted to have. Then again, most teenage boys didn't. He and April had been dating for awhile now, but he was only 17. The thought of marriage never even crossed his mind.

_Great...now I'm thinking about it...uuugh. Sensei's gonna kill me just for that._

April lost a little bit of her anger, but now she was clearly messing with him. **"Sooo, you've thought about it? Someday needing to make a commitment to me?"**

Donnie gulped. He had hoped that his turning around would be an end to the conversation, **"Ahehe, n-not now April. I'm really busy."**

She frowned, **"I'm not saying that you hoped we'd be married tomorrow. I'm just asking, do ever see...someday?"**

Donnies hands shook and he could no longer work on his project, but he dare not turn to face her, **"Um...well sure...I mean...you are my girlfriend. I just don't think it's something we need to talk about. We'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it, you know?" **

Though April had just been trying to get him riled up for fun she now felt a little pit in her stomach. Part of her couldn't help but feel like at some point...Donnie was just going to let her go. **"If and when...? You don't see it at all?"**

In that instant Donnie realized that he MAY have used the wrong choice of wording. He heard her sniff and he quickly turned around to see her holding back her sadness. **"Oh...April. I'm sorry I just...sigh..." **He knew only one thing would get him out of this now. He stood up and walked over to her. He wanted to take her small hands in his but he was so nervous he couldn't even touch her. So he placed one of his hands behind his head. **"I just...I know you didn't mean like...tomorrow...the topic just makes me feel weird because...well...I never thought I'd need to have it."**

April stared up at him, **"Why not?"**

Donnie looked a little sad, **"I just...never thought that as a mutant I'd ever find somebody...like that. To be honest...I didn't think you'd want to...m-marry me."**

April looked completely shocked, **"Well, I don't want to make that commitment yet, but someday. I don't care if you're a mutant...you don't control who you fall in love with whether it be man or woman...human or mutant. I happened to fall in love with a mutant."**

Donnie softly smiled. He felt like his heart was going to explode. But quickly enough sadness struck him, **"But...it's not like you and I could have a family or anything...you'd be marrying me...and it'd just be you and me...my brothers can't even deal with me, how can you put up with it just being you and me...for the rest of our lives?" ** He asked nervously, afraid that it would make April realize what he was saying was true...and she'd leave...

**"Then if we get married then we just don't have kids. There's nothing wrong with that. Lots of married couples don't. Besides, you and I can be together forever, not being able to stand each other." **She joked.

Donnies heart skipped a few beats. He felt so calm and happy.

She smiled at him, **"Sigh...I know we're having a moment but I...need to go to school." **He reached down and kissed her. They smiled at each other as she walked over to the table to grab her lab coat. She was about to exit the lab but Donnie had to call out to her-

**"A-april." **

She turned around and smiled at him as she waited to hear what it was he needed to say.

**"...I love you."**

* * *

The rage had calmed quickly enough. He felt like he and a decent mix of thinking and just doing. Donnie leaped at Shredder but was only met with being pushed back a fair distance. That distance between them was enough for Shredder to make his way to Raphael and lift his sword above him. Donnie stopped dead in his tracks.

**"Tell me Donatello, where is SPLINTER!?" ** Demanded Shredder as the semi conscious Raph tried to inch away but with no luck.

**"NEVER!" ** Donatello knew the actions of his words had just sealed Raphael's fate. Once again the world moved in slow motion. Without another word Shredder had stabbed through Raph. Donnies eyes widened in fear as he could now hear his own breathing. The heart beats he had heard before ringing strong with three, now only beat two hearts.

* * *

**"Leonardo." **Echoed Splinters stern voice as he approached April and Leo who were clearly still planning. Mikey drug his feet behind Sensei.

Leo sadly looked up to Splinter as he continued, **"The time for planning is over..."**

Leo gulped as he realized that Splinter was right. He placed his hand over his heart, **"Something isn't right...somethings...empty..." ** He looked over to Mikey who was doing the same thing, but looked even sadder. **"Are you ready?" **

Mikey quickly collected himself and nodded. Neither one looked at Splinter. They already knew he was furious about Leo letting Donnie and Raph go. They both looked to April who folded her fan into her belt.

**"Let's go."**

* * *

**"RAPHAEL!" **Tears poured down Donatellos face. He was not able to stop them. His glare became almost animal as he stared at Shredder. **"You...you killed him..." ** Shredder removed his swords from Raph and began walking over to Donnie. **"Don't touch my family...DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHERS EVER AGAIN!" ** Yet again Donnie was flying straight towards Shredder. Several instances between Donnie and his brothers began to run through his head. Alongside memories ran similar memories except...Raph wasn't there. Donnie prayed that he'd wake up. He could hardly stomach the fact that even if he succeeded here...Raph would never be there again.

As he continued to battle Shredder he could hear his brothers voices echoing in his head.

"**I love you guys!"**

**"Get off me Mikey!"**

**"Aw come on! We won!"**

**"Leo! Get him off!"**

**"Hehe, Sorry Raph. This is to good of a moment for us to start fighting with each other."**

**"Yea! We just beat the Kraang! How can you not wanna just bounce off the walls like Mikey?"**

**"Donnie's right. Even I wanna jump around."**

**"So great leader, can we get a mission de-briefing?"**

**"Haha, we fought bravely for the last year or so. Many injuries have been set in our life thanks to this enemy. However, slowly but surely we concurred them, and now...we go home and sleep."**

**"Hahaha!"**

**"Man, nothing can ever bring us down."**

Donnie had just been swinging his staff at Shredder. With a push of a button mid swing the blade hidden in his staff became exposed as he aimed for Shredders neck.

_I've won before...I'm not weak...I'm stronger than I was yesterday! I won't lose! I WON'T LOSE!_

There was a particular deadly kata Donnie had always had trouble with up until earlier that year. Now was the perfect time to use it, and Shredder left himself wide open for it.

The kata was successful at the start, Shredder fell victim to him and he was managing to over power him for a few moments. Then...the last half, the part Donnie had ALWAYS had trouble with came up.

But this time...no problems, he performed the last half of the kata without fault. For a moment Donnie felt like he could actually win.

But one thing Donnie knew from previous experience was that it was wise to not grow over confident. This had been one of the first katas Splinter had taught them...it had also been one of the first Katas Splinter himself had learned when he was young...in turn...he learned all of those katas along side Shredder...Donnie had no chance.

Shredder had recognized that kata from the start and waited for the end. Donnie was literally about to finish the kata which should have broken Shredders neck, but that was where he managed to grab Donnies ankle. He easily threw Donnie into the ground and placed his foot on his chest which pinned the purple clad turtle to the floor.

Fear was engraved in Donnies eyes, and Shredder took pleasure in seeing it.

**"Where...is...Splinter?" **

Donnie struggled for a moment, but quickly came to terms with what was about to happen. He didn't speak, and he closed his eyes. _It'll all be okay now..._ Shredder lifted his sword up and quickly stabbed Donatello.

He stepped off the turtles chest and began to walk back to his helicopter.

The sound of a chain swinging cut through the air. Shredder turned around just in time to see himself become entangled in Mikeys chains.

Mikey had been the first one over the hill and had seen his two brothers lifelessly laying on the floor. Leo and April quickly joined his side, but they weren't as quick to react in terms of fighting.

**"Ra...Raph..." **Leo finally managed to choke out the words.

**"DONNIE!" ** April quickly covered her mouth with her shaking hands. Tears streamed down her eyes.

Leo quickly pulled out his swords as he charged straight for the tied up Shredder. His eyes filled with bloody rage as he drew closer.

They should have seen this coming, but hatred blinded them. Shredder easily freed himself from the chains. He quickly grabbed one end of the still intact chain that linked back to Mikey and pulled it with all of his strength. Mikey came flying forward so quickly that he didn't even think to just let go of his nunchuck. Leo tried to grab his brother as he came by but he wasn't quick enough. As he was only a few feet away fro Shredder, Shredder lifted his sword quickly and cut Mikeys jugular. There was no time for reaction from anyone else.

Mikey fell to the floor and grabbed at his neck as he desperately tried to gasp for air. But it was thin, and like anyone else...death was almost instant. His eyes shut and he no longer twitched.

Leo could no longer control his rage, and neither could April. They both went flying straight towards Shredder, both prepared to instantly take care of him. Of course Leo reached Shredder first and the battle forced sparks to fly in every direction as metal hit metal. There dance was almost flawless as compared to the night before. Though he was far weaker than he had been the lose of his brothers was enough to drive Leonardo to easily over power Shredder.

That was until some foot ninjas came rushing out of the helicopter. Leo expected to have to take them out as well, but they ran past them instead.

He continued fighting Shredder until he heard a scream. He turned back just long enough to see that the foot ninjas had grabbed April and were easily taking her down. Before Leo could turn back to his own fight he was met with Shredders hand over his face and the ground on the back of his head.

**"LEO! DON'T, PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!" ** Leo could still hear April viciously pleading with Shredder through her tears, but the rest of the world became silent.

Taking the hit on the back of his head made him dizzy. He couldn't quite get back into reality. Even as Shredder grabbed the tail ends of his mask and lifted him back up to his knees.

**"Tell me...where Splinter is..." ** Demanded Shredder in his deadly tone.

**"April...don't be scared..." **was Leonardos reply.

**"Leeoo!" **She screamed

**"You have chosen poorly. Everyone that has ever aided you will suffer. I will make sure of that."**

For a moment Leo chuckled. He wondered what Shredder would think when he found out that Karai fell into that list. His laughter was not met with a pleased Shredder. But he didn't feel the punch that followed. Leo just hung there, still to dizzy to properly fight back. He let his mind fall to Karai.

In his mind he laid his head on her lap. The world around him was peaceful. He had gone to Heaven before he had even died. That silent world was still there as he re-opened his eyes and saw his death bringer standing before him.

**"LEOOO!" **Leo could hear Aprils scream one last time and Shredder pulled his arm back and stabbed straight through Leos head.

He slowly slipped out of his mask and fell straight to the Earth.

**"You...you...YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! Hey! Let go of me!" ** Screamed April as the foot ninjas that had her grabbed her and began rushing to the Helicopter behind Shredder.

**"I'm sure you do not wish to meet the same fate as your friends." **Said Shredder coldly.

As she was thrown into the helicopter she could only cry. What else was left? The helicopter took off and she could no longer see the battle ground.

* * *

The sun began to rise as Splinter walked across the dirt. He stared over the hill at his four sons.

**"...My Sons..." **

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't break any heart strings. See you next week, same time, same place! Love hearing from you guys!**


	16. Act 5 Finale, Part 4 Michelangelo

**Let me start with, for the person who called me an idiot in the reviews because you were upset with how they last chapter ended, don't do it again. One bad egg can spoil it for everyone, and I debated on not submitting the next chapter. I do this for free and don't need to deal with what you want to call me. **

**Second, for everyone else. We're almost to the end here! After this chapter there's only one more to go! This chapter is short, but it's heart warming! **

**ENJOY! :]**

* * *

**Act 5 Finale**

**Part 4 Michelangelo **

The sun had risen that day like a fiery explosion and illuminated every corner of New York, but it had quickly been taken out by storm clouds that appeared out of nowhere.

As April stared out of the window of the Helicopter she had been forcefully placed in she couldn't help but feel like the rain could just wash everything away. She looked down to the Earth below and noticed they were flying over several very public areas. For awhile she debated on whether or not she should just jump to her death. If she could manage it then surely people would see the helicopter she jumped from and when people investigated the reasons for her death they may find something about the foot clan and at least she could take Shredder down that way.

Her foot twitched as she thought for a moment that she might actually do it, but an image of the four brother filled her mind and she only began to cry again. They had done so much to protect her. If they knew what she had been planning they would have scolded her.

The tears ran down her face, but she tried to remain quiet. She peeked out the window once more to see where they were heading. The Technodrome corporate building.

_Please tell me this is all a bad dream..._

* * *

Karai stared out the window of the top level of the Technodrome corporate building. She could see the Helicopter heading her way and knew that it would only be a few minutes before her father landed.

He hadn't contacted her all night so Karai assumed that it had been yet another failure. She smiled as she sighed in relief. She was hoping that April would eventually leave the city, otherwise Karai was going to have to sneak off to find her and help her leave. She figured that Shredder was keeping close tabs on her knowing that she might go off to warn April.

For a moment Karai debated on whether to go to bed after a long night of scouting in the city, or wait for her father to come talk to her about the night. She finally decided to go to bed. She opened the door to her room and walked by the vanity mirror and then suddenly stopped.

She had grown a lot in the last year. She wasn't any taller, but she looked older. More mature maybe? She played with her hair for a moment. It had become really long. She hadn't cut it since she had helped the brothers escape her father so long ago.

_It was so long ago...it feels like it was just a dream..._

* * *

Once the helicopter landed on the roof of the building April was immediatly rushed out by Foot Clan members. Shredder was close behind. From the roof she was forced down a small set of stairs to the elevator. Once in there she stood amongst several foot clan members and Shredder. Instead of being scared, April felt more awkward. As if this were just a normal every day awkward situation where you were forced into an elevator and you don't know a single person.

That moment came to end after what seemed like an hour as the elevator finally made it from the roof to the basement levels of the building. The elevator had stopped at the first basement and then required a password to continue down. Three more rooms were passed until it finally stopped.

As the door opened April felt a quick gust of ice cold air blow past her. The "room" was actually just a long hallway. It was damp in the room and the only thing that could cross Aprils mind upon seeing it was death. It was clear that this room had probably been state of the art at one point, but for the sake of making the people "kept here" feel uncomfortable, it had been let go a little.

It was just one long hallway of holding cells. Like the kind they had at mentally insane institutions.

She knew what was going to happen, but part of her silently pleaded for mercy as she tried to gain pity from Shredder by looking at him, but he would give her none.

One of the foot ninjas grabbed her and threw her into one of the rooms followed by locking the door. She was all alone in the tiny metal room. She looked through the small barred window on the door to watch all of them follow Shredder like trained dogs back to the elevator.

As the door to the elevator finally shut the room became completely silent. There was no way wind could blow through here so there wasn't even noise from that. It was just a freezing cold metal room. She backed up against the wall and after a moment she finally slipped down and allowed herself to cry to her hearts content.

She wished she had jumped out of the helicopter.

* * *

High noon hit and Karai was finally rolling out of bed. It had been a long night of patrol that when she arrived home she flopped into her bed and decided to take the atternoon off. This was not a normal occurrence for her, but she felt a little uneasy. Something just wasn't right. Especially after last night. Why had she suddenly felt so nostalgic?

Karai snapped back to reality as foot steps began to echo through the hall outside her door. She quickly threw her hair into a ponytail, and threw a mouth wash strip onto her tongue. She knew her father was upstairs and would scold her for sleeping in so late.

The sound of the steps came to a stop, and she knew he was just outside her door. She mentally prepped herself for the loud knocking that would come, but it didn't.

Confused, she waited for a moment and was completely thrown out of her skin once she heard soft knocking.

Now she was even more concerned. She slowly opened her door to see her father in his full gear.

It was so out of place that it took her a moment to see that his Shredder costume was covered in blood. Lots of it.

**"Whoa, Haha, Dad, I told you that if you're rough with woman they won't call for a second date." ** Karai joked, but looked up to see that her father was not amused so she quickly lost her smile and looked down at the ground.

The room remained silent and Karai couldn't deal with it. Especially not with feeling her fathers cold gaze on her. **"Ahem..." **She cleared her throat trying to give the room noise, but it quickly fell back to silence. She didn't lift her head, but her eyes trailed back up to her fathers cold stare. **"So...what'd ya do last night?" ** She asked sheepishly.

Never before had Karai felt so nervous around her father. If anyone ever saw how he treated her as Shredder they would think he was an abusive person that saw Karai as nothing more than an object at his disposal. However as his daughter, she knew that he had made threats against her. Like if she had failed to kill the turtles he would have killed her, but that was far from the truth. He did that to keep up an image. He was never much of a social person so he always acted awkward around her, but as his daughter she always knew what he meant. He would never actually hurt her. The worst he would do is "say" that he hurt her, but really he would just send her back home until he felt she was ready to take her duties more seriously.

Not fighting and leading the Foot Clan was like a punishment for Karai. She did enjoy it.

And her father did love her, he wanted her happiness. He just had a really bad way of showing it.

However today...she didn't feel so...confident on her standing with him.

**"Tell me again...how EXACTLY did you kill the turtles?" **He asked. He sounded...calm. Now Karai really was nervous.

**"Again?...Dad, I told you yesterday." **She complained. Her eyes quickly darted to her fathers hand that went straight for his obi and began to pull something out.

**"I'd be interested to here the EXACT details again." ** As he said this he pulled out a blue mask. Karai immediatly recognized it as Leos because it was the same blue color. The same color that so closely resembled his eyes. How could those eyes ever stop haunting her?

For a moment, she believed her father was being weird and he was pulling out the mask that she had given him almost a year ago. But then she recognized the undeniable sight of fresh blood. As the full mask was pulled out she noticed a tear in between the holes on the mask for the eyes.

**"...Wha...what are you doing with that?" ** She asked nervously. Her heart leapt into her chest and then quickly began to sink into her stomach. Her vision became dark. She felt as though she was going to faint. She prayed internally that the mask Shredder held was the old one, and he had just been acting weird the night before.

**"I have un-masked your treachery." ** The room became dead silent. Other than the pumping of blood Karai could feel rushing past her ears and to her head. Everything suddenly became very clear.

She quickly pulled back the tears that were trying to well up. She wanted to run away but her legs wouldn't move from both fear and from the feeling of uselessness. She felt like she was dreaming, PRAYED that she was dreaming.

Shredder handed the mask to Karai who, without thinking, held out both of her hands to take the mask from him. All the while her body was shaking. She felt like she would vomit.

By this point the blood had already dried up on the cloth, but Karai couldn't take her gaze off the third hole ripped between the two eyes. She mind quickly displayed images of what happened and she covered her mouth as she pressed her eyes shut to hold back her tears. She knew there was no point in hiding her feelings for the mutants from Shredder anymore, but still, she couldn't help but at least try to keep an uncaring image. Though she was horribly failing.

She knew this had been the mission all along, but still, she couldn't help but see Shredder as a monster.

**"Now there is nothing that would lead you to betray me again." ** His voice sounded strange. Karai expected it to sound furious, and his sentence clearly sent the message that he was angry and felt betrayed by his own daughter, but his tone did not reflect that.

She couldn't contain it anymore and she silently let tears at least well up in her eyes. But she did keep her gaze averted from Shredder so he wouldn't be able to see it so easily.

For a moment he just stood there. His feet finally left her gaze and began to walk off. Now only the bloody mask lay in her vision. The foot steps once again stopped, but she did not look up.

**"...Had you...had you merely asked and not lied...I would have at least kept Leonardo alive...for you." **Shredder continued back to the elevator and vanished as the doors shut.

Upon him saying his words Karai was brought back into a sense of security that she was safe.

Like she had always known, her father did love he. He was just really bad at showing it.

However this was not her current primary concern.

She slammed the door shut as she ran back into her room and threw herself onto her bed.

She pulled the mask closer to her heart as she was haunted with the images of what his death must have been like. Was he scared? Did he fight back? Did even for a moment...did he think of her? The tears came down like waterfalls now. She screamed out into her mattress, not wanting to alert anyone else to what was going on.

Her heart hurt, she had always been alone, and had been fine with that, but now she actually felt the loneliness creep over her and drag her down. She couldn't escape it.

She had always known before that she would probably never feel Leo wrap his arms around her and make her feel loved, but now...there was no possibility of that ever happening. Knowing that it could never happen because it couldn't "physically" happen made her feel empty inside.

She cleared up her sobbing enough to shakily walk over to the window in her room, to which she always kept the curtain shut.

Her hands reached for the edges as she slowly opened the curtains and let in the sun.

Once again she could no longer hold back her tears and she fell to her knees and buried her face in his mask.

She had always been able to do as she pleased as a human. She could walk in the day light without fear of others. But, Karai wasn't much of a people person. She preferred running around at night alone, or the Foot clan at least.

But Leo...he could only watch other people walk around in the light of day through a sewer grate. He wished he could just walk among other peoples, instead of only emerging at night like something from a nightmare.

How could she have always rejected and taken the sun for granted? When others wanted to walk in it so badly...and never would.

* * *

Aprils reactions were not to far off from Karais. After being left alone for awhile she felt as though she could take a moment to mourn her friends.

She curled up as tightly against the corner of the small metal room as she could and buried her head into her knees.

The tears quickly pooled up on the floor sown below and for a moment she could see her reflection. As she looked at it she thought she could see Donatello behind her which only made her even more upset.

She knew she should stop crying because it was beginning to make her hallucinate. Just as she decided she needed to stop before she made herself sick the lights in the room flickered out and the reflection faded. With it, the image of Donatello.

She breathed in heavily to try and avoid crying again. She knew it wouldn't be helpful to her to think about them right now. Mourning for them would have to come after she was safe in the sewers again with Splinter. Maybe even Leather head.

Even still...her girlish heart couldn't allow herself to let go just yet. She slowly put her hand down her shirt through the collar and then pulled back up a dingy and beaten golden heart locket.

It had a few tiny dents and scratches but even still...she loved it. She had to pry it open and inside was a picture of her and Donatello on one side, and the other side held a picture of Raph, Mikey, Leo and Splinter squished together for the sake of fitting in the picture.

She smiled as she placed the locket safely back into her shirt. She decided that the best way to honor their memory would be to survive at the very least. Most people would think that this was her being selfish, but it was untrue. She was sure that this is what they would want.

She vowed that if she escaped that she would continue her ninja training. She would probably never be able to defeat Shredder on her own in a fight of strength, but she was sure she could manage to pin him under some company issues that could at the very least put him away forever. She had to do something.

She didn't have time to think about it anymore. The door to the hallway opened up and she knew this could be her only chance. Being in an impenetrable metal room with no vents, and the only window was only big enough for her to peer her eyes through she decided there was only one thing she could...try to do. She quickly flopped onto the ground.

**"AAAHHHHNNN! MY STOMACH! The pain is UNBEARABLE! Oh god...I'm losing to much blood...help...please...som-...eone..."**

Her eyes gleamed with joy as she heard keys start to jiggle in the lock to her cell. Sure enough in walked the foot ninja that had just entered the hallway to come check on her.

She wasted no time. She tried to confuse him a little more by slowly pulling herself up on a push up position, **"Unnn...I...I can't see...who's...th-" **

As she was saying this the foot ninja drew closer to take a look at what it was that could be hurting her and she took her chance.

Her metal fan came flying out of her lab coat as she struck the foot ninja down. She clearly hadn't killed him, but had surprised him so much that she was able to mange a decent blow to his head. She leaped out her cell and ran down the hallway to the elevator. She knew it was the only way out from this room.

Upon entering she knocked out the camera but she was sure they had already seen her. She started pushing the button viciously. She must have pressed it 100 times before it finally shut.

This...was the SLOWEST moving elevator in the history of forever. Or at least it felt like it.

* * *

Karai quickly wiped her tears away as she hid Leo mask in her shirt and stepped into the room.

**"What's going on!? Why was the alarm sounded?" **She demanded to know. No one would be able to tell that only a moment ago she had been upset about Leos death.

**"Sorry about the alarm Miss Oroku. One of the prisoners has escaped but we have it handled. We know she'll go running for the ground floor so we've evacuated all the normal employees and made them believe that it was just a fire alarm drill. We have 10 foot ninja stationed by the elevator ready to grab her." **Answered the ninja confidently as he stared at the security camera monitors.

**"Prisoners? I wasn't told we had anyone right now." ** She said confused as she looked to the blank elevator screen.

**"Oh, that's because we caught April O'Neil last night when we killed the turtles. Shredder locked her up below for interrogation later tonight." **

Her eyes widened upon hearing Aprils name. **"No..." **

**"What was that Miss Oroku?" **Asked the ninja as he turned around, but she was already gone.

* * *

Even though she was only going up two floors she felt like it was taking forever. She felt scared and alone. But...she turned around as she suddenly felt a large warm and comforting hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned back to see Michelangelo smiling at her with his giant grin as if to say, "Don't worry."

**"You make me feel safe... and You always bring a smile to my face." **She choked as she smiled at his ghost before it vanished.

The ding scared April as the elevator began to say that it had reached the ground floor in its automated voice.

She slowed her heart down knowing that this last stretch wasn't going to be easy. She knew it had to be daytime so as long as she could manage to get out the front door and into the busy city streets of New York she'd be home free. She knew she'd probably be followed so she tried to come up with a plan, but there was no time left. The doors to the elevator flew open.

She had hoped she'd just see a secretary sitting at her desk across the room and other people going about there business. But instead she was met with Foot ninja blocking every direction of her path.

Before she could even think she was hit in the face with something. She didn't know what it was. The room turned black as she swore she was staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Of course they would attack like that...she couldn't have been the only prisoner to try and escape...

April was clearly dreaming. She sat in a room of light and nothing else. As she looked up she saw four very familiar faces towering in front of her.

**"Guys?" **

They didn't answer her, but they did smile. They appeared to be relieved.

_I'm sorry you guys...I really did try...I'm not going to tell him anything so...I'll probably see you soon..._

The four brothers lost their smile and began to vanish. Just as they had easily vanished into shadows they disappeared in this white light.

_No guys...wait! Please don't leave me yet! Why can't I speak!? Guys! Donnie!_

The last thing she saw was Michelangelo re-appear for a brief moment and waved at her before vanishing again.

_Mikey please! Don't act like everything is all right and then just leave me!_

She fell to the ground and began to weep. She suddenly felt very cold and the room of white light began to swirl into a world of metal.

Her eyes blinked open as she realized she had only been dreaming and she was now alone again in the cold metal room. She grabbed for her fan, but it was gone.

Of course, she'd not have been lucky enough for them to forget to take it.

* * *

Splinter sighed as he paced the lair. He looked as though he had not slept.

Why...why had his sons decided to go after Shredder alone? And then why did he send his other two to go and save them? They would not be in the situation they were now if they had never left.

He had been coming up with plans on how he would save April all day, but nothing sounded safe. He would have to wait.

Suddenly he came to a stop and looked to the couch where something was moving under piles of blankets. He ran over and fell to his knees beside the giant bundle.

**"Leonardo...have you awakened?" **He slowly pulled back the blanket to see Leo better. His eyes fluttered as he strained to open them.

**"F-father? I...I can't see anything...my head...hurts." **He struggled to say.

Splinter sighed and smiled, **"My son. The blindness will pass, and your head will feel better shortly. Rest if you still need to. We're all right here."**

Upon hearing his fathers words he closed his eyes and began to rest once more, but the memories quickly came flooding back into his mind and he sat straight up. His eyes flashed open and the light of the lair filled him. He could make out colors now, but everything else was bright and fuzzy. Splinter was right about the blindness fading.

**"What's going on!? Where's Shredder? AHN!?" **He quickly grabbed his head in pain as Splinter helped lay him back down.

**"Hey guys! Leo's awake!" **Leo opened his eyes again, more slowly this time, as he heard Mikeys voice.

The memory of watching Mikey die came back to him.

**"How?" **

Just as he said that Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo emerged from the kitchen and sat down beside him.

**"What's going on? ...Did I...did I dream all of that?" **Asked Leonardo nervously. He was still trying to grasp his bearings.

Donatello let out a soft chuckle, **"Whatever you remember is probably true." **

**"You two were dead...and then I watched Mikey die...and then...I died as well...how..." **He couldn't even finish his question, he was so confused.

**"Well,...physically...it's not possible to survive what we just did. Raph and I both took fatal stabs through the chest and Mikeys jugular was cut, you were stabbed between your eyes...there's only one thing that could have spared us, but...it's just so far out there I can't even...begin to believe it, but here we are." **Explained Donnie who didn't seem very sure of himself.

**"And...what is it...that you think?" **Asked Leo.

Donnie just scoffed not willing to believe that his idea was the reason they lived, so Raph answered for him.

**"The mutagene in our DNA. Donnie and I were talking about it before we fought Shredder. We heal faster then normal people. Our wounds healed up before anything really bad happened or something." **

Mikey looked around at all of their outer wounds. **"Why is it that we healed so fast but we still have scratches and bruises?"**

For a moment Donnie thought about it, **"If I had to say anything it'd probably be because the mutagene works faster on our inner issues and our outer ailments are tended to slower. Maybe...it's just an idea, I haven't ever really studied to mutagene to much on what it actually does to our bodies. But think about it...Snake weed...how many times have we killed that guys and he keeps coming back, even Spyroach too. The mutagene is more powerful than we know. We don't even understand a-a small percentage of-"**

**"Donnie, you're going into nerd mode. Shut it." **Demanded Raph.

**"What Donatello says is perhaps true, and for that we must be grateful. The question is...what to do now." **Even Splinter didn't sound so sure of himself. Which only made the four boys nervous.

Leo looked around the room a little as his vision came back, **"Where's April?"**

As he looked back to Donnie, Donnie angrily looked to the ground.

**"Shredder took her..." **He muttered

**"What!? How do you know!?" ** He asked.

Mikey did a little hop on the couch, excited that he knew the answer to this even though it was a sad subject, **"Oh, me! I thought I was dead after I was attacked by Shredder, but I woke up again. I watched him kill you, and my body started convulsing and stuff and I knew I was gonna die again. But before I passed out again I watched them drag April off and throw her into the helicopter."**

**"What should we do Leo?" **Asked Raph.

Donnie looked back and forth, clearly thinking about the issue, **"If we went after her we'd have to be careful." **

**"What are you talkin' about Donnie? Didn't you see the attacks we survived today!? We're immortal!" ** Yelled Mikey triumphantly.

Donnie rolled his eyes, **"Oh, we're mortal. Make no mistake about that. We may have survived the attack this morning, but who's to say that our bodies can handle that much trauma in one day...we take another hit like that and we really could be goners. It was dumb luck that we survived."**

**"Donatello is right. We do not know what healing abilities we posses...it's dangerous to go after Shredder."** Added Splinter.

Donnie looked down to the ground again. This was one time he didn't want to be right.

Mikey looked up to Leo and smiled, **"We're gonna save her...right Leo?" **

Leo looked down as Mikeys child like grin became clear in his vision. Leo softly smiled at his brother and sighed. **"Of course we're going after April."**

Splinter quickly intervened, **"Think about the situation before running into battle."**

**"Yea, but Sensei...this time Aprils life could be at stake. We can't just leave her behind." **Complained Mikey

Splinter stroked his beard for a moment. He was clearly irritated by the thought but knew they were right.

**"Sensei..." **

Splinter looked up to see his four sons looking sadly at him, Leo stepped forward to answer for all of them, **"We won't...go after Shredder. We just want to save April. After that...we'll leave New York with you without any complaints. She wouldn't have been captured if it hadn't been for us being so stupid. Let us right our wrong and then we'll vanish..."**

Splinter sighed, **"I don't know..." **

Mikey stepped forward, which surprised all of them. Usually during a situation like this Mikey knew to keep his mouth shut and let Leo do any speaking. He slowly raised his eyes to his now very curious father, **"Father...please...if April can't be apart of our lives anymore then fine, but...she was the first person that was ever nice to us...she proved that maybe someday we might be able to talk to other people...have relationships of all kinds...make memories outside of our sewer home...please...don't let us leave her like this...let us save her...as a thank you for everything." **

Mikeys eyes pleaded with Splinter. Never before did Mikey appear so heart broken. It almost looked like the first time Donnie had begged Splinter to allow them to go and try to save her again the night they met her. April really did have a huge impact on the enitre family...

Raph stepped in as well, **"Besides, Shredder thinks we're dead. He saw to that himself. He's not waiting for us to come around. We have the element of surprise."**

The four brothers continued to stare down Splinter. Internally praying that his decision would be one that they could allow themselves to live with.

It seemed like an eternity passed, until Splinter finally gave a small nod.

**"You may..." ** The four brothers looked just as excited as they did the first night Splinter had allowed them to go out onto the surface for the first time.

**"But ONLY to save April. You will NOT confront the Shredder, do I make myself clear!?" ** He demanded.

**"HAI SENSEI!" **They all happily replied.

Splinter softly smiled at them, **"...Look at you all...you have grown so much in the last two years...I am...so very proud of you all." **

Before another word was shared the four brothers leaped at Splinter and fell into a tight family embrace.

**"Thank you Sensei." **Whispered Mikey.

The five parted from each other and the four mutant turtles took off towards the exit of the lair.

**"Hey Mikey..." **As they ran down the tunnels Raph and Mikey stopped for a moment. **"What you said to Sensei...for a moment...I really thought you were the older brother." **

The two smiled at each other and followed behind the other two.

There was only one thing left to do.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! See you next week same time same place!**

**For more turtle-y goodness (and my own original work of doodles and such) visit my tumblr and DA (links on my profile)**


	17. Act 5 Finale, Part 5 Brothers Forever

**Family Struggles**

**By:EriRinLee**

**Act 5**

**Finale**

**Part 5**

**Brothers Forever**

**"I belong with my brothers"**

SHING!

The sharp blades slid through the walls with ease. April would almost believe that there must have already been a hole there.

She shook in terror. She had never been scared like this before.

Shredder slowly pulled his blades from the wall and placed his hand back to his side.

**"I ask you again, where is Splinter?"**

April couldn't even retort with a snarky response. She was stone cold frozen. She could tell that he was nowhere near pleased with her silence. She winced backwards as if he was about to strike her when he began yelling again.

**"As my patience grows thin so does the amount of life you have remaining!"**

April finally gulped and nervously looked to him,** "You know...m-my Dad is probably lo-looking for me. Y-you can't keep me hidden forever."**

Shredder let out a soft chuckle. Even as a laugh it sounded pure evil, **"And WHY would he come looking for you HERE, you stupid girl?"**

April gasped realizing he was right. He father would never to think to look for her at the Technodrome office building of all places. That brief moment of hope quickly washed away and she felt scared again.

Alas, being who she was, she couldn't allow the helpless girl feeling to continue to wash over her. But she knew there was no hope for her now, so she just slumped her shoulders and looked down sadly. Clearly having given up the fight.

**"It doesn't matter how much you threaten me...I will never tell you where MASTER SPLINTER IS!"** With her shriek came a small boost of confidence. She charged Shredder and attempted to knock him over, but he stood firmly. There was no hope. He grabbed her shoulder and threw her across the room and into the wall.** "AAAAHHHNN!"** She grabbed her shoulder in in pain as she nervously opened her eyes to look at her enemy that stood before her.

He extended his swords towards her once more and she flinched. A few moments passed and she began to look back to him, but as she did so his swords were being retracted back into his giant metal glove. She lifted an eyebrow. Very confused to what was going on. Why wasn't he killing her? She was obviously not going to be of any use to him if she wouldn't divulge the information he wanted.

As he turned towards the door he looked to one of the Foot Ninjas that had been standing guard at the back of the room the entire time. **"Return her to her cell."** And with that order he was gone, and she was being pulled back to that horrible cold dark metal lower level of the Technodrome building.

* * *

She hadn't really moved around too much. Once the alarm had been sounded the day before she had walked back to her room and laid on the bed.

Karai had not made a noise, moved, or slept. She just remained on her bed. Her hand laying in front of her face with Leos torn mask in it.

She had tear stains running down her face. But no more tears could be conjured. She felt so empty inside.

She hadn't been old enough to really understand the pain that came with her mothers death. Especially since she had never really met her. She had always heard the other Foot Ninjas cry for days on end about specific lost brothers in arms, and she had seen her Father torn apart at night over her mother, but she had never understood it. She knew that one day she would lose someone she cared about, and she figured that she'd be sad but...now she was finally feeling the pain. That emptiness feeling that she had only had described to her before. The feeling of it not actually being real. It nowhere met the description. It was much worse.

Finally, after hours of no movement she pulled the mask to her face. Her eyebrows raised a little bit as the familiar smell of blood filled her nostrils, but...there was something else. It was THAT smell. The smell of him.

She gave a soft laugh which only resulted in more tears streaming from her eyes upon thinking about this.

If she ever told anyone that she loved the smell of a mutated turtle that lived in the sewers they would be freaked out. But...it wasn't that kind of smell...it was a..."Leonardo" smell.

For a moment she felt like he was right next to her as she closed her eyes. At least in Death...he was safe, and in her dreams they could be together.

But her dream ended as her door went flying open.

She quickly stood up and the mask was hidden before Shredder could even catch a glimpse of blue.

**"My apologies."**

Shredder stepped into the room and stared her down with her evil glare that stung like knives.

**"Karai, Now is your chance to redeem yourself."**

**"Yes sir. What is it you ask of me?"** She said sternly as she listened intently.

For a moment, he didn't say anything. In fact, he looked away from her. But she didn't even have a moment to react to his strange behavior since he quickly returned his gaze towards her.

**"The prisoner we are holding is no longer of use to me. Dispose of her."**

He began to walk away, and her heart sank with each step. She knew FULL well who the prisoner was, but she couldn't quit grasp that as reality yet. Not having lost Leo and now she was going to lose the only girl that hadn't really been forced to be her friend, **"Uhm...D-Dad."**

He stopped dead in his tracks and quickly glared back at her,** "S-sorry! Master, uhm...w-who is the prisoner?"**

He looked as if he was going to begin screaming at her, but his face grew soft for a moment, and then immediately back to angry as he turned away and began to leave her room again,** "It doesn't matter, I gave you an order. Kill the Prisoner, and all will be forgiven."**

Karai was left in the dark room alone.

* * *

Tucked under her glove was Leos mask. Everything else about her foot clan gear remained the same. The foot ninjas stood at attention as she passed them down the long narrow hallway of metal cells. Her face looked bitter and angry. Internally, she was praying that whoever she had to kill was just someone she didn't know. But a tight grip came over her heart as she caught a glimpse of ginger hair through the darkness in the cell.

She slowly opened the door, and closed her eyes as she entered. She looked upset like she was about to cry but she withheld it as she began to shut the door behind her.

**"YOU!"** Yelled April.

Her shoe was weakly flung across the cell at Karai who didn't move or react upon impact.

**"April-"**

April quickly interrupted her,

**"YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT THEM! Why did you help free them if this was going to happen!?"**

Karai started to almost cry again, but breathed in and let it pass. Her watery eyes opened as she stared at April,** "...I never thought this would happen...I knew he was coming after you...had they never appeared my father would have let you go after your questioning...It wouldn't have come to this."**

Karai couldn't say anymore. She fell to her knees and placed her hands over her face,** "APRIL! I'm SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"**

April could easily see that Karai was genuine in her tears. She moved next to Karai and placed her hands on her shoulders and the two slowly fell into an embrace. Tears poured down both of their eyes.

**"Sniff...are they...are they really gone?"** Whispered Karai as her tears began to slow down.

April sobbed a little harder as she remembered seeing Raph and Donnie lifeless, and then watching Leo and Mikey die. Her head slowly moved into a nod, and Karai grabbed her tighter.

For the first time since the brothers had passed April felt a little safe with Karai embracing her.

**"Sniff...it's...it's good to see you Karai..."**

The two slowly pulled apart and Karai nodded to her as she wiped her tears away,** "You too."**

Karai placed her hand down her obi and slowly began to pull a familiar purple cloth from it.

April choked back tears, but her eyes were still watery.

**"In their memory...I didn't think it was right for my father to have them...I wanted to take them all, but I dare not risk angering him. Not at this time. But I took his...for you."**

April quickly grabbed onto the purple mask and hugged it close to herself, **"My ai..."**

Karai let out a soft chuckle through her tears that had begun again, **"My ai? I know what you're trying to say, but...it doesn't actually make sense."**

April also released a soft laugh as she smiled at Karai, **"I know...it was just a thing we did...Thank you, Karai."**

Karais smile instantly vanished as she then stood up, **"Don't thank me just yet."**

April raised an eyebrow as the tears dried on her cheeks. She placed Donnies mask safely in her lab coat pocket, and walked beside Karai and grabbed her shoe of the floor as she struggled to put it back on, **"Why not?...What's going on?"**

Karai sighed, **"I knew you weren't stupid...April..."**

Karai didn't want to continue the sentence, but she had to. She turned towards April and sternly looked to her. "**To earn my place back into Shredders good graces...I must execute you."**

Had it been any other situation, April would have of course gone crazy and begun attacking like crazy, but this time...she just sighed, **"He won't stop until he's killed everyone that's ever aided the brothers and helped hide Master Splinter...so I'll never be safe...it'll only be a matter of time before he gets to my father...and then...what do I have left? I guess...so you're at least safe...just kill me quickly."**

Karai practically jumped out of her boots as she folded her arms, **"April, I'm not gonna kill you."**

April quickly looked up confused, **"Then why the heck did you say that?!"**

**"Cause I'm supposed to. But like I said I'm not gonna. I just gotta find a way to get you to safety. How does Australia sound?"**

April sighed, **"Karai..."**

Kari grunted and looked to the floor,** "Yea I know...you're hell bent on getting revenge now aren't you? You're not just gonna disappear."**

April shook her head, **"Absolutely not."**

Karai pulled the skin on her face as she groaned once more,** "Ugh...fine. I already know that there's no arguing with you."**

Karai and April both looked to the door of the cell and April looked back to Karai,** "So...what are we gonna do for now? Everyone's expecting you to kill me."**

**"...I have no idea."**

* * *

The two girls sat on opposite sides of the cell just staring at each other. As more and more time passed their faces gained more and more worry. Neither one could come up with and idea on how to get April out safely.

Karai knew the security system and knew where every guard was stationed, and how to get to every possible exit in the building, but...that was just it. She had dealt with security for the building, there was no way that she could get out. Especially not with trying to get April out.

Even with as good as Karai was she would get seen by something, and then her Fathers trust would completely vanish.

Karai clenched her teeth and slammed the wall that she was leaning against with her fist. This wasn't fair!

Both the girls suddenly jumped as a voice came through the small eye hole on the door.

**"Miss Oroku. The room is ready. Would you like us to take the Prisoner there?"**

Karai and April continued to stare at each other, but this time they both looked very scared,** "...No."** She slowly shook her head even though she knew the foot ninja couldn't see her,** "I will take her."**

The ninjas foot steps could be heard as he walked away. When they finally vanished Karai threw her head into her knees.** "Dammit!"**

April inched over to sit in front of Karai. She knew it was her death that was going to happen, but she felt she needed to at least comfort her friend.

**"Karai...it's okay. You are completely safe from Shredder no matter what you do after you kill me. If you choose to get revenge for our fallen friends and take him out then do it...but...no one would think any less of you if you did this and then continued to serve him as you do...there's nothing left to fight for, but revenge...Master Splinter would probably get mad again...Donnie and Raph went after Shredder in desire for revenge and look what happened to them...if only one of us can make it out of all this...then...at least that's better than none of us."**

Karai wanted to start crying again. She could tell that April was trying to appear philosophical...and failing miserably. To this she had to give a soft chuckle.

**"April...I will do my best to keep Splinter from my father...as my own revenge against Shredder, I won't let him exact his revenge on all of you..."**

The two smiled at each other in silence until it was finally broken by April throwing herself into a tight embrace with Karai.

**"Thank you...for being my friend, Karai."**

Karai tightly hugged her back,** "Thank you for being mine..."**

Their embrace lasted a few moments, but they knew they could not push their time limit anymore. The two slowly let go of each other and they stood up.

April pulled Donnies mask from her lab coat pocket and slowly tied it in her hair as a hair tie.

With that, both girls lost their smile and Karai opened the door of the cell allowing April to exit first. Karai slowly followed behind and led April everytime they needed to change direction.

Every time they turned a corner their steps became slower.

April slightly turned her head as she continued walking forward,** "So...how are you killing me?"**

Karai could tell that April didn't really want to know the answer, but she at least deserved to know,** "Um...the door that leads outside of the room that we're going to leads outside...that way the smell of your death will vanish quickly...but um...the way...you're dying is...we lean you over a chopping block and cut off your head."**

April flinched as she grabbed her neck.

**"...I promise...it's the quickest way to end it...you'll feel a pinch for less than a second and then...it'll be over..."**

April closed her eyes tightly and nodded. She looked as if she was about to vomit.

Karai wanted to apologize again, but what use would it be?

After what seemed like hours the girls reached the room. The door was small and inconspicuous. However, it was covered in locks and chains. Clearly no one was meant to get in here unless need be.

The two foot ninjas guarding the door started opening it upon Karais command. After a minute or two the door slowly swung open to reveal the most vile room April had ever seen. There was dried blood all over the place, weapons she had never seen before. The only light in the room came from the incinerator which she was certain was used for burning away any evidence.

What would channel 6 news do if they had uncovered something like this!? But this was perfect...no one would suspect a thing right under all these office buildings.

Wait...an incinerator...which meant that the smoke had to escape from somewhere...but where?! April desperately looked around until Karai softly touched her shoulder and shook her head,** "...You won't fit through the chimneys..."**

Once again Aprils hopes were dashed. She knew Karai wasn't trying to be mean to her, but it still hurt nonetheless.

April looked to the much smaller wooden door that led outside where they "took care of business". She could make a bolt for the door and then for ANY escape she could find. She was about to die, she might as well at least TRY for one last attempt at escape.

Without warning April pushed Karai into the wall and bolted for the door.

Karai pretended like she was hurt, and got back up very slowly.

April pushed straight through the door and began sprinting. She had barely made it out the door and saw an easy escape. If she could just get through that one opening in the wall she'd be home free! She felt like she had the spirit of a cheetah as she took off towards the crack, but it was short lived as she came to a screeching halt.

A cold metal hand firmly gripped her arm. She nervously turned her head back to have a look at her captor.

Sure enough, it was Shredder.

**"This is your last chance...Where is Splinter?!"**

April was terrified, and then she remembered once more that she was going to die. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and suddenly spit straight at his eyes.

Furious, her slapped her across the face and threw her to the ground. Before she could get up two foot ninjas pinned her to the ground and began tying her wrists together.

There was no chance at escape now. She was clearly going to be watched until she was dead. The lifted her up and quickly enough threw her once more, but this time it was over the chopping block.

Karai made her way next to Shredders side, but continued to nervously stare at the struggling April.

**"Karai, get rid of her."**

He handed her a short sword. She didn't look at it as she took it from his hand. Her shaking feet started to move forward until she reached Aprils side. She had hoped it would take her longer to make it to April. But such was fate.

April took one more desperate look at the tops of the walls surrounding the small courtyard. Deep down, part of her hoped she would see her friends...but there was no one.

Karai gently placed her hand on the back of Aprils head and pushed her down.

Anyone could tell that Shredder was pleased with what his daughter was about to do. Kill her best friend just to prove her loyalty to him. Of course no one could see under his mask, but it was obvious.

**"Karai, do this and all will be forgiven. I am sure your mother is staring down at you...very proud."**

Before Karai lifter her sword she looked up to the sky. The cold early winter air of the approaching night blew past her.

She was frozen...but not from the cold. She felt...something else grabbing her wrists...gently trying to stop her.

**"Karai!"**

Shredders voice brought her back into reality. Suddenly Karai's face resembled his glare that he so often wore.

**"...Mother died in a fire because YOU were fighting with Hamato Yoshi...you fought him for revenge on something much more trivial...and now you wish to fight him again for revenge on what happened to Mom...but...she has seen what's come of revenge...and paid the ultimate price because of it...this has to stop."**

Shredder appeared to flinch but his eyes made no such gesture, **" Do it...NOW Karai."**

Karai glared at him, and quickly lifted her sword and let it strike down like lightning.

April flinched as she felt the sharp blade against...her wrists? Just a scratch? She nervously looked back to see that Karai had cut the ropes keeping her tied.

Karai then grabbed April strongly around the arm and lifted her off the chopping block.

**"Run"**

was all Karai said before she charged straight for Shredder.

Karai was small in comparison to Shredder. When she made contact with him he merely grabbed her wrist and lifted her off the ground.

**"I've given you EVERYTHING! You DARE say that your mother wouldn't approve of this!? You know NOTHING you ungrateful little-"**

He was met with yet more spit in his face. This time courtesy of Karai. She evilly smiled as she pushed off him from his chest using all the strength in her legs that she could harness.

He angrily wiped his eyes and stared the two girls down,** "You would give up everything...because I killed some mutant you had a little crush on? You fool."**

Karai stomped her foot on the ground, **"PLEASE! I'm no fool! No matter how much I loved someone I will always love myself MORE! I will always look out for myself first! Just like you taught me! But what you're doing is wrong! You're killing people that only wished to harm you because you came after them first! We could have been normal!...Well...as normal as a clan of highly trained ninjas could be, but you get my point!"**

Shredder clearly grew more and more angry with every syllable she uttered.

His swords quickly found their way out of his gauntlets.

April nervously stepped behind Karai,** "He'd kill his own daughter over something like this?"**

Karais face remained uncaring even as the two nervously started backing away, **"It would seem so. RUN!"**

The two girls quickly turned around and started for the wall. Once again, their escape was short lived as they were met with more foot ninjas than one could count just by looking.

For a few moments the two fought off ninjas as best as they could, but there was only so much they could do when it was roughly 50 to 1.

The two quickly found themselves in the dirt.

They nervously stared at each other as they gasped for air.

**"Well...at least we tried."** Smiled April weakly.

**"Yea."** Karai weakly laughed. **"I shouldn't have trained them so well."**

They both looked up as best as they could to see Shredder walking towards them. Karai and April wanted to say more to each other, but what was the point? Their hearts raced as they knew their end was coming...

It was strange...Karai had always believed that she had grasped the idea of death and would not fear it when it came. She was very wrong. The feeling of helplessness...that moment that you realized that you wouldn't be able to do something tomorrow...because there wouldn't be a tomorrow. After this there was...nothing.

Karai managed to pull her arm free and reached for Aprils hand.

Realizing that the two were only trying to console each other before their untimely demise the foot ninjas allowed the girls to completely free one arm each.

Their hands tightly gripped each other as they bravely watched their Grim Reaper step forward.

**"Do you think...we'll have stupid water balloon fights in death?"** Laughed April

Karai smiled as she continued to stare at her father coming forward,** "Yea...what fun is death without a good water balloon fight?"**

Silence finally fell. The moon was high in the sky now...how long had they really been out here? Though the moon light washed over everyone in the yard it suddenly began to get very dark. As if there were storm clouds covering their line of vision...storm clouds?

April and Karai quickly turned to each other looking very confused until the cloud blocked them from seeing each other.

The sound of clashing metal and bodies hitting the floor echoed in the darkness. Karai suddenly felt very light, and realized that she was able to sit up. No one was holding her down anymore.

She felt a large hand grab her wrist and pull her. She was then flung onto something that was moving, but she still couldn't see through the thick clouds.

Whatever she was on was no longer touching the ground. They pierced through the layer of clouds and the moon light flashed over what was holding onto her.

**"RAPHAEL!?"**

As they started falling back towards the Earth on the top of the wall he smiled back at her,** "Yea, sorry it's not Lame-anardo."**

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, **" I've NEVER wanted to hug you until now!"**

**"Haha, don't fall in love with me now."**

Only a few feet away Donnie had a firm grasp on April, as they escaped the smoke. Her eyes slowly opened and anyone could see by the look on her face she was dumb struck.

**"D-Donnie?..."** As she stuttered he only smiled at her. Realizing that she couldn't manage anymore words she tightly hugged him.

As they both landed Karai and April stood on the wall next to them, both in complete shock as they stared at the brothers. April walked to Mikey and placed her hands on his face. To which he replied with a giant smile.

**"It's really you...but I...I saw-"**

Mikey forced April into the tightest hug ever and kissed the side of her face. She couldn't help by laugh. She was so overcome with joy she didn't care what kind of voodoo magic must have brought them back. She was just so happy to see them.

Karai stared dumbstruck at Leo. He smirked at her, **"What?"**

For a moment she was breathless and started smiling, but she quickly shook her head and looked back down into the clearing smoke, **"Good to have you back. We could use your help."**

The brothers all nodded as they looked in the same direction as her. Except for Mikey.

**"Guys, Master Splinter said not to fight him."**

Leo nodded,** "He's right. I'm sorry Karai. We can't help you."**

She growled for a moment but silently nodded.

The brothers and April turned around to leap off the wall and escape, but Karai continued staring at the smoke. She was able to make out a few of the foot ninjas figures as they scrambled into each other trying to escape, **"Like chickens with their heads cut off."**

**"Karai."**

Karai didn't turn her head from the mess in the courtyard, **"What?"**

April stared nervously at her friend,** "There's nothing left but your demise down there...come with us...please."**

Karai sighed and was about to respond with an obvious yes, but her eyes widened as the smoke cleared. Her mouth fell open in total shock at what lay before her in the moon light.

April raised an eyebrow and looked down to see Shredder...it was so out of place...that she didn't even see who was with him until the brothers yelled out, **"SENSEI!"**

Their words could not be heard from where Shredder and Splinter were standing opposite each other. The sternness of their faces clearly showed that this would only end with one of them walking away.

**"I had to come and see...you would put another innocent life at stake...attempt to silence your own daughter...Saki...old friend,...stop this madness. You will only bring about your own demise."**

Shredder grunted angrily upon hearing the voice escape the rather large rats mouth. He instantly knew who stood before him, **"Look at what has become of you Yoshi. You dare stand before me with a request!?"**

Splinter shook his head, **"With a command. If you attack me I will put an end to whatever suffering and hate you still hold onto."**

**"You had everything Yoshi...why couldn't it have been me...you took it all from me...all I did was return the favor."**

Shredders eyes furrowed as he lifted his swords. Splinter shook his head as he prepared his stance. ** "Clearly...there is no swaying your decision old friend...Very well...I hope that when you are with Tang Shen she will teach you kindness...and when I arrive to meet you two...we can be the way we were."**

There was obvious strain in Shredders eyes. Usually he would never attack first without the element of surprise, but he was blinded. He charged Splinter who took advantage of Shredders foolish rushing and knocked him away without any difficulty.

April started to leap off the wall, but was quickly grabbed by Leo.

**"What are you doing?! We have to help him!" **She yelled back at him.

Leo shook his head,** "Clearly Master Splinter has the upper hand here. We'd only get in the way."**

As Leo finished speaking the Foot Ninjas began to intervene and attempted to aid Shredder. The brothers and two girls looked back to Leo, **"Okay, we can help now."**

The six leaped directly into the fray.

Karai quickly located the ninja that held onto Aprils fan, knocked him out and took the fan. **"APRIL!"** She quickly threw the fan to her.

April snatched it just before it hit her face. Just in time. She swiftly opened it up and sliced through the two ninjas coming directly for her. **"Try and capture me again."** She smiled, clearly pleased with herself.

Seeing that April would be able to handle herself Karai smiled and charged into battle.

The four brothers were separated almost instantly. However they had no problem fighting off the ninjas that they faced.

Mikey quickly wrapped his chain around one foot ninja and used him as a weight. He began spinning which swung the chain around. The ninja he had wrapped up crashed continuously into several others until Mikey had a clear amount of space between him and anymore attackers. He pulled his chain and released the foot ninja. **"BOOYAKASHA! HAHA! I missed SAYIN' THAT!"** He smiled as he leaped off.

Donnie vaulted into several of his enemies in a constant onslaught of spins. He believed that he had never taken out so many foot ninjas so quickly before. As he continued to fight off his enemies with ease he couldn't help but think about how easy a time Splinter seemed to be having against Shredder. His brothers and him couldn't fight Shredder off for more than a few minutes. But they had no trouble against these foot ninjas. Even after several months of hardly any training. Maybe...no matter how much they may have doubted themselves...they had just been that good. They could still fail like anybody else, but now...Donnie realized just how good Splinter was...and he felt honored to have been trained by such a great ninja. ** "I'll make you proud, Father."** He smiled as he leaped towards Mikey and took out a Foot Ninja that was sneaking up on him.

**"Hey!" **Complained Mikey. **"I was gonna get 'im!"**

Donnie smiled and shrugged, and Mikey did the same before the two started attacking alongside each other.

Raphael was having the best time. For one, he LOVED winning, and two, he loved fighting. So this was perfect. For so long he hadn't been able to freely fight off whoever just got in his way. He happily knocked out any ninja that came near him.

From a distance Leo rolled his eyes upon seeing his red clad brothers dorky smile.

Raph was making it a goal to punch each ninja directly in the face with the hilt of his sais. His count was well over twenty. It was obvious he had managed to take out the most of the four brothers. It was a game to him now.

A fair distance away Leo actually enjoying himself. As each new opponent stepped before him he quickly thought about the situation before they even had a chance to move and took out his enemy.

It was like he had never stopped training. Everything was coming back to him so naturally. He knew muscle memory was a real thing, but he didn't think it would be anything like this.

A blur of red ran past him and he watched his younger brother take out an enemy. He smiled as he looked around. Raph had clearly taken out his extent of the foot ninjas and Donnie and Mikey weren't far behind.

More and more ninjas fell, and some even retreated. Until only a handful remained. The four brothers came to each other and happily stared down their enemies.

**"Take them out."** Ordered Leo. The four brothers eagerly went flying at the remaining Ninjas and started attacking. The Foot Ninjas had no chance. The attacks were quick and completed.

They looked around and saw that only a few foot ninjas remained conscious in the entire area, but they were attacking April. They would have come to aid her but she was obviously not having any trouble.

Donnie smiled, almost kind of proud,** "These Foot Ninjas...some of them have been training their entire lives under Shredder...April never started fighting until a year or so ago...look how much better she is than them."**

Mikey smiled as the four brothers turned to Splinter who was still over powering Shredder, **"Our Dad is the greatest."**

Leo looked back to see that Karai wasn't fighting anymore, and none of the Foot Ninjas dare attack her. She silently watched the fight between the two Masters continue.

Raph smiled as he placed his hands behind his head,** "Sensei can handle Shredder no problem. But...he does look like he's gettin' a little tired. Should we go help the Old Man out?"** He laughed.

Donnie playfully pushed Raph and Leo responded to the question, **"Yea. I'm sure he'll be thankful."**

The four brothers pulled out their weapons again and took in the situation for a moment longer.

**"We have the best family..."** Smiled Mikey.

**"After today, fear will be something of the past."** Said Donnie Philosophically.

**"We're ready for our orders oh great Leader."** Smirked Raph

**"...Take down Shredder."** Smiled Leo, and the four took off.

Being the fastest Mikey reached Shredder first. He leaped over Splinter, and with a flip landed behind Shredder. With a swing of his nunchuck, the extending chain wrapped around Shredder. Of course the Shredder had escaped from this attack before, but Mikey was prepared. ** "Did you really think I'd use the same type of chain after you broke through them the first time?"** He laughed.

Donnie appeared behind Shredder and lifted his bo staff over Shredder head and forcefully placed it under his chin. He jerked Shredders head back leaving him almost completely exposed and open to a direct attack.

Raph eagerly ran directly in front of Shredder and stabbed the tip of his sais beneath Mikeys chains and into Shredders arms.

He slowly pulled his sais down the rest of Shredders arms to make sure that he was in agonizing pain. As his sais finally made it far enough down the arm they hit his gauntlets that held onto his weapons. With a flick his gauntlets fell from his arms and onto the ground. He no longer had weapons. Not that he would have been able to use them very well after Raph had cut the top halves of his arms.

For extra assurance Leo walked up to Shredders side and placed one of his blades in front of Shredders neck. ** "Thanks for wearing him down Master Splinter. We can take it from here if you'd like."**

Raph knew Leo was kidding of course, but Raph had a giant burst of hope that Splinter would allow them to do it.

Splinter stepped before Shredder. Splinters eyes looked sad but stern, while Shredder looked angry and fearful.

**"You have done well my sons...Saki...As your friend...I would free you. We were always taught that revenge would only lead us down a path of destruction...and yet you still went down it. This is what you wanted...you knew that one day I would repay you for taking everything from me back when we were younger...and for now when you tried to hurt my new family. I could never forgive you. I'm not doing this to you out of revenge...in fact...this deeply saddens me...I do not wish to see my best friend before me like this. But I can't let your deeds go unpunished. If this is what it takes to protect my family then so be it."**

For the first time since the battle had started Splinter removed his sword that had been hanging in his obi. **"Please...say hello to Tang Shen and my daughter...Tell them to wait for me a little longer. For I am still needed here."**

Shredder groaned in anger as he mustered out a few words,**  
"Your daughter is closer than you think..."**

The whisper was to soft and Splinter could not hear him.

April finished taking out her last Foot Ninja as she turned around. She flinched backwards upon seeing Splinter lift the sword as he stepped closer to Shredder.

It was just out of place to see him looking so...so...violent.

But that didn't keep her attention for long.

The blur of red and black passing her face and sprinting straight towards the brothers and Splinters kept her attention.

**"SENSEI!"**

Splinter was in the middle of swinging the sword down on Shredder as he turned his head to see the young girl come flying towards him with a hate in her eyes that was so strong it stopped his swing. His sword quickly met hers instead.

Shredder could see very little of what was happening before him, but he was very aware. **"K-karai."** He managed to choke out weakly.

Karai used her sword to push Splinter back.

Of course normally Karai would have nowhere near the strength to fight back someone like Splinter. He only stepped back because he had allowed Karai to push him.

The four brothers nervously looked to the two. They were unsure if they should move and risk freeing Shredder.

**"You are formidable, and am honored that you allowed me to raise my sword to you even once and live."** She sheathed her sword behind her, and the four brothers calmed down.

She turned to her father as Splinter sheathed his sword as well.

**"Sensei, what are you doing?!" ** Complained Raph.

Splinter didn't say anything. He merely placed his hand on Karai's shoulder to silently reflect that everything was all right. He then released her as she stepped closer to her father. Raph got out of her way.

The only things that stood between Shredder and Karai was Mikeys chains, Donnies staff, Leos swords, and about two feet of open dirt.

**"To many innocent lives have been taken in this courtyard. There is no reason that more blood should be spilled. You've never been very good to me, but...you're still my Father...and I will protect you. But I cannot condone what you are doing as the right thing anymore. I will assume leadership of the Foot Clan. Your days of running people over with fear are over. I will be Shredder."**

Karai took his helmet off of him and placed it under her arm.

He clenched his teeth together as Leo and Donnie began to slowly lower their weapons.

**"What will you have of me?"** He asked angrily. She knew very well that he was not going to let this happen...not without a fight.

She gave a soft chuckle and smiled,** "Run away Simba...Run away and never return."**

Leo, and Donnie finally released him, and Mikey allowed his chains to loosen up and fall to Shredders feet. He stood up and blood began to lightly drain from his arms.

Karai thought he should consider himself lucky. Those wounds would heal...Raph could have just as easily made his arms entirely useless.

She turned towards Splinter. She deeply bowed and handed Shredders helmet to him.

**"Forgive us for everything that we have done to you and your family."**

Splinter took the helmet, and placed his hand on Karais head soothingly. She slowly stood up and smiled at him. **"Thank you, Child. For being so brave."**

Just as Karai had expected. Shredder was not going to take this whole situation lying down. There was another short sword hidden in his armour. He quickly pulled it out and within an instant was clearly aiming for Karai.

It happened in a blink of an eye. Leo had knocked the sword out of Shredders hands, Mikey had pulled his chain back which wrapped tightly around Shredders ankles and was causing him to topple over. Within that same instant Karai had turned around with an angry fire in her eyes as she shoved her sword between his eyes.

Blood dripped down her sword as her Fathers begging eyes looked to her eyes that were so full of anger and hurt. She pulled her sword from him and he fell to the floor below.

She sheathed her sword.

For a moment, she stood strongly. After a moment of silence she couldn't help but think about the situation.

Her father was so angry with her that he was willing to put her...the one person who had always been by his side, always protected him...to her own death. She was going to let him live...how could he not live with that.

**"Revenge really was all that mattered to him...and in the end he got what he wanted."**

She couldn't hold back tears anymore. She threw herself over her now dead Father and cried.

Sure he had never been much of a Father figure, but...he was her father. She never wanted to see him like this...

**"Otosan...Watashi o yurushitekudasai."**

Leo looked sad watching her act this way. He went to place his hand on her back by Splinter pulled it away and shook his head.

Leo respectfully did so.

April walked forward, but Splinter did not stop her. She got on her knees next to Karai and laid her arm around Karai. After a moment Karai rushed into a tighter hug with April as she let all the pain and hurt from the last eighteen years pour out.

A few moments passed and the courtyard began to fill with unarmed Foot Ninjas. She stood up and wiped her tears. She turned to them and looked stern. **"What are you doing? There's work to be done. Get moving!"**

The Foot bowed to her and each took off in separate directions. It was clear that Karai was not going to have any trouble taking control of the entire clan.

Leo walked beside Karai. She wouldn't look at him, but he was very sad for her.** "Karai...I'm sorry...it turned out like this."**

She shook her head,** "No...I'm not. My Family Struggles had to come to an end. I'm just glad that yours ended a little happier."** She turned to face all of them.

**"Now that the Foot Clan will never be hunting you again I would like to extend an offer. All of you have an offer to join the Foot Clan as high ranking officers if you so wish."**

Splinter smiled,** "I believe my time in the Foot Clan came to an end long ago, my dear."**

Karai smiled at him, and then looked to April and the brothers. It was clear that none of them had any intention of joining the Foot clan.

**"Well...maybe not yet. But maybe some day. The offer will remain open until all of you die. I suppose. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a company to run, and a funeral to plan."**

And with a smoke pellet, she and her Fathers body vanished.

**"Come my sons..."** Splinter also smiled to April, **"And "daughter", let us return home."**

* * *

WHACK!

**"I told you no going after Shredder under ANY circumstances!"**

WHACK! WHACK!

**"AH! Geez Sensei! We're sorry!"**

Splinter merely let out somewhat diabolical chuckles. He was pure evil when he wanted to be.

**"Very well. I suppose you have all learned your lesson. You are free to go."**

Splinter smiled as he turned from them. The four got up and bowed miserably.

Splinter thought they had left the room but was met with an attack of hugs from his four sons.

**"All of you need to lose weight."** Complained Splinter jokingly.

**"We love you too Dad." ** Said Leo as he got off him. The four finally completely released him and left the dojo. Splinter smiled and shook his head.

* * *

As the four left the dojo April and Karai walked into the lair from the tunnel.

**"Hey guys!"** Yelled Mikey as he leapt across the room and hugged the two of them.

After he released them Karai took a look around the lair, scanning it with her eyes. She had been invited over for the first time, and was still a little creeped out that her father had been right and that they actually lived in the Sewer.

**"What's wrong Princess? Our homes not good enough for you?"** Said Raph jokingly as he walked up to Karai.

Leo smacked the back of Raphs head,** "You look tired."**

She shrugged,** "Well you know. Suddenly taking over the entire Foot Clan was hard enough...and...in my Dads will...he left me the entire Technodrome corporation. I'm the sole owner. That was kind of nice of him I guess."**

**"Sounds rough."** Added Mikey playfully, not wanting the mood to become sad.** "Come on! I want to see if you can beat me in a fight using nunchucks!"** He started pulling Karai to the dojo, and Leo and Raph followed behind.

April stood with six pizza boxes in her arms. Karai had paid for them but in return April had had to carry them. Fair trade she thought.

Suddenly it became lighter as the pizza boxes were lifted from her arms. **"Hm?"**

Donnie didn't look at her, or say anything as he took them. He just started walking into the kitchen with them.

April followed him into the room and watched as he set the boxes down.

Instead of taking any pizza he walked past her once again without looking at or saying anything to her. As he made his way to his lab she walked to the end of the kitchen and stopped. She...shouldn't...follow him.

He opened the door to his lab and finally looked back to her. He looked so sad she felt her heart break. Once he realized that their eyes had met he quickly turned around and started heading back into the lab.

**"W-wait."** Squeaked Aprils voice.

Once her voice made it's way to him he was instantly frozen. It was like the first time she had ever spoken to just him. He wanted to take in every syllable. Of course he was firmly grasped onto the thought that nothing would happen.

**"Yes?"** He answered. He was happy that his outer voice was nowhere near as shaky as his internal voice.

**"Are you working on something?"**

**"Yea...re-programming Metal Head again..."**

The room became silent again.

**"Can...Can I watch?"** She asked kind of nervously.

She had never been nervous with Donnie when they were friends. It wasn't until she knew she liked him had she started acting that way around him. And now it felt like just before they had started dating.

He blushed and turned from her, **"Look you...don't have to pretend that you care about what I'm doing just because we used to be together...you can go watch them spar. Don't worry about me..."**

He hadn't even heard her come up behind him. She went to touch his hand, and he flinched upon feeling her skin against his. His hand quickly pulled away.

She started rubbing her hand that had gone for his, **"Uhm...okay..."**

He nodded and started to walk into his lab leaving her behind. He could hear her soft whimpering and his heart stung from the sound. He continued forward to his desk until he couldn't take it anymore. He turned around to face her, **"Apr-"**

**"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"**

She yelled. He was completely taken back. He blinked in shock as she came storming up to him. She started pushing him as tears poured down her face and she was clearing trying to express just how angry she was.

**"How could you just leave me like that!? I told you not to go after him! Everything turned out fine but I still had to see you dead for a few minutes! You broke up with me so you could go fight!? You're an ASSHOLE!"**

She had been pushing him harder and harder even as he took steps back to avoid it through her whole rant. She went to push him one last time. He had nowhere to escape to since he was now pushed against the wall so he grabbed her wrists to stop her. Before she could react he pulled her into him.

She tried to struggle out of his embrace but it was too tight.

**"I'm sorry..."**

He laid his head on top of hers and she finally calmed down as they slid to the floor.

**"I swear...I thought I was protecting you...I never wanted you to be scared...and I NEVER thought all the things that did happen...would happen. I didn't want to lose you to death...so I figured losing you...having you no longer be mine...was a price I was willing to pay if it meant you'd be safe."**

From his words April tightly embraced him back. Her tears poured out like rivers now. She finally felt calm as he stroked the back of her hair with his hand.

He gently kissed the top of her head, which followed by warm tears falling form him and into her hair. She didn't care.

**"Can you ever forgive me?"** He asked through his quiet sobs.

**"Only if you go out with me again."**

Her response was so quick and unshaken that Donnie was actually a little surprised. Before he could react to it April placed her hands on his face and kissed him.

The two smiled at each other and hugged again. Both finally happy.

* * *

**"AAAAHHHHHH!"** Screamed Mikey as he went crashing into the floor.

**"PFFT! HAHAHAHA! Oh my god!"** Raph couldn't hold back his laughter.

Karai easily took Mikey down using only nunchucks.

**"That was really good, Karai. Glad you only use a sword."** Smiled Mikey as he stood up.

Karai smiled and examined her weapon, **"This is a pretty good pair."** She walked to the wall and placed them back in their holding spot. Her eyes made their way over to the extra pair of sais hanging on the wall,** "Come on Raph, don't you wanna have a go?"** She evilly smirked.

Leo could tell that Raph was about to eagerly say yes, so he interrupted.

**"Um, So. Karai. When we went on Patrol last night I saw something that could really use your expertise. Since you're here and all would you come check it out with me?"**

Mikey looked at his brother and lifted an eyebrow, **"What'd we see?"**

Raph quickly covered Mikeys mouth.

Karai shrugged and followed Leo out of the dojo.

Raph released Mikey, **"Dude! What was that for? What'd we see?"**

Raph rolled his eyes and groaned, **"You're stupid."**

**"Hey! Not so much recently."** Pouted Mikey. **"...Hey Raph..."**

**"What is it?"**

Raphs voice seemed calm which kind of took him by surprise. It was very rare that Raph ever felt..."content" that when they heard it it was almost concerning.

**"Do you think...that now that we've faced our enemies...we'll get lazy again...you'll pull away again?"**

Raph turned back to his younger brother and seemed a little surprised. He hadn't really thought about it. **"I suppose...last time I did pull away a little..."**

With Raphs words, Mikey started to feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't want his family to pull apart again.

**"No. That won't happen again." **Said Raph in a loud whisper. Mikey peered over, wide eyed at his brother.

Mikey began spreading a creepy wide smile across his face as he opened his arms letting Raph know he wanted a hug.

For a moment, Raph looked around to make sure they were alone and groaned upon realizing that they were.

He moved to Mikey and hugged him. Of course, regardless of how much of a non-hugging person you were, Mikey had the best hugs, and Raph fell into it.

**"Ahhh~ feel the love my brother."** Said Mikey jokingly. And with that the hug had ended by Raph throwing his brother into the ground.

**"We're not gonna get lazy again because we're gonna train every day like normal!"** Feeling pleased with how he had defeated Mikey he once again began to head for the lair, but Mikeys voice squeaked out again.

**"Have you thought about that at all?...Every day...how many every days do we have?...Is our mutagene unstable and eventually it'll kill us?...Or...because of how it heals us...will we out live everyone we ever meet?"**

Raph sadly looked back to Mikey who was no longer looking at him. Raph didn't know what to say other than,** "Th-that's a question for Donnie."**

**"Yea..."** Replied Mikey sadly.

Raph shut the dojo door, walked back to Mikey and sat next to him. His arm found his way across his brothers shoulders, **"You shouldn't think like that. It's not like you. Besides, what if we're completely normal? What if our healing powers only help a few things? Maybe it WON'T extend our lives. And maybe if we do or didn't have it...we should just keep living every day as happily as we can. Cause if you sit around thinking about stuff like what if...you can't enjoy what is."**

Mikey looked to Raph with a very surprised look on his face.

**"WHAT!?"** Complained Raph.

Mikey laughed as he gently pushed his brother, **"Don't talk like that It's not like you! HAHAHA! I love you man."**

Raph rolled his eyes and smiled...right before shoving his brother back into the floor as hard as he could again.

Mikey couldn't stop laughing. Raph couldn't handle these kinds of "feelings" situations which always resulted in Raph wrestling his brothers.

Raph was just happy to see Mikey smiling, and Mikey was just happy to see Raph be who he was.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set across New York. Normally this was still too early for Leo to come out, but he felt it was necessary this time.

He knew he didn't need to but once Karai poked her head out of the sewer he gently took her hands and pulled her out the rest of the way.

**"Thanks."** She groaned. Not pleased with the help.

He cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. He leaped up the side of the building and stopped halfway up by hanging on a pipe. He looked down to see Karai staring up at him with an unpleased pout on her face and her arms crossed. Was this a test? He didn't know.

Clearly he wasn't going to get it. ** "Okay so you'll help me out of the sewer even though I didn't need it, but now you want me to scale a building. Which I can do, but not in flats and a skirt."**

It was as if he got an actual exclamation point over his head. How had he not picked up on that. He leaped down and offered his back for her to climb onto.

To which she rolled her eyes.

Leo was very confused, and decided to stay silent instead of furthering her dissatisfaction with him.

**"I'm in a skirt. If I get on your back I have to spread my legs. I'm not doing that."**

Leo found himself rolling his eyes now. Who would be here to see up her skirt? Even still he lifted her into his arms and began to leap back up the building.

He felt this was unnecessary and felt like she was being a tad demanding, but then...she nuzzled her head into his neck nonchalantly.

He blushed realizing what was going on.

As they made it to the roof he gently set her down.

**"...Leo."**

He felt like he had been day dreaming until he heard her voice. He realized that his hands were still on her hips even though he had put her down.

**"So what is it?" **She asked.

He found himself just staring at her, **"What's what?"**

She glared at him very uninterested in his "game", **"What did you want to show me?**"

**"OH! RIght! Um...this way."**

The two walked to the edge of the roof and Leo pointed to a burnt symbol on the side of an apartment building.

**"Seen that before?"** He asked finally falling into his serious mode.

Karai stared at it for a moment,** "I'm not sure. I've never seen it before. It's to...elegant of a symbol to just be some gang kids. I've located Xever so maybe he'll know. He comes back to work under me this week so...I'll ask. Then I'll send you the information. It could be something we work on together maybe? Keeping the city streets clean...ish?"** She laughed.

Her laugh actually seemed kind of girly, so Leo couldn't resist looking to her with an eyebrow raised.

She quickly darted her head the other way.

**"You know...you should really think about taking my offer to join the Foot Clan. You're a great Leader Leo...I'd give you my old position."**

Leo looked away from her and lightly smiled,** "I belong with my brothers."**

She smiled but anyone could tell she was kind of disappointed.

**"Maybe in a couple years. But right now...I'm their leader. We work well as a small team. But the day Master Splinter releases us from his dojo permanently we'll probably come running to you. Haha."**

She smiled. Without speaking the two sat down on the edge of the roof next to each other.

**"So...how does it feel to be running the whole Technodrome company and the Foot Clan?"** He asked. Not wanting there to be any awkward silence between them.

Karai gave a soft chuckle,** "The Technodrom corporation practically runs itself. Other than I get the final say in everything. I told April on the was here that when she finished college at was done being all fancy at her university that I would hire as one of my lead scientists. I'd like for the company to expand to more that just weaponry and machines. I believe April would be perfect for that. As for the Foot Clan...I was BORN to do that. I love it. That's something I wanted since I was little. THAT much was never forced on me. Haha."**

Leo smiled,** " I've never seen you like this...you get so excited talking about something..."**

She groaned as she blushed and looked away.

Leo messed around with his fingernails...or lack thereof until he smiled and suddenly remembered something. He had been holding onto it in his belt for some time. He pulled it out and Karai couldn't help but turn to see what he was doing.

Instantly she recognized it. The black lace choker of hers she had given to him a year ago.

He turned to her and started tying it around her neck. Which she did not oppose, and even held her hair up to help him.

They sat in silence a little longer until Leo finally broke it, **"So...it's probably a little cold in that dress...do you want me to keep you warm?"**

She groaned and stood up. She began walking away to which he quickly followed behind, **"Don't push your luck Leo. We can just go back into the sewer."**

Leo silently groaned. The situation was not working in his favor, and by this point he was going to give up.

She waited for him by the side of the roof to be taken down.

For a moment he stood staring at her, unmoving. He watched her eyes, and suddenly it became very clear to him.

**"Karai...how are you doing...now that Shredder's gone?"**

She furrowed her brow, **"Shredder's not gone. I'm Shredder now."** She turned to see his gaze was far more serious. She sighed and looked to the ground as she nonchalantly hugged herself.** "If you mean my Father...siiighhh...to be honest...I didn't think I'd miss him this much...I like not having to worry about my safety but...he was my Father...and he did love me..."**

**"He tried to kill you, remember?"** Said Leo while raising an eyebrow.

**"Yea...but that's just how he is. I always knew that his revenge came first, and I should have known he would have acted the way he did. It was like getting between a hungry wolf and its dinner."**

Leo felt a little uncomfortable and didn't know what to say,** "Maybe I'm missing something...but...I just don't see how you can care for him."**

Karai sighed,** "I don't expect you to understand."**

Leo got angry, **"Then do you think it would have been better if he had killed you?**" Karai quickly flipped her face to him. The lowering sun shone on her face revealing the waterfalls of tears she had been trying to hide in the shadows. At first Leo backed away, feeling like those had been his fault.

**"No! I knew what needed to be done! Even if he had listened to me he would have been going behind my back to try and seek his revenge! I don't want to live in a world that my Dad was trying to create. It was awful! But I didn't follow him blindly. I knew perfectly well what I was doing...that's why I want to make things right. One city at a time I will do my best to clean up the messes my Father has left behind."**

Leo smiled,** "That's pretty noble of you."** Her tears wouldn't stop and she didn't bother hiding them anymore.

**"Thank you...for giving me back my necklace...I didn't think I'd get it back after I thought you died."**

Leo began to look smug as he stepped closer, **"Really? That's what you were worried about when you thought I had died? That you'd never get your necklace back?" **

She growled at him as she turned to faced him. She was taken back realizing just how close they were to each other now.

**"I'm not sorry about what happened to Shre-...the previous Shredder...I am sorry that you lost your Father though...And...I'm here for you."**

Leo didn't expect anything to happen. So he was very surprised when Karai went flying straight into him. She buried her face in his chest and he could no longer see her crying as she held onto him with a death grip. He didn't know what to do or what to say. So he hugged her back gently.

**"Just do what you need to do."** He said this in his leader tone rather than the caring tone required. Even still it made Karai give a small laugh through her tears.

She lifted her head and kissed his cheek before falling back into her previous position, **"Don't talk to me like you're my leader Leonardo."**

He just smiled.

* * *

As the winters moonlight shone above it illuminated the streets. There was nothing that could be hidden in the shining rays of the moon. Or...so people thought.

Four shadows leaped across an entire street onto a roof on the other side.

The four shadows silently emerged from the darkness of the buildings that towered over the roof they were currently on. Their glowing eyes were the only things that could be made out in the darkness besides their silhouetted figures.

A small light shone on the purple clad ninja as he lifted his phone to see the screen.

**"He's in the alley. We go to the next roof to the east and we'll see him."**

The phone was put away and the four shadows once again took off per the blue clad ninjas hand signal.

* * *

In the dark alley snuck a man. He looked just like a random thug doing less than good deeds. The only thing different about him than other ill-will doers was the symbol on his leather jacket. Though it was drawn, it looked like a burnt in image.

He felt he was in the clear as he cuddled a leather bag close to him. He greedily smiled as he opened the parcel to look inside.

The man looked up as a cold chill ran down his spine. He was not prepared for what he saw. Four giant turtles stood before him, each more menacing than the last.

Leo smiled through the darkness, **"I don't think that belongs to you."**

The man did what any other sane person would do, and that was scream and take off back the way he came.

Raph quickly pulled out his sais with a flourish and grinned, **"I love it when they run."**

Yet again Leo released a hand signal from his hand and the four vanished.

Or at least appeared to do so. The man thought he was in the clear until he looked up to see that he was being chased by the four turtles. Once again he began his desperate sprint.

Of course, Mikey ran faster than his brothers and began to barrage as he threw his chain to capture the man, **"BOOYAKASHA!"**

_Being aware that you might not understand the full situation is brave, but unnecessary..._

_Harboring pain is noble, but foolish_

_Rage from the loyal will only lead to disaster_

_Leadership comes in many forms, but not when you're trying to be someone else._

_I will always belong with my brothers._

* * *

**Final Authors notes: That's it! Thanks to all my readers for giving me feedback throughout the entire project! Next month (July 2013) I start the next TMNT Fan Fiction that IS canon with Family Struggles.**

**Pay attention to my tumblr and deviantart (links on my fan profile) for TMNT...comic (hint hint) related stuff. ;] See all of you next month. Follow me as an author on this website and you will automatically see when the new stories are out! **

**And I'd still love to get feedback on this last chapter!**

**Love loves!**


End file.
